The Gunslinging Hero
by Rapidtiger124
Summary: Izuku wants to be hero, but it will be difficult because his father is the vigilante that kills villains. Everyone thinks he is going to be the same, but Izuku will prove them wrong. Izuku will show them that he can be a hero and he will bring his father to justice. Izuku will use the tools that his father gave him to stop him and he will do it because he is a hero.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Hey peeps, Rt here and welcome to a new story. I present you the gunslinging Hero. In this story will have not OFA, he will have two quirks not powerful ones though. His main source of weapons will be guns, any and all types. Pistols, SMG's, rifles, and so on. As for Pairing I decided to go with Momo, she can make bullets and guns. Alright let's get to the story.

Also Mirio has OFA and will be a role model of sorts for Izuku. Think of Mirio as his All Might who will guide him on his future path of a hero and keep him away from the darkness. You will see why when you read this chapter and I'll go over everything at the end.

**All Might**

_Thoughts_

Regular

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Law is Broken**

A man sighed as he was on the roof of a tall building, smoke came out his mouth as he smoked a cigarette. This man was Hisashi Midoriya, the pro hero: **Red Hood**, but he gets called that because of the famous red hooded jacket that he wears and he thought the name was cool.

His costume consisted of a black kevlar armor, with black army pants, black boots, a brown jacket over his red hood, and he had two black semi-automatic pistols. Glock 22 to be precise. The two pistols were attached to hips for quick drawing action and he had a hunting knife at his side just in case things got a little too close for comfort.

For his looks, well if you ask him he's a handsome man. He has a mop of short curly black hair, black eyes, and freckles all over his face. Outside of that, there is nothing much that makes him stick out. Well he does have a smoke addiction, but if you ask him, he will say no.

Hisashi is an underground hero, he doesn't like being in the spotlight, unlike his partner. He preferred to be in the shadows and do damage, the fewer reporters he had to deal with the better. He put the cigarette back into his mouth to take another smoke. He sighed as he smoked it, it had been a slow day at work. Not many crimes were happening and because of that he had to do paperwork, and boy did he hate that.

"I should call Inko." The man said aloud as he blew some smoke out. Today was the day that his son would find out what quirk he would get. Hisashi smiled when he remembers the look on his son's face when he left for the doctors. His little Izuku was so excited, he looked like a kid on Christmas morning. Hisashi took another smoke before he threw it to the ground and put it out with his foot.

Hisashi grabbed his phone from his pocket and called his wife. After a few rings, he heard a voice. "Hello," Hisashi smiled when he heard his wife's simple voice.

"Hey, babe." Inko smiled when she heard the voice of her husband. She wondered what made him call during his work shift.

"Hey, you. What are you doing calling me at work? Did something happen?"

"No, nothing happened. You always assume the worst right away and start to worry. Besides I can't call my wife to see how she's doing. Also, how did our little man do today?" Hisashi asked and Inko knew he was talking about Izuku.

"He got his quirk...well, to be more specific he got both of ours!" Hisashi got excited at hearing that, it was rare to find people with both their parents' quirks.

"Really? You mean he got your **t****elekinesis** and my **b****ullet Control**." Hisashi asked with excitement if his son got those quirks then he would get strong when he gets older.

"Well not exactly mine. The doctor told me that Izuku has a smaller form of telekinesis. He calls it **attraction**. Izuku can pull small objects toward him. As for your quirk, honey. He got it!" Hisashi had a smile on his face, he was glad that his boy got that.

That quirk is now third generation, Hisashi being the second and his father being the first. Bullet control is a quirk that allows the user to control the bullets in their guns. The quirk has three different abilities.

One is called **bullet ****ricochet**, it allows the user to bounce bullets off walls and other surfaces. The second is known as **bullet trajectory** and it allows the user to change the trajectory of the bullet. This allows the user to hit targets hiding in corners and giving them the ability to curve the bullet.

The third is the most powerful ability is **bullet speed**, which allows the user to control the speed of the bullet when it's fired. The bullet speed increases leaving a trail of fire. He or she can make the bullet go faster to pierce through cover and armor. If one can control all three very well they make one hell of a shooter and a powerful person.

"That's great! I can't wait to teach him how to use it. He's going to be a hell of a shooter when he grows up."

"Easy tiger, we're not getting Izuku a gun yet. Wait till he's at least thirteen before you start influencing my baby. Besides, I still haven't forgiven you for giving a Nerf gun on his third birthday." Hisashi rubbed his head at that, he did get a yelling from his wife about the gun. Even though it was a toy Inko was not happy.

"Alright, alright, I will wait until he's older. But if he wants to start early that's not my fault." Inko laughed at her husband's antics, the man does love his guns.

"Alright." Hisashi looked up at the sky, the sun was still up, but the sky was orange. The man didn't know the time, but he could tell that nightfall would soon hit.

"Do you want to talk to him?" Inko asked with sweetness in her voice.

"Yeah," Hisashi said simply, he hadn't spoken to his son all day and he wanted to hear his voice right now. Inko called her son over to the phone, he was watching his favorite video of the number hero while she was talking to his father.

Which video was Izuku watching you may ask, well it was the All Might one where he saved a bunch of people from a collapsing building. Izuku loves that video, the young lad watches it every day. It was one of the reasons why he wanted to be a hero, the other was because his father was one and he wants to be just like his daddy.

"Hello," Hisashi gained a small smile when he heard the young voice of his son.

"Hey, Zu." Izuku knew who it was and was excited. He wanted to tell his father about the news he received today.

"Daddy! Daddy, I got my quirk today!" Hisashi heard the excitement in his son's voice and smiled. Izuku would get excited about anything that pertains to a quirk.

"I heard and I can't wait to see you when I get home."

"When are you coming home, daddy?" Hisashi lost his smile at that, he wanted to say right away, but when he turned around to see his partner at the door he knew that he might be at work for a little longer.

"I don't know, Zu. But I promise I when I get home the first thing I do is hug my future hero." Izuku smiled and showed his teeth as he heard those words. His favorite hero is All Might, but his role model is his father and it doesn't hurt that he is his second favorite hero.

"Ok, daddy." Hisashi nodded and told Izuku to give the phone back to his mother.

"Inko, I got to go. Work is calling." Inko nodded her head even though Hisashi couldn't see it.

"Alright, honey. Be safe and I remember, I love you." Inko told him with sweetness and worry. The life of a hero is never easy, death can come at any moment and Inko doesn't want to lose her husband so early in their years of marriage.

"I will, and I love you too." Hisashi then hung up the phone after those words and spoke to his partner. The Flame Hero and current number two hero Endeavor.

"Work," Hisashi said simply and his partner nodded. They both were in the stairwell heading downstairs when Endeavor spoke again.

"Yes, we got a call from a station not far from here. They found **him**." Hisashi widened his eyes, "**him" **could only be one person and he hoped that he was wrong.

"You mean **Jigsaw**," Hisashi said the name with hate and venom. Jigsaw is a major villain to the papers, but to those that have seen him or heard of him, he is a monster.

The man kills without remorse, he kills with no mercy, he kills for fun, and he kills for no reason but to do it. He murdered men, women, even children for god sake.

The last time Hisashi and Endeavor arrested him they found four dead kids. Hisashi would sometimes have nightmares of the cries of the parents that had to see their children's bodies in plastic bags. Nightmares of seeing his own son like that and that is something he would never allow to happen.

No one is safe from Jigsaw cruelty, he is an animal that has escaped prison countless times and it was starting to get on Hisashi nerves, but he will keep that to man sighed as he grabbed his red domino mask with white lenses and put it on his face.

"You ready, Enji."

Enji and Hisashi grew up together, they went to UA together, passed the hero exams together, and even were best men at each other's weddings. They were brothers in all but blood. The two men had fought villains and crazies all in the name of peace.

Enji wanted to become number one, that was one of his goals. While Hisashi's goal was to just protect the people close to him, Enji included. But sometimes he would go too far and Enji began to worry about his mindset.

"Let's go," Enji said as both him and Hisashi headed down to the streets below to go hunt this dreaded Jigsaw. Both went into the elevator that would take them to the streets, from there they would make their way to the police station that called them.

They would all get calls when it came to Jigsaw, no other hero had faced him more than those two. It was like no matter what they do they would always find their way back to Jigsaw. Both pros have arrested him a total of ten times and after each arrest Jigsaw had escaped from prison.

It was almost like he was playing with the two, that every time that he was arrested he would break out and kill more. Like he wanted them to be responsible for their deaths and now this would be his eleventh arrest.

"How many times have we done this with him?" Hisashi asked as the two were now on the streets making their way to the station.

"Too many times." Endeavor said tiredly. It's one thing to arrest criminals countless times, but it's another thing when it's starting to seem like they're obsessed with you. That's when it gets dangerous for the hero and everyone around them.

"He's broken out of prison time after time and each time he left nothing but death in his wake. Why don't they just give this guy the death penalty and call it?" Hisashi was starting to voice his displeasure and Enji could see it. He narrowed his eyes at his long-time friend and partner, this kind of thinking was wrong for a hero.

"You know why, he's mentally insane." Hisashi snorted at that, he doesn't believe that insane crap for one bit. Yes, Jigsaw was insane monster, but he's not stupid. He knows exactly what he's doing and that makes it even worse that he's still alive.

"You and I both know that's a load of crap. No insane person can constantly escape prison and then kill people the way he does. He knows what he's doing and that's starting to make me worry." Hisashi looked at Enji this time as his friend looked at him.

"I don't like it either, but there is nothing that we can do."

"Yes, there is." Enji narrowed his eyes at Hisashi again, he was starting to get worried now.

"What would you do then?" Hisashi was about to open his mouth, but stopped. He wouldn't say what he was thinking as much as he wanted to. Hero's are not killers and they can never be.

_'Or maybe it is time for them to be.' _Hisashi thought as he shook his head, he shouldn't be thinking like that.

"Nothing, I would do nothing." Enji didn't believe that but nodded his head nonetheless. Their walk soon came to an end when they saw the police station. The two soon walked in and everyone looked at them. The officers knew who they were and knew why they were here.

"The chief is in his office, he's waiting for you two." One of the officers said and both pros nodded. They soon headed towards his office and while they were walking they could feel the tension in the air.

Hisashi suspected that all of them knew that Jigsaw escaped and were afraid for their lives, just his name alone makes people fear him. Both pros soon made to the chief's door and knocked.

"Come in," They heard a voice and they opened the door to see the chief himself. The chief was a man with grey hair and his bye the look on his face you could tell that he has seen all that life had to offer. The man was sitting at his desk smoking a cigar when he looked at the two pros.

"Where is he?" Hisashi said, the man was not beating around the bush. He wants Jigsaw caught and he wants him now. The chief sighed as he put out his cigar.

"He's west of here, he's stocked up at some warehouse. We got word from some small offenders that he headed in that direction."

"Then let's go get him," Hisashi said determinedly, but the chief stopped. There was more to the situation and he was about to tell the pros.

"There's more, he…he took someone's kid. The child's parents are dead, nothing left of them to even bury." Both pros widen their eyes, Jigsaw has a kid in his hands. "Get the child back and get Jigsaw!" The chief told them and both of them nodded as they headed out.

"Hisashi, don't you find this strange?" Endeavor asked his friend and he looked at him.

"What is strange about this to you?" Hisashi asked back and asked if he didn't care about the question. What he did care about was getting Jigsaw.

"This is not like Jigsaw. Escaping prison, yes, but what he's doing now has never been his MO. He never lets himself get caught this easily, no less be spotted out in the open that easily. There is something going on and we need to be careful." Endeavor told Hisashi and he started to see his point. The man nodded as they left the station and made their way to the warehouse.

The warehouse wasn't far, the chief had given vehicles for both Endeavor and Red Hood to travel in to make there. Endeavor took a car while Hood took a motorcycle, and after 45 minutes both pros were able to reach the warehouse. The warehouse was about three stories tall, it was old and rundown with spray paint was all over its walls.

"This is the place." Endeavor said as he turned off the car and got out of the car. Hisashi did the same with his bike and grabbed his pistols. He checked the ammo and turned off the safety while Endeavor flamed on. His hair and beard turned into flames, and he created a flaming mask.

"You ready?" Endeavor nodded his head and both men headed into the warehouse. "There are three people inside." Hisashi told him as he narrowed his eyes in the building.

"You've been spending a lot of time with the support I see." Endeavor said as they continued too near the building. Hisashi smirked, he was tech head and like Enji said he has been spending a lot time with support. He's been creating new toys, one of them is something he's called** detective mode**.

The mode is built in with his mask lens and it allows Hisashi to scan the area, to get an idea of where the target is hiding. It has a night vision mode, infrared mode, and x-ray mode where he can see the bones of his target and check heart rate.

"Yeah, I have. I see him he's in there." Hisashi was hugging the wall while Endeavor was in front of the door. Before the fire hero opened it he wanted to know what's in there.

"What do you see?" Hisashi took long looks at the warehouse, scanning and analyzing it. He narrowed his eyes behind his lenses as he saw nothing, it didn't sit right with him.

"There's nothing in there, but him and two other people. One must be the child."

"And the other?" Endeavor asked, he didn't like this either. Jigsaw always had something planned, and the fact that there was nothing makes even more sure that something is going on.

"You take the front, while I go up stairs. I'll cover you from up there." Before Hisashi grabbed his grapple gun, Endeavor stopped him.

"Hisashi, wait! There's something not right about this. Don't you think that this is too easy? I mean there's no traps, no jokes, no sick mind games, not even his voice. It's just quiet. This is not something that Jigsaw's does, he loves to cause attention, he loves to cause a circus." Hisashi agreed with everything that his friend said, but they don't have time to go over the details. The longer they wait the more time Jigsaw has to do with god knows what to those kids.

"We don't have a choice, Enji. We have to go in." Hisashi fired his gun after that and grappled up to the windows. Enji nodded and opened the door, he then began to walk in and he looked around.

Endeavor saw nothing, but that didn't mean he wasn't on guard. He knows from his former battles with the villainous fiend that there is alway something. '_Expect the unexpected.' _

Endeavor treaded slowly through the warehouse, his eyes scanned around, but he still didn't see the monster. "Hisashi, are you in?" Enji whispered and he soon got an answer from his friend.

"I'm in. I'm above you." Enji looked up and did indeed see his friend on the catwalk. Enji motioned his hand forward and Hisashi nodded. They both began to walk forward and as they did, they began to hear it. The sound that they were hearing sounded like a humming, like someone was humming a song. Hisashi swallowed a lump on his throat, **he** was near.

Enji came upon a door and Hisashi jumped down from the catwalk, they both looked at each other and nodded. This was it, behind the door would be Jigsaw. They both opened the door and they saw him. The monster was in front of him, his back was facing them as he continued to hum.

Jigsaw from the back was a tall man and medium size build. He had a shaved head, on his feet were black boots that looked worn out, yellow gloves on his hands, he was wearing blue shorts that were cut up, and he had a grey tank top.

"Hands up, Jigsaw!" Hisashi yelled as his guns were aimed at the villain and his fingers ready to pull the trigger. Jigsaw said nothing to them as he continued to hum. Hisashi got tired of the games and gave him a warning shot by firing his gun. The bullet grazed Jigsaw's shoulder and that made him stop humming. Endeavor put a hand on Red Hood's guns, telling him to hold his fire.

"My, my, my, someone's is very anxious." Both pros heard the villain voice and got tense. They were not liking this as seconds passed.

"Turn around, Jigsaw." Endeavor ordered and the villain did follow the flame hero order. Jigsaw did indeed turn around and that's when they saw widened their eyes in horror. Jigsaw turned around showing the pros saw the pool of blood on his shirt and the doll mask on his face. The mask is not what made them scared, it was the blood that did that.

"Whose blood is that?!" Hisahi screamed as he feared the worse, the blood must belong to one of the children that Jigsaw had taken. Jigsaw didn't answer them, he just let out a sick laugh as he opened his arms wide like he was about to hug someone.

"I have made them perfect. Hisashi and Enji were confused as they saw the maniac continue to his laughter.

"Perfect? Made who perfect you, bastard!" Hisashi screamed again as Jigsaw moved to his left. Hisashi guns were still trained on him and he was about to fire till Endeavor told him to look ahead.

Hisahi didn't want to turn his head away from Jigsaw, but he did and he wished that he didn't. What Jigsaw was blocking them from an operating table with a single person on it. Hisashi and Enji both widened their eyes and dropped their jaws in horror when they saw that on the table was the child.

Jigsaw laughed at the reaction, they could never understand that what was standing before them was not a child anymore. What was standing before them was now one of his children and now he and the rest were perfect.

"Rise, my child. Rise for your father and show these imperfects what I have made you." When those words were finished from Jigsaw the child on the table did indeed rise. The child began to rise up like it was a zombie. Both Endeavor and Red Hood have seen many things, but this one took the cake.

The child that they have come to save was no longer a child in front of them. The child was wearing a doll mask similar to Jigsaw, he had one boot on his left foot, black shorts were pants, his hair was cut leaving bits on the side, and attached to his hands were jagged blades. Jigsaw had turned an innocent child into...into a monster. The child got off the table and looked at the pros. Soon a low growl was heard coming from his mouth.

"Kid, stop!" Hisashi pleaded, he didn't want to shoot the child, but it ignored him and kept walking forward. The child... if one could still call it that had only one thing on its mind and that was killing the pros.

"What have you done?!" Endeavor roared as his flames exploded, Hisashi was no better. He wanted to shoot and kill Jigsaw right there. The masked villain only laughed at the flame hero as he answered him.

"Didn't you listen, I perfected him. I made him complete. I took away his pain and saved his innocence. Now they won't ever feel pain. Go my child, protect your father." The child growled at Jigsaw's command and began to run at the two pros. Hisashi aimed his guns, he took a warning at the child near his feet.

The child still didn't stop and lunged at Endeavor, the flame hero overpowered the child and threw him to the side. The young boy landed hard and one would think that he would stay down, but after what Jigsaw did, the child seemed to be immune to pain.

The boy rose to the ground and snarled at the pros. Hisashi didn't want to do it. He didn't know if he was going to sleep anymore after this, but the child had to be stopped.

The gun hero aimed his pistol at the shoulder of the child and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit, it was a clean shot with the bullet going through, but even that didn't slow him down. The deranged and damaged child charged at Hisashi the man did the only thing that he could do, he pulled the trigger.

Hisashi pulled the trigger on his gun and using his quirk his slow the bullet the down so that it wouldn't kill him. The bullet hit the boy in the chest, it didn't hit any vitals, but that didn't mean that Hisashi and Enji were out of the woods yet.

They turned their eyes to Jigsaw and saw him the monster clapping, they didn't understand how someone could be clapping after what just happened. "You monster!" Hisashi growled, he had enough of this. The law be damned, he was going to kill Jigsaw and he was going to make him suffer.

What Jigsaw did was the last straw, Red Hood aimned his pistol at demented man and his eyes glowed red. He was going to rip Jigsaw to shreds with his bullets, Endeavor saw his partner and called out to him.

"Hisashi wait!" Endeavor screamed as Jigsaw ran to the door, Endeavor grabbed his friend's hands and changed the direction of bullets. Bullets that came out fast, hard, and left a trail of fire behind.

"The hell are you doing?!" Endeavor glared at his best friend, he was not acting the same. They couldn't kill Jigsaw. They were heroes, not murderers.

"Not like this." Endeavor told him hardly, their arguing made the sick man laugh as he went to the wall. Endeavor and Hood saw the man near the wall and got ready, the Jigsaw was not done.

"Ohh, you both. How I love playing with you two. You make things so fun for me, not like those other heroes. They are boring, but you two. You're fun, you give my life meaning. We need each other, we can't lose each other."

"The hell are you going on about?" Hisashi yelled, his guns were still on him as Endeavor had flames ready as well. Jigsaw smiled evilly behind his mask, the heroic duo couldn't see it, but they felt something was wrong. The feeling was turning their stomach inside out and they feared what Jigsaw was going to tell them.

"I hear that you both had families," Both Endeavor and Red Hood widen their eyes in fear, the thought of their wives and children in the hands of this man is sickening.

"We can't have them interrupt our own fun." Jigsaw pulled a leaver and the dark room came a lit with white light, both men turned to see cages filled with children in.

Cages surrounded the room and soon five of them opened. Both pros heard snarling and animalistic sounds coming from the cages. They would soon see children much like the boy they stopped coming out of them. There was one girl and four boys, they all had the same weapons as the previous boy, but the most distinct feature was the hair. The girl had white hair, one boy had red hair, another two boys had white hair, and the final boy had green hair.

These weren't random kids, they were picked to look at their children. Fuyumi, Toya, Shoto, Natsou, and Izuku. Jigsaw selected specific children that would resemble their own. This was a message that he is coming for the people that they loved.

"You sick sonuva bitch! I'll kill you!" Hisashi fired his guns at the twisted villain, Jigsaw took off running. The man went through the back and Hood went after him.

"Hisashi!" Endeavor roared, he was going to follow the but the brainwashed children charged at him. Endeavor created a circle of flames to give himself space, but that didn't stop the children as they charged through it. The flames didn't even affect the children, almost like they were immune to pain.

"Damn it," Enji cursed, he didn't want to do this, but he only saw one way to stop the children. He had to use force, but he only prayed that doctors would be able to fix what Jigsaw did.

"Forgive me." Enji apologized as the flames covered his fist and attacked the children. The monster children attacked Enji, one was hit in the stomach by the flaming fist.

Enji saw another lunging at him and blasted him a beam fire, that was two and now there were only three. The three boys with their jagged blades ran at Enji, the one with green hair jumped in the air and thrusted his blades at the flame hero. Enji moved his body so the blade would miss, he would then grab the child and punch him in the stomach.

"Performance Burn!" Enji roared as he fired a beam of fire from his arm and the child flew off, the boy landed on the other two boys and knocked them down.

When Endeavor saw that the children were down and he looked around the room when he heard a sniffle. Enji walked to the cages and widened his eyes when he saw a scared child in the back of the cage, fear written all over the child's eyes.

Enji turned off his flames and opened the cage, but still the child didn't come out. "It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." Enji told softly and the child slowly, but hesitatingly came out of the cage.

When he did he saw that he was safe, he quickly hugged Enji and the man did the same. "It's alright, it's over." Enji gently told him, the young boy that he is hugging was held by Jigsaw and he saw what he did to the other children.

Endeavor grabbed a phone from his belt and called the police, he even told them to bring an ambulance. When that was done Enji was going to stay with the child, but he couldn't. Jigsaw is still out there and Hisashi is going after him and his friends' mindset is not right. He knows the idea of what he will do Jigsaw if he gets his hands on him.

"I have to go, but the police are on their way. You are going to be strong. You're a hero, alright." The boy nodded and Endeavor to find his comrade, he only hoped that he wasn't too late.

* * *

Hisahi was running after Jigsaw, he left Endeavor to deal with the children. He knew that his friend could deal with it, Jigsaw was the prize. After what he saw, after what Jigsaw did to those kids, after making the threat to kill their families. All bets are off, the monster dies today and no one is going to stop him.

"JIGSAW!" Hisashi roared as he saw the monster feeling, Jigsaw ran out of an emergency exit and Hisashi followed him. When the gunslinger kicked the door down he was ambushed by Jigsaw. The monster had turned his arm into a sword and made a swipe at Red Hood's head. Hisashi ducked and rolled through, he turned and fired his guns at the masked fiend.

Jigsaw took the bullets, but that didn't stop him as he charged at the hero and grabbed his neck. "Ack!" Red Hood choked as the mask villain had his throat in a vice grip. Hisashi black eyes glared at the doll mask that Jigsaw was wearing.

He threw a punch at the man's face and he didn't even flinch, the mask though had a piece broken. Hisashi was now looking at the sick and twisted red eyes of Jigsaw and the look in his eyes told the entire story. Jigsaw's eyes were crazed and deranged, just like his mind.

"What's wrong Hood? You didn't like my children, I model them after you and Endeavors own families." Jigsaw tighten his grip on the man's throat and Hisashi kicked his legs, his guns fell out his hands.

"You know I never saw myself as a father, but when I made those kids. I won't lie and feel a warm spot in my heart. You understand this feeling don't you, Red Hood."

"Go...to...hell…" Jigsaw had a crazed smile behind the mask and brought Red Hood closer to him.

"I can't, they won't let me back in." Hisashi felt his life being taken from as Jigsaw squeezed tighter, he was not going to go out like this.

The man reached to his belt and grabbed a flash grenade, when in hand he pulled the pin and let it drop. Jigsaw heard something hit the ground and looked down, he widened his eyes when he saw that it was a flash grenade. The flash came and blinded Jigsaw.

Hisashi was fine since his mask protected him from the bright light. With the distraction in hand, Hiashi used this opportunity to grab his knife and stab Jigsaw in his arm. The attacked free him as blood poured from the villain's arm, but even with a knife stuck in him he didn't scream out. Jigsaw didn't feel any pain, he had no soul, he was a living monster...no, a devil.

Hisashi fell to the ground and quickly grabbed his pistol, he looked up and saw Jigsaw bladed arm come down. Hisashi rolled out of the way and opened fire at him. Red Hood empty his whole clip of the Glock.

Fifteen bullets were shot at Jigsaw and Hisashi didn't stop there as he activated his quirk, he activated bullet speed which increase the power of the bullets being fired and bullet ricochet. The bullets that went cleanly through Jigsaw hit the wall and bounced right back at him.

A normal person would howl and scream in pain, but Jigsaw is far, far, far, from normal. The man was laughing as he felt the bullets pierce him. When the gun was empty Hisashi stopped, it took the sound of the constant clicking of the trigger and the fact the no bullets were coming out to realize that he was empty.

Hisashi looked and saw that the monster was still standing, blood poured at the bullet holes, and somehow through everything he was still standing. He was wrong though when he saw the villain fall back, Hisashi sighed and reloaded the gun. He walked up to the down villain and glared at him.

Hisashi ripped off his mask, his face was pure anger. He kneeled down and aimed the barrel at Jigsaw's forehead, ready to put an end to this monster.

"How many? How many did you kill, Jigsaw?! How many children have you hurt? How many loved ones have you made cry? How many graves have you filled?! How many?!" Jigsaw coughed and laughed at the man that was threatening to kill him.

"I don't know, I lost count after 50." Hisashi pistol whipped him, knocking off more of the mask and now he could see the sick smile on him.

"I do and now those people will have justice" Jigsaw cackled this time as the hero kept him down. He had no intention of moving, but what he said was really just funny.

"Justice? HAHAHA...You going to send me jail again?" Hisashi pulled back the slide and was now ready. He didn't care anymore, he was ready to do it. He was ready to kill this monster that was just a waste of life.

"No, you are going back to hell." Hisash was going to pull the trigger and Jigsaw was actually surprised, but even in the coming death he still had a smile on him. Jigsaw would be dead right there, if it weren't for Endeavor and the sound of cops cars.

"Hisashi, stop!" Endeavor roared as he came over to his friend's side, he saw what he was about to do and he had to stop. Endeavor went over to his side grabbed his arms, he began to plead with his best friend, his comrade, his brother that this wasn't the way.

"Hisashi, stop this, this is not who you are. You're the Red Hood, you are a hero." Hisashi heard the words, but he didn't listen to Endeavor. All he saw was the sick smile of Jigsaw, a smile that he was about to take off. Officers began to come out of their patrol cars and make their way to three. The cops took out their guns and aimed at Hisashi, but a flaming look from Endeavor told them to stand down.

"How many people have to die, so he gets to live?" Hisashi asked the question with so much hate. It was a question that he has been asking himself for some time now, good people die while monsters live in their place. It wasn't fair damn it! Why do the ones that deserve to live die and the ones that deserve to die live?

"I want him to die too, but not like this. We will not kill him in cold blood. We are heroes, we protect the law and we don't allow ourselves to fall to monsters like him. We hold ourselves to a higher standard than him." Endeavor glared at Jigsaw and the villain just smirked as he looked at them. Endeavor saw that Hisashi still wasn't budging so he had one last card to play.

"This is not the man Inko married or the father that Izuku looks up too." Hisashi widened his eyes at those names. The names of his wife and son, the reason why he fights against villains. Enji was right, this is not the man they love.

As hard as it was for him to do this, Hisashi holster the weapon and put it away. He took one last look at the disappointed Jigsaw and left both him and Endeavor. Hisahi didn't say a word, he just left.

"Oh boo, and here I thought he was actually going to do it." Endeavor grabbed the mad man by his dirty and bloody tank top. He pulled him and threw him onto the ground near the cop.

"Take him away." Endeavor ordered them and they nodded their heads, they saw no point in arguing with the flame hero. They grabbed Jigsaw and lifted him up, Jigsaw eyes though never left Endeavor.

"Enji, I hope you like my present...hehe-" Jigsaw was cut off by a flaming punch by the flame hero. The flame hero's eyes burned with intensity as he grabbed the man by the shirt.

"If you ever come near my family, I swear I will kill you." Jigsaw laughed at him as the police took him away. They had gotten Jigsaw, but not without casualties.

The children that he had taken...god knows if they will ever recover from what that monster did to them, but now he Hisashi. Enji watched his fleeting friend and watched him closely. Hisashi was very close to taking someone's life and if he does that, only gods know what happens next.

* * *

**Police Station**

Hisashi and Endeavor were behind the glass of the interrogation room as they watched Jigsaw look at them. The villain couldn't see them because of the glass, but he knew that they were there. The villain was in custody, but before the two could leave they were going to wait to secure him in a transportation vehicle that would take him to the villain super-max prison known as Tartarus.

Endeavor turned his eyes from Jigsaw to Hisashi and he could see the look in his partner eyes, the look of murder. Hisashi's eyes were soley on Jigsaw, watching his ever moment, a hand on gun in case that the murder decides to move.

"Hisashi," The gunslinger turned his eyes to Endeavor for a quick moment and then back to Jigsaw.

"What is it?" Hisashi asked hardly, he knew what Enji wanted to talk about, but he didn't want to talk about it.

"We need to discuss what happened." Enji said, the tone left no room for arguing. Hisashi though didn't care, he was adamant about not talking about doing the world a favor by getting rid of some worthless trash that is Jigsaw.

"There is nothing to discuss, Enji. I lost my cool and that's it." Enji looked at them and sighed, he had no choice.

"Your off duty for two weeks." Hisashi widened his eyes and looked at his friend. He couldn't believe what he heard, Enji was benching him. Hisashi was going to argue it, but an officer entered the room.

"The transport vehicle has arrived." Both pros nodded and went to grab Jigsaw, when he saw them he smiled behind that ugly mask.

"Ah, are we taking a field trip. Will there be goodies?" Jigsaw was acting childishly on purpose, both Endeavor and Hood had seen this act many times before.

"Is it time for me to go to Tartarus?" Still Jigsaw got no answer, but he already knew. The man chuckled and looked at his two favorite heroes, but he took the most time looking at Red Hood.

"I'm going to miss playing with you both, especially you Hood. You were extra fun today. Maybe we could spice things up next time when I break out. Oh, I know. How about I bring Izuku with us?" Hisashi had enough, it all took was for that monster to say his son's name and he lost it.

"You son of bitch!" Hisashi roared as he went to choke Jigsaw, Endeavor grabbed him and pulled him off.

"You stay away from my son! I swear if you go anywhere near him or my wife I will do to you what you did to those kids." It wasn't a threat that Hisashi made, it was a promise. A promise that he would make a reality if Enji didn't pull him off.

"Hisashi, that's enough!" Endeavor was indeed able to pull his friend off the monster and he ordered the officers to him outta. Hisashi can't control himself right now and it's not best he be around Jigsaw.

As one of the officers was taking away Hisashi, Endeavor grabbed the villain by the arm and began to take him outside. As they were walking Jigsaw decided to have some fun with Endeavor.

"I meant what I said though, I will be breaking out again. There is no prison that can hold me and this time I will have another child to make perfect." Endeavor ignored the sick remarks that Jigsaw was saying and continued to walk him out the station. As they were walking Jigsaw was getting glared at by every officer in the station, he was quite popular.

"You want to know something, Endeavor?"

"No." Enji said hardly as he kept walking, but Jigsaw ignored him.

"Your friend is very close to falling. I can see it in his eyes, the look of murder. I actually thought that he was going to kill me back at the warehouse." Enji ignored him, he won't let him corrupt Hisashi and he won't let himself get bitten by the villain.

"I actually believed him back there in that room. You made a threat very similar, but the difference is I don't believe you. You are not capable of that, but Hisashi...Whew! I believed every word he said, in fact I think he would make a hell of a vill-"

Jigsaw was cut off as Endeavor slammed him into the wall and glared at him. "Listen here and listen closely. Red Hood is one of the greatest heroes that I have ever worked with. He has overcome so much just to be where he is now. He has saved my life more times than I can count and I promise you. He will never, ever be a villain." Jigsaw looked at Endeavor with a smile on his face and gave him a cryptic answer.

"Never say never, Enji." Endeavor ignored the remark and pushed him to walk again. When they got outside there was a sea of reporters and people holding signs that all said murder. A wall of police were blocking them from getting too close to the monster.

All of these people had one thing in common, they all had lost someone to Jigsaw. Endeavor pushed Jigsaw to walk to the vehicle, but unknown to him, everyone, and Jigsaw. Things were about to change and no one could see it coming.

Hisashi pushed the hand of the officer off of his shoulder and walked away from him. Jigsaw had gotten under his skin, he the kids, the children he destroyed, the threats to his family, to his wife, to his son.

Hisashi leaned his head on the wall and punched it, a loud thud coming from the punch. That monster threatened to take his son and make him one of his children, one of his playthings.

Hisashi didn't even want to imagine what Jigsaw would do to then, but his mind did. He imagines what Jigsaw would do Izuku. He saw the monster cutting his son open like a lab rat, he saw him torturing him, he watched as he screamed for someone to save him, and he watched it all for the monster had trapped him.

Hisashi now knows what the victims of Jigsaw must've felt like when he had them. How they pleaded for someone to save them, but no came and when they did it was too late. **No more**.

No more victims, no more monsters, no more funerals, no more playing by the rules, no more of the broken law. Just no more of it. Hisashi opened his eyes, he grabbed his gun and clocked it back.

After that he made his way to the door. He saw the crowd of the people, the media, the cops, the victims families, and he saw him. The saw the devil that had caused it all, all their pain, all their suffering, Jigsaw caused it all and he gets to live. Well no more.

"The law is broken." Hisashi whispered as he moved to Jigsaw, his hand on his gun, and his finger on the trigger. Time seemed to slow down as Hisashi was making his way to the man, it was like faith wanted him to rethink this action, but there was no rethinking it. He knew what he was about too and he had no regrets. This is for the greater good.

Hisashi lifted the gun up and aimed for Jigsaw, and swift motion he pulled the trigger. A loud and massive bang had come about and everyone stopped. Endeavor stopped and turned around, he widened his eyes when he saw that it was Hisashi with his gun hand and smoke coming out the barrel.

"No." Endeavor thought as he turned to his head to see Jigsaw with a hole in his head, the villain's body unmoving and unresponsive.

Jigsaw didn't move because he was dead and it was confirmed when his body fell to the ground in heap. His mask falling off as he was coming down and his face revealed, an ugly face with a smile on him.

Hisashi had done it, he had killed him. He had killed Jigsaw. He had killed someone. Dear god, what did he just do?

**To be continued**

* * *

**AN: **So, what do you think? I hope you enjoyed it. Izuku quirks are attratcion, he can pull his guns and other objects to him. Bullet control his a fire type quirk that I got from watching Fire Force. Expect Endeavor to be good father and a good hero. You will see all members of the family next chapter.

As for Hisashi this is not a typical Izuku dad is a villain story, no it's different. Hisashi is anti-hero who thinks that certain villains need to die. He will kill and he will try to make Izuku see his way. In Hisashi world too many people have died so monster get to live. That is going to bring a dispute about, the eternal question that has asked everywhere. Should Heroes kill?

Izuku will challenged his father and will hunt him down. He is going to stop him, next chapter we have aftermath of what happened and then we have a time jump. Izuku character, he will be distant, he doesn't a lot of people, he won't like his father, and he won't have many friends early on. People will ostracize him because he is the son of the villainous Red Hood. The inspirations for this Story came from Viridescent and Fafnir Knight. Alright that's it, peace fams.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey peeps, welcome to new chapter. Love the reviews and the love for the new story. Alright here's the new chap and start to get in more about Izuku and his future. Chapter 3 will be Exam and ect. I am working his costume and the quirks will stay the same. I did think about changing my mind on OFA, but I'm going to stick with Mirio. I was going to do two users at the same time, but nah. Also saw the new my hero movie, go see it. **

**Reviews:**

NotAfanofBob: You will see differences as the story progress and some in this chapter.

tiguylerobot: You are right he is passed off that fire force character and I respect the opinion, but I'm stikcing with the quirks I given him.

tiguylerobot: similar, but yet different

monkiepawn: Izuku is not going to be daredevil, he's more batman in this story. He believes in justice, and arresting criminals. Hisashi is more like punisher or red hood from dc, he's all about killing criminals that don't deserve second chances and you will see that as the story progress. He will go up against Overhaul, Legaue, and some others. Also expect him to have allies.

**Alright, that's it for reviews see you next time.**

**All Might **

_Thoughts_

Regular

* * *

**Chapter 2: Izuku, Son of Hood**

Inko was sitting in her on the couch of her two story home, a home that Hisashi and her bought when they had their son. A house that they made their home for years, and now that home was being invaded by police officers. Inko sat on the couch in absolute shock, she usually doesn't watch the news when Hisashi is working. The fear that one day she will see her husband dead haunted her and made her not watch.

But some reason or another she decided to watch it and she thought she would see something normal, but instead she saw her husband, her love, her Hisashi kill a man on national TV. When she saw that she turned the television off and it's been six hours ever since the cops arrived. Endeavor was the first to the door, the look on his face told the story. The sadden on look on the flame hero's face was not seen by many, only his wife and Hisashi were the only ones that had seen it.

Endeavor walked in and hugged her, he led to the couch and not soon after that the cops arrived. They were searching through their room and house, searching for anything that belonged to Hisashi. They were hoping to find something that can track him, but there wasn't much. Red Hood had escaped after killing Jigsaw and hasn't been seen. Hisashi kept his work life and his private life separate, he never wanted the two to collide.

"Inko," The teary eyed wife of Red Hood looked to Endeavor, his flames were still off now showing his face.

"Where is Izuku?" Inko sniffed and wiped her eyes, after that she answered Enji.

"H-He's in his room. Oh, god. He doesn't know...I-I didn't tell him yet. I-I-I don't even know how-"

"Inko, relax and breathe." The advice came from none other than Rei Todoroki, the wife of Endeavor. Enji had called her immediately after the incident, she had seen it on the news like everyone else.

Rei had asked the maid to watch the kids as she went to Inko's home, the two women were like their husbands, sisters in all but blood. They were there for each other when they had problems with Enji or Hisashi.

"Miss Midoriya," Inko and Rei had looked to a male in a brown trench coat, the man had a gentle look on him. "I am detective Naomasa Tsukauchi, I want to speak to about what happened earlier." Naomosa spoke gently, he knew that this was a difficult moment, but he still had a job to do. Inko nodded her head, she held on Rei's hand for support as Endeavor was leaning on the wall.

"Miss Midoriya, did you notice any changes in Hisashi recently? Anything that seemed off about him." Inko shook her head and answered the question.

"No, everything has been fine. Every night he comes home from work and he spends time with Izuku. There was...there was nothing that I saw that would explain why he did this." Naomasa nodded his head, she was telling the truth and the officer knew it. He had a quirk that allowed him to read people's heart rates, blood pressure, and pulse, basically making a human lie detector.

"Has anyone from his past been in contact with him recently?" Inko vehemently shook her head, she knew about her husband's past and she knew that he cut off everyone from it.

"No! Hisashi left that life behind the day he decided to focus more on a hero and he hasn't looked back."

"She speaks the truth, Naomasa." Endeavor said to the man, he respected Naomasa, but that didn't mean he trusted him. He trusted only one person and now that person is currently wanted by every cop and pro in Japan.

"Please...just tell me what you can do. Will Hisashi serve jail time for this?" Inko asked as her eyes began to tear up some more. Naomasa frowned and sighed, this news was not going to be good. Honestly there was only one option and Hisashi is the only one that could do it.

"Hisashi did do good work as a hero, but that does not excuse the use of murder. If Hisashi turns himself in peacefully, Endeavor and I can speak with the DA. They will most likely give him murder in second degree, meaning he will still do jail time. Seven to ten years in Tartarus, it's the only option he has." Inko put her face in hands and cried, the deal was giving and it wasn't a good one.

Hisashi would get charged with murder in the second degree, meaning that he would do ten years at minimum. It was better than the first degree murder where her love would miss his son's whole life. Either choice left the same outcome, they would be without Hisashi for years to come. Inko didn't know what to do, I mean how could anyone know what to do?

Inko raised her head and wiped her eyes, she was about to give Naomasa an answer, but before she could the phone rang. Everyone that was in the house stopped at the sound of the phone and Inko looked shocked. She didn't know what to do. Should she answer it or should she let go? Everyone knew that is Hisashi that was calling from the caller Id.

"Answer the phone, we can track and find him." One of the officers said and Naomasa nodded his head, he grabbed the phone and handed it to Inko. The woman with all her strength answered the phone and spoke.

"H-Hello," Inko stuttered and no voice responded on the other line for a minute. "H-H-Hisashi, are you t-there?" Inko began to tear up more as this time a voice came.

"Hey, babe." Tears came down Inko's eyes as Rei rubbed her back, trying to soothe her pain.

"H-Hisashi, please come home. I know that you couldn't have done this, I know you." Inko pleaded with her husband to come home and to come back to his family.

Hisashi expected this and sighed, the officers that were tracking his location were not coming up with anything. Red Hood had himself very well and they were not going to find him anytime soon.

"Inko, I want you to know that I love you and Izuku very much. You both are my world and I will do anything to protect you."

"If you love us so much then come home. If you love your son so much then do this for him! I rather Izuku see you in a jail cell for ten years than not getting the chance to ever see his father ever again." Inko cried and Hisashi knew she was from the sounds of her voice. Wherever the man was, he wiped his eyes. He never wanted to cause her this pain, the love of his life, but he did what he had to do.

"I am doing this for Izuku, Jigsaw threatened to take him from us, from me. I would not allow that to happen so I made the decision to take action rather than wait for him to come. I know I made the right decision and if I can go back I would not hesitate to put a bullet in that monster's skull." Inko couldn't believe what she was hearing, Hisashi would kill Jigsaw again.

This couldn't be her husband, it just couldn't. It just couldn't, Inko had to believe that there was something else going on. Someone had to have something over him or maybe they were forcing him to do this with mind control. What ever this was, Endeavor had enough of it and walked over to Inko. He took the phone from the shell shocked woman and spoke to former friend, trying to reason with him.

"Hisashi, enough of this. Turn yourself in and I swear that you won't be harmed."

"Don't bother, Enji. I'm through, I tried to be a good guy, I really did. I kept listening to you, All Might, and the rest, but I was wrong to do that. There are monsters that roam free and we do nothing as they make families suffer. If that's what it means to be a hero than I am done with it." Endeavor eyes were wide, he couldn't believe his best friend. Is this the path that he was willing to walk?

"Hisashi, if you go down this path there is no coming back. Don't you get that? That how Jigsaw wins-"

"No! He won when society failed us, when the law that we protect failed us. Monsters like him don't get to live after what they done. They don't deserve our mercy. They are just wild dogs, dogs that I'm going to put down...once and for all." Endeavor closed his eyes and made a fist, small flames began to come from the fist.

Endeavor was smart enough and so was Naomasa, they knew where this was leading. Hisashi words, his commitment to kill criminals, was leading too vigilantism. Endeavor knew what he had to do and he probably was never going to forgive himself for it.

"Hisashi, know this. If you continue down this path...**I will hunt you down and stop you**." Endeavor made the promise and Hisashi laughed.

"We'll see, big brother." The phone line went dead and the only sound that was made was Inko's crying. Endeavor looked to the detective in the room the frown on his face told the story, they didn't get his location.

Enji knew that they were not going to get it. Hisashi is not only a skilled marksman, but a skilled engineer. He built all of his tech and probably wasn't hard for him to make a device that blocked the tracker.

"What now?" One of the officers asked and Naomasa sighed before answering.

"Put APB on Hisashi Midoriya. He is wanted in the death of Jigsaw and is not to be arrested alone. As of right now he is currently a B-Rank…***sigh***...A B-Rank villain and must be taken down with caution." After that was said the cops began to leave, Naomasa walked to Inko and apologized to her. The woman didn't care though, all she wanted was her family back.

Unknown to everyone in the room Izuku had heard everything and had come out of his room. "Mommy," Inko looked to see her son holding his All Might and looking concerned, Izuku was a smart child even from a young age.

"Where's daddy?" Inko choked up, god she didn't know where to begin. Rei felt bad for the woman and held her more, trying to soften her pain.

Naomasa had delivered the bad news to families before and it was the hardest part of his job. Whether it be telling families that their loved one's are dead or telling them that their loved ones have committed a crime. It was always hard and now it looks like he will have to do it again, but he didn't when Endeavor decided to speak.

"Izuku, come with me." Endeavor turned his flames off and took the child back to his room. He was planning on breaking the bad news to the young boy. When they arrived in the room Enji motioned to his bed and they both sat on it.

Enji took a look around the room and saw that it was like any other child's room. There were toys, pictures and posters of heroes, some of himself in fact, and many of All Might. He also saw the pictures of his father holding nerf guns and playing cops and robbers. Enji had known Izuku ever since he was born, he's the child's godfather and Hisashi the godfather of his children.

"Uncle, what's wrong? Why is my mom like that and where's my dad?" Enji sighed and decided to tell Izuku the truth.

"Izuku, something happened today with your father. He...he is now a villain." Izuku widened his young eyes, that couldn't be right, he must've heard wrong. His dad can't be a villain, he was a hero.

"That-That...that can't be right. Dad is a hero, he is a hero! He couldn't be a villain!" Izuku yelled at his godfather. Enji however just kept a blank face, he didn't want to do this, but he knew that he had too. It was his responsibility as Izuku's godfather and as his uncle.

"I'm sorry Izuku, but it's true. Your father broke the law and killed someone...someone very bad." Enji told him sadly and Izuku couldn't fathom it. The man that he looked up to more than All Might, his father killed someone. But even with all this he was still confused why his father is a villain.

"B-But if he killed someone bad, why is he a villain?" Enji sighed and told Izuku why it was bad to kill someone even if they are bad guys.

"Izuku, do you want to be a hero in the future?" Enji asked and Izuku nodded his head.

"As heroes we hold ourselves to a higher standard than everyone else. We don't kill because it's the right thing to do and that's the only reason we need. We can't allow ourselves to fall into the abyss because if we do then there is no coming back." Izuku began to understand, heroes are role models and inspirations to people, if they started killing then everyone would start to do it.

If heroes started killing they would become the villains they fight against, they would fall into the darkness and then there would be no light ever again. Izuku began to cry as Enji put a hand on his shoulder.

"I-I'll never see my dad again?" Izuku cried and Enji let the boy release his emotions.

"I am sorry Izuku, Hisashi was my best friend. I failed him and now it is my responsibility to bring him to justice. I promise if you and mother if you need anything I will be there." Enji left after that and went back to the room with Rei and Inko.

Izuku meanwhile continued to cry and as tears hit his knees. His father was gone and worse he's now a villain. His hero, his role model, was a villain. Izuku looked at the nerf gun that his father got him for his birthday and grabbed was a time when he looked at the toy and played with it, trying to be like his father.

Playing cops and robbers, playing heroes and villains, it was a time when everything was fun and simple. Now things have changed and they could never go back to the ways they were, his father had seen to that. Izuku glared at the toy with teary eyes and threw it at the wall, the toy shattered to pieces.

Inko was thanking Rei and Enji for coming over during this difficult time. Enji had reassured that he would do everything his power to provide for them, Inko thanked him, but she had other plans in mind. She saw changes coming in the future for both her and Izuku.

As the Todorokis' left Inko heard smashing coming from Izuku room, the mother ran to the head room fearing the worst and when she got there she saw all the toys that Hisashi brought him.

All the nerf guns, the action figures, and even the picture frames were broken. Inko saw Izuku on the floor crying and she ran over to him, the mother hugged her son as they both cried. Hisashi changed his attitude toward villains, but also changed the lives of both his son and wife.

Enji and Rei were outside, the limo had pulled up the house and Enji got the door for his wife. "Do you think they will be alright?" Rei asked as she entered the car, Enji got in next and answered his loving wife.

"No, no I don't." Enji sighed and put his face into his hands, the man released some air and just took it all in. Everything that has happened in the last...what six hours. So much has happened and changed, and now he doesn't know what to do.

For once he was actually hoping that All Might would be back in Japan to give him some advice, but man does he think that he is annoying. Hisashi has become a vigilante, Jigsaw is dead, he lost his best friend, and Midoriya family will never be the same again. They often say that time heals all wounds, but not even time can heal this wound. Nothing may ever heal this family.

* * *

**Twelve Years Later**

An alarm clock went off and a hand put a stop to the sound that was being made. Soon a yawn came out of the person's mouth and he leaned up from his bed. Izuku rubbed his face and sighed, he got out of his bed and got on the floor. Izuku started doing 60 push ups, he then did 60 sit ups, and finished off with 60 pull ups. When that was all done he went to the bathroom to shower.

Izuku stepped in the shower and let the water hit his body, the boy now 16 years old. The teen has changed over the last twelve years. For starters his baby fat was gone and now he is a good looking young man, his body has taken a muscular from the work outs he does everyday, and his attitude was something else that changed. Izuku turned off the shower and went to the bathroom mirror that was covered in steam.

The teen wiped the steam off of the mirror and stared at himself, the intense green eyes stared at the mirror. So much had changed over the twelve years, Izuku attitude had changed so much and the way he sees his father had also changed. He no longer saw Hisashi as the man that he once was, now he's just a criminal.

Hisashi over the twelve years as lived up to his words, he has been hunting the wild dogs and putting them down. Almost every day on the news is another report of another dead criminal by the hands of Red Hood. Izuku gritted his teeth, his father had ruined his life and his mother's life.

Izuku got out of the bathroom fully clothed in his school uniform, he went to the small kitchen in their apartment and made a bowl of cereal. There was a time that they had a nice home, but the years have changed that. His mother thought that it was best to move from their old home and get it away from it all, she still wanted to live near UA so Izuku could go and become a hero.

Izuku ate his cereal and noticed some papers on the table, he looked at them and sighed. They were bills, bills that were past due. Izuku and Inko haven't had a lot of money since the incident, Inko didn't want to go to Endeavor cause he was dealing with his own problems.

"Izuku," Izukiu heard his mom call and saw her enter the kitchen. Inko had changed over the years as well. The biggest change out of any is that she bloated up and became...well fat. Inko had gone into deep depression after Hisashi left and instead of doing alcohol, she just ate everything in sight.

"Morning, mom. I was just about to leave." Inko nodded her head and hugged her son, she reminded him so much of her husband. Izuku said goodbye to his mother soon after and made his way to school, it was his final year and then he would be eligible to go UA. As Izuku was walking to school he didn't see a woman looking at him as he walked.

The woman was young, she had on black shades, she had long black hair in a ponytail, black eyes, a huge diagonal scar that was on her face, and was currently drinking coffee. The woman was looking at him as he walked, almost studying him and tracking his movements. She didn't stay long as she left money on the table and left the coffee shop. Her phone rang as she walked away and she answered it.

"Yeah," The voice on the other line spoke and told her something in which she nodded. "Alright, I'll get it done. Also I saw him, he looks a lot like you." The voice responded back and she began to walk in the direction of Inko's apartment.

"I'll handle everything, you get some rest." The woman hung up the phone after that and began to walk to the apartment.

* * *

**With Izuku**

When Izuku made it to school he got the stares of all the other students that were there, everyone knew who he was. He is the son of the anti-hero Red Hood and many people are not fans of Red Hood, making them not fans of Izuku. Izuku ignored the looks though and just went right to his class, he just needed to survive a little bit longer and then he will be out this joint.

"There, that is today's lesson. Now, does anyone have any questions." No one asked any questions, they all just had blank looks on their faces. Izuku paid attention, but he wasn't taking notes. He was writing in his journal about new support gear he could use. The one he was writing down was called a **Seeker Mine**, the drawing looks like a small round ball that will be able to travel to its target location and when it gets there...boom.

He had many more ideas in his journal, from scanners in his mask, grapple gun, even some crazy ones such as two pistols being combined to form a sniper rifle. As great of an idea they are, there is one problem. He needs a better lab than the one his school supplies and that is another reason he wants to get into UA, they have some of the best support labs in the world.

"Izuku is also going to UA," Izuku looked up when he heard his name and saw everyone staring at him, some with eyes full of shock, others were eyes that said no chance, and some were hate and jealousy thinking that Izuku had no right to go there after who is father is.

"Yeah, I'm going." Izuku said annoyedly and a loud explosion occurred from another said boy in that class, a boy that had an explosive temper.

"Deku! Don't even think for a second that you are going to make it in. No one would want your ass in, especially after how your dad turned out." Izuku eyes glowed green and he broke his pencil, a thick tension was now in the air.

Izuku hated talking about his father and he hates being compared to him even more. His father is a criminal, he's a vigilante, a murder, Izuku is not. He is nothing like him and he will prove it when he brings him to justice.

The teacher saw and felt the tension in the air, he coughed into his hands to bring the back class back to him. "Katsuki, sit down and behave." The ash blonde teen known as Katsuki grumbled and sat down.

"Class dismissed." The teachers dismissed the class and students began to leave, Izuku got up and packed his books. His journal slipped out of his hand and he went to pick it up, and that's when an explosion came and stopped him.

Izuku sighed mentally, he was getting tired of dealing with this. The green haired teen looked up and saw Katsuki Bakugo and his goons with smug faces on them.

"What?" Izuku asked hardly as he was not in the mood to deal with Katsuki. The teen has been a pain in the ass for Izuku ever since he came to this school, always trying to fight him, always trying to start something, always saying that he was better, always an ass.

"Listen here and listen well, Deku. I'm the only one that will be going to UA, no one from this lame ass school is going to be a big time hero more than me. Heh...you could be famous, but not as a hero, but maybe as a villain. Green Hood as a ring to it." Katsuki and his friends laughed at the nick name, all while the teen was trying...trying to not stick a pencil in their necks.

Izuku took deep breaths to calm himself, as much as he wanted to hurt...maybe even break their bones, that is not who he is. Besides, Katsuki has an advantage against him with his explosive quirk, while he needs an actual firearm to do some damage.

"Zu, come on. Forget him." The voice came a short boy at the door. The boy was very short with grapes on his to form a mohawk, this boy was Minoro Mineta, he was Izuku's best friend and future partner. Though if you ask Izuku he would say no...to all of it.

Minoru literally dropped into Izuku's life and has never left his side, he deals with an estranged father as well. His father is in jail for a bank heist gone wrong and Minoru has not seen him since he was five. Minoru is a good guy, but he does have this one negative...he's a pervert. But as much as a pervert he is, he still is a good guy and friend. And that is all Izuku is asking for.

The grape boy is the only one that looks at Izuku as Izuku and not the second coming of his father and even though Izuku would never admit, he does thank the boy for that. Izuku took one last look at Katsuki and grabbed his journal, he soon left the classroom with Minoru, but not without hearing another comment from the explosive.

"The Dynamic duo, Green Hood and Grapist." Both the teens ignored Katsuki as they walked out of the classroom and eventually out of the school. As the two were walking Minoru tried to cheer up his broody friend.

"Come on Zu, don't let what Katsuki said get to you. I know you are going to make it UA, you are the smartest guy I know. They would be crazy for passing up on you." Izuku didn't care about what Katsuki said, but he did have a point. Would UA accept when they find out that he is the son of Red Hood?

When his father went rouge it was not just his family that took a hit, Endeavor and UA took hits as well. Endeavor lost his ranking, dropping to bottom 10, he eventually got it back and has dedicated his career to finding his father and UA. They got their name dragged into the dirt by the papers for training a killer. UA lost some of their sponsorships, but it didn't change the fact they were still the best hero school in the world.

"Maybe not, Minoru. My father caused a lot of trouble and now it is falling on me and my mom." Izuku said in a pessimistic tone and his friend frowned. Cheering up Izuku was harder than him getting a date. Ok, it was not that hard, but they were around the same difficulty.

"You need to be more positive, I mean this is our final year and then boom! We're off to UA with hot girls and on our way to becoming heroes. The Ultimate Dynamic Duo." Izuku rolled his eyes and made a turn, he was going to take a short cut back home.

"I'll see you, M. '' Izuku told the grape boy as he turned the corner and took the shortcut back home. The shortcut took him to a tunnel, when he entered it he walked passed a drainage and that's when he stopped.

He looked at the drainage with raised eyebrow, he felt something off, but ignored it. Izuku kept on walking and that's when a slime monster jumped out of the drainage and latched himself onto Izuku.

"Sorry about this kid, but I need to borrow this body. A pro is after me." The slime villain told Izuku with a smile as he began to force his way into his mouth. Izuku wanted to throw up...literally. The slime...thing was trying to force himself down his throat. Izuku struggled and gagged, but he couldn't do anything without some kind of firearm.

Soon a figure came out the wall and saw the villain, the man dashed to it and somehow he went through the villain. The figure grabbed Izuku and the teen was free, making the slime widen his eye. Izuku gasped for air as he realized that he was free, his vision was blurry, but he was able to make out the man that had him. He saw a smile, blue eyes hidden by a yellow visor, and he had blonde hair.

Izuku widened his eyes, he knew who this was especially after he saw the 1,000,000 number on the chest of the hero's costume. "Y-You're...Lemillion!" Izuku shouted as the hero put him down and spoke to him.

"Are you alright?" Izuku nodded his head and Lemillion his own, he turned his body to look at the slime villain who was shaking in fear. '_Damn he found me, if he did that means that-'_

"**Detroit Smash!"** A loud voice came and punched the slime villain, the slime splattering all over the tunnel. Izuku looked behind Lemillion and widened his eyes again when he saw a person he never thought he saw. Izuku was currently looking at the one, the only, the number one hero: All Might.

"**Good job on the rescue, Lemillion." **All Might complimented the young pro, Lemillion nodded his head and turned back to the in shock Izuku. He didn't even know how to process what he was looking at, here in front of him is All Might and the up-and-coming hero Lemillion. All Might is All Might and everyone knows who he is, you had to live under rock if you didn't.

Lemillion is a similar case, the teen has been called the second coming of All Might, he goes to UA and is currently the top student there, he is personally trained by All Might's former sidekick Sir Nighteye, and he is the leader of the** Big 4**.

The Big 4 are UA's best students comprised of Lemillion aka Mirio Togata, **Heatblast** aka Toya Todoroki, **Wave Girl** aka Nejire Hado, and **Suneater** aka Tamaki Amajiki. Those four make the strongest students in UA. Did I leave out anything? Ok, then let's get back to the story.

"Y-Y-You are Lemillion and you are All Might! You two are really here!" Izuku has been a distant and stoic child for sometime, but seeing the greatest hero and the next great hero is kinda giving him a meltdown on his cold exterior.

"Yes we are, and who are you?" Lemillion asked and Izuku didn't even think about the consequences when he said his name, he just said it.

"Izuku...Izuku Midoriya." Lemillion widened his eyes, but still kept his smile. He recognized that name, every hero did. All Might was a different story, he had widened his blue eyes, but he was taking a close look at Izuku.

'_So this is Hisashi son. He looks a lot like him.' _All Might thought as Izuku rubbed his head and began to leave.

"Thanks for saving me, but I think I should go." Izuku said as he rushed his way back to his the main road, he was so fast that he didn't see All Might holding his journal. Mirio was about to call out to him to stop, but Izuku was bothering looking back. He kept going forward.

"All Might, do you think that I should follow him?" All Might didn't answer his student right away, but his eyes never left Izuku. The veteran pro sighed and spoke to Lemillion.

"Not yet, Mirio. Besides I think that you and Izuku will have plenty of time to get to know each other." Mirio was confused by the cryptic statement as he saw All Might look into the journal that Izuku left behind.

"These are some nice ideas here, a firefly drone, sticky grenades, he seems quite the innovator. Just like him."

"Did you ever meet him? Red Hood I mean, I only heard stories and I watched him when I was kid, but never met him." All Might nodded as he continued to flip the pages of the journal.

"Yes, I met him once during a case in America. Endeavor had sent him, a villain from Japan had escaped to the states. We worked together to solve it and we succeeded. From what I remember he was always working, he wouldn't stop till he solved it. Always in his lab making new gear to help him solve, he was a dedicated individual. It's really sad what happened, he could have been a great hero." Mirio listened to the man's words as he looked at a certain that was in Izuku's journal.

All Might nodded his head as he stared at what was on the page. On the last page was a picture of Izuku when he was a child, a woman, and a man. All Might figured that the green haired woman was his mother and he easily recognized Hisashi, but that not what bothered him.

What bothered him was the black marking that was basically erasing his face from the image. All Might flipped to the end of the journal and saw on the cover that there was a sentence written.

The sentence said_ "I am not him."_ All might closed the book after that and sighed, he turned around to arrest the villain, but he wasn't there.

"**Uh-Oh.**" All Might whispered and Mirio came from behind him to see that the villain was gone, the young pro put his hands on his face and groaned. Now they would have to find the slime villain again.

Izuku got away from Lemillion and All Might with his book bag, he didn't want to stay any longer, especially after saying his name. As soon as people hear the name Midoriya they start to look at him differently.

They look at him like...like a criminal. Izuku had dealt with that since he was a kid and he hates it, he's not his father. He's his son and that's it, nothing more and that's how Izuku wants it.

Hisashi lost the right to be his father the moment he decided to forfeit his family for his vigilantism. Izuku doesn't care anymore, his mom doesn't need him and neither does he. He will take care of her, he will provide for her, he will make sure that she is happy.

That his job as a son and as a hero going forward. That's one of the reasons he wants to go UA, if he and it's a big if, but if he gets in hopefully...just hopefully someone could look past the fact that he is Red Hood's son.

If they look past that then maybe just maybe he could be a hero and make some money for his mom, they're barely getting by as it is. Izuku eyes widened in realization, he had an idea.

'_If I arrest Red Hood the reward will be a big payout. That could work, but I need to wait. Red Hood is more powerful than me at this moment, he's had longer use of Bullet Control than me, and i don't even know where to look for him...but there might be someone who does.' _

There is only one person that could possibly track and find Red Hood, and that's the man that worked with him. Endeavor is the only thing that could do, his Uncle Enji and his father had been friends for years. Being in UA means that he could possibly get to work with Endeavor and that means he will get an opportunity to catch his father.

Izuku nodded, that would be the plan then. He needed to write this down, he reached into his bag to get his journal, but he didn't feel. He brought his bag around to him and searched, when he still didn't find it he widened his eyes. He lost his journal, all his notes about new gadgets, new moves for his quirk, and new weapon mods were all in there. Izuku grabbed a fist full of his hair and screamed to the sky.

"FUCK!" The teen screamed as he kicked a can, he was about to continue walking home until he heard a scream.

"Help!" Izuku raised an eyebrow and walked towards an alleyway, he hugged the corner and peaked around to see what was going on. He widened his eyes when he saw three goons surrounding a girl, the girl looked to be his age and long black hair. Izuku looked around, there was no one here and the pros he met earlier are no doubt long gone. The teen sighed, he knew that this was a bad idea.

"Hey!" Izuku entered the alleyway and the goons turned around with curious expression, they Izuku and laughed. "Let her go now!" Izuku told them hardly and the goons laughed some more, Izuku saw that one of them had a gun. He smirked, that could work for him. He gets the gun then he could use his quirk to do some damage.

"Do you wanna die, kid?" Izuku didn't even bother answering the question, he walked up to the man that asked the question, the same man that had the gun. The goon brought the gun up to the teen's head with a smile on his face.

The girl that was trapped by the man worried that Izuku might die, but Izuku was able to get the gun before he could even pull the trigger. The teen quickly disarmed the man in a very quick motion that the man and now had the gun aimed at his head.

"Do you want to die?" Izuku asked back with the barrel of the gun aimed at the man's head, the goon saw the teen's eyes glow green and he freaked.

"Ch-Chill man, we don't want no trouble." Izuku heard the man, but didn't believe him, he saw the goon on the right try to pull out another gun and before he could do that he shot him in the leg.

Izuku was not done as he shot the wall and used his quirk to bounce the bullet off the wall and hit the second goon. Two of the three goons were down with bullet holes in him, leaving the third goon shaking.

"Get lost." Izuku told them hardly, he wasn't really going to kill them. He just wanted them scared and it seemed to work as they goons were running like little girls. Izuku put the gun in his back pocket and went to check on the girl, as he got close to her he could see that she was quite the looker.

"You ok?" The girl nodded her head and Izuku asked for a name. "What's your name?"

"Momo, Momo Yaoyorozu." Izuku felt like he heard that name before, but ignored it. "Thank you for that, those men wanted me to _entertain_ them."

"It's fine and you don't have to thank me. I'm just glad that you're safe." The woman smiled and Izuku turned his head to the other and made his way to leave.

"Wait, you didn't tell me your name." Izuku cursed, he was hoping that she wouldn't ask that. The teen sighed and just told her.

"Izuku, Izuku Midoriya." Momo widened her eyes and covered her mouth, Izuku didn't have to look at her to know that she had shock written all over her face.

"As in-"

"Yes, as in that Midoriya. I'm his son." Izuku made to leave after that and didn't even bother saying goodbye, but unlike the last time Momo stopped him.

"Wait, I...I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, I'm his son, but I'm not him." Momo nodded her head, she did want to say something, but not something negative. She just wanted to say that his father saved her life once, but she will keep that to herself.

"I should go." Izuku said as he made his way to leave the alleyway, but Momo had one last question to ask.

"Wait, what is quirk?" Izuku stopped and answered her question, it couldn't hurt do that.

"It's called Bullet Control. The quirk gives me the ability to control the fire inside of bullets and firearms, I can curve them, ricochet them, and even speed them up. It's a strong quirk, but the downside is that I need a firearm in my possession. What about yours?" Izuku asked her and Momo answered him.

"It's called **Creation**, I can create almost anything if I know the right materials, but I need...I need to eat a lot so I can have the energy to create it." Izuku nodded his head, he understood and thought it was interesting. After Momo told him her quirk Izuku made his way to leave.

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Probably not, but never say never. It's a big world filled with wonders." Izuku said lazily as he waved goodbye and Momo stared at his fleeting back. She still had so many more questions to ask him, but it was getting late and she needed to get home. Momo grabbed her phone and dialed for her ride.

Izuku was walking home as the sun began to set, it was getting late and he needed to get home. He also should go talk with his mom about this rent problem, he could take up a job. It will be more work to balance a job, school, and training, but he could deal with it. Izuku turned the corner and saw a large crowd of people, he walked past them and widened his eyes when he saw massive destruction in the streets.

"What the hell happened?" Izuku asked the aloud and a random person answered him.

"A villain attacked, he took someone hostage and now the heroes can't go in." Izuku didn't really pay attention to the man that answered his question, he just looked at all the mayhem. Izuku something moving in the smoke, he widened his eyes again when he saw that it was the slime monster that attacked him and not only that the villain had Katsuki.

'_He's got Katsuki, that would explain the destruction. Of course it would use his quirk_. _***S****igh*** Damnit, I got to save him bye the looks of it.' _Izuku could see that the heroes weren't doing anything and reached into his back pocket, he pulled out the gun and unloaded it. He still had ammo, but it was this only clip.

"I better not regret this."

"Huh, you say something- Hey what are you doing?" The man screamed and everyone saw the teen hopped the fence, the cops that were there saw that he had a gun and widened their eyes.

"GUN!" The heroes turned their heads too Izuku and saw him running, the teen focused his eyes at the slime villain and aimed the gun at him.

"Oh, it's you. My old flesh bag, I don't need you-" ***Bang*** Izuku didn't let him finish and fired his gun at the exposed eye. The slime villain moved his eyes out of the way as Izuku continued to fire at him, the teen gritted his teeth as the eye kept moving.

The slime villain moved his eyes into the slime and now Izuku had no way to hit him without taking out Katsuki...or maybe that was an idea. A boy can dream, can't he.

"Nice try, but with this kid you can't hit me." The slime mocked as he revealed Katsuki with fearful eyes and Izuku gritted his teeth, the teen made his way to save him, but a tendril from the slime monster hit him in the side and sent crashing through a window. Everyone gasped as they watched and heard the crash as the teen was hit.

Izuku landed on the ground with blood dripping down the side of his head, the teen cursed in pain. His ribs were killing and now he was pissed, he struggled to get up, but when he did he smiled.

"Oh, yeah." Izuku whispered excitedly, why you may ask? Well, it's because the slime villain messed up. He hit Izuku into the one place you don't want him to be in and that was a gun store that had plenty of toys for him.

Izuku got up and went to the wall, he grabbed a submachine gun, a Uzi to be precise and he grabbed two of them. Izuku looked at the new toys and loaded them up with bullets, after that he clocked them back and went to the window.

"Hey, shit face." Everyone and the slime villain looked to the window that Izuku crashed into and widened their eyes. "My turn." Izuku held up the Uzi's at him, his eyes glowed green, and pulled the trigger.

Within seconds bullets were being sprayed at slime villain, Izuku made sure though not to hit Katsuki as he used his quirk too slow and change the trajectory of the bullets.

"AHHH!" The slime villain screamed as the bullets were on fire and he felt him, the immense pain made him let go of Katsuki. Izuku saw this and continued to lay waste to him, Izuku turned up the power of the bullets by using the third ability. Soon the bullets were leaving behind a trail of green fire as they left the exit hole of the machine guns.

Izuku kept firing until he ran out of ammo, then he was screwed. Izuku saw that he was out of ammo and cursed, soon the slime villain began to reform and this time he was pissed.

His lone eye was glaring at Izuku and Katsuki, both boys were worried right now, but hope did come. Hope in the form of All Might and Lemillion.

Both pros dashed in front of the two students and cocked their fist back. "You did a good job," Mirio started as red streaks began to appear on his arm.

"**Now let us handle this.**" Izuku and Katski watched as both pros punched the slime villain.

"**Double Detroit**,"

"**Smash**!" Mirio and All Might screamed as the slime villain was hit with a powerful punch that splatted him everywhere and even cleared the sky to show the bright sun. Everyone including Izuku was in awe at the power that they displayed, it was awesome to him. Izuku heard a click from a camera and turned his head, he saw all the cameras and people taking pictures of him.

'_Damn,'_ This is either going to be good or bad depending on who you ask, but it will be a pain in the ass for Izuku. His mom is going to kill him.

* * *

_**Elsewhere**_

A man was sitting on the couch with a cigarette in his mouth and watching the television, the man was watching the news as he cleaned his gun. He was wiping the gun with a cloth to make it brand new and shiny. He heard the phone ring and answered it.

"Yeah,"

"It's done, Hood. Her rent is taking care of and she won't have to worry about her bills anymore. The same goes with her expenses as well. " Hisashi nodded his head as he continued to watch the news, a breaking news report came in and he took his cancer stick out his mouth to watch the video. He smiled when he saw who it was and what that person was doing.

"You want me back at the base?" The girl asked and Hisashi didn't respond right away, he was still watching the news.

"Not yet, I want you to stay over there for a while. A contact of mine says that someone is looking for villains for a job. Investigate and see where it leads."

"Got it. **Katana**, out." The woman named Katana hung up the phone while Hisashi reached for the pack of cigarettes, he took another out and lit it.

"That's my boy. I can't wait to see you again, Zu."

**To be continued**

* * *

**AN:** Ok, let's talk about it. Minoru and Izuku are friends, I like Minoru. He is a pervert, but he still is a good character, he won't be a crazy pervert, but he will have his moments. Funny and he seems like the guy to cheer up Izuku with his broodiness.

Also before start saying oh he's a pervert, think about how many anime characters were perverts and were strong. Sanji- One piece, Melodias-Seven deadly sins, Jiraiya- Naruto, Naruto-Naruto, Kakashi-Naruto, i rest my case. Now back the story, yes lemillion and Zu have met up and will start their relationship.

All Might will guide him along the way, Hisashi wants his son to join him on the path and Red Hood is not alone. Hisashi has inspired a new group of heroes, heroes that have no problem in killing the scum of the earth. You met in one Katana, who you will see again and is close to Hisashi, not like that like lovers, but father daughter relationship.

Anyway that's all, expect some differences, expect Stain arc to be different, expect surprises, expect the unexpected. Peace.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey peeps welcome to new chapter and here we start the heroic exam. I'm the loving the feedback, didn't think the story would take off so quickly. Yes, I know the question to kill villains is a slippery slope. I agree that Jigsaw deserves to die. But there is a reason that Heroes can't kill villains. Think about when Superman killed Joker and yes I agree he deserved to die. **

**Superman killed him in anger and didn't hesitate, then instead of turning himself him he went on bloodbath in order to create peace. That's why Batman doesn't do it and I know he wants to, but wants he starts will he able to stop. That is what happening to Hisashi, he is turned into Injustice Superman and can't see what he has become. Now the question is: Will he be able to be saved or will he fall further into the abyss. **

**Anyway let's get onto the reviews for the last chapter:  
**

HighPaladinRin: Yes, Endeavor is nice in the story, I think he has the best character development in the entire show. I will be exploring his past along with Hisashi as we go further and further into story.

The Avenging Titan: It is sad for what happened to Inko, she has been put in tight spot and it only gets rougher. She knows that Izuku doesn't like his father, but she doesn't know that he will soon start his journey to hunt him down. Who knows how she will handle her son and her husband fighting each other as enemies. I also think that in Viridescent, that izuku hates his father as well...or dislike him. I don't see that he likes him at all, maybe in the future on the story, but as far right now. Their relationship is very, very sour. As for liking his father, it will take time, but will see ;) As for villains, oh they fear him and try to stay clear of him, for heroes they see him as controversial, and there have been battle lines drawn. I have introduced a new faction of heroes in the myhero world. Enter the Anti-heroes, you will see names that may sound familiar, but remember this is myhero story and nothing else.

SonicMax: I don't think so, plus I wanted to experiment on the different type guns he has. He only used one pistol and it wasn't working, so he upgraded to something better. As for his attraction quirk, it's not a powerful quirk so he can't pull people to him...yet or even large objects. He can only pull some small objects like Inko can. He will eventually, but it take a toll on his body. Momo situation was something I threw in, besides she needed help, maybe she wasn't as skilled as she is when school starts.

Anyway I hope everyone enjoys the new chapter.

**All Might**

_Thoughts_

Regular

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that does not have a (OC)

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hero Exam**

Izuku has had a long day, like it was really long. He got attacked by a villain, then he met All Might and Lemillion, then he rescued this hot girl named Momo, then he saved this annoying ass named Katsuki, and to top it all he was saved by Lemillion and All Might again. See, hectic day and now all he wanted to do was just sleep in his bed, he was in front of his door and opened it.

He stepped in and was quickly hugged by his mother, she was crying he could tell that because of the wetness he was feeling on his shoulder and the sobbing he was hearing. It was understandable and Izuku knew where she was coming from, she was worried that he was going to die.

"I'm ok." Izuku told her, he was feeling some pain in his side, probably a crack rib or worse, but outside of that he was fine.

"Are…***sob***...you…***sob***...sure?" Izuku hugged her back and whispered in air that he was fine. He's just tired and he really, really, really, just wanted to end the day.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired, so I'm going to bed and you should to. Come on." Izuku led his mother to her room and put her to bed, the woman no doubt had a tiring day as well since she had to worry about the bills and everything else that single mother needs to worry about.

After taking his mother to bed, the teen went to his own room and didn't even bother taking off his clothes. He just laid down on it, he then reached his hand under the mattress and took out a wrapped object. It was small, almost the size of a pencil. What Izuku had in his hand was a sliver vape pen, and no. His mother doesn't know he has one and she doesn't need to know.

He put the pen in his mouth and he activated it, soon feeling the smoke enter his mouth. The teen blew the smoke out and sighed as it all was released. It felt like the stress of the day was also leaving him.

He shouldn't be doing this indoors, but one time couldn't hurt and today was a stressful day. After the one smoke Izuku wrapped up the vapor in the cloth and hid it under his bed, he then laid down and just sighed.

Izuku grabbed his phone and saw the miss messages from Minoru and just closed them all, he would see him again on Monday. Right now all he wants to do is recollect his thoughts and sleep. '_Worry about everything tomorrow.' _The teen thought as he closed his eyes and slept, resting his body.

* * *

_**Todoroki House**_

Rei awoke from her sleep, she rubbed her eyes and moved her hand to the left to feel nothing. The woman sighed as she didn't feel the presence of her husband in the bed, she grumbled and got up. Rei knew where he was and told him that he needed to sleep, but Enji Todoroki was a stubborn one.

Rei was in her white nightgown, when she got of the bed. She went to grab her white robe and then exited the room. She then began walking through the cold and quiet halls of their house, all of her children asleep.

'_At least they know when to sleep.' _Rei thought as she blew some cold air out of mouth, the woman was very ticked off that Enji had gotten up and went back to his office.

As Rei was walking she saw some light coming from a door, a door that would lead to Enji's office. Rei reached the door and opened it to see her beloved husband no doubt working. Enji was looking at some papers that were all over his desk, it was honestly a mess. How he was able to work like that is a mystery to her.

Enji was so engrossed in his work that he didn't hear the door open nor did he see his wife at the door. "Ahem," Rei coughed into her hand and her husband didn't look up.

"Ahem," She coughed louder and still Enji didn't look up. Rei sighed and put her foot down...literally. She put her foot down and cooled the floor temperatures to below zero. Enji this time looked up when he felt the drop in the temperature, he saw his wife and sighed.

"You're mad." Enji said, it wasn't a question, it was a fact. Rei was made for she told Enji to forget work and go to bed.

"No, I'm just a lonely wife who was looking forward to sleeping in a warm and comfortable bed with her husband." Enji could hear the sarcasm all in her words, she wasn't trying to hide it.

"Sorry," Enji apologized again and Rei couldn't help but let out a smile, she went to his desk and got behind him to see what he was working on. She saw pictures of dead people, people with bullet holes in them.

"Not an image that someone should see before going to bed." Enji looked back at the images as his wife put her cold hands on his shoulders.

The flame man sighed in relaxation when he felt the cool hands, he rolled his neck to relieve the stress. Rei could feel it in his broad shoulders, she began to massage his rub them to rid more of the stress.

"You have a lot of stress, more than usual." Rei whispered in his ear and Enji let out a moan. He was tempted to turn around and take her on his desk, but that would wake up the kids and last time it happened in his office they ended up with Shoto.

"It's him, he's made another move." Rei widened her eyes and looked at the images again, these men...they were criminals. Them being criminals and the guns wounds, it could only be Hisashi. Enji has been searching…hunting would be a better word. Enji has been hunting Hisashi for 12 years and for 12 years he has come up with nothing.

Hisashi had hidden himself very well, so that he doesn't leave a trace of where he is. The only thing that points to him is the dead bodies that he leaves at the scene. Rei didn't know where to stand with Hisashi, at one point she looks at him like a brother...still does. She understands where he is coming from, if Jigsaw would've hurt her children then she would froze him where he stood and then shattered him into thousands of pieces.

She won't miss that monster nor will she mourn him, no one will. But she also sees where Enji is coming from. Heroes can't take the law into their own hands. They are the most powerful beings in the world, if they decide to kill one criminal. What's stopping them from taking the next one's life, or the next, or the next, or the next. How many people are they willing to kill to bring the peace that they desire so much?

"How many?" Rei asked as Enji closed the file, he put it with the others and rubbed his eyes.

"30 men, all dead. But there is something else." Rei raised an eyebrow at that, what else could there be. Hisashi MO has been shoot first and ask questions never.

"What?"

"I think that he has someone helping him." Rei widens her eyes at that, Hisashi having a partner means bad news for Enji. She believed that Hisashi would never truly hurt Enji, they were like brothers, but now...she really doesn't know anymore.

"How can you tell?" Rei asked as Enji leaned forward on the desk, he folded his hands and leaned on them.

"There have been a numerous number of criminals with sliced limbs, the cuts seem to come from a blade...A katana most likely. Hisashi may use a knife, but a katana was never his style, he prefers guns and not much else." Rei nodded her head, she knew about the gun fixation that Hisashi had, he brought nerf guns for their kids on each of their birthdays.

"Ever since Hisashi went rogue many other individuals around the world have done the same. He has started an A_nti-Hero _movement, a movement that is not good for anyone." Rei knew what Enji was talking about, there have been few heroes that have been killing villains and criminals.

Those that are corrupt, those that are evil, those that don't deserve mercy. The likes such as pedophiles, rapists, murders, corrupt politicians, and so on. All of them stating that the law is broken and that it has failed us, some of them have names now.

Katana, Ravager, Widow, Snake Eyes, Moon Knight, Archangel, and Stain. But at the top stands Red Hood. He is the number one Anti-Hero to the public and is the most notorious, the one that started it all.

_"The shot that was heard around the worl_d," that's what the media has called it. Just like when All Might sparked a new age of heroism, the killing of Jigsaw sparked the new movement of anti-heroes. A age of Anti-Heroes.

"What are you going to do?" Rei asked and Enji opened his eyes.

"I'm going to do what I promised. I'm going to find him and put him away." Enji spoke determinedly and Rei hugged him, he may hide it, but he knows that putting away Hisashi will be the hardest thing he has ever done in his career.

They were truly brothers, Enji and Hisashi had grew up together. Enji's mother had adopted Hisashi when his father was killed. Hisashi has a...complicated past, but that didn't stop Enji's mother from taking in an innocent young child and giving him a home.

"Come to bed." Rei asked as she continued to lean on him, Enji was tempted to go with her, but he still had one last thing to do and he figured that Rei would like it.

"I will, but I think that you should see something." Rei got curious and saw Enji turn on the computer in the room, she saw him go to his emails and a pull video file. The video came on and showed a green hair teen running into streets filled with flipped cars and flames. Rei took a closer look at the teen and widened her eyes when she realized that it was Izuku.

Both husband and wife watched as Izuku fired his shots at the slime monster, they also saw him take the hit that sent him into the gun store. A shot that made them wince, but the teen got up and fought back. He fired back with his powers and freed the teen that the villain held, soon the video ended with All Might and Lemillion coming onto the scene and defeating the villain.

"That was sent to me by Toya, a friend of his sent it to him." Enji spoke after the video ended and Rei couldn't believe that her godson had gotten so big, so old, so...so everything. It felt like just yesterday that she was holding him in her arms as a baby. Now he was the same age of her own Shoto and looked just like his father.

"I kept my eyes on Izuku and Inko, Inko doesn't come to me, but…" Rei hugged her husband, even after everything that he and Hisashi has been through, Enji will still protect the ones he sees as friends.

"He plans to go UA, just like his father. I've spoken to Nezu and he assures me that Izuku will have a fair test." Rei nodded and grabbed Enji, he was tired and his eyes told the story. She began to lead him out the office and back to their rooms to sleep.

"Deal with Hisashi tomorrow, but right now just come to sleep, my love." Enji nodded his head and released some air from his mouth. It had been a long night and he needed to rest, everything could wait.

* * *

_**The Next Day**_

***Beep Beep Beep*** The sound of Izuku alarm was going off and the teen began to tiredly open his eyes. He looked around and saw that he was in his room, he stretched and heard his bones crack.

Moans came out of his mouth at each crack as it felt like a bunch of stress and tension was released. The teen leaned up from the bed and rubbed his eyes, he scratched his head and looked for his phone.

His phone was on the floor and far from him, the teen reached his hand using his attraction quirk and the device came to him like a magnet. He turned the alarm off and got up, he was still in his school uniform and went to shower. After a half hour or so Izuku got out fully dressed in some sweats and white tank top, he went to his mother's room and saw that she was still asleep. He wouldn't bother her, instead he just walked to the kitchen and made some breakfast.

Breakfast being a bowl of cereal and that's pretty much it, as he was eating he turned the television to check the news. Hopefully he was not a topic, but it was wishful thinking when the news title said The Second Coming of Red Hood.

The teen narrowed his eyes, here goes the media trying to paint him as a bad guy when he actually saved the dumb ass that got himself captured. Oh, and let's not forget that he punched in the ribs by tentacle and crashed through a window. Izuku grabbed his phone and went on Twitter, it was the same as the news. He was a trending topic and the hashtag was _RedHoodJr_.

He may be his son, but how many times does he have to tell people that he is not a killer. He was not going to kill the slime villain, but no. All they see is Red Hood's son. Sometimes he wonders why he puts up with it if this is going to be the results.

Izuku put down the phone and rubbed his head, he was frustrated. He had every right to be, he lost the guns, he got a scolding from Kamui Woods, he got the stink eye from people in the crowd, and his chances of getting into UA are getting shot to hell before he even gets a chance to take the test.

Izuku didn't know what to, he had a plan, but at the same time it didn't seem like it was going to work. ***Knock, Knock*** Izuku heard knocks coming from the door, he used his attraction quirk to get a knife into his hands. Can't be too safe and his father made a lot enemies, enemies that could've have found him and his mother.

Izuku got to the door and peeked through the eyehole to see who it was, he didn't see anybody and got curious. He slowly but carefully opened the door. As he opened it no one came in and no one said a word, when he peeked his head out he saw a case. A large case that looked very highly secured and with a yellow sticky note on it.

Izuku went outside now and looked around, he didn't see anybody, but he did see a black vehicle drive away in the streets. "The hell is this about?" Izuku asked aloud as he looked back at the case. He saw the yellow note and picked it up, he read it and widen his eyes at who sent it.

"_Dear, Izuku. I can't answer why your mother wants to distance you and her from me, but I will try to show my support whenever I can. I saw what you did and how you face that villain, you have the heart of a true hero. Don't listen to what others say about you, you show them that you are Izuku Midoriya and not Hisashi. I also hear that you are going to UA, you will no doubt meet my sons during your time there. Toya is nearing the end of his time there, but you and Shota will begin seeing a lot of each other. I'm hoping that both of you are in the same class in 1-A. I leave you this gift as something to help you along the way in your hero journey. I hope you like it. From, Uncle Enji."_

Izuku got done reading and smiled at the note. "Thanks, Uncle E." Izuku picked up the case and quickly moved it to his room, when he got in he opened it and saw what was inside. The teen widened his eyes at the tools in the case and was about to touch it before his mother spoke.

"Izuku," Izuku quickly closed the case and hid it underneath his bed, he then went back out to the living room to see his mother in the small kitchen.

"Hey, mom. How are you this morning?" Izuku acted casual, if his mother finds out that he got something from Endeavor she will doubt make him get rid of it.

"I'm fine, but Izuku. You left the door open, that's dangerous." Inko scolded her child and Izuku did see that the door was opened. He quickly apologized and went to close it, but before he could do it a foot was blocking his path.

"What?" Izuku asked hardly as the apartment manager, a fat, grumpy, old man had come to speak with the room's owner.

"I need to speak with your mother." Izuku glared at him and told him to buzz off, he knew that it was about the rent, but what Izuku didn't know is that the rent was already paid for.

"We are working on getting your money." The old man laughed in the teen's face making Izuku wanted to punch his smile off.

"Izuku, who is-Oh, manger. I will have your money soon, but I just need more time to get the rent money together." Inko had come to the door and saw the manager, she wanted this to end before Izuku escalates it. She knows that her son is looking out for her, but he needs to be worried about school and getting into UA.

"Heh, by the time you get your rent money together I'd be dead." The manager told them and Izuku was hoping for that last part.

"But I'm here to tell you that you don't owe me anything." Both mother and son widened their eyes at that as the manager began to explain more.

"Some woman came here yesterday and paid off your rent and your rent for the whole next year." Izuku was surprised, he figured that it was Endeavor and so did Inko, only she thought of Rei when the manger said woman.

"Who was she?" Inko asked, thinking that Enji and Rei had come to the rescue. She made it clear to Enji that she would take care of Izuku and she didn't need him.

"Don't know, but she was hot...like super hot."

"White hair?" Inko asked again and this time she was caught off guard when the manager shook his head.

"Nope, it was a young woman, had to be in her twenties. She had black hair in a ponytail, red eyes, and she was quite the looker. Except for the scar on her face, that was ugly."

"Scar?" Both mother and son said at the same time as they both were now confused. They didn't know who this person that the manager was describing was.

"Yeah, a long diagonal scar went down her face. It was pretty ugly, but anyway your rent is taking care off." Izuku and Inko didn't say goodbye as the teen closed the door on his face, he didn't care that he hurt the old man's feeling or that it was rude.

"Should I be worried?" Izuku asked his mother as she formed a thinking pose, she didn't know who this woman could be, but she had an idea on the reason why her rent was suddenly taking care off.

'_He is still watching over us.' _Inko thought as she looked at her son, she put her hands on his freckled face and told him not to worry.

"Don't worry Izuku, I will handle it. You focus on your goals." Izuku put his hand on her hands and looked directed at her.

"I want to help mom, just let me try." Inko smiled sadly, as much as her son didn't want to admit. He was just like his father when it came to her, always wanting to help her and not themselves.

"I will be a fine sweetheart. Now, go become a hero." Inko told him as Izuku and her heard another door knock. Izuku rolled his eyes, he was getting tired of this, this was the third knock and it wasn't even 10:30 yet. Izuku marched to the door and yanked the door open with a fury.

"What now?" Izuku yelled, but he would soon widen his eyes when he saw a man with blonde hair and sunken blue eyes. The man was very skinny, he could barely fit the clothes that he was wearing and he had a giant surprised look on his face.

"Uh...Is now a bad time?" The man asked awkwardly and Izuku felt sheepish, he didn't mean for it to come out like that.

"S-Sorry about that. Who are you and why are you here?" The man coughed into his hand and introduced himself as Inko came to the door.

"My name is _Toshinori Yagi_...I'm a hero scout of sorts. I saw what you did for that young man yesterday and I saw that you have amazing talent. Umm...May I come in?" Izuku was hesitant, something about this Toshinori didn't sit right with him, but his mother was very eager to let him in.

"Of course, we will be honored. Izuku let him in while I go make some tea." Izuku listened to his, but kept his eyes on the skinny man. Izuku and Toshinori went to the table, they both stared at each other. Izuku gave him a suspicious look while Toshinori looked uncomfortable, Inko did return with a cup of tea for the skinny man.

"Here, you go." Inko handed him the tea and Toshinori grabbed it.

"Thank you, madam." Toshinori sipped some and then began to explain who he was and what he wanted to do with Izuku. "As I was saying outside, I'm a hero scout and a trainer. I scouted many heroes, heroes such as Lemillion."

"You trained Lemillion?" Izuku raised an eyebrow at that and Toshinori nodded his head.

"It was in his younger days before he went to UA. The same was for All Might, I found him and trained him to control his massive power."

"How come the media never mentions this?"

"I prefer to stay in the dark and have asked the heroes that I trained to keep my name out of it." Toshinori clarified, but he was not done since he reached into his pocket and put a notebook on the table. Izuku widened his eyes when he saw it, it was his notebook. The same exact notebook he lost when All Might and Lemillion saved him.

"I believe that this belongs to you. All Might came to me and talked to about young man that was looking to become a hero. He asked me to train him and get him ready for the UA exams. I was happy to do it and you do seem like a talented young man looking to do good in the world."

Izuku and Inko took in everything that Toshinori said, both were in shock. This could be an opportunity for Izuku, he could train with someone that worked best. Toshinori could take him to the next level and get him ready for UA exams. That all could be good, but there is one problem though. Toshinori deserves to know what he is getting into with Izuku.

"How much would I have to pay you?" Inko asked quickly, she didn't even bother asking Izuku about any of this. All she wanted was for her son to get the best and Toshinori seems like the best.

"The cost won't be a problem, All Might took care of it. All I need is your permission madam and I can start to train him today if he wishes. I have a workout plan and all to get him ready for the exams, he will be pushed through and it will not be easy." Izuku saw the blue eyes of Toshinori go to him and felt something familiar about this man, but he just couldn't pinpoint it.

"I accept it, but you should know what you are dealing with before we start. I'm not sure if you know, but my go to quirk requires the use of a firearm. Secondly, I am the son of Red Hood, so there's that too." All Might sipped some tea, he understood the use of the firearm and got in talks of some friends of his.

"I understand and have set up a training ground suited for your quirk. As for you being Red Hood's son, that doesn't bother me like everyone else and I can assure that the principal of UA will not be affected by that as well. A son shouldn't be judged by the sins of the father, but by his own choices." Izuku would honestly say he felt relieved when he heard that, finally someone other than Minoru that just looks at him as Izuku. Izuku smiled and looked at his mom, she nodded her head.

"When do we start?" Toshinori smiled and put down his tea, he got up and led Izuku to the door.

"Right now. Follow me to the shooting range." Izuku waved goodbye to his mother as he left with Toshinori, Inko closed the door and went to her room. She went to her nightstand and opened it, the mother pushed away all the clothes and pulled out a burner phone. She hesitantly opened it, because she didn't want to speak to the man that would answer the number on the phone.

The burner phone came to her in a package when she first moved here, when she opened it she saw that there was a note from Hisashi in it. A note that basically said if anything happens to Izuku and her she should call this number.

Many times she has thought about calling this number just to hear his voice again, to hear him call him babe, to hear him say I love you. But she could never bring herself to do it.

Was it weakness, anger, or fear? She never knew, but she did know that a part of her will always love Hisashi, no matter what he becomes. Inko put the phone away and covered it up with clothes, she walked back to the living room and watched some TV.

* * *

_**With Izuku**_

Izuku and Toshinori arrived at the shooting range and the teen saw the open filled with targets everywhere posted up. The teen whistled, the range was large enough with cover, targets, a demo house for breaching, and everything else that he needs to be a good shooter. A gun store is behind it so he will have plenty of guns and a variety of weapons to choose from.

"Not bad," Izuku said as he looked around the range more, Toshinori smiled as he followed Izuku around.

"This place belongs to an old friend of mine, he will let you use it and you have access to his arsenal of weapons. It's all yours to work with while we train for the next eight months." Izuku nodded his head, he couldn't wait to start training. Finally he will be able to push his quirks to new levels and he will have some with some new guns.

"My workout plan will not just focus on your quirks, it will also focus on your body and endurance. As I can tell you look pretty fit, but it's not good enough. Here's a diet plan that I want you to start on tonight. Also everyday after school comes here so we can train, we'll be here for hours so I hope you have good grades. Any questions?" Izuku did have one and only one question as he looked at Toshinori.

"Why me? Why chose me? I mean there had to be other teens that you could've chosen, but yet you chose me." Toshinori took a seat on the red barrel.

"I was there yesterday, I saw you save that boy when all the pros were just standing still. You rushed in without a second thought and not only did you get injured, you got up. You got up and fought back with everything you had. That my boy is a true heroism, something that not all heroes have."

"I didn't think it was a big deal, my body just moved on its own. Even when I knew that the person I was saving wasn't going to thank me since he's an ass." All Might sweat dropped at that and spoke again to the teen who was looking down.

"That's how it usually starts, the body moving on its own. I can tell you that's how All Might started his journey that would eventually lead him to the great hero that he is." Both Toshinori and Izuku stood in silence as the teen came over next to him.

"You think I can be a great hero?" Izuku asked honestly, a question he has constantly asked himself everyday.

"I do, but it won't be easy. You have to prove the doubters wrong, they will see you as the son of Red Hood. So show them that's not who you are, show them who Izuku Midoriya is." Izuku smiled at the words that his teacher gave him, he can see why he is natural.

"Thanks, Toshinori...or I should call you **All Might**." Toshinori's eyes widened in shock as Izuku gave him a knowing smile.

"How...How did you figure it out?" Izuku smiled, showing his teeth and All Might answered he did not expect to hear.

"You just told me." Again All Might widen his eyes, how could he be so stupid. The man closed his eyes and slapped his forehead, that was a rookie mistake.

"I had my suspicions, the great speeches, the blonde hair, blue eyes, training the two hero's that saved me. It all pointed to you." After All Might recovered from his shock he smiled, Izuku was smart and very astute.

'_He is going to go very far.' _All Might thought as Izuku walked to the weights, he was ready to get started and get to work. He has a long and grueling eight months ahead of him, he will be ready for the hero exams. He is going to show everyone what he can and he's got the support of the number one hero behind him.

* * *

_**Training Montage**_

Izuku and All Might pushed his body to its limits during the eight months, he was following the workout to every detail. Izuku started his diet and boy he wished he didn't, the food was terrible, but he was able to push through it. Not only that Inko started her own diet, slowly losing some of the fat that she had gained over the twelve years. She wasn't fully back to normal, but the green haired woman was getting there.

Inko was not the only one that saw change in Izuku, it was also Minoru as well. The short teen saw Izuku lifting everyday even at school and wanted in on the action. He wanted to get strong for the UA exams. Izuku was hesitant, but he did give him a copy of his workout and the grape teen started to regret it when he started it.

All Might also began to train Izuku uses of firearms...well he didn't train technically since he knew what he was doing with them, but he did help him with his quirks. Izuku bettered the use of Bullet Control and made it more stronger. The teen bullet speed has gotten faster as well now able to pierce to heavy metal surfaces and able to make the bullet itself catch fire.

Izuku used every gun that was available to him from pistol, SMGs, machine guns, LMGs, assault rifles, and snipers. Izuku was always experimenting with new types of gun mods, adding laser sights, suppressors, and anything that his big mind could think off. All Might also taught Izuku martial arts, in case things get too close to comfort and advised him to use a knife in field.

As months passed so did the seasons, Izuku and Minoru had both gotten stronger and now both were ready to take the UA exams. Now both were ready to start their heroic journey.

* * *

_**Present Day**_

Izuku and Minoru were in front of the exam gates with smiles on their faces...well, Minoru had one. Izuku had a straight face, he was trying to stay cool and keep focus. The grape does wish his friend expresses more emotions though, this is a big day for the both of them.

"Come on, Zu. You can at least smile today. I mean today is the day we will take our first step as hero and the ultimate tag team." Izuku heard his grape hair friend and just hmmd, he looked around to see the other students coming in to grounds. He saw Katsuki, wished he didn't cause that said teen gave him a glare. He saw a round faced girl, a red haired teen, and some tall guy with glasses.

"Let's go, Minoru." Izuku told his friends and like a loyal sidekick the grape teen followed behind him. Minoru saw all the girls and got hearts in his eyes, all these beautiful ladies coming meant that he could get a chance to meet some hot girls here.

Izuku saw the look in his friends and slapped up beside the head to force his focus back on the exam coming up. "Ow." Minoru complained as he glared at his best friend.

"Stay focus. After we're done with the exam you can go fail with the girls." Minoru winced at the shot that his friend gave him. That one hurt...like a lot.

"Hey, at least I talk to him. You don't do anything, sometimes you make me wonder if you swing the other way." Izuku slapped him again and kept his forward. He wasn't gay, he is just focus on becoming a hero than to worry about girls. Minoru knew that, but he still wanted his friend to experience being a teenager and that was having fun with girls.

"You know that I'm focused on my hero career." Minoru sighed, Izuku was sometimes impossible when it came to girls.

"I know." Both teens came to stop at the doors, they were about to enter, but someone called out to Izuku.

"Izuku," Izuku paused, he turned around to see Momo in a school uniform, her hair in a ponytail, and with a gentle smile on her face. Minoru turned to look at the woman and his eyes literally turned into hearts at the beauty that is Momo.

"Momo, I didn't expect to see you here. Are you taking the exam as well?" Momo shook her head and told Izuku that she already had taken it.

"I took the test, but I have a recommendation." Izuku and Minoru raised their eyebrows, it was very rare for people to get recommendations from UA.

You had to be a child of a very popular hero or come from a wealthy family that has a lot of connections. Izuku knew which one Momo fitted in, he did some research on her name. Momo Yaoyoruzo comes from one of the richest families in Japan, she is the heir of the fortune and now she set her eyes on one certain gunslinger.

"Well I'll leave you to your exams. I do hope that you get in, Izuku." Momo wished him and luck and then left, Izuku stared at her with close eyes.

His attention was brought back to him when he felt someone punching his arm and that someone was none other than Minoru. Izuku looked down and saw his pissed face.

"What?" Izuku asked and the teen punched him again.

"What Minoru?"

"Oh, now you remember my name. You seemed to forget it five minutes ago." Minoru stopped punching him and heading the building. Izuku sighed and followed him in, while explaining to him the situation.

"It's not like that. Listen, I saved her a couple months back from these jerks. I got her name and she got mine. That's all that happened." Izuku clarified to the grape haired teen, it made Minoru feel a little better, but he was still pissed that she didn't even notice him. Curse his height.

Both Izuku and Minoru opened the doors and entered a large auditorium, where they saw hundreds of other students. All of them sitting in seats waiting for the exam to start, the lights were dimmed and the attention was all on the stage. Izuku tapped Minoru and he nudged his head to two empty seats. They both got there just in time for the exam officially started as smoke came out the stage.

Izuku and Minoru saw Present Mic come out in an eccentric manner, he talked about the exam they would be taking and what they could be facing in the heroic exam. Izuku tuned it all out while Minoru paid attention, when the loud hero was done test were handed out and the boys took them.

Izuku was finished before Minoru and got up, he was heading to Present Mic to hand in his test. Izuku got to the desk where Present was listening to some music, he turned in his paper and the pro read the name as he widened his eyes. Mic lowered his shades and took another look at the name, he then looked at Izuku with shocked eyes.

"Yeah, that's me." That's said and made his way to the lockers where he was ready for the heroic exam. He changed into his black gym wear, put on fingerless clothes, and he grabbed two pistols from the bag. They were both sliver USP 45., he decided that the 45 will be his go to pistols in the field.

Izuku grabbed a brown holster from the bag and put it around his shoulders, he then put the guns in and left the lockers. As he was leaving Minoru came in and told something. "You ready," Izuku nodded his head and pounded his fist on Minoru.

"Dynamic Duo." Izuku said and as corny as it sounded it gave him a rare smile which made even Minoru smile. Izuku made his way to the arena where he would join some other students, he went to the wall and leaned on it. He didn't want to talk to nobody and wanted to keep to himself.

Izuku did see Minoru come in a purple sweat suit, the little teen went over Izuku and joined him at the wall. Soon other teens started to fill in and Present Mic came on a monitor, they all looked up and saw the pro.

"Alright, the test starts in ten seconds. Good luck, peeps!" Mic wished them luck the countdown began on the monitor. Izuku looked at Minoru and the teen looked at him, both of them looked each and nodded. They knew that it was go time, Izuku got up off of the wall and the clock was now at five seconds.

"Five...Four...Three...Two...One...GO!" Izuku took off running as soon as the doors opened, he ran into the streets of the mock city and grabbed his guns. He took off the safety when he came face to face with a one pointer. Izuku aimed his sights to the machine, his eyes glowed green as he activated his quirk.

The gunslinger pulled the trigger and two bullets left the guns as the shells hit the ground. The bullets left the barrel with extreme speed as Izuku activated his bullet speed, leaving a trail of green fire as they neared the machines head.

The bullets pierced the armor protecting the circuits and destroyed the head of the machine's head. Izuku saw the robot collapse to the ground, he continued to move on and continued shooting.

The teen ran to the cars of the mock city and hopped onto them, he then began to lay waste to the machines in the street. Parts of one pointers and two pointers were coming apart as Izuku ripped them to shreds with his guns.

When the street was empty he empty his guns and reloaded them, he then let go of them and quickly grabbed the slide to pull it back. When it cocked back he put his hands on the grip and had fingers on the trigger. Izuku began to look around and Minoru sticking a three pointer with his grapes, ran over to him and began to open fire.

Minoru kept tossing his balls at the machine to make sure it wasn't going anywhere, he heard gunshots close by and knew that it was Izuku. He turned his head to see his best friend firing at the machine he stuck.

"Dynamic," Minouro started with a smile, Izuku rolled his eyes and gave it to the grape boy as he shot down the machine.

"Duo." He said the sentence with very little emotion, but Minoru knew he loved it. Both teens started working as a teen as more robots closed in on them.

Minoru got behind Izuku, while that said teen kept his eyes forward and fired at everything that was moving. Minoru threw sticky balls at the robots to slow them down and Izuku fired at them with his quirk.

_Stick'em and Shoot'em_, that was their plan as more and more came to them, but they were not afraid. Minoru kept throwing and more without his scalp starting to bleed, thanks to All Might's workout that Izuku gave him the teen's endurance has increased greatly. Izuku kept on firing at the machines, his quirk abilities tearing their armor apart.

Izuku looked behind him and saw the trapped robots, he emptied the clips of the guns and quickly loaded another two in. He then turned around and Minoru went under him to get to the other side. When they both switched positions, they both continued their onslaught. Both Izuku and Minoru were truly working as tag team, a great one that.

* * *

_**Observation Room**_

Pros hero's were all in the observation room watching the many monitors that showed the students battling machines. All of them were impressed by what they saw, but what really took their place was the two that were fighting as a team. Izuku and Minoru's teamwork is what they really had their eyes on.

"Those two work well together." Midnight spoke as she watched the screen.

"Indeed, that green haired kid skills with the pistols are very impressive. But I can't shake the feeling that he looks so familiar." Snipe said completing Izuku on his gunslinger skills, himself being one as well.

"He should look familiar, he's Hisashi's kid." Everyone in the room widened their eyes at that and looked to Present Mic to see him with a straight face. A straight face is something that you don't always see from that man.

"Are you sure?" Vlad King asked, turning his head back to Izuku to see the resembles between him and the Red Hood.

"Yeah, he basically confirmed it when I looked at him. What are we going to do?" Mic asked and this time another voice came.

"What do you mean by that?" Mic looked at Aizawa and gave him an honest answer.

"I'm just saying after the whole Hisashi fiasco and how UA took the hit. Are we certain that bringing him in is the right move?" Aizawa didn't say anything, but someone else did.

"We give him a fair chance." Everyone in the room looked at the strange animal sipping tea. This animal put his tea down and spoke to the heroes.

"A child shouldn't be punished for the parent's actions. Izuku will have the opportunity to show us what kind of hero he will become." Nezu said wisely as he looked to Aizawa and the lazy hero nodded his head. The time has come, it's time to see what these kids are made of.

* * *

_**UA**_

In UA four students were watching the heroic exam from their homeroom, these four students were the most powerful students in UA. They were the Big 4.

"Why are you watching this Mirio?" A annoyed voice came from a male individual as he sat in his seat, leaning back with his feet up. Mirio looked to the figure to see his fiery red hair, a cocky smile on his face, and in his hand was a small blue ball of fire.

"Because I want to, Toya. Besides some of these kids might be coming here for school." Toya rolled his eyes and leaned his head back some more. Another decided to come into the conversation.

"I think it's nice, we could get to know them by watching them." A bubblely female voice came and this time Mirio turned his head to cyan haired woman that was seated next to him.

"See, Nejire agrees with me." Mirio said as he put his arm around her, making the girl blush and making another voice enter the conversation.

"Nejire always agrees with you." A depressed voice spoke as the three turn their heads to the wall to see an indigo haired teen leaning his face against the wall.

"Tamaki, why don't you come out from the wall so we all can watch together." Tamaki looked at him and then looked back at the wall, he didn't care about the kids. Toya was the same, his little brother already took it and passed, why should he care anymore.

"I don't see why we are watching these kids, we could do this for the Sports Festival." Toya spoke again this time closing his eyes and now Mirio decided to drop the bomb on them.

"Alright, the real reason we are watching the exams is because I want to know if this particular person is taking it." The three members of the Big 4 now got curious and Nejire asked who.

"Who are you looking for, Mirio?"

"Izuku Midoriya." Tamkai, Nejire, and Toya all widen their eyes. The flame user himself sat up and stared at Miro to be sure that he wasn't joking. Izuku Midoriya, Toya hasn't heard that name in years. It's been so long since he last saw Izuku, he can barely remember it.

"Are you sure it's him?" Toya asked anxiously, Mirio looked at the television and smiled.

"See for yourself." Toya and now Tamaki came to the television and watched the green haired gunslinger destroy the machines with his bullets.

"Damn," Toya said stunned, his little cousin has grown up. He barely recognized him and yet there he was in the heroic exam. '_Heh...I guess these new students will be interesting.' _Toya cracked a smile, he couldn't wait tell Fuyumi.

"That's Red Hood son?" Tamaki asked, Miro and Toya both nodded. None of Big 4 spoke as they just watched as Izuku destroyed more of the bots.

* * *

_**Heroic Exam**_

Izuku and Minoru both were breathing heavily, around them were pieces of machines that they destroyed. "That…***pant***...was...tiring." Izuku said as he emptied the clip, he was down to his last two. Minoru wiped sweat from his brow, his head was starting to hurt, meaning that he was nearing his limit.

"Hey…***pant***...don't think I can go much longer." Izuku nodded his head as he understood Minoru, he was nearing his limit. As Izuku was shooting he calculated how many points they scored and they both had scored more than enough to pass. Izuku put the pistols in the holsters and spoke to Minoru.

"Let's go, M. We have enough points and your scalp looks ready to bleed." Izuku crouched down and let his partner get on his back. The grape boy climbed on and Izuku began to run back to the entrance, but as they were running they heard a loud rumbling.

"What's going on?" Minoru panicked as he held tightly to Izuku.

"I don't know, but please let go of my neck." Minoru did let go and let Izuku breathe, the teen looked around as the rumbling continued. His eyes caught onto the large machine that was the size of a building...no, in fact it was bigger than a building.

"IZUKU RUN!" Izuku didn't need to be told twice as he took off running, that thing was way too big for him and he didn't have enough power to take down the zero pointer. It was pointless to fight it anyway, they have enough points.

"Help!" Both teens heard the cry and looked to see a girl trapped under some debris.

"Izuku, a girl needs help. As men we must save her!" Minoru turned into a different person, it was like he wasn't even tired anymore. Izuku sweat dropped, only a girl can make Minoru go from tired to heroic champion.

"I'm moving." Izuku told him as he ran over to the girl, when they both got there they could that the brown haired girl had her leg trapped underneath the debris.

Minouri got down and grabbed the edge, Izuku did the same and they both started to push. It wasn't budging as the zero pointer got closer, Izuku got an idea and knew that he had to act quickly.

"Minoru, let go!" Minoru did what he was told as Izuku bended down, his hands were still on the debris and he began to push up. Izuku put everything he had into lifting the debris, the teen's face began to turn red.

"M, get ready to grab her!" Izuku told him as the debris was lifting, but he wouldn't be able to hold it for long. When Minoru saw that enough of it was lifted he quickly grabbed the girl's hand and dragged her out. The brown haired girl was freed and Izuku quickly dropped the weight in his hands, he released a breath since that shit was heavy.

As much as he wanted to relax, he couldn't. The zero pointer was literally on top of three of them and they were panicking. The girl's leg ankle looked like it was broken, so Izuku quickly grabbed her and Minoru jumped on his back.

Izuku took off running to the entrance, as he was running Minoru climbed onto his shoulders and saw the zero pointer tailing after them. The grape boy started to throw his balls at the floor. He didn't know it was going to work, but he could least try something. The grape balls were crushed by the zero pointer's gears. Izuku made it to the entrance and quickly turned around he went back out and grabbed his pistols.

"Izuku, what are you doing!?" Izuku ignored Minoru and started to fire at the zero pointer with his bullets, he activated bullet speed to increase the power, but even that couldn't pierce the armor.

Izuku cursed and had to dig deeper, he concentrated his power. Forcing everything he and more to the top, the bullets that left the barrel started to change. Izuku didn't feel it, but his nose started to bleed.

"AHHH!" Izuku the teen screamed as he rapidly pressed on the triggers, the bullets left the barrel quicker than before and left a large trail of green fire behind them as they collided with the zero pointer. As the bullets were hitting they were starting to damage it and pierce it's armor. Izuku continued to fire, the bullets began to pierce the armor and hit its core in the head.

When the bullets hit's core the machine stopped and exploded in a massive boom. Everyone was mesmerized by the power that Iuzku displayed, but the thing that made them worry was that he kept on firing.

"AHHHH!" Izuku screamed as he kept on firing the gun, he reloaded with another clip and kept on firing. Minoru saw that his friend was losing it and called out to him.

"Izuku! Izuku! IZUKU!" Minoru screamed and eventually he got through to his friend, or it's probably because Izuku ran out of ammo. Izuku stopped shooting and dropped the guns, he turned around to everyone and saw their shock faces. Izuku felt liquid on his lips and tasted copper, he knew that taste was from blood. The teen moved his hand to his nose and felt blood, it was coming down from both nostrils.

"Wh-"Izuku didn't finish since he passed out from exhaustion, Minoru went to his side to check on him, the grape boy saw that his eyes were rolled up and blood was still coming down his nose.

"Izuku! Izuku, hang on." The nurse, Recovery Girl, came to Minoru and Izuku. She kissed the green haired teen and a green aura covered his body.

Izuku was still unconscious, but he was stable. Izuku eyes were rolling all over the place, everything was blurry, but he was able to make out Minoru.

"Did...I...get it." Minoru smiled as the teen passed out again. Izuku would be alright, they both rescued the girl, and hopefully with their actions they both passed.

In the observation room, All Might watched Izuku's actions with a smile. He was proud that he was rescued, but he was also concerned about Izuku. Hopefully there was a reason for the constant shooting, but overall the teen did very well.

The Big 4 four watched the end of the exam and Mirio had a big smile on his face, he knew that Izuku could do it. He rescued that girl and proved that he has heart of true hero. This year of UA students is going to be quite exciting and he couldn't wait to meet them.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**AN: **Hey peeps, hope you enjoy the chapter. Now let's talk about it. Miro and Nejire are a couple. I gave you some Rei and Enji time. Inko does love Hisashi, but at the same time she conflicted. She is angry at him for chosen his crusade over his own family. Izuku is being trained by All Might, but when we hit next chapter he will have Mirio as a role model and as guiding bog brother. Brother Miro is own the way.

Izuku and Momo, I know that you guys probably won't like the quick scene I gave, my plan is to have them together by season 3. Now as the story progress through the seasons they will have more and more conversations. Momo has a past of her own and she will make a duo into a trio. It's going to be fun to write cause Momo is going to be this fun girl who is going to break the shield that Izuku holds on his emotions.

I'm also thinking Minoru and Pony for the pairing, i think that works. Anyway that's it for me and I got another my hero story on the way. I can't help myself, when I get the idea i got to get down on paper or something. So keep a look out for the Rise of the Energy Hero.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey peeps, new chapter here and it's the first day of school for our hero. Now I hope everyone is safe out there with the COVID-19 and please, please, please wash your hands. We don't need to spread this around anymore than it already has. Now onto reviews.**

**Reviews:**

tiguylerobot: I do like that Minoru and the mushroom girl. I'll think on it, my decision won't come till season 2, but thanks for lending me that idea. Yes snake eye is anti hero, but you won't meet him. As for the robocop scene, yes that is coming but not on Tomura.

Shin: As I said before Minoru and mushroom might happen. I like to different things, cause i as well do see Minoru Pony often and it does get overused. Jiraiya, Sanji, Melodias, there a bunch pervy character, but they only get passes because they're strong. Minoru is strong too, he doesn't show it. I mean he did beat Midnight all by himself when he stronger partner was down for the count and he saved him.

Nabe-Chan: Why not, why does he have to die along. What did he do that was so terrible that he has to die alone. I mean let go of the hate man and be happy that some people can find love.

**That's it for reviews, it wasn't a whole lot. **

**All Might**

_Thoughts_

Regular

* * *

**Chapter 4: First Day**

A bus came to a stop, the doors opened and a man stepped out. In front of him was a perfectly cleaned beach with the ocean that had the sun reflecting off it. It was a calm and peaceful scene as the man sighed in peace. The man began to walk over to the beach and when he got on the sand he sat down. The man watched the peaceful as he waited for his guest to arrive.

"Mirio," Mirio heard his name be called and turned his head to see a skinny man in white shirt and green jeans that were way too big for him.

"All Might," Toshinori put a finger to his mouth to remind Mirio to keep his secret a secret. Mirio on the other hand had forgotten and when he saw the All Might reaction, he quickly rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Sorry." The young man apologized and the pro walked to him, All Might sat down next him and like his student he watched the now risen sun give the shine the blue ocean. Both master and student sat in silence and just enjoyed the peacefulness they were having. It was a feeling that many heroes have fought and died to achieve, a feeling that these two were now sharing.

Mirio took a relaxing breath and finally spoke to his teacher. "I watched the exams, they were pretty cool. I thought participating was fun, but watching them was even better." All Might smiled, he himself also enjoyed the exams. There was a lot of raw and young talent, some of them passed. But there was one that stood out the most to him and that was Izuku.

"Yes, they were quite enjoyable. Many of the students that participated will be attending UA today, one in particular." Mirio smiled, he knew who that person was and he was excited to see him.

"Izuku," All Might nodded his head to the teen's answer. He explained that Izuku passed, but there was more to it as the man frowned.

"Yes, young Izuku will be attending UA like his father, but I must speak to you about that." Mirio looked at his mentor now with a curious look.

"Izuku is the son of Red Hood, everyone knows this. Hisashi left an impact on many, not many liked the fact that he went rogue. They believe that he disgraced what it means to be a hero."

"What do you think?" All Might didn't honestly know how to answer that question. He knew that killing was wrong, but at the same time he can say he has been in the same position as Hisashi.

Instead of Jigsaw he had even more powerful enemy by the name of AFO. AFO was powerful and ruthless, but he was never Jigsaw. Even that man had a code, rules that he would follow.

"I honestly don't know, but this is not about me. It's about Izuku. I fear that once students hear his name they will try to ostracize him. It's already bad enough that he has the same quirk as him, use the same weapons, and he looks like him. People will think that he is the second coming of his father." Mirio lost his smile, it was rare that he would, but he didn't like how Izuku was going to be treated.

"But that's not fair! Izuku is not Red Hood, he deserves to get the chance to make his own path." All Might nodded his head to the words of Mirio, he didn't like either, but he was old enough to know that there are some that are quick to judge.

"Yes, you and I know that, but others don't. They will only see Izuku as Red Hood's son. The young lad will have to prove them wrong, but it will be difficult. He will need some help." Mirio widened his eyes, he knew what his master was hinting at. The young man gained his smile again and nodded his head.

"I understand master, I will watch out for him." All Might nodded his head, but he didn't want Mirio to just do that.

"That's good Mirio, but I don't just want you to do that. I want you to be his guide, his teacher...be what I have become to you. I believe that Izuku will need your guidance in the future."

"What makes you say that?" Mirio asked curiously and All Might moved his eyes to the sun.

"A feeling." Both master and student returned to silence after that and went back to watching the sun. Soon the first day of UA will begin for many individuals and soon the start of their hero journey will begin.

* * *

_**With Izuku**_

Izuku was looking at himself in the mirror, the teen made an annoyed face as he messed up on his red tie for the tenth time. '_Why do I need to wear this thing anyway, it's suffocating me.' _Izuku undid the tie and restarted again, hopefully the eleventh time would be the charm. You're probably wondering why Izuku is straining himself with this tie, well it's because he got accepted into UA.

He passed the exam with a 97%, he couldn't believe that he was going to UA and live his dream of becoming a hero. When he got the message he was excited hearing that he would be going, but then it all came crashing down when he realized that Red Hood's son will be going to UA.

The first part of getting into UA had been accomplished, but now the hard part had begun. He now has to deal with the hero school giving him the stink eye. As hard as it might be and he was hoping that he was wrong, but even with all this negativity. There are some positives to going to UA.

Izuku would join his sidekick in Minoru, the grape teen had told that he made it in and that's not all. He would also be going to the same school as Momo, the creation has taken a sudden interest in the gunslinger and their story has only begun.

"Izuku, are you still working you tie?" Izuku heard his mother called, the teen looked himself in the mirror and just sighed. He had got the tie on, but it wasn't perfect. The tie was super skinny and super tight on his neck. Inko came over to him and laughed, the teen was just like his father. Hisashi couldn't deal with ties either.

"Here, let me help you." Inko undid the tie and began to put it on properly, once it was done the teen looked himself in the mirror and he had to admit. He looked pretty good. "I'm so proud of you Izuku." Inko began to tear up and Izuku complained.

"Mooom, come on. No crying." Inko didn't listen and just let the water wall come down. With the amount of tears she was producing one would think that she has second quirk dealing with her tears. Izuku sighed, his mom would never change.

"Izuku, come here. I have something to give you." Izuku was curious now, he followed his mother to the table where there were two wrapped presents. Izuku widened his eyes, he didn't ask for this and he didn't want to bother her with gifts.

"Mom-"

"I know what you are going to say, but I am so proud of you getting into UA. I...I know things have been difficult for you ever since your father...you know, but I'm proud of you. You are following your dreams and I know that one day you will be a great hero." Izuku felt tears threatening the poor, he quickly wiped his eyes. He was never one to show emotion, especially in front of others.

"Open them." Inko told him as she sat down, Izuku looked at the present and grabbed the large one first. It was wrapped in blue paper and it was rectangular in shape, Izuku opened it by ripping the paper and widen his eyes when he saw that they were new headphones.

The headphones are black power beats pro, Izuku held the box in his hands and smiled. He wanted a new pair of headphones, but never could get any with the money issues. After opening the first he went to the second it was much smaller than the first.

The box was rectangular and skinny, he opened it and saw that it was a necklace. The necklace was a sliver chain and around the chain there was a kanji for courage on it. Izuku quickly put on the chain and then hugged his mother, he promised himself that he would get her a better life than this and it's a promise that he intends to keep.

"Thanks, mom."

"Your welcome, Izuku. Now, have a good day at school." Inko kissed her son goodbye on the cheek and then he left. Izuku opened the headphones and connected them to his phone, he then went to his playlist and played Mac Miller's Brand Name.

The sound of the headphones were perfect and went well with the song. The beat, the sound, everything was perfect. Izuku began to nod his head to the beat as he got on the train that would take him too UA.

He checked his phone and saw that Minoru had texted him, the grape teen said that he was already here and waiting for him. Izuku texted him back saying that he was on the way, he waited for the train to stop and ignored everyone around him. The teen was just engrossed in his music.

When the train came to a stop he got off and began to walk to UA, when he arrived he saw the gate. He took a breath before entering, he had to relax himself and he would be lying if this didn't sound surreal to him. It's still hard to believe that he made it here and was going to start the journey, a long journey.

"Izuku!" Izuku heard his name be called from inside the gate and saw that it was none other than Minoru. Izuku walked through the gate and raised his fist for Minoru to pound.

"Hey, M." Izuku said in his usual bored tone, Minoru smiled and spoke energetically as the two headed for their class. As they were walking another boy was watching them from outside, the boy was watching the two friends go in. But his eyes were more focused on Izuku than Minoru.

Izuku and Minoru were now inside UA and Minoru eyes were everywhere. He saw his fellow students, the large hallways, the many, many beautiful girls, and he smiled at all of it. He couldn't believe he was here, but he passed the heroic and even impressed All Might with his teamwork with Izuku.

Izuku on the other hand was impressed with the school, it was everything that he read, but he didn't show his emotion. He just kept scanning his fellow students, it would only be a matter of time before he is made as the Red Hood's son. Soon enough both teens found their homeroom which was marked with a large 1-A on the door.

"Wow, that's a big door." The sentence didn't come from neither Izuku or Minoru, but another girl instead. Both teens turned their heads to the right and saw a brown haired girl with a round face.

"Hi, Ochako." Minoru greeted, Izuku gave her a nudge for his greeting. Minoru had found out the girl's name when she came to both of them and thanked them for saving her. Izuku was still unconscious at the time, but Minoru filled him in.

"The large door is for students with much larger quirks." Izuku told and Ochako nodded her head, she was about to head with three, but a certain stopped them. Well, it stopped Izuku and Minoru.

"Shut up four eyes!" Both Izuku and Minoru groaned loudly at hearing that voice. Izuku threw his head back in annoyance and Minoru put his head in his hand. They knew that voice all too well and they knew that it was inevitable since they knew that he was coming, but damn do they wish that he was in other hero class.

"Not him." Minoru complained as he was now wondering if he could skip the first day of school. Ochako not knowing the voice looked at the two friends and tilted her head to the side.

"Do you know that voice?" Both of them nodded and Izuku would be the one to answer the question.

"Unfortunately. ***Sigh*** It's going to be a long day. Should've bought my pen." Izuku said as Minoru opened the door and they entered the class to see the rest of the students.

Minoru walked in first, then Ochako, and last was Izuku. They all saw one Katsuki with his foot on the desk and arguing with one of the students who Izuku recognized as one of the exam takers.

"Take your feet off the desk! That is school property and must be treated with respect." The stern voice of the taller teen scolded Katsuki, but Izuku and Minoru were surprised he didn't care. But before Katsuki could clap back with some vulgar derogatory term for the taller teen, Izuku decided to interfere.

"Katsuki," Katsuki shifted his eyes to Izuku and glared at him. "Shut up." Izuku then looked at the tall boy and spoke to him.

"Let it go." After saying that, Izuku went to choose his desk. He went to the wall next to the window and sat in the back, Minoru sat in front of him. Everyone watched how Izuku handled the situation and they were impressed. All except for Katsuki.

"What did you say to me?" Katsuki was hot and you could tell because explosions were literally coming out his hand. "You think I listen to you Hoodie Jr." And there it was, Izuku got up ready to fight Katsuki. Minoru looked between the two to see that they were about to throw down, the grape teen being the peacemaker went to Izuku and tried to calm him down.

"Zu, chill." Minoru tried to calm Izuku down, but the teen wasn't listening as he now wished that he brought his gun with him. Everyone that was a spectating just sat back and watched, some were even confused by what Katsuki meant by what he said until one of them figured it out.

"Wait a minute, now I know why you look familiar. You are Red Hood's son!" A blonde teen that had a lighting bolt in his hair pointed at Izuku. The teen cursed, he knew that it was going to come, but damn did it have to happen on the first day.

Everyone now just widened their eyes as they looked at Izuku, they all knew about Red Hood and the fact they were now in front of his son was something...well, it was something. Ochako was caught off guard by that and looked at Izuku with shock written all over her face.

"He's Red Hood's son." She whispered, but before things could escalate some more the doors opened and a teen with walked in with dual colored hair. The teen felt and saw tension in the room and decided to calm it down...by dropping the temperature.

Everyone in the classroom soon felt cold and saw frost in their breath, they all looked to the door and saw the man doing this. Izuku looked at him and widened his eyes, it's been awhile, but he recognized that hair style anywhere.

"Shoto," Izuku whispered and Minoru looked at him with his arms around his body, the teen was freezing.

"Y-Y-You know-know him?" Izuku nodded his head as he saw his cousin come fully into the classroom.

"He's my cousin." Shoto walked in and saw that he had everybody's attention, he soon began to raise the temperature with his quirk. All the students soon felt the warm come back and relaxed, but Shoto wasn't done.

"Enough, it's the first day and you're all trying to kill each other. All of us are going to be together for the next few years, so the least you all could do is get along. You don't have to like each other, but deal with each other." Shoto words were cold, but true.

He looked at all of them and his eyes caught onto Izuku, he smiled when he saw him. Izuku himself turned his head and looked out the window, evading Shoto's eyes. The door opened again and this time another student came in and Izuku and Minoru recognized her. It was Momo, she came and looked around.

"Nice speech, Shoto." She spoke gently to the dual colored hair teen. Shoto shrugged his shoulders and spoke to his old friend.

"They all seemed to calm them down thanks to it. I'm going to take my seat." Shoto took a seat in the back leaving Momo at the front, she followed soon and sat next to Izuku. That said teen eyes were still looking at the window while Momo took her glances at him.

"Not going to greet me?" Momo asked playfully and Izuku glanced at her, he then looked back at the window.

"You saw me didn't you." Momo nodded her head while Minoru just slapped his forehead, his friend had to be the worst with the woman.

"True, but I was expecting a hello. It's only normal for people to do that." Izuku grunted, it was not and nor will he ever be normal.

"I'm not normal and I never will be." Izuku said non-emotionally and Momo didn't show any reaction, all she did was continue to look at him. Minoru decided to end the pain that he was friend was causing and introduce himself.

"Hi, I'm Minoru Mineta. We met at the exams, you must have missed me." Momo looked at the mohawk teen and gave a small smile. She didn't miss him, her eyes were just on Izuku that day and not much else.

"Hello, Minoru. You must be Izuku's friend." Minoru nodded and decided to add on to that list.

"Best friend and future partner in crime." Momo smiled and looked at Izuku trying not to look embarrassed.

"I can see that. I do hope that you look after him."

"How about you both stop talking so that teacher can start the class officially." Izuku jumped in and made the two faces forward to see a man with black hair and with baggy eyes look at all of them.

The man's eyes were glued onto them, he checked his watch and glared at them. Everyone that wasn't seated now was as the man eyes had the look of intensity in them.

"You all took a total of 10 minutes to notice me. 10 minutes is a lifetime in the job and you all just wasted it." The man was cutting into the teens like a knife through butter, he didn't hold back on what he said and he sounded as harsh as one could be.

"Grab your gym uniforms and meet outside. You got two minutes." The man left after that, but before he left he told them his name. "Oh, and before I forget. My name is Aizawa and I'll be your home teacher for the next few years." After that he left, leaving his now students in stunned silence.

Izuku was the only one who got up first and he tapped Minoru as he got up, he went to the wall and grabbed a case with the uniforms while his sidekick follow behind him.

"You heard him, time is precious to a hero." Izuku told them as the two friends left the classroom and soon everyone got up out of their seats and grabbed uniforms.

* * *

_**Outside**_

Aizawa opened his eyes and unfolded his arms, he looked at all his students that were in neat line and standing straight. The man rubbed his head and sighed as he began to speak.

"All of you here are here because you passed you're exams, but just because you passed the exams does not mean that you deserve to be here. Today I'm going to find out what each of you are made of." A pink skinned girl with horns raised her hand and spoke.

"Ummm...Aizawa-sensei. What do you mean by that?" Aizawa gave them a creepy smile which freaked them all out. The smile was something that the villain does in a movie when he thinks of his master plan...like it was that creepy.

"You all will be participating in a quirk apprehension test and if one of you comes in last, you will be expelled from UA." They all widened their eyes while Momo, Katsuki, Shoto, and Izuku narrowed their eyes at him.

"What!?" The horned girl screamed, she and the rest couldn't believe what they just heard. There is no way that he could really do that, but the look in his eyes told the story. Aizawa was really threatening to expel one of them if one comes in last.

"Zu, I'm freaking out." Izuku looked down at his friend and gave him some advice. He could see that the grape haired teen was sweating and panicking unlike himself.

"Stay cool." Minoru just sighed, why couldn't he be like Izuku with all the coolness. He wonders how the gunslinger does it.

"Let's get started. Whose is first?" No stepped to Aizawa challenged and Izuku looked around, it seems like no goes forward.

"I'll go." Izuku stepped up, but he was not the only ones as Momo, Shoto, and even Minoru to everyone's surprise stepped up next.

"Like father, like son." Izuku decided to ignore the comment and went to the track course, the others lined up with him and they kneeled down. Aizawa held the gun in the air and pulled the trigger. The shot went into the air and the students took off.

Shoto activated his fire to boost himself, he got there first with the fastest time of 3.05. Momo was next, she created a bicycle and got the time of 4.06. Minoru and Izuku were the only that didn't use their quirks, but many were impressed with their speed.

Minoru came in with a speed of 4.12 and Izuku came with a much faster speed. The teen turned on his jets and made it to the finish line with a time of 3.10. Both of them panting as they had their hands on there knees. Minoru looked like he needed an oxygen mask and Izuku just took deep breaths to calm his beating heart.

"What's next?" Izuku asked, his green eyes glaring at Aizawa and the man smiled.

'_Maybe this kid is not bad after all.' _The lazy teacher likes what he sees from Izuku, the determination, its hot and burning inside the kid. He's got something to prove and he won't let no one stop him.

"Alright, next up." Aizawa turned his head to the next group of students as they lined up.

Test after test was commencing for the students. Izuku and Minoru did well in some, but not all. Izuku scored a 58kg in the grip test, he scored the most sit ups with 110, he landed in 30ft in the sandbox, and for the sidesteps he only lost Minoru. The grape teen's short body and made it easy for him. As much as he complains about his height, it came in handy for him.

When all the previous tests were done the final one was the ball throw, the test where each of them will chuck a ball in the air with the power of their quirks.

"Katsuki, you're up first." Aizawa said lazily as he tossed the ball. Katsuki caught it and smiled, this test was made for him and he will show everyone just how powerful his quirk is.

"DIE!" Katsuki screamed as he threw the ball in the air, his explosions carrying the ball higher than it should have gone. Aizawa machined beeped and he looked at it with a plain face.

Everyone was impressed by his score, all except for Izuku. He knew what the ash blonde teen was trying to do. He was trying to show off, but it won't work on him. Minoru on the other hand was panicking, he didn't know what to think.

The side stepping test was good for him and so were the other tests, but this one seems to pay for people with assault type quirks. His is not one that could send a ball into air at 705.2 meters, hell he'll be lucky to get 20 meters off the ground.

"Zu, what am I going to do?" Izuku didn't really pay attention as he watched Tenya spin around like a top and then kick the ball into the air.

"I don't know. I guess you could bounce on your grape and then throw it." The idea sounded utterly stupid when Izuku said it. He even said sarcastically and not meant to be taking seriously, but Minoru did.

"That's a great idea." Izuku closed his eyes and put a hand to his temple, he didn't mean for it to be a plan to use. "Thanks, Zu." Minoru went up next at the boy known as Sato who whipped the ball into the air.

"He seems to follow your advice a lot." Izuku turned his head to the side to see none other than Momo...shocker.

"He has his faults, but he is loyal. I give them that." Izuku said as he Minoru planted the grape into the ground and he held the ball into his hand.

"You seem to enjoy it." Momo gave him a sly smile as she turned his eyes to his direction. Izuku 'ticked' and replied back.

"I don't enjoy it, but I do wonder how he will survive without me. " Momo turned her head fully towards him now as Minoru began to jump on the grape like a pogo stick. Everyone even Aizawa was intrigued at how the teen was bouncing on the ball and at each bounce he was going higher and higher.

"So you do worry about people?" Momo asked, still with her smile on as she watched Minoru go higher and higher.

"I'm cold, not heartless." Izuku simply said as he asked Mom a question, his eyes still on Minoru.

"Is there a point to all this prying Mrs. Yaoyorozu?"

"Please, just call me Momo and to answer for your question. Yes, there is a point." Momo simply said as Minoru had reached the appropriate height, he could no higher. The teen cocked his fist back and threw the ball into the air as high as he could. The machine beeped and everyone turned as Minoru came down to the ground.

"What did I get?" The teen asked eagerly and Aizawa gave it a look. As usually he didn't show any emotion to his face so everyone guessed.

"250 meters." Minoru jumped up into the air with a fist held high, he had gotten a good enough score. That score and coupled with the rest might just keep him in UA. Izuku nodded his head to his friend as he looked back to the heiress.

"You're not going to tell me this point are you?" Momo gave him a knowing smile basically telling him no, she then walked to the center for her turn.

"Minoru, congrats and that was very innovative of you." Minoru gained a small blush of the compliment as he went back to Izuku's side, the gunslinger's eyes solely on her.

Izuku watched Momo create a large cannon from out her back and basically loaded up the ball, the cannon fired the ball high into the sky and you didn't need the machine to know that she got a high enough score.

Minoru whistled as he was at the side of Izuku, he looked at his partner and spoke to him. "That was impressive." Izuku just hummed, Minoru still continued speaking knowing he wasn't going to get much else.

"What are you going to do? I mean you need a gun to use your quirk. Could use your attraction." Izuku simply shook his head, attraction was a pull, not push.

"I'll figure it out. Also, good work." Minoru gained a smile as Izuku continued, it wasn't often that Izuku would compliment someone. Minoru would take it and soak it all in.

The next person that was in the center was Shoto Todoroki, a person Izuku hasn't seen for years. Izuku could tell by looking at him the teen had grown in the 12 years, he looked more like his father. He already knows what is quirk and knows that like Katsuki, this test is made for him.

Shoto held the ball firmly in his hand and kneeled down, soon a large pillar of ice erupted from his feet and carried him to the sky. As he was getting higher and higher, Shoto threw the ball into the air with his left hand. As the ball traveled into the air, a trail of fire was left behind to take to another level.

Everyone was shocked at the display, even Katsuki. Izuku moved his eyes to him and saw his surprised face, watching it felt pretty good. Katsuki always believed that he was the top dog and now he sees that there are others just as powerful as him if not more. It was only a matter time before he got a wake up call and Izuku couldn't wait for it.

"My score?" Shoto asked as he came down from the pillar of ice, Aizawa looked at the machine and then answered him.

"705.3. Highest so far." Shoto nodded his head while everyone else took in what they just heard. 705.3 meters, that was Shoto's score. It was higher than Katsuki, probably the highest ever.

Shoto didn't have to say it, but everyone knew now after watching that. He was the strongest in the class, especially with a score like that. Too bad it was about to be broken from the most unlikely of people.

Ochako stepped up next and used her quirk, the ball went into the air...like high into the air. So high that no one could see it anymore. The machine beeped and Aizawa told the score with an emotionless tone.

"Infinity." Ochako was happy and cheering while everyone including Izuku just took in what they saw. The girl just scored an infinity, a score that will not be duplicated anytime soon.

"You set a new record." Aizawa told her and that made her even more happy as Aizawa looked to Izuku next. He was the last one and didn't need to be told as he stepped in the circle.

Izuku stepped in and grabbed the ball, everyone watched with close eyes on what he was going to do. The students though were not the only one's watching, there were others watching...just from a distance.

* * *

_**With the Big 4**_

"Izuku is up next." Mirio said aloud as he was hiding behind a wall, his head sticking out. He was watching the students perform their test and was glad that Izuku was finally up next.

"He's got it under control." Toya spoke next with confidence as he was on top of Mirio, his head sticking out as well from the wall. He wasn't only one though.

"How? He needs a gun to use his quirk." Tamaki said next as he was just like his other two compatriots, head sticking out and all that.

"Don't sound so pessimistic, Tamaki. Who knows he might surprise everyone." Nejire spoke next as she was on top of all three of them, but unlike the other three she was floating in the air. But also like her other three Big 4 members her head was out as well.

"Do you think that it was a good idea to skip math class?" Nejire asked worriedly and Toya was the one to answer, his answer put all her worry to rest.

"We'll be fine, besides Ectoplasm is probably alright with the alone time."

* * *

"They skipped me. I thought they liked math." Ectoplasm said sadly as a lone tear came down his eye, the big 4 always said that they enjoyed his classes and now they skipped him.

* * *

"Today, Izuku." Izuku looked at him annoyingly, he was formulating a plan, but Aizawa was rushing him. Izuku sighed and just decided to go with the plan he made, but first. He needed a gun and there was only one person that could help him. He had to ask her,

"Momo," Izuku turned his head to her and the creation girl smiled making Izuku roll his eyes. He was wondering if he could just forget this test.

"Yes?"

"I need you to make a gun for me." Momo thought about it for a moment, playing with Izuku. Something that the teen didn't enjoy, but at the end Momo did make his gun.

"What type?"

"Usp 45., 9 millimeter bullets. Two clips, twelve rounds in each." Momo nodded her head, making them won't be a challenge for her and she knew the material was just the case. Momo held her hand out and created the necessary requirements for Izuku. She was going to hand them to him, but Aizawa stopped her.

"If you go into the circle, you fail. If you leave the circle, you fail." That stopped Momo, on one hand she wanted to give the weapon to Izuku, but if she did she would fail. If Izuku leaves the circle he fails, so that leaves one option for them.

"Throw them." Izuku told her, it was the only option and she came to that conclusion. Neither of them would get into trouble, this was part of Izuku's plan.

A plan he had to time right in order to pull off. Momo threw the gun and ammunition to the Izuku, and as they left her hand Izuku threw the ball into the air as high as he could.

The ball was in the air and Izuku did not just stop, he quickly used his attraction quirk to bring the gun and the clips. He loaded one in and quickly fired at the ball with his quirk abilities. Izuku bullet speed, the speed of the bullets increased greatly as he hit the ball. Each bullet pushed the ball further and further into the sky.

Izuku didn't stop, he kept on firing and firing. He unloaded the bullets at the ball, everyone was amazed at his precision, even Aizawa. The lazy hero could indeed see his father in Izuku, he worked with him in the past and could the skill that has now passed onto his son. His job now is to make sure that he doesn't go down his path.

Izuku emptied the first clip, but he wasn't done. He tossed aside the empty clip and quickly loaded another in. It was so fast that no one even saw him clock the gun back, he just kept on squeezing the trigger. Momo looked on in fascination, her eyes were on his calm and stoic face as he displayed his skill with the firearm.

Mirio and the Big 4 looked on from the building and were in shock...well, Nejire and Tamaki were shocked. Miro and Toya had smiles on their faces, they were impressed by Izuku and couldn't wait to speak to him again.

Izuku saw that the ball was high enough and stopped shooting the gun, the ball came down to the ground and the machine beeped.

"What did I get?" Izuku asked as he was surrounded by at least of dozen of empty shell casings, all evidence of the barrage that the teen unleashed.

Aizawa looked at the machine and raised an eyebrow, he looked at the teen and told him the answer. "410." Izuku nodded his head, it was great, but it was good enough. He had done well in the other test to pass so he was good.

"You beat your dad's record by 1. Like father, like son." Izuku's eyes glowed green and he aimed the gun at Aizawa making everyone widen their eyes.

"I am nothing like him!" Izuku yelled at him and Minoru ran to him to calm him down. Everyone could feel the tension in the air and it was thick. Miro and the others looked on and wondered if they should interfere, but Miro decided to wait and see.

Aizawa started the gun and Izuku, his eyes glowed red and Izuku became surprised. "Eraserhead." Izuku said aloud, everyone heard him and then looked at their teacher surprised.

They knew that their teacher could be a pro, but they didn't know that he was the former number two underground pro. Red Hood was the first before becoming rogue.

"I read about you, you can shut someone's quirk off just by looking at them." Izuku spoke unafraid, Eraserhead may be able to stop his quirk, but he couldn't stop bullets.

"You know that shutting off my quirk doesn't stop me from shooting this gun."

"You think that I'm afraid of a gun from you little boy." Eraserhead decided to prove his point by using the scarf on his neck. He sent the scarf to the gun and covered the weapon. Izuku was caught off guard and saw Eraserhead dashing towards.

He pushed Minoru out of the way and pulled the trigger, the gun aimed at Eraserhead. He wasn't going to kill him, but he was going to shoot him.

The gun sounded and the bullet broke the scarf, Eraserhead though had dodged the bullet. He was still coming towards the teen and Izuku fired the gun at him. Aizawa weaved passed all the bullets and before anyone including Izuku knew it he was face to face with Erasherhead.

The eraser hero scarf was like tentacles as it surrounded Izuku. The teen was in shock at the speed, he was now looking at the glowing red eyes and saw the intensity in them.

Aizawa glared down at him and kneed him in the gut, Izuku went to the ground and coughed. The strike knocking the wind out of him, he was gasping for air as he tried to regain himself.

"I should expel you just for striking a teacher, but I'm not." Izuku looked at him to see his red eyes gone, he had returned to normal. "You have talent and I hate to see that wasted. Now get up and get back in line, the results are in."

Izuku followed the order from Aizawa, he still had a hand over his stomach as he walked back. Minoru offered to help him, but Izuku just walked past him.

"The test results are finished and here they are."

1st. Shoto Todoroki

2nd. Momo Yaoyorozu

3rd. Katsuki Bakugou

4th. Tenya Iida

5th. Izuku Midoriya

6th. Fumikage Tokoyami

7th. Mezo Shoji

8th. Mashirao Ojiro

9th. Eijiro Kirishima

10th. Mina Ashido

11th. Ochako Uraraka

12th. Koji Koda

13th. Rikido Sato

14th. Tsuyu Asui

15th. Yuga Aoyama

16th. Hanta Sero

17th. Denki Kaminari

18th. Minoru Mineta

19th. Kyoka Jiro

20th. Toru Hagkaure

"Oh, no. I'm...last." The invisible spoke sadly, it sounded like she was about to cry, but Izuku and Momo put her ease to rest.

"That's not going to happen." Momo said loudly as Aizawa looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"So, you figured it out."

"She's not the only one." Izuku said next, his hand still on his stomach. The teen took a deep breath before continuing, he removed the hand now that he did that.

"You threatened us with explosion so that we could give our in the test." Izuku finished and Aizawa nodded his head, he was impressed by Izuku's smarts.

"Yeah, I did. You're all safe, but this far from over. There will be other tests down the road to see if you got what it takes. I better see improvement from everyone, top and bottom. If not then you are gone and that is not a threat." Aizawa glowed red and they all felt the intensity from them, he was right. That wasn't a threat, it was a promise.

Aizawa left soon after that, while everyone else took a sigh of relief. Everyone began to get to know each other, but Izuku didn't stay. He left soon as Aizawa finished, heading to the locker rooms to change into his uniforms.

"Izuku," Izuku turned around to see who called his name, it was Shoto. Izuku and Shoto looked at each other, cousins that haven't seen each other in years. It was surreal for both of them, they should've grown up together, went to the same school together, but fate had other plans for them. Now they're here at UA, both on the same path of becoming great heroes.

"Shoto, it's been a long time." Shoto smiled at that, he could tell that Izuku seemed awkward.

"That's an understatement. It's been 12 years since we last saw each other, in fact the last time we saw each other is when I got my quirk." Izuku nodded his head, he vaguely remembered that day.

He was at Endeavor's home playing with the children when Shoto powers came to be. Everyone was excited when they saw it, they all thought that it would be a fire or ice quirk, but they didn't expect for him to have both.

He and Izuku were so alike and yet so different. Both have two quirks, both had different fighting styles. Both have the passion to become heroes, but both had different paths in order to reach that goal. Shoto has a much easier path since he is the son of Endeavor, the child born with everything. While Izuku has a much more difficult path, he is the son of Red Hood.

"Shoto, listen I got to go." Shoto lost his smile at that, he was hoping that he and Izuku would stay and talk some more. Catch up on what they lost, but it seemed like Izuku didn't want to.

"Oh, I see. Anyway it was nice to see you again and I'm glad that you are in the UA. I hope we can work together down the road." Izuku nodded his head and quickly left for the locker rooms. "Also, tell aunt Inko I said hello."

"I will." Izuku replied back as he continued to make his way to locker rooms, but as he did he was blocked by four individuals. He looked at them and widened his eyes, he was currently in front of the Big 4.

"Izuku, nice job with the test." Mirio greeted him happily and came over to him, he placed a hand on his shoulder and introduced him to the others.

"I want to make some friends of mine. This is Tamaki, he's a great guy, but awfully shy." Izuku looked at Tamaki and saw him leaning on the wall face first. Izuku ignored that and looked to the next one.

"This is my girlfriend Nejire." Nejire walked up to him and gave him a handshake.

"Hi, Izuku. Miro has been talking about you a lot." Nejire told him and Izuku was caught off guard by that, he didn't think that Lemillion would find him interesting.

"I've only been telling them that you are going to be a great addition to UA." Izuku blushed at the comment and scratched the back of his head.

"I don't think that I will be that good." Izuku spoke honestly, he really didn't think that he would be that good. I mean...come on, he has some issues to work out.

"Don't sell yourself short, Zu." Izuku looked at the last one and saw the red hair, he widened his eyes in surprise for he knew that spiky red hair anywhere.

"Hey, cousin." Toya greeted him as he walked up to him and pulled him into a hug. Izuku was caught off guard again and didn't know what to do, he didn't even hug back.

He just let Toya hug him, it was an unnatural thing to see from his friends. Toya wasn't always the one to show emotional affection towards something.

"I'm here if you need me." Toya told him as he broke the hug and Izuku just nodded his head. He knew what he meant, Todoroki's will always help his mom and him. They are still family even after what his father did.

"Uhh...I should be going. I have my next class son." Izuku quickly hurried out of there and went to the lockers. The four could see that the teen was not used to the sudden affection and praise, it was understandable especially for Mirio after what All Might told him.

Izuku will have to deal with students giving him looks of distrust and comparing him to his father. Word has already travel the halls that Red Hood's son is here with them and it's only a matter of time before the media gets here.

Mirio looked on as he watched the back of Izuku, he saw a back that was dealing with so much. A back that was carrying so much, it was only a matter of time before that back gives. The OFA user will make sure that Izuku will not go through this alone, he will take some of the load off his back. If he can't do that then he doesn't deserve to call himself a hero.

**To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I'm back. I know a lot of you were mad that I went on a long hiatus. Had some personal problems and I needed to figure out somethings. Anyway I bring you a new chapter and it's battle training. I have also fixed pervious chapters in the name Mirio.**

**Reviews**

DragoFae24: Yes, Izuku will be able to curve bullets like in the movie wanted.

HighPaladinRath: I am looking for an editor, the process is slow.

doomNgloom: I know I felt bad too.

PartyinLA: Thanks for the support.

**Anyway that's it for reveiws.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Team Battle Begins**

Izuku rubbed his eyes as he woke up from his sleep, the annoying sounds of his alarm were coming from his phone. The teen groaned and tapped his phone to stop it, it did and when it did he checked the time. Izuku slowly got up from his bed and boy it was hard to do so. The bed felt so comfortable that he wanted to sink into it, but school calls and it's time to go.

Izuku rubbed his bed head and got up to do his morning workout and hygiene, once that was completed he got dressed for school. Izuku was going to leave now, but looked at his bed. It was neatly made, but that isn't what he was worried about. He had everything, but one thing. The teen turned his head back to the hallway to see that his mother was up now and making a small breakfast.

The emerald hair teen decided to reach his hand underneath his bed mattress and grabbed his vape pen. When he did he quickly slipped it into his pocket without his mother noticing.

'_Might as well take it, hell Katsuki might make me switch to real cigarettes.' _Izuku thought as he began to head out of his room. He didn't stay long to eat breakfast, he just took some toast and pieces of bacon with him.

When Izuku got outside he could see that everyone was now outside and going about their day. Izuku put his headphones in and decided to tune the world out. Izuku played some music as he began to make his way to school and as he walked he didn't realize that some people were watching him from above.

"So, that's Hood's kid?" The voice came from a male and was soon followed up by another only this time it was female.

"Yeah, and you know, I can really see the resemblance. I mean those freckles had to come from the boss." The woman spoke, her voice was soft and young.

"Should we go see him?" Both the man and woman looked behind them to see another male individual, this one with a deep voice and wearing a black hooded shroud around his body.

"No way, the boss said we can't make contact with Izuku unless he is in danger. Besides the only one of us that can break that rule is Tatsu." The young woman mentioned another member of this team that Red Hood has.

"We shouldn't even be here, we should be looking for Stain."

"I couldn't agree more." The three mysterious individuals that were on the roof spying on Izuku turned around in surprise when they heard the voice of another woman. A woman that they didn't want to piss off and that said woman looked very irritated right now.

"Katana, hey. What are you doing here?" It was obvious that Katana knew what they were doing and who they were spying on. The young woman tried to play off the obvious while the other two men just shook their heads. Tatsu aka Katana was an anti-hero and a member of Red Hood's gang called the **Outlaws**.

She is deadly, scary, powerful, athletic, hot, sexy, you name it. The woman is in her early to mid twenties judging by her looks, she has long black hair put into a ponytail, red eyes, nice breast, but the most distinctive feature was the scar that was on her face. The scar went in a diagonal direction and from forehead to chin.

"I could ask you the same thing, but it seems like you're spying on my little brother. Hood, gave you strict orders not to interfere with Izuku's life. When Hisashi is ready he will bring Izuku in, but till then unless the situation says otherwise you all stay away. Understand?" Katana asked them and they all understood. The scarred woman just shook her head at her teammates, she then walked to the edge to see Izuku walking to school.

"Stain has gone MIA and Hood wants him found. This was his last known location, check it out and report back to him." Tastu handed a slip of paper to the woman and she nodded her head with a smile.

"What will you be doing? Playing big sister too little handsome down there." Tatsu glared at her female friend, but answered nonetheless.

"I will be looking into a tip. Someone is looking for villains for some kind of job, a tip came in from our spy in the inside of the force. His CI told him and our friend told Hood, and now I'm here to investigate."

"Got it, let us know if you need back up." The other man said as they all nodded, but Tatsu kept her eyes on Izuku.

"We'll be heading out. Cloak, want to give us a ride." The dark skinned man named Cloak is the one with the hooded shroud, he nodded his head and opened his cloak out. The two other members stepped in and soon were gone from the rooftop, and soon Cloak was as well leaving only Katana on it.

The woman had turned her eyes away from Izuku and was now on another person, that person was Inko. She watched Inko with sad eyes and lonely eyes, eyes that said she wanted to be next to her, to meet her.

She wanted to meet Inko so much, but not right now. Now wasn't the right time, now she had a mission to do. "Soon." Tastu whispered as she turned around and made her way off the roof.

* * *

**UA**

Izuku had made it to UA, he took off his headphones when he saw Minoru come up to him. Izuku pounded fist with the shorter boy as they walked in and as they were doing so Izuku was getting looks from the rest of the students in the hallways. He already knew why and just sighed inwardly.

"So that they know now huh?" Minoru sadly nodded his head knowing how his friend wanted to escape his father's shadow.

"I have a suspect, but I'm sure you already know who."

"Katsuki." Izuku growled, that damn teen can't just leave him alone. Why does he feel the need to be better than him? He wasn't trying to be the number one hero, all he wanted to do was escape his father's shadow, catch him, and live his life in peace.

"Yeah, he was the main suspect, but the other students might have told people as well." Izuku nodded his head as both friends continued to walk down the hallways.

"The Media?" Minoru honestly shrugged his shoulders, the media was not here so that may have been a good sign. But for how long is the question.

"They may be to occupied with All Might becoming a teacher to worry about you, but-"

"I doubt it. The son of Red Hood going to UA to become a hero, heh...That's a headline in its own right." Minoru nodded his head again because Izuku was right, it's only a matter of time before the media gets here and they get wind of him being here. It's going to make headlines all over the papers, news, and radio stations.

"There is also another thing we need to talk about." Izuku now looked at his sidekick curiously and he could see the serious face on him. A look that seemed unnatural for him.

"They also know that you took a shot at Aizawa-sensei." Izuku gritted his teeth frustration, is anything private anymore.

"Great," Izuku dragged as they were nearing the classroom, but before going in, Minoru still had some things to say to Izuku.

"Wait, before we go in you got some explaining to do." Izuku looked down with confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Minoru made a face and saw that his friend really didn't know what he was talking about.

"When were you going to tell me that you knew Shoto Todoroki and not only that, but you're his cousin?" Izuku rolled his eyes at the grape teen, it wasn't that big of a deal to him.

"Our dads worked together. My dad is his godfather and I'm his Endeavor's godson." Minoru dropped his jaw in shock. Izuku was the godson of Endeavor and he didn't even know about it.

"Wait if you're his godson does that mean that you're **Frost's** godson." Izuku knew that Minoru was talking to his aunt Rei, who is now the retired Ice Hero: Frost. Rei and Enji made the fire and ice duo, one of, if not best duos ever.

"Yes, I still don't see the big deal about it. They are my godparents and their kids are my cousins, nothing more to talk about." Minoru put his head in his hands, Izuku was one of a kind. Only he would not see that his cousins, godfather, and godmother are arguably the first family of heroism.

The Todoroki's have always been heroes since the early days, Endeavor's father, Captain Burns, is a former number three hero. His mother, Phoenix, is one of the first female heroes to ever crack the top ten. She was trend sender when it came to females becoming pros.

Izuku ignored Minoru's reaction and just headed into the class where many of the students were waiting and conversing. Izuku saw that their eyes were on him, but he ignored them and just walked to his desk with Minoru behind him.

He sat down and just leaned his head on his hand, while Minoru sat in front of him. The short teen leaned up to speak with Izuku, because their conversation was not done. He still had one more thing to ask him and it was about a certain girl.

"We also need to talk about a certain someone that sits next to you." Minoru Izuku opened his eyes, he could only assume that this certain someone was female.

"There is nothing going on. Period." Izuku told him, Momo and him were not a thing and he wasn't looking for a thing. Minoru could see that, but he being the woman expert that he is, he could also see when a girl is interested in a guy.

"Yeah, in your eyes maybe. But I think she is interested in you." Izuku looked back at him like he was crazy, there was no way that Momo was into him. I mean she is a princess from an aristocratic family, while he is...well, he is him.

"You're wrong, now hush up class is about to start." Izuku told Minoru as he saw Shoto and Momo come in together and take their seats in back with him.

As they were walking Izuku saw the black eyes of Momo staring at him. He ignored them though and just turned his head to the window, but even looking outside he could still feel that gaze of the princess on him. Izuku was not the only one who saw it though, as Minoru and Shoto caught the gaze of Momo.

Minoru had just been given more evidence that Momo likes Izuku and now he really needs to have a talk with his partner. Momo and Izuku together is a serious situation...for Izuku.

Shoto on the other hand was curious as to why Momo would be staring at Izuku. He figured that it was because he was the son of Red Hood. That seemed to be the talk of the hallways as he and her were coming here.

Shoto heard what everyone was saying about his cousin, saying that Izuku would be like his father, saying that he is a future killer, saying that he has no place in a school of heroes. Shoto wanted to freeze that entire hallway filled with students, but he controlled himself. His father and mother always taught him self control, his emotions fuel his powers and if he is out of control than so are they.

"Hey, Izuku."

"Hello, Izuku." Momo and Shoto greeted the green haired teen and Izuku just grunted to give his hello. Minoru just sighed in defeat, there seemed to be no way to help Izuku.

"And hello to you, Minoru." Minoru was caught off guard by the greeting, he didn't think that his short self garnered the attention of one Momo. Shoto looked at Minoru curiously, he wanted to ask how he knew Izuku, but before he could ask Aizawa had come in.

Everyone stopped talking and faced toward the desk where their teacher stood behind. The eraser hero looked at everyone, but took a much longer glance before speaking to his class.

"Yesterday you took the apprehension test, today you will learn what it likes to fight like us. Today each of you will doing battle training with your hero teacher and that-"

"**I am here, coming through the door like a normal person!" **Everyone got excited when they saw All Might bursting through the door...which was anything but normal, but what hell. He was All Might.

"Yeah, I'll let him take over." Everyone ignored Aizawa and just paid attention to what All Might was going to say. The number one hero stood in front of the desk in his silver age costume and all the students including Izuku marveled at the number one hero. Izuku didn't show it like the rest, but he was damn well impressed and he still couldn't believe that this man is a teacher.

"**Today each of you will be doing Battle Training as teams, but in order to do this you all need one thing. COSTUMES!" **All Might shouted, he was so loud that the whole could hear him.

"YES!" The students roared, making All Might smile, he activated a device on the desk and soon cases came out the wall with names on them.

"**Here are your costumes. Get suited up and then meet at the training grounds." ** All Might ran out after that and many of the students got up to grab, but before Izuku could leave he was stopped.

"Izuku, wait." Aizawa called out as he was about to leave with suitcase in hand. Minoru, Shoto, and Momo looked back at him to see him sigh.

"Put down the case. We need to talk." Aizawa ordered his student and Izuku did so, there was no point fighting him again since the outcome would be the same.

"You three can go." The students that truly knew Izuku were hesitant to leave, but one word from Izuku was all that it took.

"Go." Izuku told them and they all nodded, each of them left the classroom. Minoru took one last look as he exited the door, he looked back to see that his best friend gave a nod of his head. That nod meant Izuku will handle it, he'll be alright and he will meet up with him.

Now that the friends left Izuku walked in front of the desk that Aizawa stood behind and gave him an uninterested look. He didn't want to be here and he didn't want to hear what he had to say, but the teen would be surprised what this conversation will do for him down the road in the future.

"What do you need, sensei?" Izuku asked with a bored tone and Aizawa could tell that he didn't want to be here and neither did he, but the kid needed to hear some advice. If not then his future is ruined before it could even get started.

"I like you kid," Izuku was caught off guard by that comment, he did not have time to react as Aizawa continued.

"I think you have skills to be great in this job, but you need to learn how to control your emotions. Yesterday was a test to see if you could handle yourself when people mention your father and compare him to you. You failed when you attacked me."

"But,"

"But nothing. You failed simple as that. You attacked your teacher, tell me. Are you going to attack a civilian or a fellow hero when they badmouth you about your dad? Are you just going to shoot at everybody that you're angry with?" Izuku didn't answer, but he did shake his head. Aizawa had a point, even if that point hurts like hell. His words were like gut punches to the teens' stomach, hell it was worse than the knee.

"I get it, you're angry at your old man and you're angry at everyone else that is thinking that you're the second coming of him. They are always going to be people that are going to think that you're him. Your job is to prove them wrong and to do that you need to control your emotions. You need to be a hero. Am I understood?" Izuku nodded his head and Aizawa leaned back into his chair, he opened a sippy juice and began to sip it.

"Now, get too class." Izuku nodded his head once again and grabbed a case, one he got to the door he stopped.

"Thanks, Aizawa-sensei." Izuku thanked him and then left, Aizawa just nodded his head as he continued to sip his juice.

'_He's just like you, Hisashi. Stubborn and trying to prove himself. Wonder if he knows about your past?' _Aizawa thought as he finished his juice, once he was done he grabbed a sleeping bag and opened it up to sleep in it.

As 1-A was getting ready, the voice of All Might boomed around the school earlier and basically told everyone that Class 1-A was doing something.

* * *

"Mmph, guess All Might is starting the battle training with 1A. Do you think we can watch them?" Toya asked as he and other members of the Big 4 were in english class with Present.

"Toya, we skipped math class yesterday. We can't skip english." Nejire told him, but Mic had other plans.

"Sure we can watch, there is nothing to do anyway."

"What about the lesson you are supposed to teach?" Tamaki asked the obvious, but Mic just waved his hand at it.

"You english is good. Now let's watch." Mic got the remote and turned the television to the battle ground where class 1A will do their training. The monitors gave them the cameras of the building and they could see what they would and where they would attack.

'_I hope Izuku does well, the rumors are starting to spread, but I believe that he will do well.' _Mirio thought as he saw that the students were starting to come out in their costumes. Ah, he remembered that in his first year here. Oh man, he's getting old.

* * *

**With 1-A**

Izuku was still in the locker rooms getting dressed, everyone else had left and was now outside. The reason for his lateness was because of the much needed talk with Aizawa and as much as he hated to admit this, but his sensei was right. He needed to work on controlling his emotions when it comes to him and his father. Katsuki is one person in particular that has been egging him on and he knows that there are more out like him.

He just needs to ignore them and focus on the job, the job of being a hero. That is what he is here for, that is what he wants to be, and that is what he will direct his full attention. No matter what people say about him, he will prove them wrong by becoming a hero. Izuku looked at his guns and grabbed them.

He checked the guns to make sure that it was good, he aimed it at another locker to make sure that its sight was ready to go, and finally he checked the ammunition. Everything was good.

Izuku got up from the bench and walked to the mirror, he had everything on him except for the mask. Izuku took one last deep breath and put the mask on, his costume was complete and he headed out to meet the rest.

"Come on, Zu. Where are you?" Minoru asked aloud as he and everyone else was in their costume waiting for All Might to start the class. They didn't have to wait long as Izuku came out in his costume and Minoru was the one to spot him.

"Whoa Zu, nice costume." Minoru said aloud as everyone turned their heads to Izuku costume and were impressed.

Izuku had on black kevlar body armor under his black jacket, black finger-less gloves, green camo pants, and black boots. His guns were at his sides and on his face was a black domino mask with white lens. To everyone the costume was nice, but it seemed more advanced than theirs.

"Thanks," Izuku said simply as he joined the rest of the group. Izuku had various costumes that everyone was wearing, but only one really stood out and that was Momo.

'_Damn.' _Izuku was glad that his mask hid his eyes, but he was staring at Momo's assets for a while and he doesn't know if she noticed or guessed it but she did see him looking at him.

"Nice costume, Izuku." Momo complimented him and Izuku turned his head to the side, one reason was to hide the blush and the second reason was to hide his eyes from staring at Momo's chest.

'_Does she really have to show that much skin to use her quirk?' _Izuku thought he didn't even need to see that his best friend had fallen under spell since his eyes were replaced with hearts.

"Yours is...unique." Izuku told her he had to pause to find the right word that fitted her costume description and unique was the...most appropriate word for it. Momo smiled when she heard his pause, he was just so shy that it made her smile for some reason.

"That's one word for her costume." The three friends looked to see Shoto coming towards them in a blue costume. The dual quirk user coming up to them and looking at Izuku, he could definitely see that it was more advanced than the rest which made him wonder one thing. Where did Izuku get it?

"Izuku, if you don't mind asking who gave you the costume?" Izuku looked at Shoto and told him the answer.

"Uncle Enji gave it to me. He sent it to my house after my run in with the slime villain." Shoto nodded his head, he didn't know that his father sent Izuku something. He wish that he would've known so he could've helped out, Izuku was his family too.

"Looks like time is up." Everyone saw Minoru's eyes on All Might as the teacher coughed into his hand to get everything's attention. All students' eyes were now on the older pro and All Might had a pick smile on his face for the battles were about to begin. All he had to do was announce the teams and the objective.

"**Alright, listen up. First off, you all look good in your costumes. They say if you look good, you feel good, you work good. Now second of all, each of you will be teams for your battle training. The teams will consist of four members and this battle will be traditional hero vs villains. The villain team will defend the bomb and the hero team will be making the assault. The time on the clock will be one hour, if heroes fail to retrieve the bomb before then they lose and if villains can hold on until then or capture the heroes they win. Understand?" **

Everyone nodded hand and put both his hands in two boxes, one had a H and other a V for the teams. When All Might withdrew his hand he told students who would be going first.

"**The hero team will be Mashirao Ojiro, Toru Hagakure, Eijiro** **Kirishima, and Yuga Aoyama. The villain team members will be Izuku Midoriya, Minoru Mineta, Momo Yayoruzo, and Rikido Sato. You all know your teammates, now go get ready. You all have 30 minutes. As for the rest of you, we will be in the observation room watching the fight. Take note everyone, you never know when it might come in handy." **

After announcing the teams All Might and the rest of students headed up into the observation room, but not all left quietly. Katsuki passed by Izuku and gave him some words of advice, advice that Izuku did not want to hear.

"Try to not kill anyone, Deku." Izuku took a deep breath at Katsuki's comment and made a fist.

"_Control your emotions." _The words that Aizawa gave him rang in the teens mind and as much as he wanted to lash out at the teen it wouldn't be the right decision. So Izuku decided on the best move at this moment.

"Oohh!" Everyone echoed as Izuku stuck up his middle finger and gave Katsuki the bird. Izuku walked away without even speaking to his teammates, he just headed to the building that they were going to defend.

"Good luck," Shoto told the villain team, but before he left he looked down at Minoru.

"Keep an eye on him." Minoru was caught off guard that the son of Endeavor was talking to him, but he nodded at him.

"Yes sir!" Minoru saluted and then ran back to catch up with Izuku. Shoto looked back and hoped that Izuku was in good hands, his worries would be put to rest when he heard Momo's voice.

"I'll make sure that he is alright." Momo told him as she and Sato began to make their way to the building. Shoto smiled, he is a friend always worrying about him.

"Thanks, Momo. I'll see you after the match." Shoto told her as he began to walk back to the observation room to join the rest of the students.

Izuku had arrived at the building and before walking in he punched the wall, his mind allowing him to think that the ash blonde face was the wall. Minoru saw the punch and ignored it, he had seen this already from his friend back at middle school. There were a lot of holes at school thanks to Izuku.

"Hey, Zu. Wait up!" Minoru called out to him, but he ignored him and kept walking, heading up the stairs.

"Don't you think we should wait for everyone?" Izuku stopped walking when he heard, he was so pissed that he didn't realize that he was walking without the team and he would need them to win this.

"Sorry," Izuku apologized as he sat down on the steps, he didn't get up far, he was on the fourth step. Minoru came up and sat next to him, he wonders how many times they have been like this. Ironically this is how they first met, Izuku being pissed and sitting on the steps and Minoru being a lonely kid saw him. He walked up to him and introduce himself and from there it was smooth sailing.

Who knew that one day when a short grape haired teen would end being best friends with the son of Red Hood? Even after being friends for seven years, Minoru wouldn't change a thing. Izuku and him are here for the long run, and they will be there for each other.

"Want to talk?" Minoru asked simply, knowing that Izuku wasn't going to say yes and he was right.

"No." Izuku said simply, he didn't want to talk, he never did. Izuku just reached into his belt and grabbed his vapor. The teen put his mouth and smoked it, with a release of breath he allowed the cloud to come out his mouth.

"Does your mom know you vape yet?" Minoru asked and Izuku gave him a knowing look, a look that said no.

"Does your mom know that you keep your porn in a hidden floor compartment in your room?"

"Touche." Minoru and Izuku shared a laugh, its times like these that they cherish. Two best friends, two misfits, two misunderstood people, two guys just trying to do the best with the hand that fate dealt them.

"So, what's that other thing you wanted to talk about?" Izuku asked as he took a hit of the vape, after he did he put it away.

"We need to talk about Momo?" Minoru clarified, bringing the topic to the discussion that was ended by Izuku earlier in the morning. Izuku sighed, releasing the smoke. I mean what was there to talk about anyway with him and her.

"There is nothing going on and there will never be, I mean look at us. She is an aristocrat, heir to a family fortune, no doubt a straight A student, smart, and someone that doesn't need to hang around me. Then there is me. A guy who is the son of a vigilante/villain/killer, I deal with issues on a daily basis, I'm a gun lover, and a vape head. We are polar opposites, not meant to be together." Izuku said simply as he leaned back on the stairs.

"Careful, Zu. You almost sounded sad in that last sentence." Minoru got a slap to the head for that comment.

"Hey, I'm serious though."

"And I'm serious. Momo and I can't work, so stop freaking out when we speak to each other. I doubt she see's me like that anyway." Minoru just shook his head and this time gave Izuku a look.

"Well that's where you're wrong, the ladies man knows when males and females are attractive to each other." Izuku gave a rare smile and decided to hit Minoru with something funny.

"Yet you are never able to tell when a girl is not interested in you." Minoru felt that one in his gut and just dropped to his knees in shame.

"Izuku, you're so mean." Izuku smirked and got up from the stairs, he headed towards the door since he could hear Momo and Sato speaking. Their conversation meant that they were close and it was time to plan.

"M, get up. We need to get ready." Minoru got his mopey self up off the ground and huddled up with Izuku, Momo, and Sato. Momo looked at all her team members and told them a plan, she brought a blueprint so they all could see the layout of the building.

"This here is where the bomb is located. There are multiple entrances into the building meaning,"

"That the heroes have more than enough entrances to get in. We should barricade the door to the bomb room and the windows making getting in a whole lot harder." Momo nodded her head at Izuku, that is what she was going to suggest as well.

"I agree, but that still leads the hallways."

"Sato and I can handle that, we'll be the enforcers. Sato, you're the muscle and I will cover you with my guns. Minoru you flood the hallway of the bomb room with grapes, they'll be our traps." Izuku told them, now that left the heroes themselves."

"What about the hero team and their quirks?" Minoru asked as he looked at the blueprint of where he will plant his grapes. "I think one of them is invisible and the other can harden himself."

"I can take care of Eijiro, my sugar rush will give me enough strength to take him on." Sato told his team confidently and everyone nodded at him.

"The big man is confident, got to love that." Sato chuckled at Minoru's joke as Izuku spoke next.

"Ojiro seems like a martial arts expert and Yuga is a range fighter. I can deal with them, but we still have one problem."

"Toru, the one who is invisible." Momo said, they all could see how dangerous the quirk is. She could easily just walk in and they would be none the wiser. Single Handedly she is the strength of her team and a giant problem for them.

"You think she's naked right now?" Minoru asked out of curiosity, Izuku and Momo ignored him, and Sato won't lie. He was curious as well, but he didn't have the courage to ask that aloud like his teammate.

"Probably, but focus on the mission Minoru." Izuku told him as he looked at his friend, Minoru might be the key to stopping Toru.

"You might be the key to stopping her. Your grapes will have to trap her, that way you can see where she is." Minoru got the plan and nodded his head, this could work if they all work together and play their cards right.

"What about me? I assume that I will be the last line of defense if you three fall." Izuku nodded his head to Momo's words, she would be the last line of defense.

"Guys, we can win this. Now we all get ready and get to our positions." Everyone nodded their head, but before Momo headed up to the bomb room. Izuku needed one thing from her.

"Momo," Momo turned back around to see the green haired teen down at the stairs. "I need something from you." Momo gave a cheshire smile and Izuku rolled his eyes.

"And what would that be?"

"I need a gun." Izuku told her seriously, but Momo still wanted to play games. Games that Izuku was in no mood for. He just wanted to win, not dance with this princess.

"What's the magic word?" Izuku eye twitched at the question and the fact that he saw Minoru making inappropriate motions with his hips.

Izuku didn't have time for this and he didn't have time for this. They need to get ready, the need to step the traps and get battle positions.

"I'm serious." Izuku told her hardly and added more base to his tone, but Momo still kept her smirk on her face.

"As am I. Having manners is needed for a gentleman and a hero, Izuku." Izuku just sighed and put two fingers to the bridge of his nose.

This girl was starting to be less annoying and more of a pain in ass for him. Izuku still had no choice, but to conceded to her wish, he needed the gun and they needed to get ready. They have about 10 minutes left and they don't use it wisely then they are screwed.

"Please, can I have a gun?" Izuku asked as nicely as one could through gritted teeth, it was quite comical to Minoru and Sato.

Both hid their smiles though for they didn't want to face the wrath of Izuku's emerald orbs. Momo on the other hand was satisfied with the mannerism and nodded her head with answer.

"Yes, you may. What kind am I making?" Izuku didn't hesitate to answer her question with the gun, gun type, attachments and the bullets required for the gun.

"The MP5. SMG type, 9mm bullets, with a red dot laser sight, and tactical suppressor. Get all that?" Momo did indeed get all that Izuku said as she began to create it.

Soon she pulled a black SMG out of her chest with all the requested attachments, but that's not all because she created three clips of ammo for the gun and gave Izuku a flash bang. The teen didn't request the flash bang, but he didn't say no as she handed him his weapon. Izuku took hold of the gun and looked at it, checking for any mistakes or flaws, but there were not any. It was perfect.

"Not bad," Izuku admitted, he wouldn't give the girl the satisfaction of knowing that she made a perfect weapon, but Momo knew that she did. So she just settled for the compliment that Izuku gave her.

"Alright, let's move." Izuku told them all and they all nodded. Soon they all began to move into their positions and got ready for battle.

Minoru set his grapes all over the third floor, the floor where the bomb was located was covered in grape, but it wasn't just the floor. It was the walls, the windows, and the ceiling. Minoru made sure that no one, but him was going to be able to be on this floor. Once that was done he signaled Momo to set up the barricade.

Momo soon began working like a machine as she barricaded the door with metal, making sure that no one was getting him. Once that was done she barricaded the windows, a while downstairs Izuku and Sato were getting ready.

They had one minute before the battle began. Izuku took off in a room where he could have a good line of sight to see the entrance. He checked the bullets and loaded them back in. He was ready and when the heroes come in, he can scatter them with his gun.

"Sato, make sure you get the red head. He will no doubt be able to block my bullets." Sato nodded his head, but before he left to hide in the room he had to tell Izuku something.

"Hey...uh, I know that you're Red Hood's son and all, but I don't care. I think you are a good dude." Izuku plainly nodded his head, not caring about what Sato said, but deep down he was glad to hear that. Maybe Sato will be the first of many to see that he is not his father and that he will not be the next Red Hood.

The countdown was at 5, then 4, 3, 2, 1. "**GO!" **When All Might yelled go the battle began. Five heroes, five villains. One goal, win.

**To be Continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **Yo peeps, the new chapter is here. This the second half of battle training and the next chapter will bring us the start of the USJ arc and then we have the season 1 finale. I hope to finish USJ hopefully in one chapter, I never really do, but we'll see. First time for everything, right. Anyway, the next story to get updated will be the Ultimate Weapon Story. I hope to have that by next week. Now let's get to reviews.

**Reviews**

HighPaladinRath: Yes, his costume the same. I really don't have any intention of changing it right now, maybe later down the road.

Earl John Diawatan: Thanks for the love and support.

ShokuAnko: The romance between Momo and Izuku is the best thing for me to right. I take a lot of elements of Batman and Catwoman. Not say that Momo is a thief, but she is interested in Izuku and Izuku is like a Batman where he just wants to focus on the job. They work well with each other and compliment each other, and you will see that more down the road.

That's it for reviews, see you guys next chapter.

**All Might**

_Thoughts_

Regular

* * *

**Chapter 6: Battle Training Part II**

Izuku and his team had taken their battle positions in the building and now only had one minute before the battle officially began. Momo was in the bomb room, the area secured inside and outside. Momo had planted barricades all around the doors and windows.

Minoro was outside with grapes all over the floor, if anyone was thinking about coming up those stairs they would be met with his grapes and be stuck. Sato was in a room on the same floor as Izuku and hiding. The sugar teen waiting for Eijiro and when he came through Sato would charged through and take him outside to do battle.

Izuku predicted that the hardened teen would come first and take his bullets, so he told Sato to stay near him and hide. Sato agreed and hid in the room with the door closed, when he gets the signal from Izuku he will burst through like Mr. X in Resident Evil 2.

Izuku meanwhile will lay down the hurt with his guns. The teen pulled the slide back on the machine gun and took cover behind the a flipped over desk where he could get a look at all the heroes that were going to come in.

Both Izuku and Sato were on the second floor and the bomb was on the fifth floor. Izuku had asked Sato to move the desk to the hallway so he could have cover to fire at them when the heroes enter the second floor. Minoru and Momo were the last line of defense if they go down, but if the plan worked accordingly then they should be fine. Besides they didn't need to defeat them, all they had to do was waste the clock and prevent them from ever touching the bomb.

"Everyone ready?" Izuku asked his team through the communicator in his hand and he soon heard their voices.

"Ready." Sato spoke first, after him was Momo.

"Of course." Last but not least was Minoru and he had some words to say.

"I'm freaking out here, man! What if we lose? What if I didn't plant enough grapes." Izuku heard the panic in his friend's voice and decided to relax him as the clock ticked away for the match to begin.

"M, be cool. Stay focused, and if the plan doesn't work. Then improvise." Minoru nodded his head and repeated that mantra in his head.

"Stay cool and improvise, got it." Izuku shook his head, his best friend was one of a kind, that's why he liked him. He won't ever tell him that though, he has to keep his cool exterior for his reputation. Izuku heard All Might's voice on the PA system, he started the countdown and gave the signal to start.

"**Students, the match will now begin in….5, 4, 3, 2, 1, GO!"** Izuku heard the signal and focused his eyes back at the stairs and waited for the team to arrive.

While he waited all the students including All Might all watched from the observation room. Shoto watched closely as he saw his cousin take up cover behind the desk that were found in the rooms of the building.

'_I wonder how strong you've become Izuku?' _Shoto thought as he saw on another monitor that the hero team had officially entered the building. They checked the first floor with Eijiro at the front. It made sense since he was the only one that could take Izuku's bullets and still get up to fight.

Shoto knows that his cousin inherited his uncle's quirk and that means all manners of the quirk. Izuku could give average bullets the power of a sniper rifle, and the gun in his hands was perfect for the area he was in. Close range, not a lot of places to go, rapid fire, and fully automatic.

Izuku will be shooting fish in a barrel with the hero team, if they don't get close to him. Shoto could see that Ojiro, the one with the tail, was the only one that could take on Izuku. If the tailed teen could possibly disarm his cousin and make the fight hand to combat then the hero team might have a chance.

Izuku waited for them to come up, he heard the footsteps and knew that they were close. In fact they were on the stairs, it was only seconds now. The teen put his left index finger in the trigger, he eased the finger on there. His target was not his sight yet, and he didn't want to make a silly move and give away his position by shooting early. He needed to wait. Izuku soon heard the footsteps get closer and he warned his team that they were here.

"There near, on the steps. Sato, wait for my signal." Izuku whispered and everyone heard him, they didn't answer him because they didn't want to give away his position. Minoru took a deep breath as if he could feel that the shots were about to be heard.

Izuku kept hearing the footsteps and felt sweat drip down his brow, he moved his right hand to his belt and grabbed the flash-bang Momo gave him. The moment he saw Eijiro would be the moment he would toss it so that Sato could come in, but not before he softens him up with his bullets, help out the big guy in the fight.

**(Play PainKiller by Three Days Grace)**

"YAAHH!" Izuku, like he planned, did see Eijiro come up first, the red headed teen lunged up the stairs and the moment Izuku saw his red hair he opened fire on him.

Bullets flew from the barrel of the gun and shells were dropping to the floor like raindrops from the sky. Izuku didn't let go of the trigger as his eyes glowed, he empowered the bullets with his quirk to add extra kick to it.

Ejiro was already in his hardened skin when he jumped up onto the second floor like manic. The teen formed a X guard and ran forward, charging like a raging bull even as he took gunfire damage.

Izuku pulled the pin of the flash-bang and tossed it forward near Eijiro's feet, catching him off guard. Izuku meanwhile closed his eyes and ducked down beneath his cover. When Eijiro looked back down he saw the flash-bang explode and a bright white light appeared blinding him and the viewers.

"Sato, now!" With Eijiro eyes blinded, Izuku gave his partner the signal and like his team planned Sato bursted through the door like a monster in a movie. The larger teen grabbed his prey and Eijiro who was still blinded by the light, heard a loud explosion coming next to him, but since his eyes were closed shut he couldn't see anything.

Sato saw the blinded hero and speared him, the sugar teen was taking Eijiro out of the fight and out of the building. Eijiro felt something akin to a train run through him as he off his feet and soon he felt pain at his back as Sato had speared him through the wall and out the building. Both teens were falling down to ground, but since they were not high up and since they both had strong durability they would live.

Izuku looked at a monster size hole that Sato created with surprise, he didn't expect that. But hey, he did say improvise. The teen would not have time to focus on the wall as a blue laser nearly tagged him. Izuku looked back at the stairwell and saw Yuga firing his naval laser. Izuku took cover from behind the desk, but that didn't stop the french teen as he continued to fire at the cover, trying to pierce the wooden desk and hit the shooter.

Ojiro watched as Yuga continued to lay down fire on Izuku. Toru was with him as he tried to think of another way to the bomb. That stairwell was a no go since Izuku was blocking the only entrance up and he would also have to assume that Momo would have barricaded the windows and doors. That left the air vent, but he was too large. He would need someone smaller and someone that could be... invisible.

Ojiro looked at his invisible partner only to see her gloves. '_That could work, all she needs is a boost.' _Ojiro thought as he called Toru over to him.

"Toru, follow me." Toru nodded her head and followed Ojiro under a vent. The tail man jumped up and used his tail to rip open the shaft that led into it. Toru knew what he had in mind and stepped back up so she could get a running start.

"Are you ready?" Toru asked and the leader of the team nodded his head. With that Toru began running to Ojiro and it was thanks to her gloves that Ojiro was able to see her. When she got close enough Ojiro felt her foot step onto her hand and used his strength to lift her up into the ventilation system.

"I'm in." Toru told him as Ojiro smiled, he gave her the mission.

"Toru, you head to the bomb room. I and Yuga will deal with Izuku."

"Ok, be careful." Toru wished them luck as she began to make her way through the dusty ventilations. The ventilations were covered with dust and cobwebs, but lucky for her there were no spiders.

She continued crawl through it until she saw a higher level, this is where she had to climb up. The invisible girl stretched both her hands out on either side of the metal wall and both her feet. She then began to climb up like a spider, she had to be careful though, for if she messed up she would fall and possibly alert the villains.

Ojiro and Yuga were still taking cover behind the wall as Izuku continued to lay down fire upon them. "We need to get past him in order to reach the upper floors." Yuga told Ojiro, but the problem was that Izuku was continuing to fire at them. They needed to get past him. Ojiro thought about and soon came up with a plan.

"When he reloads, I will charge at him. Yuga, cover me with your laser while I rush at him. Then while I have him distracted you go to the upper floors to join Toru." Yuga nodded his head and he liked the plan. All they needed to do was wait for him to reload and when the time came Ojiro would run at him.

Izuku continued to spray bullets at the wall where he saw the teens, he could use bullet ricochet to bounce the bullets off the wall to hit them, but not without seeing where he was shooting. If he made a mistake he could shoot a vital artery and then he would have a dead student on his hand. Which makes him think that he should go to the support department to upgrade his mask.

The teen stopped shooting and emptied the gun, it was empty and he needed to reload. This was going to be his final clip that Momo gave him, after that he would only have his guns. But still even with those it should be more than enough to deal with these two. When both heroes heard the shooting stop, they knew that he was starting reload. This was their only chance, so Ojiro ran out of cover and began to dash at Izuku.

The emerald gunslinger widened his eyes as he saw the karate kid charging at him. Izuku didn't have time to reload so he just dropped the gun and went to his side arm. Switching to his sides arms is always faster than reloading, a lesson that was drilled into him by his father. Ojiro saw Izuku drop the machine gun and move his hands to his sides where he pulled out two silver pistols.

The tali man widened his eyes as he hoped that Yuga was going to come to the rescue soon and he was right for he saw the dazzling laser beam strike past him. Izuku saw the laser and dropped down in cover, he couldn't pop back up while that laser was being fired at him.

"Damn it!" Izuku cursed as he now saw their plan. Ojiro was just bait while Yuga covered him while he got in close. Close enough to get past Izuku's range and now he has when he jumped over the cover and turned around to see the mask of Izuku with a shock expression on his face.

Izuku quickly pulled up his guns at the teen, but Ojiro anticipated this and used his tail to swap guns down as Izuku pulled the trigger. The two bullets made bullet holes in the ground and Ojiro was not done as he made a kick at Izuku's chest that kicked not only got him out of the cover, but sent him through the desk. Now Izuku was out in cover and in the hallway.

"Yuga, go!" Ojiro screamed at his partner while he dashed at Izuku to prevent the teen from turning round to shoot the french teen. Yuga didn't need another message when he heard the scream of his name he took running up the stairs. Ojiro ran at Izuku and dropped a kicked him, sending him further backwards.

Izuku rolled on the ground on purpose so he could get his sights on Ojiro and fire at him with his twin's guns. When Izuku faced him and pulled the trigger, he fired four bullets in total. Two at Ojiro and two at Yuga. Ojiro dodged them, but the other two scraped the cape of the french teen.

Yuga had made it to the stairs, he was sad though that this wonderful cape now had a bullet holes in it, but he would live. Izuku slowly got up and faced the karate kid with a glare and Ojiro matched it with his own.

Izuku pulled up his guns and began to fire at Ojiro. Bullet shell casings were hitting the floor as Ojiro ran forward, zigzagging to make Izuku miss. He was trying to get close to him, if he could disarm him then he could put the fight in his area of expertise.

The rest of the students watched as Ojiro successfully dodged Izuku shots, even hopping off the wall to spin mid air, everything he did was making the teen miss. As Izuku fired Ojiro got closer and closer, when he pulled the triggers he realized that the guns were empty. Izuku carelessly opened fire and now is out of ammo. Ojiro saw this and used this as a moment to strike.

He dashed in close to the teen entering his personally space and Izuku brought his guns together to smash them into Ojiro head, but the teen was a step ahead of Izuku. Ojiro used his forearms to block the attack and pushed off of Izuku arms. He then surprised everyone including Izuku when he jumped up into the air and kicked the teen in the chest, thus knocking him back.

"Whoa. Nice move." Denki stated as everyone was impressed by the moves of the tailed teen. Shoto kept his eyes on the monitor not saying a word.

Izuku slowly got up, his guns were out of his hands thanks to that kick. He looked to see his opponent running at him, he quickly grabbed his knife. The knife is a simple sliver combat knife that many soldiers carry into war, but it made Ojiro pause in his attack.

Izuku twirled the knife in hand and aimed the blade at the teen. He slowly moved forward, trying to bait the man into coming at him, but Ojiro was a trained karate expert. He was not going to fall for those.

Luckily for Izuku a loud explosion came from below them, the explosion throwing Ojiro off for it caught him by surprise. Izuku used this opportunity to rush at him with the knife aimed forward.

The explosion below them came from the Sato and Eijiro's brawl. Sato had been speared through the wall this and was now on the ground groaning. Eijiro was the man standing, but barely as he was banged up. Sato had given him everything and more. The red headed teen hoped that the sugar monster would stay down, but he was wrong when he got up again making him groan this time.

"Come on, man." Eijiro complained as the monster got up. Sato brushed some blood off his lips and ripped the mask of his costume off. He then grabbed all the remaining bottles of pure sugar and drowned it like an animal.

Soon a crazed look appeared on Sato as he was now high on possibly the highest sugar rush that one can be one. Sato crazed eyes locked on to Eijiro, he crouched down and then dashed a blazing speed at the red headed teen. Eijiro had to quickly brace himself as Sato speared him again, but this time he was not taking him outside.

Sato speared the teen and then planted his feet to stop his momentum. He then wrapped his arms tightly around Eijiro's body giving him the strongest bear hug that he could muster. Even with Eijiro harden quirk the teen knew that it wouldn't last any longer against this force. Eijiro fought his arms free as Sato squeezed the life out of him. The teen got his arms free and started to punch Sato face hoping to break free from his prison.

Everyone watched as Sato started to take blow after blow to his face, but even with those intense and hard punches the sugar teen was not going to go down. He was going to hold until Eijiro gave in or passed out.

Yuga was running up the stairs trying to reach the bomb, he was coming close to the end of the steps. As he was running he heard gunshots and explosions that sounded like bombs going off below him. He wondered if he should go back down, but he shook his head. He could trust his teammates to handle their opponents.

As Yuga came to the end of the steps he was going to take his next step, but quickly paused when he saw that the floor was covered in grapes. Yuga knew that it was Minoru's quirk and knew what it could do for he was in the same exam room as him and Izuku.

Yuga had to tread carefully for the entire hallway was covered in the stuff, one wrong step and he would be trapped in the balls. Yuga formed a thinking position and then snapped his fingers when he had an idea. Ygua took a few steps back down the stairs and then started to run up.

When he got to the last step he jumped and turned mid air so that he get across the only open area that was not covered with grapes. When Yuga saw that he figured that, that's where the bomb was. If he could get there then he could help secure the win for the hero team.

Yuga fired his laser to push himself forward, a sparkling smile on his face as he was about to achieve victory for the hero team. Too bad it wasn't that easy, there was someone watching him from above, clinging to the ceiling like a spider. Minoru watched with keen eyes as Yuga was getting closer to him, when he did he let go of the grapes that were helping stick to the ceiling.

"MINORU!" Minoru screamed his own name in terror as he let go of the ceiling and Yuga looked up to widen his eyes as the short grape teen fall on top of him. Both teens crashed to the ground in a heap, but thanks to Minoru traps Yuga was stuck like glue.

The french teen struggled to get up, but thanks to the grapes there was no chance of that. Minoru grapes are strong, hell, they could possibly stop a building from falling apart.

"Yeah, I did it." Minoru said tiredly as he was on the ground laying on his shoulder, he crashed hard and his head was hurting. He may need to practice crash landing with Izuku.

"**Yuga has been taken down. It is now three to four with only 20 minutes remaining."** All Might reminded the students Izuku, Ojiro, Sato, and Eijiro all duked it out in the hallways.

Toru meanwhile was still in the vents. She had been in there for a while, but it was a maze in there so she really had no idea where the bomb was located. The invisible made lefts turns, right turns, she forward, backwards, and still had not found the bomb room.

She knew that she needed to hurry, the hero team was already down a member and they didn't have much time left. If she could just get her hands on the bomb then her team would achieve victory. Toru came to a crossroads, there were two pathways for her. The left or the right. She had to choose one for the path forward was blocked by a metal wall.

Toru looked at the left pathway first and then the right. The invisible teen sighed as she made her choice, she made a right turn. Luckily for her that right was the correct path since she came to the grated ventilation shaft.

She looked down and she was finally happy that she didn't see a storage room, instead she saw Momo and the bomb. The nuke was in the center of the room with Momo patrolling it. Toru could see that the door was barricaded and she could only guess that the same could be said for the windows.

Toru didn't really have time to plan, she just had to hope that Momo wouldn't take notice of her as she carefully and slowly opened the grated vent. Toru took a deep breath as she watched Momo turn her back to her, she then slowly pushed on the vent to open it.

She succeeded and Momo was none the wiser, but she was wrong. Momo had heard the movement above and figured that it was Toru. She and Izuku had planned for this, Momo told him that she was more than capable of handling Toru and she would prove it right now.

Toru successfully opened the vent and quietly fell to the ground, but that is where she made her mistake because Momo was waiting for her. The moment that Toru's feet hit the ground is the moment that Momo attacked her. She had quickly created a bo-staff and took a swipe at her fellow classmate's feet. The takedown brought Toru to her knees and she could see that Momo had her eyes on her.

"You can see me!?" Momo smiled and nodded her head as she twirled her bo-staff.

"Yes, you caught enough dust to where you are visible." Momo pointed her staff at Toru's face and the girl knew that she lost. Momo was obviously the better fighter and her best weapon is now gone.

"Do you yield?" Toru nodded her head and Momo smiled, she kneeled down and put the hero cuffs on the girl. Now there were only two.

"**Two heroes are now captured and there is still 10 minutes left."** All Might commented as the fighters of both villain and hero team were still duking it out even with the clock ticking down.

It would seem that their battle won't end till one of them goes down and stays there. Sato still had Eijiro in a bear hug and Izuku was battling Oijro a few floors above. Even while this was going everyone including the members of the Big 4 could feel that their battles were about to come to end.

Sato with a busted lip and blood on dripping down his nose, but he still had not let go of the bear hug that was on Eijiro. The red head teen had thrown everything he had at his face, but the big man just wouldn't go down. Even as it looked like that Sato had the victory won, it wasn't over.

Sato was running low on energy, he used all his sugar bottles and now his sugar rush was rapidly starting to fade. He could feel it as well as his strength was starting to leave him and Eijiro could feel the grip loosening in. But Sato would not let him escape.

"Raahh! Sato let out a battle cry as he tightened the grip on his prisoner, he then lifted him and turned him so that Eijiro back was facing up and his chest was on his shoulder. Everyone wondered what Sato was going to do, but what they saw next surprised them as Sato took off running.

The sugar man ran through a wall with Eijiro on his shoulder and when he saw the wooden desk Sato jumped up and power slammed Eijiro through the desk and nearly through the floor.

"Running Sugar Slam!" Sato cried as he put all of his weight on Eijiro's body and the desk, breaking it in half and causing pieces of wood to fly all over the place. The floor beneath them cracked at the impact and weight of the two powerhouses.

When Eijiro felt the impact his eyes went white and he coughed up some spit. It felt like a building just collapsed on his body and it might as well be because Sato is no little boy. With the slam done with Sato was officially out of energy, all he could was just roll over and get off of the hardened teen who rips may have been cracked or worse.

"**Three heroes are down and there is only 5 minutes left in the match."** All Might basically was talking to Ojiro at this point because he was the lone wolf, the last hero standing.

"This match is over with." Tamaki spoke from his seat and the Big 4 could see it. The villains had won, but that is not what they were watching now. They were now seeing if Izuku could defeat his opponent. The rest of the villains team has done and they did it impressively, but Izuku was going up against his kryptonite so to speak.

Ojiro was a close range fighter and he was all up in Izuku's business, plus the teen was without his guns. But don't count Izuku out. He may not be a hand to hand combat specialist like Ojiro, but he will find a way to win. Why? Because that is what he does.

Izuku tried to stab Ojiro with the knife with quick strikes, but the teen paired it and grabbed his arm. Ojiro then judo threw Izuku, but the emerald sharp shooter surprised even the tail man as he landed on his feet with the knife still in hand. Izuku tossed the knife to his right hand and went in for a cut, this time getting the karate master on his cheek.

Izuku didn't stop there, he went for another strike, but Ojiro had a counter strike ready as he used his extra limp to trip the teen. Izuku fell to the ground and Ojiro jumped in the air, his foot coming down to the ground to stomp on an emerald teen.

Izuku saw the stomp and rolled out of the way making Ojiro miss. He then quickly got up as Ojiro's foot left an impact on the floor. Izuku ran at his fellow classmate and speared him into the wall and when the back of the tailed teen made impact with the stone wall Izuku brought his head up for a head-butt on the chin of Ojiro.

Ojiro was caught off guard by the head-butt, but that was not all as Izuku grabbed his head again. This time gave him a proper head-butt as both their foreheads collided with thunderous impact making the viewers wince and whistle at the tactics that Izuku had.

Ojiro had a dazed look on his face as blood dripped down it and Izuku looked like he was about to fall over, but the teen gritted his teeth and steady himself as he delivered his final blow. The teen backed up, no one knew if it was on purpose or from being dizzy from the strike, but backed up either way.

When he was far enough Izuku delivered a roundhouse kick straight for Ojiro's jaw. When the kick collided with Ojiro, he was knocked to the ground and he was not getting up. Ojiro, the last of the hero team, had fallen and Izuku, the beaten up gunslinger with blood dripping down his forehead as he was standing tall. But it wasn't for long as he fell back in a heap.

"**Heroes lose and the villain team wins! The bomb is safely secured and all heroes are either arrested or defeated!"** All Might that the villain team won, making Momo smile. She didn't know it, but she was the only member of her team that was still standing.

Everyone else was bruised or bloody, but she would find out what damage her team did when she undid the barricade. When she got out with Toru in hand she saw Yuga stuck on the ground thanks to Minoru's grapes. She turned her head to the small teen to see him getting up, but he was rubbing his head.

"I think that fall may have given me a concussion. The room is spinning." Minoru groaned, but Yuga didn't really care about that.

"Uh...A little help here." Momo smiled and let out a light chuckle, she could only wonder how Sato and Izuku did.

'_Speaking of Izuku.' _Momo thought as she carefully made her away around the grape balls to make her way to the stairs. "Toru, would be so kind to help Minoru in removing Yuga from his predicament." Toru nodded his head and All Might sent medical bots to assist the teens that were injured.

When Momo got down the stairs she saw the damage that Izuku and Ojiro had caused, bullet shells were everywhere, bullet holes were all over the walls, and the two combatants were on the ground with blood on their heads.

Momo rushed over to Izuku, but not before picking up his guns. She put the silver weapons in her yellow utility belt and then went over to Izuku to check on him. She saw that Izuku had blood on his lips and more on his forehead. Momo gently grabbed his head and turned it towards him, she created a towel to wipe some of the blood off him. When she did Izuku's eyes started to stir and soon he opened them.

Izuku opened his eyes to see the sight of an angel, but he would never say that to her. He was looking up at Momo and even wouldn't lie, she looked good. No, not good. Good, is not the word for her. She looked beautiful to him.

"You ok?" Momo asked with a concerned look on her face, one that Izuku is seeing for the first time. The teen groaned in pain as he felt a massive headache in his skull.

"No, I'm nowhere near ok. I'm currently having a massive headache."

"I noticed the blood. What happened?" Momo asked curiously all while Izuku rubbed his head, trying to stop the pain.

"I used my head."

"Head-butt, then." Izuku nodded his head as he slowly got up, but Momo pushed him down. She's not allowed to get up, not till the medical bots arrive.

"Let me go." Izuku told her hardly, but Momo didn't flinch. Instead she gave him a stern while still pushing down on his chest to keep him from moving.

"No." Momo told him again, making the teen growl in anger, but the black haired female was not intimated.

"I'm fine."

"Stop lying, you head is bleeding and you might have a concussion. You will wait here while I go check on Sato. I even brought your guns to keep you company." Momo spoke to him like a child and he hated it. Izuku just growled and turned his head to the side while Momo smiled that she won.

"Uh...Am I interrupting something." Minoru had finally come down the steps to see Izuku laying on Momo's lap while she tended to his head injury. Momo turned her head and Izuku just groaned, he will never hear the end of this from the graped teen.

"Ah, Minoru. I see that you are feeling well. Can you go check Sato for me while I keep our fearless leader here from getting up." Minoru saluted and nodded his head like a good soldier. He soon made his way down below to see the destruction that Sato and Eijiro caused.

He saw the large and massive holes in the wall, which led to him the bodies of Sato and Eijiro. Sato from the looks of it had a broken nose and Eijiro looked like he got body slammed into the earth.

"Holy crap." Minoru said with shock as he saw more of the medical bots come in and retrieve the two powerhouses. The bots take them to the nurse to recover.

"**All students, please report back to the observation room for review."** All the students heard the announcement from All Might on the PA system and soon began to make their way over there. It took some more time than others since they were banged up. Some being Ojiro and Izuku who needed to lean on someone for assistance. The only ones that were not present were Sato and Eijiro for obvious reasons.

"**So who could tell me what the villain team did well to win and who is our MVP of the team?" **Everyone was silent till Shoto raised his hand. All Might looked to him to answer the question.

"The villain team had better teamwork. They separated the heroes and prevented them from reaching the bomb, but it was also because they had better planning as well." All Might nodded his head to Shoto's answer he was correct for in the first part, but it was Momo who answered the second.

"I would say that Izuku is the MVP. He developed the plan to separate the heroes and successfully predicted which one we would fight against." Momo called for Izuku to be the MVP, Minoru agreed with her, but Izuku had other plans.

"It was a team effort Momo. As far as I'm concerned we all won the battle." Izuku kept his answer short and simple. He didn't want everyone's eyes on him, he just wanted to be in the back and watch the rest of the matches in silence.

"Uh...I think both Momo and Izuku deserve it. I mean the moment that we all stepped in the building those two already had a plan. I mean I know it was a team effort and all, but there wouldn't be a team if it wasn't for those two." Minoru now spoke, having everyone looking at him and since Sato was not here All Might like his answer the best.

"Very well, the CO-MVP of the match is Izuku and Momo." Everyone clapped for their victory, having Momo nod her head and Minoru throw up peace signs. Izuku just went to the back wall and sat down, where he could lean back on it and just watched the rest of the matches.

* * *

**With The Big 4**

"Sheesh and I thought our first battle match was chaotic." Toya said with a smile as he reminisced on his match with Mirio. They nearly destroyed the building, it was intense in the destruction stand point, but his cousin had a more brutal battle and the same could be said for Sato.

"Yeah, don't remind me. You destroyed my costume, I had to go to USJ in training clothes." Mirio responded to his redhead friend.

"Meh, it was alright." Tamaki stated plainly, it seems like Class 1-A has not impressed him yet. But the same could not be said for the lone female of the Big 4. Nejire has become impressed with her new freshmen. She couldn't wait to meet them and show them how much she has learned on the job.

"I'm going to the bathroom, you guys don't cause any trouble." Present Mic told them as he made his way to the door and when he left Mirio lost his smile for a moment to look at all members of the Big 4.

"I didn't want to say this while Present Mic was here, but I need to talk with all of you. I'm sure you already know that the rumors are spreading in the school." Each member of the Big 4 knew what Mirio was talking about. They had heard it as well. The rumors surrounding Izuku and his father.

"Yeah, I heard them on the way in. Don't know who started it though, but when I find them…" Toya left the threat hanging in the air and breathed out some blue flames like a dragon. He was not that happy that Izuku was starting to be shunned like a black sheep.

"Yes, but that is the least of our problems." Nejire spoke this time, she then continued that made all of the members of her team worry. "If the school now knows, it's only a matter of time before the media get word."

"If that happens then we will have new vans stretching two blocks." Tamaki stated annoyingly, unlike most members of the hero community, he was not a big fan of the media. Annoying flies that just want to know everything about, they have no respect for privacy.

"Yeah, all we can do is stop the flame from spreading into an inferno. Principal Nezu is already working with some of his contact to prevent the media from coming to UA, but I don't think it will work. They're like vultures." The leader of the Big 4 spoke determinedly, he promised All Might that he would guide Izuku and he will do that.

Toya was the same, Izuku was his family and he will look after his cousin. He already knows that Shoto is doing it, also speaking of the snow cone. It would seem that the youngest Todoroki is up next.

The next match had begun with Shoto being on the hero team along with Fumikage, Tenya, Mezo. Against the villain team consisting of Jiro, Hanta, Denki, and Mina. The match was as exciting as the first one and didn't last one for Shoto went in the building first and froze it.

Shoto walked in and put his right hand on the wall. Once he did that all he did was say two words. "Ice Age." Once the words left his mouth the entire building was covered in ice as well as the rooms. All the occupants inside were frozen to the neck up and unable to move as Shoto had taken them down in one move.

"Move in." Shoto commanded his hero team to go in and find the bomb, it did not take them long for they were not met with opposition for everyone was stuck in a block of ice shivering.

"Show off." Toya commented with a smile as he watched his little brother start to unfreeze the villain students.

"Wasn't the Ice Age your mom's super move?" Nejire asked her friend and Toya nodded his head.

"Yeah, before my mom retired the Ice Age was her go to move to take out everyone in a room."

"Wow. He's already got down one of your parents' super moves already." Toya continued to smile at his little brother. Shoto has come a long way, but he is not there yet. He still has some climbing to do before he reaches the levels of their father. But Toya has no doubt if there is any man that can surpass their father it would be Shoto.

Once Shoto's battle was over he was declared the MVP, it wasn't hard to argue with it. He beat everyone all by himself. The final battle was different though, the only difference it was that it was two on two instead of four on four. Katsuki had finally gotten his time to let out his blood lust and it was against the team of Tsu and Ochako.

His partner or extra was Koji, they were the villain team and the girls were the hero team. It was sad to see, but Katsuki destroyed them. They didn't stand a chance, the teen was just showing. Katsuki was not as long as Izuku's but it sure as well wasn't as short as Shoto. When the match was over Ochako and Tsu had burn marks from the explosions that Katsuki gave them.

Katsuki was the MVP or the MVS after the match, MVS standing for most violent student. Once battle training was over Izuku got up from the wall, and went to the locker rooms to change. He was still getting looked at by the students as he made his way there. Jesus, he just wants this day to be over so he could hit his vape. Lucky for him he survived and the moment he got outside he went somewhere so no one would find him easy and took out his pen.

Izuku put the pen in his mouth and pressed the button, and within seconds his mouth was filled with the air of his weed. Izuku closed his eyes and let it out in one slow release, man did it feel good for him. Minoru had gone home, already and now he was just by himself behind this nice tree. The emerald shooter was about to take another shot, but that was before he was interrupted.

"Should you be doing that?" Izuku turned around and sighed when he saw Momo. Momo was holding her bag on her shoulder like a purse as she waited for Izuku to answer.

"No, but I don't care right about the rules right now. So if you're going to go snitch princess then go ahead and get it done already." Izuku saw Momo's eyebrow twitch, he assumed from being called princess. Wait, why did he even call her that? It doesn't matter why, the point is Izuku wanted to be alone right now and enjoy his vape. He half expected Momo to get angry or even go tell a teacher, but what she did next surprised him...greatly.

Momo marched over to him and grabbed his right hand, the same hand that held his vape pen. She held the hand and brought the vape pen to her mouth and activated the device.

Within seconds the heir to one of the richest families in Japan just had weed filled into their mouth. Momo black eyes looked back at Izuku's forest green ones and she brought her head up to his face where she blew the air back at him. Izuku smelt the weed fill his nostrils as the princess of creation continued to stare him down, their lips only meters from each other.

"Get to know a girl, before you judge her." That was all that Momo said to him as she turned around to leave the school grounds. The teen leaving an shocked Izuku for his eyes were saucers.

"Guess Minoru might be right for once. She is into me." Izuku whispered as he put his vape pen back in his mouth, the same pen that was just in Momo's mouth. When it was in he began to walk off school grounds, he needed to get home and get done his homework.

* * *

**Todoroki House**

The members of the Todoroki family were wall sitting at the dinner table enjoying their food and talking about their day. Mostly it was Shoto talking about his first experience at Battle Training, making Rei and Enji reminisce about their times in UA.

"I had the shortest match, but it was nothing compared to Izuku's battle." Shoto spoke, making Natsuo and Fuyumi know more about their little cousin's battle.

"Oh, yeah, Zu's battle was awesome."

"You watched?" Shoto asked his older brother now looking at the red head teen in front of him.

"Yeah, all of us did. Anyway Izuku and this kid named Sato had a crazy battle. Sato ended his by slamming his opponent through a table and almost the floor like a pro wrestler, and Izuku had ducked it out with this karate kid, but he ended winning when he head-butted him and finished it off with a roundhouse kick."

"Nice/Cool." Both the elder siblings said together while smiling and Enji had a proud smile on his face. "Wait what did Izuku's costume look like?" Fuyumi asked curiously and Shoto looked surprised.

"I thought you knew, didn't you help dad with it?" Now it was Shoto's sister's turn to look surprised and not only was it her, it was also Enji and Rei.

"No, I didn't help dad with his costume. The new one that he is going to wear, but not anything related to Izuku." Shoto now turned his head to father.

"Izuku told me that you gave him a costume after he fought that slime criminal that was on the news months ago." Enji now looked confused so did Rei, they had something planned for their nephew, but it was an internship when the time came, but it was never a costume.

"Shoto, I never gave Izuku a costume." Enji clarified and his children could hear that he was telling the truth, which left one question. One question asked by Natsuo.

"If you didn't give it to him. Then who did?" The family wondered in silence on the answer to the question, but Enji had an idea on who.

"Hisashi." The name alone made everyone widen their eyes, all except for Rei. She had come to the same conclusion as her husband.

"He's still looking after his family. Even after all this time." Rei said somberly as Enji looked at her.

"What are you going to do?" Fuyumi asked and the rest of the children looked at their father for the answer.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

In the dead of night, the streets were empty, but it was the alleys that were about to see some action...bloody action. "So are you in?" A masked man as a group of villains as they pondered the offer they were told. The three men looked at each other for minute then nodded their heads.

"Yeah, we're in. Where's the meet." The masked man smiled even though the other three could not see it.

"Meet the location and a portal will take you to-Jesus christ!" The masked man screamed the name of the lord and savior for he saw something horrifying. In the middle of his sentence as he was about to tell the three villains where they will be going, one of the men had just got his head cut off.

The man in the middle was the one whose head fell to the ground in a heap and the other two villains that were with him soon dropped to the ground when they hit him in the neck with some kind of sharp object.

The masked man looked down to see the pools of blood that were now covering his feet. One man had his head cut off and the other two had what seemed to be a kunai in their necks. The man looked around and took out his gun, but it was useless as it had fallen to the ground...along with his hand.

The man looked at his missing hand and for a moment he didn't register what happened, but when he did his eyes turned into saucers as he let out a loud scream of pain for the blood started to pour out a fountain.

"W-Wh-Where are you?!" The man screamed in fear as he started to run to the back of the alley, where dead end was.

"Behind you." The man turned around when he heard the female voice and widened his eyes again as he was looking at one of the anti-heroes. The anti-hero in front of him was wearing black outfit, with black high heeled boots, she had a white mask with Japanese flag on it covering her face and exposing her mouth, red menacing eyes that belonged to a demon, and carrying in her hand a sword.

"K-K-Katana," The man whispered, he had heard stories of the sword wielding anti-hero. She was fearsome and ruthless, just as ruthless as her partner for Katana was a known associate of the infamous Red Hood.

Katana slowly and purposely walked to the frightened man in front of her, she aimed her sword at his neck and asked one question. "Where were you and the dead men over there going tomorrow."

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" The man soon started to scream in terror as Katana made the last few moments of hsi miserable and rotten life hell.

**To be continued**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** Hey peeps, new chapter here. First off, I am looking for a beta reader. If anyone is interested please PM me and we can talk. Second, I will leave a author note in the next for this a great chapter that I had written and I want to go over a few things in it. Third, I will most likely finish season 1 of the story next chapter, and I will try to get that to you guys ASAP because I have a hot hand and my mind is on fire with ideas.

**Now Reviews**

TampaBayMike95: Izuku will have his guns in the festival, but it won't be till the third round. Now don't worry the bystanders won't be hit for I am going to put a barrier during the tournament fights.

Guest chapter 6 . Aug 9: Momo is taking daps and she will continue to do it. She more than a perfect princess, she has some fire in her.

chm01: I have not, but now I will. I have thought giving Izuku the Deadshot's wrist guns and even having get pistols that can combine into a sniper rifle.

Earl John Diawatan: Thanks for the support dude, always love your feedback on all the stories. Todoroki family will be the same in most of my fics. The Big 4 are something new and something that you don't see often. I would like to think that their like a version fo RWBY. They all compliment each other and Mirio is the leader with Toya as his second in command. You will see all four them fight in time and see that it's awesome. Same for Rei and Enji, they will also see some action.

HunterQwon: Thanks for the love.

**Alright, that's it for the reviews. Enjoy the chapter. Also before I forget I have the arcs for season two down. It will be just like in canon. Sports Festival, Stain, maybe short filler arc roughly one chapter, and finally exams. Anyways that will be all, enjoy the read. **

**All Might**

_Thoughts_

Regular

I don't own anything that does not (OC)

* * *

**Chapter 7: One of those days**

"I don't want to hear it." Izuku told Minoru as the two teens were walking to school. Minoru had a sly smile on his face when the two boys met up with each other and the moment Izuku saw his smile he knew what the pervert was thinking. The reason for the smile was because Minoru saw how Izuku was being taken care of by Momo. She had his head on her lap and was wiping the blood off his forehead.

"I'm not saying anything." Minoru replied honestly, getting his best friend to glare at him.

"No, but you're thinking it." Izuku fired back as he reached for his vape pen in his pocket and put it in his mouth.

"Yeah, I'm thinking it so. I mean what more proof do you need to see that she likes you man." Izuku let out the smoke from his vape as he thought about what his short friend just said.

He also didn't mention and will not mention to Minoru that Momo caught him vaping. But instead of going to tell the staff which he expected her to do, she decided to take in his vape into her mouth and blow the air back into his face.

"I think I've seen enough." Izuku said to him, making Minoru smile some more. But Minoru still had some questions he wanted to ask.

"So?"

"So, what?" Izuku asked as he looked at him, taking a shot of his pen. Minoru looked at him like he was crazy.

"Dude, she likes you. A hot girl likes...**YOU**. This is your chance to ask her out on date and see where it goes." Izuku made a face as he released the smoke, this time from his nose. The idea of him and Momo going out, he couldn't picture it. I mean they are so different from each other, personality and worlds.

"I don't know, M. I'm not really looking for a relationship." Minoru sighed and slapped his forehead in frustration. He has heard this a thousand times for Izuku. I'm not looking for a girlfriend, I'm not looking for a relationship, my work is too important, I need to focus on my future, etc. He's heard them all.

"Why am I not surprised from Mr. I-need-to-find-my-father-and-never-have-a-love-life-Midoriya." Normally Izuku would've slapped Minoru in the head for a comment like that, but when he thinks about it. His friend really does have a point. It's not often that that happens.

Since his father turned rogue he has dedicated his life to finding him and bringing him to justice. No time for a love life, no time for parties, or typical and normal teenager shit. Just training, studying, working, and shooting.

In fact vaping is the only normal thing that he could say he does on a consistent basis. Izuku has just been focused on his one goal. I mean what will he do when he gets there? Who knows? It will be a conversation that he will have one day, but for now. He wants to know why he sees so many news vans and why is the front gate of UA surrounded by cameras and reporters.

"Zu, why are there reporters in front of the gate?" Izuku took the pen out his mouth and then looked at Minoru. The pervert looked at his best friend now as they just stared at each other for a good minute.

"Shit." Both friends said together. The reporters, the news vans, the cameras, god the fucking the media all together. They had found out they were here in Izuku.

"Damn it." Izuku whispered in anger as he grabbed his hair in frustration. The media had found out that he was here and now they were going to make his life a living hell now.

"Izuku," Both teens turned their heads to the floor where they saw the face of Mirio sticking out. Minoru had saucers for eyes and he was about a good couple seconds from freaking out, but Izuku answered his senpai before his best friend alerted the media to their destination.

"Mirio, what are you doing down there?" Mirio smiled and came up out of the ground in his uniform and then looked back at the reporters to see if they saw him.

Once he was in the clear he grabbed the two surprised teens and then activated his quirk. Izuku and Minoru watched as Mirio had blue lighting surround his body. They didn't have time to ask him what was going on for he began to sink into the floor with them in tow.

"Whoa!" Izuku and Minoru both exclaimed and one reporter thought he heard something so he turned around only to see nothing. The reporter shrugged his shoulders as one of his own tried to get into the school grounds only for the security measure to activate. Anyone that didn't have a quirk was not allowed in by the UA.

When everyone heard that by a camera man they all groaned, here they had two of the biggest stories in front of them and now they couldn't get in. One was All Might teaching and everyone was fighting to get in exclusive with him, but the front page story was the son of Red Hood attending UA. If anyone of them could get an interview with him they would shoot up sky high in the reporter world.

Mirio, Izuku, and Minoru traveled underground untouched by...well the earth. Izuku knew that his senpai had the ability to phase through objects, but he never knew that he could take people with him as he phases. Izuku figured that he must've learnt it during his time at UA, but he has a question on his mind. What that blue lighting was? As far as Izuku knows Lemillion doesn't have any elemental powers.

It didn't take long for all three of the UA students to rise above ground and now safely in the school yard. Mirio smiled at his work while Izuku and Minoru looked like they were about to barf. Izuku was on his knees taking deep breaths trying to calm to his stomach as what he just went through was something that can't even be described. Minoru...well he was barfing into a trash can.

"Yeah, first time can be it...rough from what I heard." Mirio said plainly as he looked at the two teens. He clapped his hands together and spoke again, this time to Izuku.

"Izuku, we get a chance to meet on the roof." Izuku just gave him a shaky thumbs up while still trying to fight the urge to throw up. Mirio smiled and waved goodbye as he sunk into the floor, now leaving the two friends.

"M! You good." Izuku called Minoru and he did hear a response, but not a traditional one.

"Hurk!"

"All right. I'll be on the roof if you need me." Izuku took a deep breath and began to walk into the building to reach the stairs. Minoru meanwhile just stayed in the trashcan and gave it his breakfast.

* * *

"Where did all these reporters come from?" Momo asked Shoto as they walked to the school. They decided to forgo the limousine and just walk to school.

"News broke that All Might is teaching here and that Red Hood's son is here." Momo could hear the concerned tone in her childhood friend's voice. She too was concerned for she knows how the insensitive the media could be. She is a daughter of the corporate billion dollar business man and Shoto is the son of arguably the greatest hero couple ever.

Both were near the school gate, but now they had to deal with the hard part as did the rest of the students that were starting to come in. They had to get through the swarm of parasites that were known as reporters.

"Shall we?" Momo asked and Shoto nodded his head.

"Unfortunately." Shoto said to her as they both began to walk into the swarm. As soon as the reporters spotted them they were bombarded with questions, about them, their parents, All Might, and of course Izuku.

"What is it like studying under All Might?"

"Is it true that your father, Mr. Yayoruzo, has developed a new engine?"

"What about your relationship? Are you both going to announce it soon?"

"Do you think that Endeavor is going to be number one soon?"

"How do you feel learning under a man that your father is trying to usurp as number one?"

"There is a rumor that your mother is pregnant. Could we be expecting a new Todoroki?

"Red Hood's son, what are your comments on Red Hood's son?"

"Have either had any contact with the vigilante's son?"

"Do you think that your classmate will be like his father? What are your feelings on that?"

"Do you agree with Red Hood's son being in the UA?"

It was question after question from the vultures, but Shoto and Momo had dealt with these kinds of people before. They just powered on through it as they made it past the security gate, once they were in school grounds they would keep walking until they both would enter the building. That was supposed to be the plan until Shoto heard a question that made him stop in his tracks.

"Is it true that Endeavor plans to arrest Red Hood's son to lure out his father?" Shoto widened his eyes and Momo saw that widened look turn into a very dark look.

Shoto was pissed…no, pissed was even the right word for him right now. To think that these...parasites would think that his father, the godfather of his cousin would stoop so low just to arrest his uncle. Momo could feel the temperature rise on Shoto's left side and worried that he would let loose on the reporters. But lucky for them someone being the Tamaki of the Big 4 grabbed their arms with his tentacles.

The moody teen of the Big 4 pulled Momo and Shoto inside the building before Shoto could really show the media how hot his flames can get. When they were in Tamaki released them and Shoto saw his older brother with a disapproving look on his face.

"Hurry up and get to class." Toya told them sternly, but Shoto was not having that.

"You can't tell me that you wouldn't have done the same." Shoto told his brother and Toya sighed.

"They were bad mouthing our father, saying that he would go so low as using Izuku to lure out uncle Hisashi. I don't like that media, but that is too far!"

"I know you're pissed and so am I, but right you know you need to get to class while we play crowd control. Besides you won't need to deal with them any longer. You won't be here for the full day."

"What does that mean?" Momo asked curiously, she saw Toya smile and he responded to her question.

"Let's just say that your class is having a field trip today." Toya was about to turn around, but Momo stopped him again for another question.

"Toya, where is Izuku. I didn't see him outside. If he is still on the way here he is going to need our help to get past...that." Momo pointed her thumb to the reporters that were hounding another group of students from their class.

"Izuku is already here. Mirio got him and his friend that he was walking with in the building before the reporters even saw him. It was a plan by the principal when he saw the media outside." It wasn't Toya that answered Momo, it was Tamaki. Momo turned her black eyes to the famous Suneater to see that his head was on the wall.

"Yeah, Zu is safe. Now, hurry up and get to class. If I know today and then I know Aizawa got plans for you guys."

"What does that mean?" Shota asked his elder brother and Toya looked back at him with a sly smile.

"You'll find out soon enough." Toya waved goodbye as he walked down the hallway, meanwhile Tamaki had his head still on the wall, and both 1-A students looked at each other trying to figure out what their homeroom teacher had planned for them.

When Shoto and Momo arrived at their classroom they saw that some of the students were already there and talking about their first run in the media. Some enjoyed it and others found it annoying, but the one thing they can all agree on is that the constant questions on Izuku and how they feel about him being here was the worst part.

In all honesty they didn't really know what they should feel. Sure they had their doubts, but they buried it. They figured if UA is allowing him to be here then they think that he has potential to be a hero. Besides, Izuku shows more promise than Katsuki after what they saw from him yesterday.

Momo looked around the classroom where her eyes caught the sight of the Minoru with his head on the desk. The princess remembers Izuku telling her that he was his best friend. Ok, he didn't tell her that, but she could see it. Those two share a bond.

"Minoru," Momo called his name as she walked over to his seat with Shoto following right behind her. Minoru was still feeling the effects of Mirio phasing since he had a hand on his head and the other on his stomach, rubbing it to quell the erupting volcano inside of him. When he heard his name called he looked up and the first thing he saw was the chest of Momo Yaoyoruzo.

Minoru stared at her chest for a good two seconds before looking up at her black eyes. "Y-Yes, Ma'am." Momo smiled at his formality, but it was unnecessary.

"Relax, Minoru. You don't have to be so formal to me, you can just call me Momo." Minoru nodded his head and followed her instructions.

"Y-Yes, Momo." Why the hell is Minoru stuttering? He never stutters. Maybe the reason it was because Momo has enough money to make him disappear...forever. So it was best to be on his best behavior so he won't find himself in the middle of a desert of some kind.

"There, isn't that better." Minoru nodded his head like a loyal dog. "Where is Izuku?" Minoru inwardly smiled knowing that the rich girl was looking for his best friend.

"He's on the roof with one of the seniors. I think Mirio was his name." Shoto and Momo looked at each other. Both wondered why Izuku was with the leader of the Big 4. They were not the only ones though for Minoru was the same. He didn't even know that Izuku was on a first name basis with Lemillion.

'_Wonder what they're talking about?' _All three friends of Izuku all thought in sync as more and more of the students were coming.

* * *

**Roof of UA**

Izuku was walking up the stairs to reach the roof of UA to meet Mirio. He had no idea what Lemillion wanted to talk about, but he wouldn't pass up the opportunity to speak to him. Besides it is way better than dealing with the stares in the school or the mess outside. That reminds him, getting out of school is going to be a pain in the ass with all reporters down there.

'_They might just stay till the moon rises.' _Izuku thought with a groan as he reached the end of the stairs. When he reached the end he saw the door that would lead to the roof. Izuku didn't waste any time opening the door and when he got out there he saw the gated fence where Mirio was looking through.

"Lemillion," Mirio heard his name be called from behind and turned around to see Izuku. When he saw his friend he smiled. Mirio waved his hand for Izuku to come over to him and that's what the teen did.

"So, you wanted to talk to me Lemillion." Mirio turned his gaze to the city and ignored all the noise of reporters down below them.

Izuku raised his eyebrow and just did what he did except all he couldn't block out all the noise. He couldn't even if he tried. The thoughts of what they would ask him plaguing his mind. "_Are you going to kill? What makes you think that you can be a hero? You're just like your father?"_

"Ignore it." Izuku got out of his head when he heard Mirio speak.

"Ignore what?"

"Them, the noise. The comments. The looks. Just ignore it all." Mirio told him as he continued to stare at the city filled with people he swore to protect.

"It's easier said than done." Izuku spoke honestly as he stared back at the city. The teen just looked at it, without the noise down below it would be so peaceful.

"Yeah, it is. But once you do it you understand what you are trying to protect. To achieve."

"And what's that?" Izuku asked as he turned his head to the taller teen.

"Peace. You're trying to achieve peace. You're trying to protect all those who want to enjoy this." Mirio extended his arms out in a grand gesture to show Izuku what he meant. The emerald teen looked at Mirio in awe, his senpai was really something.

"Even as awesome and heroic as that sounds it's not the same for me. I'm overshadowed by the actions of my father so people really don't get to see me. All they see is my father's actions." Izuku spoke sadly as his gaze was cast back at the city.

The teen just sighed as he looked at the city, a city that just sees him as another anti-hero in the making. He has no clue what the students have told the reporters, but he could imagine.

Izuku just shook his head, he reached for his pocket not knowing that his senior was next to him and took out his vape. Izuku put the pen in his mouth and pressed the button. Within seconds Izuku's mouth was filled with air that contained a marjuana substance. When he got his fill he lifted his finger off the button and let out a sigh that released the smoke in his mouth.

"It's hard sometimes. I sometimes wonder if becoming a hero was even worth it. Maybe I should've just gone into another profession. I don't know." Izuku took another hit of the vape and filled his mouth with the substance.

"Yeah, I know what that's like." Izuku was surprised this time and looked at the cartoon face hero and asked him to explain.

"You're talking about the pressure from the media about how you're going to be the next number one hero." Izuku saw Mirio shake his head, whatever the elder teen was talking about was something different than what Izuku originally thought.

"Izuku, it's time for school to begin. I need to start to head to my class, but before I leave I want you to remember this advice. It was told to me by someone that is helping me on my journey."

"What's the advice?" Izuku asked him and Mirio turned to him and gave a smile that mirrored All Might.

**"You are never alone."** That was all that Mirio said as he phased down into the ground waving his hand goodbye at Izuku.

"See you later. Also you shouldn't vape at schoooo-" Mirio didn't finish the word for he sunk into ground leaving a confused teen.

Izuku didn't really know what Mirio meant by that advice. Did he mean that he would have him by his side? Was he talking about his friends, Minoru, Shoto, and yes, even Momo? He just didn't have a clue, so the only thing that Izuku did was gently released the smoke in his mouth with one small blow.

"Ah, man. I'm running late." Izku scolded himself as he started to wish that he had Mirio's quirk to walk through walls. It was way better than running down all the stairs. It took a few minutes, but Izuku did make it to class albeit a minute late and Aizawa was staring at him accusingly in his sleeping bag.

"Sorry." Izuku apologized and Aizawa continued to stare at him. Izuku just took that as a sign to go to his seat. When he got there Minoru whispered why he was late.

"What happened?"

"Got lost on road life?" Izuku quoted Kakashi from Naruo making Minoru and his two other friends look at him strangely. But they shook it off and looked to the front to see Aizawa shaking out of his sleeping bag. When he was out he was in his regular hero clothes and yawning into his hand.

"All right, you all had your first taste of battle training. Let's review the winners first. Team Izuku is up first." Each member...of Team Izuku was concerned about what Aizawa would say about them.

"You four worked well together and successfully outsmarted your opponent in battle. Sato, you need to conserve your energy. Izuku, strengthen your weakness. Minoru, get better at crash landing. And Momo, keep them in line." All three of the boys had a massive sweat drop on their heads while Momo had a victorious smile.

That was the start of everyone getting scolded on what they did wrong, the only one of them that didn't was Shoto for he ended the fight so easily. Once Aizawa was done he yawned again telling the class that they had something that they needed to make everyone wonder if it was another pop quiz or one of his quirk assessments. Luckily for them his next sentence ended all thought of that.

"You need to choose a class president." When everyone heard those words leave Aizawa's mouth they didn't make a sound because they had to register what he just said. When they did they all shot up in joy for finally they were getting something fun to do.

Izuku watched as the class argued on who should be class president, including his best friend. Izuku personally wanted nothing to do with it, it's not his style. So Izuku decided to lean back and just let the masses that was his class argue and give stupid claim after stupid claim on why he or she should be class president.

"I say we vote on it." Momo spoke, having all eyes turn to her. The students looked at each other and decided that was the best idea. It was fair.

"Fine, whatever. Just hurry up." Aizawa sat in the chair and put his head on the desk to sleep as the students started to cast their vote on class president. Izuku didn't want to take part in this, but the look from Momo and Minoru basically said that he had to. So to make this go quick Izuku put the person he thought was best to lead the class. And that was Shoto.

Shoto was obviously going to win, he was the son of Endeavor. A future top 5 hero, a prodigy, a born leader. If the students actually took this serious Shoto would win without competition. Then for the vice president everyone could easily see that Momo was the best choice. She had leadership written all over her and she was smart, so there's that.

When the votes were finished Aizawa looked at the toll and called out the class president first. "Class President is Momo Yayoruzo." Everyone clapped for Momo, even Izuku, but the teen was surprised even though he didn't show it.

'_Huh, figured that Shoto would have that title. Oh well, he will get the vice president title. Those two are meant for each other.' _But fate had other plans than what Izuku had in his mind. When Aizawa saw the individual that will be the class vice president a surprised look donned his face.

Everyone saw it for a quick second, but their homeroom teacher got rid of it like it was never there. But Izuku did see him throw a glance at him, why he didn't know, but for some reason he had the urge to look to shoot three people that are at least five feet from his seat.

"I'm gonna shoot you three." Izuku was speaking to the only three people that could hear him since he whispered the threat. Shoto and Minoru smiled inwardly as they waited for Aizawa to announce the vice president and Momo. Momo smiled like a princess who just got what she wanted, it was a straight cat grin if anyone had ever seen one.

"The class Vice President is...Izuku Midoriya." At that everyone's eyes widened and they turned to the jaw dropped teen as he couldn't believe it. Izuku was so in shock that his eye was twitching.

"Let's go, Vice President." Momo spoke to him as she passed by his seat. "I can't go up there all by myself." Izuku glared his green eyes at this...this...girl. He was pissed, this is something that he never wanted.

"I want a recount!" Izuku yelled, but Aizawa was not having it.

"Nope. All votes are final. Now hurry up, introduce yourself and then get to class." Aizawa got back in his sleeping bag as he was talking to Izuku. When he finished he fell to the ground and went to sleep. Izuku just growled when he heard that and gripped the desk so tight he could've snapped it in half.

"We are going to have some words." Izuku whispered to her as he got up and walked to the front of the class.

"Can't wait." Momo clapped back as she made her way to the front of the class. Now both President and VP were in front of everyone. Momo had a genuine smile on her face with her arms behind her, standing like a businesswoman with integrity and confidence.

The same could not be said for the Class 1-A VP for he had his arms folded, an annoyed look on his face with his eyes closed, and an aura that said "don't bother me." Yeah, it looked like it was going to be one of those days for Izuku and everyone in Class 1-A.

"Alright, there's the bell. Get to class, but Izuku and Momo. You both have to go to the student council room." Izuku sucked his teeth and went back to grab his bag, Momo following right behind him. Izuku arrived at his desk and grabbed his bag, but before he made his way to the door he slapped the back of Minoru's head...hard.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"That's for voting for me." Izuku told him hardly as he began to walk to the bathroom. That would be his last stop before he goes to the student council room.

As all the students, teachers, and staff of UA began to roam the hall to head to their first period they passed the bathrooms that were near Class 1-A room and heard one loud curse.

"SONUVABITCH!" Some of the students jumped when they heard the scream from the mens room. They wonder who it was and soon saw the culprit step outside steaming. Izuku saw shocked eyes and just ignored them as he made his way to the damn council room.

"He seems angry."

"Nah, that's not angry." Minoru was now speaking to a boy lighting hair named Denki.

"I've known Zu for years. That wasn't anger. That was just annoyance and him being pissed at the same time. Trust me, anger is much worse." Denki looked down at the grape teen as he began to walk to the first period.

The electricity student just shrugged his shoulders, he figured that Izuku was lucky. He gets to spend a hell lot of time with the hottest girl in their class, that's a guy's dreams.

Izuku walked past all the students as they cleared a path for him, they saw his face and definitely didn't want to be in his way as he walked to his destination. When he arrived Izuku was in front of the council room which was on the third floor of UA.

Before he went in he waited for Momo since he basically didn't wait up for her. So while he waited Izuku turned his back to the wall and leaned on it.

"There you are." Izuku looked up to see Momo, it only took a few minutes to arrive. He didn't say anything back nor did he greet her. He just gave her his look.

"Let's just get this over with." Izuku told him with very little patience in his tone. Momo nodded her head with a smile and walked to the door where he opened it to enter the room. When both Class 1-A students entered they saw a few other students and to Izuku's surprise he saw Mirio and Nejire.

The student council room was large with a brown rectangular table in the center of it. In that room was Mirio and Nejire who were sitting down at the table already. Next to them on the right side of the table was an orange haired girl and green haired girl that looked to be Izuku and Momo age. God, Izuku can't describe how he didn't want to be here.

"Izuku, come sit down. Who's your friend?" Mirio spoke with his usually joyful tone.

"I am Momo Yaoyoruzo, the President of Class 1-A. Izuku here is my vice president." Mirio found this surprising and smiled for Izuku, not knowing that the teen didn't want the job at all.

"Congrats on you both becoming class presidents. Come take a seat so we finish our introductions." This time it was Nejire that spoke matching her boyfriend's bubbly and joyful tone.

Momo and Izuku went to sit down, Momo sat next to Mirio and Izuku sat next to her with his arms folded and eyes closed. His posture told everyone that he didn't want to be here, but Mirio and Nejire didn't mind it all.

"Well I guess I'll start introductions first. My name is Mirio Togata and I'm the student council president from Class 3-A." Nejire went next after her boyfriend and stood up to introduce herself.

"I'm Nejire Hado, nice to meet you all. I'm the student council vice president from Class 3-A." Once the two members of the senior class went, the orange haired girl that Izuku and Momo saw earlier went next.

"Itsuka Kendo class president from Class 1-B." After her it was the vice president from 1-B.

"I'm the vice president of Class 1-B, Setsuna Tokage." Once she was done Mirio took charge again and explained the goal of the student council going forward.

"Alright, glad to meet all of you. Now, I don't know if anyone has had class presidents before that job is fun. The six of us will be making each and every student from our respective class comfortable and safe. It will be our job to assist them wherever they have problems. I also believe that we should create a chat so we can alert each other when there are problems and discuss meeting times. All in agreement."

Everyone except Izuku nodded their heads, Izuku didn't vote because he didn't want to. But if he did he would've been outvoted. '_Great, now she will have my phone number. Can this day get any worse?' _Izuku thought in pessimistically as he rubbed his head, feeling a headache about to come.

"Are you alright, Izuku?"

"He's fine Mirio, he's just feeling a headache coming. He did have a very tough battle in our first training session." Izuku opened his one eye to glare at Momo. God this woman.

"Are we done here?" Izuku asked impatiently as Mirio formed a thinking pose, trying to figure out if there was anything else that he needed to discuss with them. Mirio snapped his fingers, he almost forgot to tell them the most important thing.

"Oh yeah, one more thing. There will be more presidents joining us, but for right now it's just us six. We are still waiting on Support and General studies to vote on their class presidents. We should have them hopeful by the next meeting, but definitely before the Sports Festival. Ok, that's all. See yah!" Mirio then sunk into the ground along with Nejire since he grabbed her hand. Both seniors wave their hands goodbye at the younger heroes.

"Ok, now that is done. Izuku would you like to…" Momo turned her head when she heard the door close behind her. When she turned her head back to the seat next to her she saw that it was empty and there was no Izuku.

'_So rude, guess we have to still work your manners my sharpshooter.' _Momo thought with a sly smile as she bid farewell to the 1-B presidents. When she left Itsuka and Setsuna were now all alone in the council room.

"Wow. That was really him." Setsuna talked about Izuku and how she just met the son of Red Hood for the first time.

"I know. He's so rude. Remind you of anyone." Setsuna knew exactly that Itsuka was talking about and definitely shook her head.

"Hell no, he's a dick. Izuku is…kinda cute. He has this bad boy, but I'm actually a nice guy aura around him."

"Really? I kinda see plain bad boy." Istuka told her vice president and friend as she grabbed her bag. Both members of Class 1-B soon left, but were still discussing the emerald gunslinger of the opposite hero class.

The day went on and classes went on, the news media was still outside, but eventually the period that everyone loves arrived. Lunch. Lunch time had arrived and now many of the students of UA were in the cafeteria eating and conversing with each other.

Well, not technically all. Izuku was sitting with Minoru...well, that's not correct either. To everyone that would look at the two, it was Minoru actually sitting with Izuku cause no one would dare sit next to the son of the anti-hero.

Izuku ate his lunch while Minoru went on and on about the supposed eyes that the girls had on him, or how him being on the student council is awesome since he spends most of the day with Momo. Izuku could care less about all that and he made it clear Minoru when he slapped him upside the head when they left for the first period this morning.

"Zu, come on. I mean this is a good thing." Minoru tried to explain to Izuku, but Izuku can not see how him being on the council is a good thing.

"Tell me how the son of Red Hood being on the student council which is dedicated to helping students is a good thing, M?"

"Well for starters it could help with your people skills." Minoru clapped back and Izuku gave him the look making the perverted teen put his arms up for defense.

"Joking. But seriously, this is an opportunity to show people that you are not what they say you are. That you are a good person and what better way to do that then starting with the students who don't want anything to do with you." Damn, Minoru had a point there. When Izuku looks at that standpoint and couples it with the talk he had with Aizawa the other day, it was sound logic.

"***Tch***" That sound was Izuku admitting that Minoru was right without actually saying that one word. But even with that Izuku still saw problems. One being that the students have to let him in, and two he is not a people person. Another point for Minoru because the grape teen knows that Izuku doesn't like to open up with people, always preferring to bury it. But Minoru thinks if anyone could get through that isn't him or Inko, it could be Momo.

The pervert can't really explain it, but he knows those two have a connection. He knows that Momo has been looking at Izuku ever since they stepped in UA. She likes him, he knows that, but he also believes that Izuku likes her. He just doesn't know how to say it or show it.

"I'm going to go vape." Izuku told his best friend and Minoru understood what that sentence meant. I'm going to go vape is code for I'm going to go brood and think.

Minoru is used to it so he just sighed and looked at his fleeing friend throwing his trash out. All eyes on him, including one heir. It seems everywhere Izuku walks in these hallways he will always have their eyes watching his every move. Almost...no, exactly like they are waiting for him to slip up and make a mistake.

"Izuku," Izuku kept on walking as he made his way to the roof. "Izuku," Izuku ignored the call of his name again. "Izuku!"

"What?!" Izuku turned back to see Shoto and he widened his eyes. The teen didn't mean to show the outburst, it's just been a long day for him. Both teens were on the stairs going up to the roof as they started their conversation.

"Sorry."

"It's fine. We need to talk." Shoto told him simply and now Izuku was confused.

"About what?" Shoto rubbed his head for this next part and it was going to be awkward for him and Izuku.

"About...everything. I mean our dads our-"

"Our enemies. Simple as that." Izuku told him darkly, there was nothing complicated about this. Endeavor and Red Hood once allies, brothers even, now enemies on the opposite sides of the law.

"You know it's not that simple, Izuku. We-I mean we're family."

"Shoto I don't see the need for this talk. Yeah, what happened was crazy, shocking even. But now it's in the past. My father is a criminal and your father is a hero. And when the time comes for Endeavor to arrest Red Hood I just hope I'm there to see it." Shoto widened his eyes when he heard that.

He couldn't believe that, he must've misheard it. Izuku couldn't have truly meant that. Shoto that is uncle messed up, but deep down he still believes that there is good in him. The son of fire and ice didn't have time to respond because Izuku was already heading up the stairs.

Shoto thought about following him, but he decided against it. Instead he just bowed his head and left, Shoto decided to go talk to someone. Someone that would be able to give him some advice and who better than his big brother.

* * *

**With the brothers**

"So, he said he wanted to be there for his arrest." Toya repeated what Shoto had told him with his conversation with Izuku. Both sons of Endeavor outside looking at a garden that UA had grown. The garden filled with a different variety of flowers, it almost reminded them of their mother's garden.

"Yeah," Toya could hear the solemn tone in his little brother's voice.

"Shoto, I'll be honest things are never going to be the same for our families. Dad and Uncle Hisashi are on a collision course for each other."

"I know that, but-"

"But nothing." Toya cut off his brother and looked at him. "Look, like you I want everything to go back to normal, but let's face it. It won't. Dad might end one day putting Izuku's dad in jail. Izuku may say that he doesn't care, but how do you think that Aunt Inko will feel seeing her brother in law threw her husband in jail? You think she would still want to associate with us, hell I wouldn't blame her if he ends up hating dad." Shoto was silent after hearing that and Toya sighed, he decided to change the subject.

"So, what's up with you and Momo. Have you asked her out yet?" Shoto saw his brother wiggle his red eyebrows and blushed at the question.

"No. Besides there's nothing there, we're just friends." Toya let out a laugh when he heard that. He can't count the times that he's heard guys just say that they're just friends with a girl.

"Come on, I know you like Momo. You need to stop being shy and just ask her out. I mean if you need some romance advice from you big brother then just ask, Shoto." Toya put his arm around his little brother making Shoto roll his eyes. He doesn't need romantic advice, especially from Toya of all people.

The youngest sibling brushed off the shoulder, ignoring his brother's comment about him being shy. He wasn't shy...he was just...cautious. Cautions. Yeah, that's the word to describe Shoto. He was cautious because Momo was his best friend and he didn't want to ruin what they had.

Don't get him wrong, he likes Momo and would like to be in a relationship with her, but there is the chance that she could shoot him down and where does that leave their friendship? In an awkward position that's what.

"I'll handle my love life and you just worry about yours. By the way what's up with you and Mt. Lady. I saw her name on your phone at breakfast this morning." Shoto half expected Toya to blush, the other half of him was expecting him to deny whatever that was going on with the new pro hero, but what he didn't expect was this.

"Nothing, we just fucking." Shoto looked at his older brother with shocked eyes and for a whole minute he didn't say anything.

"What? We're not in a relationship, we're just friends with benefits. She calls me after work and sometimes I call her after school to meet up." Shoto was still in shock about this, but before he could even question how that even happened the UA alarm sounded.

When the alarm sounded in the building everyone stopped what they were doing. The teachers became alerted, the students stopped eating lunch, Mirio stopped kissing Nejire in the gym shack, and Izuku stopped vaping.

"Fuck," Izuku teen whispered as he looked down to see a nightmare below him. One was reporters on school grounds and the sound was the sound of students panicking.

"There goes my vape time." Izuku said as he began to walk down the stairs, his destination was the courtyard where he could most likely find Momo.

"Everyone listen! Listen!" Momo screamed to everyone as she was on the roof of a building, she saw the students below her trying to trample each other as they made their way to the nearest exit. Momo created a megaphone to speak louder, but the students still didn't hear her. She needed something louder, something that could get their attention.

"Momo," The black haired girl looked up above her to see her vice president sitting outside on a window railing with his vape in his mouth. "How goes sheep herding?" Izuku asked the class president and she answered him honestly and tiredly.

"It's a pain in the ass." Momo told him honestly, she doesn't usually cuss, but they were starting to get on her nerves for not paying attention. If they did they would've seen that it was just the media.

"A speaker phone is nice and all, but let's try something more loud." Momo was confused till she saw him reach into his and pull out his gun. Izuku had his gun in his hands and aimed the barrel into the sky. And with one simple squeeze of the trigger a loud bang was heard.

***BANG!*** When the bang occurred everyone stopped moving and looked to where the sound occurred to see his bored expression.

"There, isn't that all better." Momo looked down at the students to see that they had stopped moving and thanks to Izuku she could finally speak to them.

"Yes. Thank you, Izuku." Izuku stayed above her as she began to explain into the megaphone that it was just the media, that there was no attack.

Momo had people from her class check the student id's and to make sure that everyone created lines to exit accordingly. When done everyone was starting to leave in a single file and go to their next classes or homeroom for further instructions.

"Do you always carry a gun on you?" Momo asked looking up at the emerald teen and Izuku shrugged his shoulders.

"Safety precaution. You never know who might try to attack you." Izuku told her as he was still looking down at her. Momo smiled at him though, he didn't have to do that.

"Thanks, for helping with that." Izuku again shrugged his shoulders, he didn't do it for her. He did because they ruined his vape time on the roof.

"Whatever." Izuku said in an uncaring tone, but Momo could see through it. He wanted to help and she was glad that he did. If not then that fiasco was going to go a whole lot longer than she would've hoped.

"Going to help a girl up?" Momo asked with a smile, knowing that he was going to do it. She reached her hand up to him to take and Izuku sighed. He reached out to grab her and she did bring her up. Momo was now on his lap and both teens were looking each in their eyes.

Forest green met midnight black as they just stared at each other their lips only meters apart. Izuku saw those kissable lips and Momo could still smell the remains of the vape in his mouth.

Speaking of vaping Momo decided to help herself again. She reached for his pen and took out his hand, and Izuku watched as she put the end piece in her mouth. Momo pressed the button and soon felt air flow into her mouth, when she got the feel she made a small O with her mouth and blew the smoke right out of her mouth...right into Izuku's face.

"I'm going to ask you to stop using my pen." Izuku to told her as he took his vape pen back.

"Why? Don't want to share with me, Izuku?" Momo asked playfully at the serious all while she was still in his lap. It seems the two forgot about the situation.

"We should get back to class, President." Izuku said to her, making her smile some more as she asked for her one request from the shooter.

"Only as long as my Vice President is next to me." Izuku nodded his head and lifted her up off his lap, surprising the girl with his strength.

'_Surprising and stunning, it would seem that uniform of his was hiding so much underneath.' _Momo thought as her feet landed on the tile of the hallway. Izuku soon got down as well and with one look from Momo, both class and vice president began to walk to their next class. Not at all mentioning what happened a few moments before.

When they arrived they saw that their class had the cases that contained their hero costumes. They looked at each other and then looked at the students, it was Minoru that answered their unasked questions.

"Aizawa told everyone to grab their cases and change. After that he said to meet him outside on the bus." Izuku and Momo nodded their heads at the purple grape teen and grabbed their cases, changed and left the bus. Guess they will be taking a field trip to whoever their homeroom teacher had planned.

When all the students arrived outside in their costumes, they could see that the media was gone and hopefully forever. Aizawa was waiting outside for them in his regular black clothing, this time there was no sleep bag. It looked strange to the students, he almost seemed naked without it.

"Get in, we're taking a field trip." The door opened and soon everyone began to get on the bus. Each of the students taking their seats, Izuku went straight for the back to be alone, but he knew that Minoru was going to sit next him...or so he hoped.

When Izuku took his seat he was expecting Minoru join, but he didn't. Instead he got the pleasure to sit next to his boss in terms of speaking.

"May I have this seat?" Momo asked Izuku as he opened his eyes to see Momo's barely covered chest in his view. Thank god that his mask has lenses to cover his eyes for he was staring at her chest for a good few seconds before answering.

"It's taken." Izuku was holding the seat for Minoru, but Momo had other plans.

"I don't think so." She pointed to the grape haired teen and Izuku saw his best friend with her shaped eyes and sitting next to Denki. Izuku slammed his head into his hand and Momo took that as a sign to sit down next to him.

"Come on, this bus ride is the perfect opportunity for the class to get to know each other a little more."

"I'm not keen on sharing." Izukut told her without hesitation and Momo was fine with that.

"Fine then, but feel free to jump in whenever you want. But I should tell you that it's important for a vice president to know his classmates." Momo told him as Izuku tuned her out as he began to look out the window, the bus beginning to move. But she did have a point there and he knows it, but he will not tell her that.

As the bus ride began to their destination everyone began to speak on their quirks. The typical stuff, such abilities, uses, and all that shit. Izuku didn't care nor did he listen; he tuned them out. His eyes on the passing buildings as they rode to their destination.

"So, Momo can you create anything?" Izuku heard the voice of his best friend. He turned his eyes to the girl to see him nod her head with a smile.

"Yes and no. I can create anything that is nonorganic and as long as I know the materials. As you saw in the battle training it came in handy for a certain shooter."

"Hmph." Momo gave Izuku a knowing look because Izuku also knows what her quirk runs on. She has to continue to consume food in order to make more of her creations, but he decided to keep that to himself.

"What about Izuku? How does your quirk work?" This question was asked by the frog girl, Tsu, if Izuku is correct. Izuku wasn't going to answer, but Momo gave him a look a look that just made him roll his eyes

"Bullet control. It's a quirk that has three attack attributes which are bullet speed, trajectory, and ricochet." Everyone was surprised that he answered, even Minoru, but either way he was glad. This was the start, all Izuku had to do was make the effort.

"So, it's like three quirks all rolled into one. That's awesome, you basically have three quirks." It was Sato that asked and responded.

"Yeah. I never looked at it like that. But as strong as it is, I need a firearm in my hands to use to its full potential." Momo, Shoto, and Minoru, smiled as Izuku was starting to open up, albeit barely, but hey, you got to learn how to crawl before you walked.

"Can it be any firearm?" This time the question was asked by Shoji, the teen using one of his tentacles to speak.

"Not any firearm, **a****ll** firearms. It doesn't matter, pistols, rifles, machine guns, grenade launchers, RPGs, and anything else that I can get my hands on."

"Huh, so you and Momo make the perfect team. I mean she can create any gun that you need and then you can use to its full potential." Denki said making Minoru wince a bit because Izuku was his partner. They were team...Stick'em and Shoot'em.

"Yeah, I guess, but I already got a partner." Minoru had a big smile when he heard that, he even gave Izuku a thumbs up. Izuku gave one of his rare smiles at his best friend, but Momo had said something that would make the two friends think.

"Room for one more then." Momo quipped and Izuku didn't actually have a reply for that. Momo would be a perfect addition for them especially with her ability to make guns.

Minoru would just want her for her costume and most likely because Momo has girlfriends that he would want to meet. Izuku could already see Minoru nodding his head, but Izuku got the feeling this more to that statement then she let on. But that is for another day, for the class had arrived at their destination.

"Show and tell is over, we're here." Aizawa told them as he brought the bus to a complete stop and Izuku released a breath.

"Thank god."

"Oh, stop being a baby, Izuku. Talking with them wasn't that bad." Momo laughed at him and Izuku answered in typical Izuku fashion.

"***Tch.***" When Aizawa stepped off the bus everyone else began to do the same and when they were off they were in front of a large circular building.

"Wow, look at how large it is." Toru said aloud, not really thinking what she said. That statement alone made Denki and Minoru laugh, but both were slapped upside the head for being immature. Minoru by Izuku and Denki by a girl with ear jack lopes.

"This place is called USJ. It's a training facility owned by UA, a place where we train future heroes in rescue missions. Now come on, we got guests waiting for us." The students followed Aizawa into the facility where they were in for a shock, a big one at that.

When they got in they the students widened their eyes when they saw five certain individuals individuals. One was the Rescue Hero: Thirteen, the second was Shoto's older brother Heatblast, the third was Wave Girl, the fourth was Suneater, the fifth was Izuku senpai Lemillion. All members of the famous UA Big 4 was here at USJ and they were all in costume.

Toya costume was similar to Endeavor when he was younger, but different. Toya was wearing black tight pants with blue trim going down the sides, he had a black long sleeve with a blue flame in the center of it, and he had black forearm protectors. **(Think the Inhuman hero called Inferno from Marvel. That's Toya's costume)**

"Today thirteen will be teaching you guys in rescuing. Thirteen, there all yours." Aizawa stepped back and allowed the marshmallow looking hero to take over for him.

"Hello everyone, my name is Thirteen and I will be your rescue teacher for today. Now I was originally supposed to have All Might join me, but something has come up. But fret not, All Might was able to send you all some help from your seniors. Now, I will allow my helpers to introduce themselves." Once Thirteen was finished Toya stepped up first.

"Hey guys, I'm Toya Todoroki, icy-hot older brother, but for today you can call me Heatblast." After Toya was done, Mirio was about to go next, but before he could speak one of the students noticed something in the distance.

"Uh...Is that supposed to be happening." Eijiro pointed to the open courtyard at the center of USJ and made everyone turn around to see a purple portal.

"What the hell?" Tamaki asked as he narrowed his eyes and saw that the small portal soon turned into a large one and many, many, many number of bad individuals stepped through it.

The students widened their eyes and Izuku narrowed his behind the lenses. He sighed and grabbed his right gun, checking if everyone was right with it and then unloaded the clip to check his bullets. He had a feeling that trouble had just arrived.

"Aizawa-Sensei, those aren't bots are they?" Eijiro asked with slight fear in his voice as more villains came through, but these last ones were different.

The students and pros watched as these two hulk-ish monsters stepped through, both with exposed brains. The one on the left was blue, muscular, and had a bird peak. The second one on the right was grey and slender, but it also had no eyes.

"No, Eijiro, they're not villain bots." Aizawa told him as he put his shades, but he was not the only one that got ready for battle as Mirio had blue lighting dancing around him, Suneater had created his tentacles, Nejire started to float, and Toya activated his flames on his hands.

"There-" Lemillion didn't finish as Izuku did it for him.

"Villains." Izuku cocked the gun back on his pistol as he glared down at the portal to see hopefully the final person came through. Izuku was right though as a man with powder blue hair and had hands all over his body even to the point of covering his face.

"Aw, it's going to be one of those days." Aizawa groaned as his class was about to actually get what they were wishing for. They wanted to be heroes and now they get the chance for villains have attacked USJ. Let the battle commence.

**To be continued**

* * *

**AN:** Whew! That was chapter. I mean we had a lot character development, Izuku and Momo relationship progressing, Izuku part of the student council, and now we got the attack. Now let's breakdown what he just read.

First let's start with Momo. Momo is canon Momo, but with a few differences. She is not a stereotypical good girl, she's got some bad in her. Not as in evil bad, but bad as in she'll break a few rules. For example she will vape and drink. She likes Izuku, she like the bad boy, but she wants the bad boy that is going to protect her and take care of her. Also they go on their first date after USJ. Momo wears this mask to hide her trauma to hide what happened to her in the past and you will find out what on the date, it is also in correlation why she so fascinated with Izuku and Red Hood.

Now Shoto. Shoto does like Momo which is going to step the love triangle so to speak. Izuku likes Momo, Momo likes Izuku, and Shoto likes Momo. But Momo only really sees him as friend at best a brother. Shoto is worried about Izuku mind especially when it comes to his father. He understands that Izuku is made, but he doesn't want him to be so cold to his father. You see the irony in what I just said.

Toya, man I love this guy. Big brother, powerful hero, best friend to Lemillion, and fucking . I was not going to go with her at first. I was going to with Rumi or Burnin from Endeavor's agency, but I saw their age was bit to high. So I decided to go with for she was closer to his age which is 18. Now that is his pairing, they will make it official as they story goes down, but for right now they are friends with benefits.

Mirio, got to love this guy. Mirio is Izuku's All Might in this story. He is the guiding big brother, the senpai. If Izuku is my batman then Mirio is my Superman. Someone to show Izuku that the light is not scary and you can be a hero in it. Mirio does have access full cowl, he has learned it. He will access to the other powers of OFA and he has had OFA since his second year. No Nejire nor Toya know about, but Tamaki does. Also what Mirio was talking about with Izuku on the roof was the pressure of being a successor of OFA. Having the pressure on your shoulders to not fail, to be the symbol of peace, and ultimately defeat AFO.

Izuku core friends in this story is Minoru, Shoji, Shoto, and Denki. Momo core friends are Jiro, Itsuka, Setsuna, and Kinoko. Kinko friendship will develop as the story goes on for she is going to be paired with Minoru. Yes, it is official. Minoru has a pairing.

Now onto the final one Izuku. Izuku is getting better, slowly, but getting better at opening up. He will start to care about his friends and classmates. He does, but he doesn't show it. He will start to be more open and Mirio, Momo and company will help him. Izuku is not the strongest in this story, so he will take those shots, take those beatings, he is going get bloody. Izuku is going to have scars, broken bones, and all that. He will get upgrades such as support tools, guns, costume, even a car.

But one more thing, Izuku will go one and one with his father in season two of the Stain Arc. Red Hood makes his return in Arc 2. You heard hear first. Izuku will see his father again after 12 years. Both I can't wait to right that scene. Anyway guys, peace. See you next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** Hey peeps, the final chapter of USJ is here. Next chapter will be the aftermath and it will set up the events for season 2. Now I'm not going to waste your time with a long author note. So let's just get to the reviews. Also Mt Lady was the one sleeping with Toya.

**Reviews**

Earl John Diawatan: I will take a look at it.

ThundersMight49: Yes, he is going to visit Mei for some upgrades with guns and tech such as drones, mines, and anything else that I can think of.

ghostshot841: It was Mt Lady .

Nabe-Chan: it's the way you think. It's going to be Zu/Momo, but the love triangle is not going to go the way you think.

HunterQwon: Thank you, I love it right it.

TampaBayMike95: Thanks.

Suba boy: I will think about it. Thanks for the feedback.

**That's it for reviews. See yah, next chapter. **

**All Might**

_Thoughts_

Regular

**AN**: Also songs for the chapter are Runaway by Hail The Villain, Time to Shine by Saliva, and Monster by Skillet

* * *

**Chapter 8: Battle for USJ**

Aizawa, Thirteen, the Big 4, and students of Class 1-A were in deep shit. What started as a field trip to learn how to be rescue heroes just turned into a fight for survival as they were ambushed by villains. All of the criminals coming out of a purple portal, but that wasn't even the worst part. The worst part came when these two large hulk-ish monsters with exposed brains came out.

Aizawa won't lie, the odds don't look good. Thirteen and the 4 can take care of themselves, but he can't say the same for many of his students. He looked down at the villains in the center of the USJ, he counted about 60 and there is no telling if they can just summon more. The lazy hero put on his yellow goggles and then got to ordering his students.

"Thirteen, Tamaki, Nejire, protect the students." The three that Aizawa called nodded their heads and then he went to the last two.

"Mirio and Toya, you're with me. Denki, try to reach out for backup." Toya and Mirio moved forward to join Eraserhead, they were the powerhouses of the Big 4 so it would make sense since they be in the lead. But Izuku, Shoto, and Katsuki were not ones who liked to be sidelined.

"What about us?" Izuku asked his homeroom teacher, Katsuki and Shoto, having the same question as well. Each of them were capable fighters and they were the strongest of their class, but this was not a time for measuring contests. This was the real deal and Aizawa reminded them of that.

"I need you all to stay here with Thirteen, Suneater, and Wave Girl." Katsuki and Shoto gritted their teeth, but Izuku was still not having it. It's best he reminds Aizawa just who he is and what he can do with a weapon.

"No." Aizawa looked at Izuku as did everyone else when he said that word. "You may have forgotten but unlike those two," Izuku pointed to Shoto and Katsuki. "I don't need to get up close and personal. I can shoot from up here and cover you three. All I need is a gun." Aizawa looked at Izuku through his goggles, he stared at him for what felt forever and neither the Big 4 or Thirteen said anything.

"Momo,"

"Yes, sensei." Momo stepped forward now, but her eyes were on Izuku.

"Make this kid a gun." Momo had a wide smile when she heard that and Izuku now turned to her.

"With pleasure, sensei. What kind?"

"Bolt action HDR sniper rifle, with suppressor, FTAC Stalker Stock, and .338 Lupa Magnum bullets. Got it?" Momo did indeed get it and started to create it. This would be her first time creating a sniper rifle, but hey. First time for everything, right? Izuku and everyone saw her bring her hands to the center of the chest and close her eyes to focus.

"I don't want to be rude, but please hurry up." Toya urged Momo as the villains started to slowly move to their position. They needed to hurry up and get down there or they would be sitting ducks.

"One...second...and done!" Momo finished creating the weapon, but she needed some help...pulling it out.

"Uh…I need you to grab it. It's kinda heavy to pull it out all by myself." Izuku and Aizawa ignored the sexual innuendo and just focused on the task at hand. Everyone else not the same since they saw Momo remove her hands and Izuku placed his gloved one on her chest. His hand was right in between her breasts and it made all the guys including Shoto jealous.

Izuku grabbed the stock of the rifle and quickly pulled it out in one smooth motion making Momo let out a slight moan. "Ah! Couldn't you give me a warning?" Izuku had the rifle in his hands now and it was fully loaded, so all he did now was cock it back making a click sound heard.

"No time for warnings. We got work."

"Izuku's right. Mirio, Toya, let's go. Izuku cover us." Izuku nodded his head to Aizawa words as he went to the edge of the stairs and aimed down the scope. Aizawa, Toya, and Mirio blasted off into the center of the USJ to do battle with the villains, all while Izuku covered them.

"Hey, we got heroes!" One of the villains shouted as he saw three pros jumping down to them. The villain had handguns finger and aimed them at the three, he was about to fire before he felt something shoot through his leg.

"AH!" The villain screamed as he looked down at his left knee to see blood pouring from it. Izuku had made the first shot and Aizawa saw it.

"Toya, give us space!" Aizawa ordered him and Toya smiled as he ignited his hands in blue flames.

"Got it boss." Toya fired his flames to boost himself down and as the villains saw him coming closer they started to realize what plan he had in mind. The army of villains began to move back, scattering themselves from the blast impact, but it was not going to help. Toya was now a couple feet off the ground and fired his flames at ground.

"NOVA DROP!" Toya screamed as he crashed to ground causing the villains around to scatter around. When Toya came in contact with the ground blue flames were created to push back the criminals even further. When he rose up his hands were still covered in azure flames and the villains started to arise.

Aizawa saw them begin to aim their arms at him, the criminals ready to strike at his students, but he would not allow that to happen. Aizawa activated his Erasure quirk and shut off the powers of the first villain in front of Toya. When Mirio saw that the powers were off he dashed forward to the criminal with the intent of taking him down.

"Heads up!" Mirio screamed with a smile as the villain looked up and widened his eyes as Lemillion had shadowed him. The villain aimed his arm forward trying to fire his wind cannon, but not thing out since Eraserhead shut off his power like a light bulb.

Mirio came charging down and went right through the villain, but not all of him did. The successor to All Might grabbed the villain's face with his right arm and brought him down with him as he sunk into the ground. The criminal crashed into the ground while Mirio popped right back up within seconds.

Izuku continued to keep in eye on the three heroes down below as he saw Aizawa join the battle. His sensei was using his famous scarf to tie up villains and launch them into Mirio to take out. Toya kept firing his flames at the villains to keep them spread out and wide open for Izuku to shoot at. Speaking of shooting, here was another target for him.

Izuku lined his sight with his target and pulled the trigger and thanks to the suppressor the sound was muffled so no one knew that it was him, but even with that the shooter had a feeling that he wouldn't be able to keep this up forever.

The bullet traveled with precision and hit it's target in the back knocking him down and making Aizawa turn his head. The sensei nodded his head and Izuku emptied the chamber in the rifle, the golden shell popping out and falling to the ground. Smoke was still coming out of the shell since it was recently fired and everyone just watched as Izuku showed off his sniper skills.

Tamaki and Nejire were very impressed by his skills and could see why Mirio had taken a liking to him. Momo stood behind him watching the targets move around in the center, but her eyes were truly on the two beasts in between the hand man.

There was something not right about this and she could feel it, but she was not only for Shoto and Izuku were the same. Katsuki though was seething, he wanted to prove that he was better than Deku. Just because he can shoot a gun does not mean that he needs protection from him.

"This is too easy." Izuku said, bringing his class attention to him. The teen removed his right eye from the scope as he looked down at the center where the hand man stood. His emerald orbs on him and trying to get read on him.

"Yeah, I get that feeling too." Momo stated as she stood next to him now.

"I guess it's easy to say that from up here." Tamaki stated plainly, but that was not the point that Izuku and Momo were trying to make.

"No, they're right. Anyone notice how those...those things down haven't moved at all, even with my brother hitting his Nova Drop." Everyone could see that Shoto spoke the truth, the monsters have not moved. They were standing there like statues even while all this action was going on in front of them.

"Izuku, I want you to give them a wake up call."

"Is that an order, Madam President." Izuku moved his eye back to the scope and lined up his shot with the leader, his scope was right on the leader's chest. He wasn't going to kill him, his shot was going to be clean and right through the chest. He'll live, but he will feel the pain.

"Fire." Izuku heard the command from Momo and pulled the trigger sending the large and sharp bullet straight towards the leader of this attack. The bullet traveled a good distance, but with the suppressor the sound was masked.

Everyone including Izuku thought that the shot was going to hit, but they were surprised when they saw the arms of the monsters block the bullet from hitting the man.

The bird monster lifted his left arm and the eyeless monster lifted his right arm and blocked the path of the bullet, both taking the damage. Izuku removed his eye from the scope with a surprised look on his face, one that he doesn't happen often.

"Uh-Oh." Izuku whispered, but it was loud and everyone heard him. When the class heard that, they all got bad feelings in their stomachs. Izuku is not one to show his concern in a fight.

"What's uh-oh? What's happening, Zu?" Minoru panicked and Izuku empty the chamber to load another in the gun. Izuku quickly looked into the scope and saw that the leader's red eyes were looking at him through the scope, almost like he was looking directly at him.

He quickly pulled the trigger firing another bullet, but he didn't stop there as he emptied the chamber this time faster. Izuku cocked it back, sending another bullet in the chamber and fired another shot. Again he emptied the chamber sending a bullet casing flying out onto the ground and once again, he fired.

Sending a total of three large caliber rounds at the masked villain, but they were stopped and it was not by the monsters, but by small purple portals. The portals sending the bullets god knows where as they were now in front of the masked villain and this time Izuku cursed as he removed his eye from the scope.

"Tomura, it seems there's a sniper on the stairs." The mist villain that seems to control portals spoke to Tomura. Tomura kept his red eyes on the sniper above him and saw Izuku looking through his scope. Tomura narrowed his eyes at the scope and gave his portal controlling ally an order.

"Kurogiri, take care of those kids and separate those two from the older hero. Those three are making short work of our army."

"Understood, Tomura." Kurogiri narrowed his eyes at the stairs and created a portal for him to travel through. It was time that they turn the tides in their favor.

Izuku saw the conversation between Tomura and Kurogiri, and he had a pretty good idea what they were talking about since Tomura kept his eyes on him. "Shit!" Once that four letter word left Izuku's mouth a portal was opened in front of the only exit in USJ.

"Tenya, RUN!" Tenya did as he was told when Izuku called his name. The taller had feeling that their comms were jammed since Denki was still trying to reach someone and having no luck at it.

That means that they needed to get a message to UA the old fashion way and no one was faster than him in the class. Tamaki saw Tenya running, but predicted that the villain would open a portal so he called on Nejire for help.

"Nejire!"

"I know!" Tamaki called to his classmate and the cyan haired teen aimed her arms forward charging her wave energy. When it was charged her hands fired powerful yellow energy waves at Kurogiri, but not even that could touch him for he sent the waves of energy to the roof with a simple portal. But that was the distraction that Tamaki needed for he grabbed Tenya with his octopus limbs and tossed him over the villain.

When Tenya was on the other side he quickly activated his Recipro Burst and dashed the hell away from Kurogiri at blinding speed. All mist the villain saw was blue blur when he turned around. He narrowed his yellow eyes, there were still others to deal with.

"Scatter!" When that one word left the villain mouth portals were opened all over the floor that the students were standing on. Most of them began to fall in and that was not all. Down in the center two portals opened and separated Mirio and Toya.

"The hell!" Toya exclaimed as he charged at a villain with his flames being used as thrusters and suddenly a portal appeared. The red headed teen was sent in by his momentum and Mirio was the same for he could phase through it.

"Damn," Aizawa said as he hit two biggest guns that were now separated and judging from the screams above him the students were being sent away. Aizawa just hoped that they were able to get a message out and prayed that they would be safe.

* * *

**Outside with Tenya**

Tenya was now out of the building and still running out high speeds to get to UA. The teen pushing his engines to levels that he didn't know he had. He wasn't even sure that he would be able to do this again, but while he has the speed he needs to continue to run. His class needs him to reach UA, to get back up, to bring help, and that is what he will do.

'_Hang on everyone. Just for a little while, I promise I will be back with an army!' _Tenya thought determinedly as he was passing people who saw the teen running at blinding speeds.

* * *

**With Mirio and Company**

When Mirio was released from the portal he was in a body of water, in fact the teen was submerged in it. With his quick thinking the teen held his breath and saw that a villain shaped like a shark was speeding towards him.

Mirio let him get close and let him phase right through him, when the shark did he was caught off guard. Mirio turned around and decked the villain with a vicious right hand powered by One for All. A punch that sends the shark sideways speeding like a torpedo.

Once the villain was taking care Mirio did not have time to relax for even more were starting to come to him. The blonde hero started to swim as fast as he could with the power of One For All going through his arms legs. Mirio would reach the boat that was on water and jumped up on the deck where he saw two students of class 1-A. One he recognized as Minoru and the other was Tsu.

"You two ok?" Mirio asked with some concern, he knows that they had not seen much action and the first villain attack can be sort of something. Everyone handles it differently though and it seems Tsu was no different.

"We're fine." Tsu was mostly speaking for herself as Minoru was coughing the water out of his lungs comically. Each cough he took released more and more water out of his mouth, but in all in all he was fine.

"Good, now we get out here."

"How?" Minoru asked, outside of Tsu this element was not exactly for him. He could swim, but not faster than sharks.

"Simple. By escaping of course." Mirio told him simply and Minoru started to panic at the simplicity of the plan.

"We're doomed! We're going to die! They separated us, there is no All Might, and those monster things are still out there. Even if we esca- ***Slap***

The slap to Minoru's head came from Miro, he saw Izuku do it so he thought it would help. To his surprise it actually worked, Minoru stopped panicking and looked back at him for answers.

"Thanks for that. But seriously, how do we get out of here? I mean you're the only one who is strong enough to take out those guys. Tsu fits right into the element, and me. I can only stick people together with my grapes, but they have to get in contact with them. I'm useless."

"Minoru, no is useless." Mirio told him confidently with a smile that matched All Might. "Don't worry I have a plan and I won't let anything happen to you. Izuku would stop being my friend if I did." Minoru widened his eyes at the confidence in Mirio's voice and when he did hear it, it reminded him of Izuku. Izuku's voice was just the same when it came to look after him and making sure that he would be alright.

"Ok. What's the plan?" Minoru got rid of the panicking tone, the child-like demeanor was gone, and was replaced with the aura of a future hero. Minoru realized that if he wants to stand next to Izuku as his partner then he must act serious from time to time.

Mirio smiled when he saw the change in the grape teen, he kneeled down and brought both first year students in close as he told them his plan. But they were not the only ones planning an escape for the rest of the students that fell through the portal and were starting to appear in the hazardous area of USJ.

* * *

**With the Todoroki Brothers**

Shoto, Toya, and surprisingly Toru all appeared in the ice zone where land was nothing, but snow and ice. Both brothers were surrounded by villains as they were back to back with each other.

"Looks like we got trouble." Toya stated the obvious as he looked around to see the many number of villains surrounding them.

"Yeah. Want me to take them out?"

"Well, as your senior I shouldn't since I am legalized pro. But as your big brother this gives me the perfect opportunity to see how far my little brother has come along." Toya said looking back at Shoto. Shoto understood what his brother wanted him to do and knew that he was too lazy to do it himself.

"Freeze!" Shoto activated his ice powers and froze all the villains in the area making them nothing, but icicles. When he stopped he, Toya, and unknown to them Toru were the only ones that were unfrozen.

"Not bad, Shoto. Now, let's get some answers." Toya walked to one of the frozen villains and put his hand on the ice that covered his face. When his hand met the cold he activated his heat to melt away the part of ice that would allow him to interrogate the villain.

"I got four questions? Lie to me and I burn you face off. Got it?" The scarred and frozen villain nodded his head as Toya began to question him.

"Who are you people?"

"We-We are the League of Villains." The villain answered the first question and both Todorokis' could see that he was telling the truth.

"Who is your leader?"

"His name-name is Tomura Shigaraki. That is all-all I know. I-I swear." Toya and Shoto looked at each other and then back at the man for the third question.

"What are those brain monsters?"

"I have no clue. All I know is that Tomura calls them Nomu, they were for All Might."

"All Might? What does he have to do?" Shoto asked the villain, Toya wanted to know the same thing, but he had a pretty good idea on why those monsters are after All Might.

"We came here to kill him." Shoto and Toya looked at each other, they just stared at each other almost like they were having a conversation in their minds.

"Thanks." Shoto said to the villain as he brought his right hand to his face and froze him again. When he was done he looked back at his brother and told him what he already knew.

"I'm not going back up the stairs. Aizawa needs help and so do you, so come on and let's go help our sensei." Toya shrugged his shoulders and smiled for his brother was right.

He was going to tell him to go back the stairs to the exit while he makes his way back to the center and help Aizawa. But he also knew that Shoto was going to do that and didn't want to waste his breath, Todoroki stubbornness and all that.

"Lead the way, little brother."

"Try to keep up." Shoto told him with a smile as both brothers began to run to the center plaza where Aizawa was all alone with Tomura and these monstrous Nomu creatures.

* * *

**With Tamaki and Company**

Tamaki traveled through the dark portal and landed in the fire zone of USJ where burning buildings were all over, but he was not alone. Fumikage, Ojiro, and Koji were with him.

Neither of the four had time to discuss what happened to them as more portals opened and out came more villains. All four heroes got ready and looked at Tamaki since he was the senior among them. Tamaki looked at their faces and sighed.

"What are you waiting for? Attack." When they heard the command the students and the senior leaped into the action to do battle with the nefarious villains.

* * *

**With Izuku and Company**

"Ow!" Denki cried when he landed on his butt, but he would not have time to cry about since a loud bang was heard beside him. The electricity teen looked to his side to Izuku shooting his pistols at villains that were coming and he looked to his otherside to see Momo and Jiro back to back fighting villains with weapons in their hands.

"Get your ass up, Denki!" Izuku yelled at him as he fired another shot at the villain's leg, bringing him down. The teen kept on firing and Denki did indeed get up, only he ran behind him of all places.

"Why are you hiding? Can't you...I don't know how to electrocute them?!" Jiro screamed at him she bashed a villains head in with a baton and Momo covered her back with a bo-staff.

"Izuku, I hate to say this, but I hope you are not hitting them in vital areas." Momo kept her formal tone even in a situation like this. She did however get an answer from Izuku as he dodged the attack and countered with a spartan kick to the chest, and two bullets to the chest.

"I'm not. My shots are clean. They ***Bang*** will leave, but ***Bang*** will feel pain." Izuku told her as he continued to fire more shots at the villains. Momo was satisfied with the answer and moved out of the way when she saw a kick coming. She was about to get up and strike the criminal with her weapon, but Izuku shot him in the arm with his gun.

"Also, I'm with Jiro. Can't you electrocute them?" Izuku asked Denki as he fired the gun and saw nothing come out. Izuku widened his eyes and realized he had to think fast for the villain to chagrin at him. Izuku dropped his gun in his right hand and grabbed Denki behind him.

"If you're not going to fight then be our taser!" Izuku threw Denki into the large villain that was charging at him like a rhino and to his and Denki's surprise the villain was shocked.

"Huh, I didn't know I could do that." Denki said aloud Izuku told him to stay there.

"Hold that pose." Izuku told him as he threw his left gun since it was empty at the villain. The gun bounced off the villain's head like a ball and Izuku caught in his right hand, and loaded another clip into the gun.

"Denki, move!" Denki heard the order from the gunslinger and moved out the way as the villain had a broken noise from the gun. When he looked at the teen the villain saw that the barrel was aimed at him and the teen had a smile on his face.

"Bang." Izuku pulled the trigger hitting the villain cleanly through the chest, nowhere near his heart. With the villain down Izuku saw that Momo was being covered by Jiro, knowing her Izuku must've figured she had a plan.

Jiro was outnumbered and not going to be able to give Momo enough time to do whatever she needed to get done. Sol, Izuku decided to give her some help.

Izuku ran over to their side with one gun in hand and fired at all the villains that were surrounding Jiro. Jiro, Momo, and Denki all watched in amazement as Izuku defeated villain after villain. They couldn't touch him, no less get near him. Izuku saw three villains and fired his shot, using his quirk, he changed the trajectory of the bullet when it hit the first villain.

After the bullet went through the first target Izuku's eyes glowed green showing that he was using his powers and made the bullet make a hard right to hit the second, and finally making it make a hard left to hit the last target.

When the bullet went through the three targets they all fell to the ground in sync as Izuku had literally taken them down in one shot. But it was not over for the teen as Izuku saw another one right side trying attack Denki.

Izuku quickly turned his body along with his arm with the gun in hand and as the gun swung in motion like a punch he fired the shot making the bullet come out of the barrel.

If one could watch it in slow motion it would be the coolest thing ever for bullet came out of the barrel and curved it's way to Denki's attacker, hitting him in the side. The attacker fell to the side and Denki was in clear, but not Izuku. It seemed like the villains were ever lasting, they kept coming and coming.

"Izuku, behind you!" Jiro screamed and Izuku looked behind him to see an attacker with a blade for a hand to try to strike him, but Izuku was quicker.

Izuku dodged the blade and kneed the attacker in the gut. He then aimed his gun down at his back and pulled the trigger sending the bullet right through him. The attacker fell and Momo was now finally done making what she needed to be made.

"Izuku, get over here!" Izuku continued firing one last shot at a villain and then turned around to see him run into this blanket Momo made. He now knew what she was doing, she was giving Denki the opportunity to cut loose and let all that power out.

"Denki, now!" Both Izuku and Momo yelled together, making Denki get a wide smile. Electricity coursed through his body as it began visible now that the villains could see it dance around his fingers and.

"You guys fucked with the wrong class. 1.3 Million Volts!" Denki discharged all the electricity they could produce on the field and everyone that was not under the cover got hit by the electricity making them scream in pain. Izuku who was still not underneath the sheet yet had just made it by sliding underneath a hole that Momo held open for him. As he slid the teen grabbed the creation teen to close the hole and prevent her from getting hurt from the electricity.

When they heard screams stop they wondered if it worked. "Did it work?" Izuku asked as he was looking at Momo for she was on top of him with her chest pressing down on him.

Jiro was the one that went out first and saw that the villains were taking care of and Denki was alright...albeit barely. He was walking, but he was completely retarded since he was repeating the word "Whey" with his thumbs up.

"Yeah, we're-Momo!" Jiro called to her class president and Izuku looked at the ear-jack girl to see that she had a blush on her face. Izuku was confused till he turned his head back to Momo and widened his eyes as he was looking at the bare chest of Momo. Izuku saw it all, not that her costume hid much, but he saw it all. Pink nipples on DD-breasts were right in his face and not even he could hide the blush on his face.

Momo saw their eyes and looked down at her chest to see that her costume got ripped, she figured that Izuku wasn't quick enough when he grabbed her and her costume caught some of the damage. Momo looked down at Izuku to see that the stoic gunslinger did not have a stoic face, in fact he had a red face. But instead of covering her chest right away as Jiro would've expected her to do and Izuku for that matter, she smiled and said one word and it's a word that was only for Izuku.

"Naughty boy." Momo whispered to him and both Jiro and Izuku heard Denki coming.

"Denki, don't look!" Izuku heard Denki's name be called and after seeing Momo's chest that made him blush, god knows how he would react. So Izuku did the only thing that he could think of at this moment.

He grabbed Momo and brought her down back to his chest, wrapping his arms around her body like a snack. He didn't want Denki even taking a peek, but the question remains. Did Izuku do that for her or for himself? A question that will remain in Momo's mind for a long time to come.

Momo herself was caught off guard by his...protection, but welcomed it nonetheless. She felt safe and protected in his arms. "Thank you, Izuku, but this unnecessary. Take a look." Izuku wasn't sure if he should do that, but for some reason he did. Momo leaned up from his chest and the shooter saw that she re-builded her costume. Her chest was still exposed, but her nipples were covered by the red fabric of the costume.

"G-Good. You really should think about a wardrobe change." Izuku told her honestly, making Momo smile.

"But then you would be disappointed."

"I would be fine, trust me." Izuku told her as he got up and made Momo fall to the ground. The shooter left her there and left the blanket that covered them.

Once he was outside he saw that Jiro was taking pictures of the retarded Denki as he aimlessly wondered around in a circle saying whey. Izuku ignored it though and went to pick up the gun he dropped, but he was not going to be using it anytime soon since it was fried.

"Damn," Izuku cussed as he was now down to one gun. He could have Momo make another, but he was not.

"Need a new gun?" Izuku turned around to see Momo behind, she was like a stray cat. Always following him wherever he went.

"No." Izuku told her simply, but she knew that he was lying. Instead of focusing on the gun, he decided to order her to take Jiro and Denki and get to the gate. He had other plans.

"Take those two and get to the gate."

"You will be following us I'm assuming?" Momo asked him and Izuku didn't answer, he just looked at her and that was all that she needed.

"That is stupid." She told him hardly, he was one man...a teen actually and heading straight for danger.

"That's being a hero. Aizawa is alone and those things are with him. I'm not going to leave him to fiend for himself."

"Then take us with you, if not them then me."

"No, because you will just slow me down." Momo raised an eyebrow at his hardened tone.

"Last time I checked, I can make guns and you can only shoot them."

"And last time I checked I'm better than you when it comes to fighting." Izuku argued back, now getting in her face. Trying to show dominance and to make her quit this debate, but Momo was not going to back down.

"That is still to be determined." Momo said right to his face and looked at him in forest green eyes that were hidden by his mask.

Izuku and Momo stood in front of each other in silence, neither backing down from the other, but both realized that the more time they spend arguing with each other the less time Aizawa has. So Momo decided to give, but this was not going to be a regular occurrence.

"Fine, you can go by yourself. But you will take this." Izuku nodded his head to his class president and wondered what she was going to create for him. He knew that it was going to be a gun, but he did not know it was going to be a specially made gun.

"What I am making you is a prototype weapon that my father's company is making and don't tell the media this." Izuku nodded his head an understatement, he doesn't even like the media. Plus before he could tell them anything they would hound with questions about his father.

Izuku saw Momo bring her hands to her chest just like when she made the rifle, but instead of the rifle coming out it was something better...something loud. When Momo was done making it she was able to pull it out herself and Izuku widened his eyes behind those lenses. What Momo pulled out was a shotgun.

"This here is Yaoyoruzo's Rack-9 action ballistic shotgun with 12 gauge ammo providing superior stopping power, while the integrated choke increases ADS accuracy. Got it?" Momo told him and Izuku did get it, but damn was he looking at the gun.

It was like it was calling to him, in fact that what it was exactly doing to him. The teen couldn't wait to get his hands on it and cause havoc on those monsters with this bad boy. Izuku took into his hands and got a feel of it, it was so light, but he could feel that this monster could blow limbs off in a single shot.

Now imagine what he could with his powers. Izuku just for the hell of it pumped a gun and just hearing it made him whisper two words. "Oh, yeah." Momo heard those words be whispered sensually and smiled. She had a feeling that he would like that.

"Boys and their guns." Izuku looked back at her and this time he smiled showing his teeth.

"Maybe we could turn our duo into a trio." When Momo heard that she smiled just like Izuku, it seems she really made an impression on him.

"There is more where that came from, just let me in and I'll show you what I can really do." Izuku would have to come back to that later. Right now, he needed to get to Aizawa and help him out, but before leaving Momo created a belt that held 18 slugs.

The shotgun holds 9 since Momo told him that as she handed him the belt. Izuku put the belt over his right shoulder and strapped the weapon to his back and began to head out to the center of the plaza. Hoping that he would reach Aizawa in time.

'_No matter what people say doesn't matter. You are a hero and you better come back to me, Izuku.' _Momo thought with worry as she saw the fleeting back of the teen as he ran off into danger, like a true hero.

* * *

**With Mirio**

Mirio was fuming, he was pissed...no, he is pissed. He is angry, he is furious, he is livid since hwas staring at the leader of the League of villains with intense blue eyes. The successor of All Might had ripped his golden visor once he saw his teacher being beaten near to death by blue Nomu. The creature bashing his head in like basketball and Tomura enjoying every minute of it.

"Oh, look, it's another hero. The last one that fought Nomu didn't end up so well as you can see." Tomura pointed to the down teacher as Minoru and Tsu checked on him, both fearing the worst.

"I'm going to break you in half." Mirio threatened the villain as he activated One For All, blue lighting now dancing around his body. Tomura laughed at the bravado of Lemillion, he was all talk to him. He was too good of a hero to do something such as that.

"Hehehe...Lemillion, if you had the balls for that you would have done it already. Nomu-" ***Bang*** A gunshot came and hit the blue Nomu, the bullet piercing it's chest only for it to close in seconds. Mirio and everyone looked out where the gunshot came from and saw Izuku with a gun in his right hand and a shotgun in the other.

"You're right, Mirio is to nice of a guy to do that. But me. I got the balls to blow your limbs off and just be fine with it." Izuku was bluffing...only a little bit though. He wouldn't kill them, but he would hurt them, besides it seems blowing limbs off may be the only way to kill those things since one just took his shoot and closed up the wound in seconds.

"Izuku!" Mirio and Minoru called to the teen as he walked past Aizawa, Izuku staring at him for a few seconds and then turned his gaze to the villains that caused the damage, the villains he was going to make pay.

"M, glad to see that you are alright. You and Tsu get Eraserhead out of here and back to the entrance. Mirio and I will deal with hand job and his monsters." Izuku stood side by side with his senpai as he put away the gun and held the shotgun in both hands. The teen and Mirio were ready for action and Tomura just laughed at them.

"You think that you two can stop my Nomus? That is sure to be funny. These creatures were created to kill All Might, but since he is not here then I guess his students will be a fine message to send then." Tomura looked at the blue Nomu and pointed his finger at them.

"Finish them." The Nomu roared at the command and began to charge at the two heroes, but before it could even get there a wall of ice was created blocking his path. Tomura growled when he saw the wall and Izuku knew that ice was everywhere.

"You two need back up?" Mirio and Izuku both turned their heads to see the Todoroki brothers. Both Shoto and Toya had arrived and they were glad for it, even Mirio wasn't sure if he could beat that thing alone. Now that he has brothers he and Izuku might stand more of a chance, but lucky for him the brothers brought even more back up.

"Deku!" Izuku internally groaned when he heard the voice that called his name.

"Do think that I would allow you to have all the fun?! I'm going to show you that I'm a better hero than you will ever be Hoodie Jr." Izuku glared at Katsuki and was ready to grab his pistol again, it seems that he would have two fights on his hand.

"Try me, dynamite." Izuku warned him as he reached for his pistol and Katsuki just growled at him, but before the two classmates could trade blows both Eijiro and Shoto broke them up. Shoto got in front of Izuku and the redhead teen got in front of Katsuki.

"Enough, both of you!" Mirio scolded them, taking charge as the leader. Say what you want about Mirio, he may be a goody two shoes, but when the time came to be a hero he would switch into a whole new personality. All four first years looked to their seniors as they saw the ice began to turn to dust.

"Look we don't have much time so we will cut the hero's speech and get right to the plan." Toya told them as he turned around to the shadows of the monsters and Tomura.

"It's three vs six."

"No, it's six vs two. Hand job will send his beast to do the work." Izuku corrected Katsuki with a smile, making the ass glare at the him

"Whatever the numbers are with a need plan." Eijiro told them all as he hardened his arms, he felt like this was going to be a fight. The real fight.

"Toya and I will take the blue one, you four take the grey one. Everyone agreed?" Everyone including nodded their heads to Mirio's plan as the ice finally broke and out came the three villains.

Tomura in the center, the blue Nomu on his left and the grey one in his right. Tomura looked at the now six heroes and smiled. The more the die the better for him. Tomura pointed his fingers to them and gave the command to his monsters.

"Nomu, kill them all." The two beasts roared like animals as they charged at them like the beast they were and the heroes got ready.

"Attack!" Mirio screamed as they began to take off as well. Katsuki took charge first blasting off like a rocket to the grey Nomu, Eijiro followed up behind with Shoto next to him, and Izuku was in the rear pumping his shotgun.

Toya charged at his Nomu first when he was close enough he put his hands together and blasted the creature with his hot flames. Gigantic blue flames came out of Toya's hand like waves, but Nomu didn't stop charging at him. It kept on going forward like a missile and grabbed the red headed teen with it's massive hand.

"Gurk!" That was the sound Toya was able to make when the beast had him by his neck. The flames are still on him, but not even doing much since it was healing. Nomu lifted his hand, making a fist and ready to bash Toya into next week, but Mirio was not going to let that happen.

The blonde hero dashed to Toya and phased right through him to reach the face of the beast. When out of his body Mirio threw a punch that sent the beast backwards, he thought it would stay down for a minute, but it didn't. Instead it sat up like the Undertaker, it was shocking to the two.

Toya flames were as hot as his fathers, but the beast fought right through it and Mirio. He had to hits that could stun his teacher and that thing got up like it was nothing. But they were the only ones having trouble.

Katsuki blasted off like a rocket, firing himself into the air. When he was up there he aimed his hands down and fired a barrage of explosions at the grey Nomu, hitting it. But it was not enough for the Nomu was still standing. Everything that Katsuki threw at it seemed like it didn't faze the beat and to show it, the monster grabbed a rock and chucked it at Katsuki, hitting the explosive teen.

"Katsuki!" Eijiro screamed as he saw the teen get hit with the rock. Eijiro himself glared at the grey beast and charged at it, ready to duke it out with it. When the grey Nomu saw the teen he cocked his own fist and threw it at Eijiro who countered with a punch of his own.

When both fist Eijro screamed for his fist was beating out the monster's larger one. In fact it was stronger than his and that shouldn't be possible since Eijiro fist was hardened at point of contact, but it wasn't enough.

The Nomu saw Eijiro grab his injured hand and just spartan kicked him backwards making him bounce on the concrete. Izuku moved to the side as the redhead teen was bouncing off the ground like basketball.

The shooter widened his eyes behind his mask and glared at the monster with his gun aimed forward. Shoto was on Izuku's right and the son Endeavor created flames, frying the Nomu

The creature screamed for he felt his skin be burned, but it was going to stop once he dashed to Shoto with the intent of killing him. Shoto widened his eyes as he saw the monster charged at him, he reacted quickly and put his right hand on the ground to create pillars of ice that were sent straight towards the beast.

The beast was frozen, with its arms out. Struggling to get free, the Nomu roared as it began to move, breaking the ice. When the ice broke, the Nomu was free, but it did not move because Izuku fired his shotgun.

Nomu felt the spray of bullets hit his chest, they ripped right through him like cheese grater. "ROARR!" Izuku heard the beast screamed as he pumped the shotgun, the red shell falling to the floor. The grey beast turned attention towards Izuku as it moved, but Izuku was ready.

The teen eyes glowed an intense green color as he pulled the trigger, activating his bullet speed to increase the velocity of the balls in the red shell. When the balls inside the shell left the barrel of the prototype gun they tore the grey flesh of the Nomu apart.

The Nomu screamed as it's skin was ripped apart, but Izuku was not for he targeted it's limbs as well. The teen nearly shot off its arm since it was hanging. But, even that still couldn't put it down.

The Nomu roared, letting out a loud scream that pierced the ears of Izuku and Shoto, both teens having to cover theirs ears for the sound was to loud. With this distraction the beast charged at Shoto first with it's left arm hanging like a piece of meat.

The monster lifted his right hand back and slapped Shoto of across the plaza, then it looked to Izuku. Izuku widened his eyes and pumped the shotgun, he aimed at the monster like it was a bear and he was the hunter.

The Nomu dashed at amazing speed and as it got close to the teen he fired his gun, but this time the Nomu was ready. The creature leaped into the air like a frog catching the teen off guard and making him miss. Izuku quickly pumped his gun, he was on the ninth shot, meaning after this one he would have to reload.

Izuku aimed in the air he had to make this shot count, he followed the monster with his gun like a laser and the moment it's feet landed on the ground behind him, he pulled the trigger, his shot was the face. Izuku saw the blast connect with the face of the Nomu, but it didn't go down. Izuku with widened eyes watched as it's jaw was now hanging from onto the torn flesh like a zombie.

The beast began to heal, it's arms going back into place, it's face correcting itself. Izuku grabbed shells from the belt for he knew what was coming, he had to reload. Izuku was quick with his reloading, but Nomu's healing was quicker. It fixed itself like it was never harmed and charged at teen. Izuku looked up to claws on the Nomu fingers. The creature took a swipe at Izuku, he backed up at the last second, but he was not unscathed.

"AH!" Izuku screamed as he felt the sharp claws of the Nomu get his face. His right eye shut, fearing that it may be lost. He felt blood on the side of his head and was on the ground. Izuku looked up with one good eye, his right eye vision was red thanks to the blood. The Nomu was standing above Izuku with it's claws still stretched out and the shotgun was nowhere near the teen.

Izuku glared at the beast with it's only good eye as the end might be here for him. Mirio who was still dealing with his fight turned when he heard the scream from the teen. He widened his eyes in fear as he saw the Nomu standing above Izuku.

"IZUKU!" Toya turned his head and had the same reaction as Mirio, and Shoto started to lean up to see that Nomu was above his cousin.

'_NO!'_ All three heroes thought in synch as Nomu drove his claw down at Izuku, the teen continued to glare at the beast. He was not going to give the monster or Tomura the satisfaction of seeing him afraid.

'_I'm sorry, mom.' _Izuku thought of his mother as his fate seemed to be near an end. Images, memories, and times of the green haired mother flooding his mind as he death edged closer to him. And...there was one last memory of his father. A memory from when times were better for all of them.

Time seemed to slow down as Izuku's death approached and three things happened as the claw edged closer and closer to the teen. The first thing was the screams of the heroes and students as they saw their friend meet his end, the second was the laugh of Tomura as he saw the death of Izuku approaching, the third was the most unexpected. The third was Nomu losing an arm.

The arm of the Nomu, the right arm that was going to kill Izuku fell to the ground in a heap and the creature screamed in pain as it just lost it limb. The scream stopped, the laughter stopped, the fighting stopped, and only the cry of the grey Nomu could be heard throughout USJ as a new figure entered the battle.

Izuku had a look of surprise as he saw the arm on the ground, but that wasn't even the closest thing on his mind. No, what was on his mind was a question. One question was on his mind. One question that was on everyone's mind as everyone saw the Nomu leap backwards to show that someone was standing in front of Izuku with a black costume and fiery sword in hand.

"Who are you?" Izuku asked as he recovered from his shock, he saw the woman turn back around to look at him and he saw the white mask with a red circle on it. He saw the red eyes of the woman, he saw how concerned she looked, but he also saw how protective they were. He didn't know why, but he felt like this woman was not here to help them as in the heroes, but him instead.

"My name is **Katana**, Izuku." Katana told him and that's when Izuku and everyone else widened their eyes. This was no hero, this was an anti-hero. Katana of the Outlaws has arrived and if anyone paid attention to the news there was one thing that is true. When an anti-hero arrives, villains are going to **die**.

After her introduction Katana turned her head back to the Nomu and glared at it. She didn't waste any time attacking it since she dashed forward like a ninja. The creature roared like a beast as it charged forward. Katana twirled her blade, it was in her left hand and as for her right it she reached it down to her hip and pulled out a gun. The gun was a simple glock 22 and with it in hand she squeezed the trigger firing her shots at the creature.

Katana knew that the shots were not going to do much, she just needed to stun it. The shots were fired at the brain, the shots slowing down the Nomu and that was all that Katana needed as she put the gun away and grabbed her sword with both hands. Her eyes glowed red and the blade soon went from a normal katana, to a flaming sword.

"**Flame Style: Dance of the Flames**!" Katana screamed for everyone to hear as she held the flaming sword in both hands, she jumped into the and did 360 spin, the blade leaving a trail of orange as it moved gracefully through the air.

When Katana neared the creature she swiped her sword at the neck of the beast, the flames burning the skin, but that was not all. Katana's flaming sword was making it easier for her to cut the thick neck of the creature and she did so.

"AHH!" With one scream and every ounce of energy she could muster Katana's blade cut through every tough muscle and bone that the creature had and severed it's head from the body. The head was hanging in the air for a moment like a balloon, but soon came crashing down like a ball.

Tomura with wide eyes watched as the head rolled on the ground, the large body of the Nomu hitting the ground in a heap, and the only one standing was the anti-hero herself.

Katana who still had a flaming sword in her hands now looked to the leader of this attack, ready to take his head off next. Tomura saw her eyes and panicked, this was not supposed to happen. They were supposed to kill All Might or the kids, but now a cheater has entered the game and she ruined everything.

"NOMU! Kill them ALL!" Tomura scream could be heard throughout the plaza as he ruthlessly scratched his neck. Katana was about to end this, but the roar of the last Nomu came and halted her plans for ending Tomura's life. The blue Nomu jumped over to Katana and the swordswoman leapt away from his landing.

Mirio had enough of this, he looked to Toya and the red headed nodded his head. Mirio activated his power, the blue danced around him and he charged at the beast. Katana got her sword up to block against the attack of the Nomu, but Mirio speared it in his side.

The two crashing into the ground. When they separated both fighters stood up and dashed at each other, when they collided their fist met and an intense shockwave was created.

Shockwave after shockwave was met by their fist as both combatants threw massive blows at each other. Mirio didn't pass through the attacks, he had to take them while Toya got his flames ready for one massive attack. As Mirio continued duking it out with the monster he noticed that his punches were being absorbed, he smiled and decided to use that to his advantage.

"RAAHH!" Mirio screamed as he continued to punch the Nomu, blow after blow was met, but he did not stop. He had to keep going and he did. With each punch he brought the Nomu up into the air and when he saw that he was successful, he phased through him. Mirio phased right through the monster and turned around, wrapping his arms around it's waist.

"Oklahoma Slam!" Mirio screamed as he lifted the beast up for a german suplex, the impact creating shockwaves in the earth that could heard throughout the whole plaza.

Katana watched the battle, but momentarily turned her head to see Tomura gone. The woman narrowed her eyes dangerously at the spot that the man was standing at. She figured that he must've taken off during the shockwaves Mirio and Nomu created.

"Next time," Katana whispered as she turned her head back to Izuku. The teen had his eyes on the fight between Mirio and Nomu. She looked at the injury and gritted her teeth, he wasn't supposed to get hurt. If only she was quicker.

As Mirio was suplexing the monster into the ground he phased through it so he would not feel the impact. Mirio rose to the ground in seconds and grabbed the leg of the Nomu. Mirio eyes were blazing with intensity as stars began to change color in his mind. They went from red to purple, to yellow, and finally landed on blue.

"You ruined a class trip! You attacked my friends, my teachers, and worst of all! You've pissed me off!" Mirio told Nomu as he held onto the large boot of the beast.

"This ends NOW!" Mirio screamed as he began to spin with the beast foot in his hands. He spun faster and faster, creating a small white whirlwind and when he felt that it was good he let go, chucking the beast high into the air. The target is the ceiling.

"Toya, now!" Toya got the word and everyone looked to him including his brother. When they did they saw that in his hands were a giant ball of blue flames. Toya had his hands on the ball as he was holding it, or rather about to throw it.

"Got, Mirio. Time to burn, monster. **Cruel Sun!**" Shoto knew that move, it was Toya's super move, but before that it belonged to their father, and before him it was their grandmother.

Cruel Sun, an attack that the user creates using the heat of the flames. They raise their temperatures to levels that could be compared to the temperatures of the sun. They create a ball of sorts with those flames and they make it as large as they can. When it is done they throw it at their intended target and let the flames do the rest.

The Nomu crashed into the ceiling, nearly going through it, but even with that it was still alive. It was about to climb out till it felt intense heat coming to it. The monster's eyes caught sight of the blue fireball.

When the cruel sun hit Nomu the creature screamed in pain as it's flesh was being burned away. The sun pushed the Nomu deeper and deeper into the ceiling and finally out of the building. But before that everyone that had escaped their respected zones had looked up and saw a blue sun.

"Toya." Tamaki whispered as he looked up to the azure sun. He knew it was the cruel sun for having seen it in action before.

"Toya, Mirio." Nejire whispered as she helped the injured Thirteen and Aizawa. Her team had won their battle and drove Kurogiri away, and she helped protect the students that were coming back to the entrance. Momo looked at the sun covering her eyes from the brightness of it. It was quite beautiful to everyone that was looking at it.

The Nomu was launched outside by the sun and is now in the sky. When it was outside the sun blew up and eviscerated the Nomu at point blank range. All that was left of the beast was nothing, but dust. Dust that was falling down to ground only for it to whipped away by the wind.

All Might who was outside saw the blue light that appeared and he knew that it was Toya doing and it was confirmed when the woman next to him said his name.

"That's Toya! Come on, Toshinori!" Rei said as she activated more her ice powers creating a slide so to speak, leaving a trail behind her. Rei was at UA to speak to Nezu on how Izuku is doing, she was told by her boys that the media was her godson and she wanted to check on him.

She found Nezu talking with All Might and as they were about to talk about Izuku a student that she recognizes as Ingenium little brother came bursting through the door telling them of the attack at USJ. It didn't take long for herself and All Might to bolt to the doors with the teachers right behind them, all them heading to USJ. They just hoped that everyone was alright and safe.

* * *

**In USJ**

Toya breathed heavily after firing his super move, it drained him of everything and that wasn't all. His hands are badly burnt, it's a side effect of his Cremation quirk. A quirk that is just as powerful as his father's Hellflame, but the weakness is that if he goes to extreme temperatures he will burn himself...badly. Toya is powerful, but even he has a limit and right now he just reached it. So he just hoped that this Katana would just leave because there is no way he was enough in him to fight her.

"Toya!" Mirio called to his friend, seeing the older teen on his knees, his hands badly burnt and smoking. Toya looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"I'll live, but you look like shit." Mirio smiled because Toya was right, he did look terrible. His cape was torn, his costume was ripped, and he had some blood on his head and lips. He looked like he just went through a war, but as much as he wanted to relax. There was still one problem remaining. Katana.

Mirio turned his blue orbs to the ant-hero and saw her looking at Izuku. The teen himself was looking at her, but with caution. Katana took a slight step to Izuku and the teen grabbed his pistol, aiming it at her. Izuku did not trust her, she was anti-hero, but there was something else he wanted to know. He had questions.

"Where is he?" Katana looked at Izuku, her leader's son and studied his features. Everywhere she looked she saw Red Hood. To Katana Izuku looked like Hisashi, but that is something that she will not tell the teen. ***Bang***

Izuku fired his gun at her feet and she looked at the bullet hole that his shot created. "Where is he? Where is Red Hood?" Katana just stared at Izuku with her red eyes, her sword was still in her hand.

She was done here, she did not need to stay here any longer. Her target escaped, the monsters are dead, and Izuku is safe. There was need for her to stay here any longer, but the only reason was to get one last look at Izuku for this maybe the last time she will him. Just for a while anyway.

"Your father sends his regards. **Cloak**." Katana called the name and the heroes saw as a shroud of darkness appeared out of thin air. A dark skinned wearing a thick black cloak appeared behind the anti-hero and before anyone could do anything Cloak wrapped Katana in his cloak and both swirled away.

"NO!" Izuku fired his gun at the portal only to hit nothing; both anti-heroes were gone and he was left with nothing. "Damn it!" Izuku threw his gun at the ground for he had an opportunity to get answers, to find Red Hood, and he let slip away.

The day was won, yes, but the heroes in Izuku's eyes had nothing. All they have is headless monsters, a few goons, but the real threats are gone. They escaped. Tomura, gone. Katana, gone. Izuku gritted his teeth as Mirio came over and placed a hand over his shoulder.

The teen looked at him and saw the look in his eyes. It basically said next time and it was something that Izuku could agree with. There will be a next time, he will make sure of it.

He will see this hand man again and he will see Katana again, but most of all. He damn sure will see Red Hood. This was not over, no, it was far from it. This was only the beginning of a long hunt.

**To be continued**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **Hey peeps, welcome to the final chapter of season 1, and this will be the final chapter for a while. I need to take a break and work on other, but I leave you on a high note. Little foreshadowing to what's to come in season 2. Anyway let's get to the reviews. Also, I'm not sure if anyone caught it, but their was a Demon Slayer reference in the last chapter as well.

**Reviews****:**

AtlasKP: Yes, yes I have. You will start to see upgrades in season 2.

Earl John Diawatan: Yes, Cloak and Dagger are from the marvel verse. I think they make anti-heroes.

GuestWhat chapter 8 . Aug 19: Oh, they are most definitely: I will think about what you wrote on the comment. Yes, they will be fucking before the dorms, that tension is loud and is going to become to much for them to handle. He will get special bullets, such as flames, poison, and a personal rifle.

DragoFae24: Yeah, you will find out about the eye and glad you saw that, but I can't get that point back. I thought it was cool move for him to have.

**Anyway, that's it for** reviews

**All Might **

_Thoughts_

Regular

* * *

**Chapter 9: Izuku and Momo**

**Warehouse**

A swirl appeared in a dark and abandoned warehouse, the swirling soon becoming a dark skinned man wearing a large black cloak. The man opened his cloak to reveal darkness underneath it, but that was not entirely true. What that darkness was, is a portal. A portal for someone to step out of and that person was none other than Katana.

Katana had stepped out of the darkness and looked to see that both outlaws were now in the abandoned warehouse. The sword wielding woman was confused, they should be at HQ, so why would Cloak bring her here? A question that she is now going to ask him.

"Why are we here, Cloak?" Katana now stared at the only part that was visible on the outlaw and that was his face. Everything else that was on him was covered by the darkness of his black cloak. Cloak stared at Katana, truly thinking about what he should say, but he knew that he must tell her what he and the others found in their search for Stain.

"Cloak,"

"Stain killed a hero." Katana's eyes widened in surprise, she was shocked when she heard that. She couldn't believe that Stain had finally gone that far. Not say that she hasn't gone far, cause she has. She has resulted in using torture to gather information, it's method that gave her the information on the USJ attack.

"Was it sanctioned by Hood?" Cloak shook his head and Katana stared at him for a moment, taking all this information in.

"Does my **father** know?" Katana had a feeling that her father knew, he always does. Her question was confirmed when Cloak nodded his head. Katana sighed and took off her mask, she rubbed her eyes. It had been a long day, she let her target get away and Izuku got hurt, something else that she is going to let Hood know about. She just hoped that the eye injury wasn't too bad.

"Where is he?"

"He is at the crime scene. The hero was **Biohazard** and so far the media doesn't know. But it's only a matter of time." Katana knew of the so called hero and she knew of his reputation. He was a solo hero, every agency that he wanted to be a part of declined his request.

He had too many question marks, question marks that would lead to scandals. The biggest at this moment was the sexual assault case that is still in the air. Word is that the witness took a payoff to not testify and everyone had a feeling that it was Biohazard people that forced her into it.

Katana doesn't like him and she will not mourn him, but there is a problem and the Outlaws know it. He's scum, but he was also a hero. A hero's death, good or bad, will bring attention to everyone and if word gets out that it was one of the Outlaws then it will be big mess for them. If Katana knew her father and she does, then she knows that he will handle this himself.

She just hoped that Chizome had a damn good excuse for killing Biohazard without the permission of Red Hood. No member of the Outlaws can kill a hero without having him sanctioning it, it was one of the two major rules that he has. The first and most important one is not to kill children.

"Take me home. I trust my father to handle it." Cloak nodded his head and opened his large coat to allow her to enter the darkness. When she did Cloak body started to swirl and soon both outlaws were gone from the warehouse. Their destination was HQ where the leader of the Outlaws, Red Hood, will soon join them.

* * *

**At UA**

The students that took part in the assault were all waiting, it was very crowded for their parents with them. The sun was setting soon lowering for the full moon rise and cast its gaze on the city below. All the parents were hugging and kissing their children's heads because they were worried when they received calls from the school saying that there was an attack, but the school assured them that their children were safe. But that didn't quell their fears.

Shoto and Toya who both had bandages, Toya more so than his brother especially on his hands. He won't be using them for a while from overheating them, but that didn't stop him from hugging his mother who had him and Shoto in a massive hug.

"We're ok mom." Toya assured her, but Rei didn't listen as she continued to keep her grip. Shoto and Toya just looked at each other and realized that she won't be moving for a while.

Minoru was being hugged by his mother, his mom having the same hair as him except there weren't any balls. Instead her hair was straight and had a purple color.

"Mooom, I'm fine. I'm more worried about Izuku." Minoru told his mother as she continued to kiss his forehead, embarrassing the teen. But for once he was not the only one being embarrassed since all the parents were doing it. Kissing their children's heads, hugging them, even calling them by their pet names. It was a bad day to be teenager.

Nezu watched it all with a smile on his face, he was proud of how his students defended themselves from the villains that attacked. When he and the rest of the pros got their All Might had destroyed the door.

The first thing they saw was Thirteen and Eraserhead heavily injured. Rei saw the remaining villains that were standing and decided to remind them why she was one of the most powerful female heroes in the last two decades. Rei re-introduce them to the power of Frost and her **Cryokinesis** quirk.

Rei, All Might, and Snipe took out all remaining criminals and the rest of the teachers did search and rescue. They found the students and brought them back to the plaza, all of them were safe and not heavily injured.

The only ones that were badly damaged were Toya, Mirio, and Izuku. Toya suffered burns on his hands, Mirio sustained internal injuries and a concussion, and Izuku nearly lost an eye. Recovery worked her magic and all of them will continue their days as heroes, but Izuku will have a scar from what he heard. Speaking of Izuku, his mother just arrived.

"Um…" Everyone looked to the door to see a green haired slim, but yet slightly thick green haired woman at the door looking very confused.

"I'm sorry, but I'm looking for my son."

"Inko?" Rei heard her voice and had to turn around to make sure that what she heard was true. Rei did turn to see Inko and she widened grey eyes when she did, same with her sons for it has been a very long time since they saw the woman. For Toya and Shoto it has been 12 years since they saw their godmother and for Rei it has felt like even longer since she has seen her sister.

"Oh...Uh..Rei," Rei started to slowly walk to her best friend as she started to stutter, it had been so long for Inko as well that she never thought about what she would say to her or Enji if she would see them again.

"It's...it's been a long-" Inko was cut off for Rei had brought her a big hug, making sure that she wasn't going to get away. Inko was caught off guard, but soon smiled and hugged the woman back. It had been so long since the two had been together and right now, at this moment nothing else matters. It just felt like it was the two of them.

"I missed you, Inko." Inko patted her back and told her the same.

"I missed you too, Rei." Inko told her gently as Rei broke the hug to look at her sister in law, she looked older, more older than her. Rei figured it was stress of raising her boy all by herself, but she could also see that Inko had lost her slim figure. She had gotten thick in some areas.

"Inko...you look-"

"Old, thick, fat." Inko chuckled and Rei did the same, the sisters were back, but their reunion would have to be cut short as Nezu came into the picture.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Midoriya. Your son, Izuku resting ER rooms. He did sustain injuries at USJ, but he is fine. I can show the way if you like." Inko nodded her head to the animal...thing and told Rei goodbye. They would meet again, but for right now her focus should be on her son.

Inko left the room where many of the other students met Inko mom's. Shoto and Toya did want to say hello, but they didn't want to interrupt their mother's moment. Shoto was just glad to get out of the bear hug that belonged to their mother. His eye scanned the room to see that there were some people missing.

One being Mirio, but he heard that he was resting in the nurses as well. Toya told him that Tamaki is with him, Nejire was talking with the students making sure that they were alright. Two and probably the most surprising person that was missing was Momo.

Shoto hasn't seen her since they all returned to the school, her father nor mother were here so he figured that she is still somewhere in the building and he was right. She was still in the building, but she just wasn't with them. Instead she was walking down the hallways to the resting area, heading to one destination and when she arrived she opened the door to see one Izuku Midoriya standing and looking out the window.

"Izuku," Izuku heard his name called and didn't turn around for a second. When he did Momo saw the bandage saw on his right eye.

"What?"

* * *

**With Mirio **

Mirio, Tamaki, All Might, and All Might's best friend Detective Naomasa were all in his waiting room. Mirio was on the bed with bandages all around his body, he did have a tough fight with Nomu and it showed on his bandages. Tamaki was next to Mirio on his bed and the adults were in front of it, both men had serious looks on their faces.

"So the creature withstood a punch from One For All, huh?" All Might rubbed his chin, there were not many that could withstand a punch from his quirk. The people on that list were literally on one hand and the man at the top of the list is the one he feared the most.

"Izuku's shots, Toya's flames, and my punches. Those...Nomus got up everything. It took Katana to chop the head of the grey and Toya blowing the other one to kingdom come to defeat them.

"Well chopping off the head is one way to stop someone." Tamaki commented dryly as Naomasa decided to speak now.

"The remains we found from the grey Nomu have been collected and are being sent to secure buildings where they could be analyzed. Recovery Girl is going to be there tomorrow, but Mirio is there anything that we should know before we go looking." Mirio thought about the question and only two answers came to his mind.

"Multiple quirks. Those things definitely had multiple quirks. Both had healing, but there definitely some others ones in them. Also tell them to look at the brain, I know this might sound crazy, but I don't think they were really alive. They followed orders from Tomura without hesitation, they almost seemed like they were drones." Naomasa nodded his head and took note, but before he left the four still had one more thing to discuss and that involves that guest that stopped one of the monsters.

"When Katana was there did she say or do anything outside of killing the Nomu?" Tamaki looked to Mirio since he was not there. The only ones that were there and able to hear what she said was Toya and Shoto.

"Izuku was about to be killed, I wasn't surer going to make it and I feared that he was going to die, but before the creature could strike Katana dove down and severed the arm. We were all surprised, including Tomura, I think he ran because of her." All Might and Naomasa nodded and understood, they knew the saying about anti-heroes.

When they appear the villains start to die. At least when they are up against a hero the odds of survival are higher than they are with someone who has no plan of taking them in.

"Not surprising, I heard stories about her." Tamaki commented as Mirio decided to carry on.

"When Katana arrived is when things started to change for us. She single handedly defeated the Nomu by severing it's head with this cool move she calls the **Flame Dance**. When it was killed Tomura went ballistic and sent his other Nomu after her. I stepped in and took it on. I was setting Toya up for his Cruel Sun, knowing that may have been our only hope of taking it down and I was right for it worked." All Might nodded his head, he was proud of his apprentice. He defeated the creature and protected his fellow students.

'_Mirio continues to grow as the Symbol of Peace, but these Nomu worry me. The way Mirio described them almost reminds me of him. When they do their inspection I need to have Naomasa come to me afterwards to discuss what they found. If it is him then the world is in great danger.' _All Might thought as he looked at his old friend, the detective with a concerned look on his face, but it was not because of Nomu.

"Katana, did she speak to Izuku before she left?" Mirio nodded his head as he told what the outlaw said to Izuku.

"She said that his father sends his regards." Naomasa let out hmmm and soon let out a sigh, this was now a problem for Katana statement confirmed what they feared was true.

"Naomasa, what is it?" All Might asked his best friend and the officer now looked at his skinny blue eyed friend.

"***Sigh*** There have been rumors swirling that Red Hood has allies in his war on crime. You probably have heard off their names, but none of us believed that Red Hood would create his own...anti-hero agency."

"Do we know how many numbers he has?"

"Who knows, but what Mirio told me confirms that Hisashi has allies. This is information that I need to tell my partner, he is working with Endeavor on all Red Hood cases. If that's all then I should be leaving. Mirio, Tamaki, good work today and it was a pleasure to see you both." Naomasa bid his farewell to the heroes and they said goodby as the man grabbed his brown trench coat and left.

"Mirio, you did good. Your control over One For All is getting better and better." Mirio nodded his head to his master words and Tamaki smiled, but deep down Mirio had the feeling that he was just stretching the surface of One For All.

He has yet to tell All Might about the dreams he has, about the first one. He still has questions, but there will be answers for them later. Right now, he is just glad that everyone got out safe and alive.

Mirio laid his head down and released a breath of air, things were close for a moment. Izuku almost got killed, he needs to faster to prevent that from happening. Not just for Izuku, but for everyone. What kind of hero could he be if he couldn't save one student?

* * *

**With Izuku **

"What?" Izuku turned around to see Momo standing by the door. The girl looked at his bandaged eye and saw that it covered his whole eye. Momo hoped that his eye was alright and that the damage wasn't too bad. She is the one the bandaged him up and from what she saw it wasn't that bad, but even she could be wrong.

"Can we talk?" Momo asked him gently and Izuku nudged his head to come in. Momo did, but before she came in she closed the door making sure that someone would knock before interrupting them.

Momo walked to the window where Izuku looked out, the window was up and the teen was just looking at the orange sky. She figured that he was thinking or brooding, she hears he doest that a lot. When Momo arrived next to him she saw him vaping and just turned her eyes to the orange sky. Neither of the teenagers said a word as they just looked at the sky, that was until Izuku broke the silence.

"You said you wanted to talk, right?" Momo had completely forgotten about that, she did want to talk to him. She just wanted to make sure that he was alright and to make sure that his eye was alright.

"Yeah, before we do that. May I?" Momo offered her hand out and Izuku knew what she wanted. She wanted his pen making the teen sigh, he was really getting tired of sharing his pen with her. But for some reason or another he did and gave it to her.

Momo took the metal pen in her hand and put it to her lips, where she would press the button to activate it. Soon air filled her mouth and she released the pen from her mouth, letting out the air in the process.

"I guess I'm sharing my pen with you from now on." Izuku said dryly as he took back from her, making Momo smile. Izuku took a shot of his own and blew the smoke out the window. The teen leaned his arms on the window railing and just looked outside.

"How are you doing?" Momo asked as she took back the pen and Izuku glared at her, this girl just wouldn't stop. Momo put the pen in her mouth while Izuku answered the question.

"Are you talking about my eye or me in general?"

"Both." Momo answered honestly as she blew the smoke out the window and for some reason Izuku thought that her vaping was sort of hot. It's not everyday that you get an aristocrat heir smoking vape with him and not only that, but she was a beautiful one too. Izuku sighed and answered the question as he looked back out the window.

"My eye is fine, got lucky though. I dodged the attack at the last second to avoid the claw, but that creature still nicked me. The old lady said that I will have a scar and I will need to keep the bandage till tomorrow. If I was a second slow on dodging then I would be looking at you with one eye."

"You are though." Momo joked as she took more of a hit of the vape and Izuku just gave her a look that basically said that her joke wasn't funny. Momo shrugged her shoulders, she thought it was funny as Izuku carried on.

"As for me personally, I'm fine." That's all Izuku said and Momo knew that he was hiding more down underneath.

"We can talk about it if you want." Momo suggested, trying to pry more of Izuku out. This was a perfect opportunity. They were alone in a room all by themselves and the door was closed, no one would know what they were talking about and no one would know what they would do. Izuku though had other plans, he didn't want to talk about it and she figured that when he threw a mean glare at her.

"I don't want to talk about it." Izuku snatched the vape pen from her hand and Momo now looked sad like a puppy. The shooter put the pen in his mouth and filled his mouth with the substance in his pen.

When he got his fill he released a large amount of smoke. The two teens now returned to silence as they looked out the window, neither saying a word, but Momo kept giving looks to Izuku and the teen knew she was doing it.

"I'm pissed, alright." Izuku started and Momo didn't say anything, she just listened. "I'm pissed that I had someone this close to my father and I let them get away."

"There was nothing that you could do and from what I heard she had a teleporter with her. Plus if it makes you feel any better I don't think you could've taken her." Izuku glared at her, but he knew that she was right.

There was no way that he could beat Katana, especially with his eye injury. She would wipe the floor with him, or worse, but he doubts an ally of his father would kill him. But then again he used to think that his dad was a hero.

"Can I ask you a question?" Momo asked and Izuku looked at her with his one good eye. He nodded his head, but before Momo asked her question she waved her hand to get his vape. Izuku gave it to her to take a shot of and when she was done she asked the question.

"What would you do if you saw Red Hood?" Izuku was surprised by the question, but he didn't show it. It's actually a question he thought about for 12 years.

What would he do if he saw his father? Hell, what would he say? Would he say I missed you? Would he say I hate you? Would he cuss him out and tell him how much he's made his and his mother's life terrible? Would he punch him? Yeah, definitely that last one.

"Punch him and then arrest him?" Momo was not caught off guard by the answer, she figured that would be Izuku's answer.

"You know it wouldn't be that easy, right?" Izuku showed a small smile and nodded his head as he wanted this pen back. Momo took another hit and then gave it to him to have a shot of. Izuku did as Momo told him what she would do.

"You know what I would do if I met him?" Izuku didn't ask that nor did he care, but he did listen to what she had to say.

"I would hug him." Ok, Izuku did not expect that and his reaction showed it as his mouth opened in shock allowing the air to flow right out. Momo just took his pen and just looked out the window.

"What?" That was the only word that Izuku could get out. He couldn't believe what he just heard, his class president would hug his father. He doesn't know nor have he met anyone that would hug his father if they were to meet.

"Yeah, I would hug him. He's my hero." Izuku now grew curious and for some reason concerned. Momo saw his reaction, he leaned up from the railing and was now looking at her. Momo turned her onyx eyes to his bandaged face and took another hit of the vape.

"Red Hood is your hero?"

"Yeah. Don't worry Izuku, I'm not here to be a killer. I want to be a hero and a great one at that, but I won't lie. Your dad is my favorite hero." Izuku still couldn't comprehend what he just heard. Why would Red Hood of all people be Momo's favorite hero? Izuku wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"Explain?" Izuku asked her with authority and Momo smiled at him.

"You know, you are cute when you're confused." Momo was about to take another shot of his vape pen, but Izuku snatched it from her.

"I'm not in the mood for games. Explain, now." Momo rolled her eyes at him and sighed. She leaned off the wall and stood in front of Izuku. She was a little bit taller than him, but not so much where she is looking down on him.

"Do you like me, Izuku?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question. Come on, Izuku. Please, with cherry on tops." Momo pleaded with him and gave him a sweet look that made the tough and stoic teen blush. He turned his eyes away as she brought her body close to him, it was too close, just like in USJ. The image of her nipples was something that Izuku is never going to forget.

"I think you're annoying, insufferable, and a pain in my ass."

"That doesn't answer the question, ZuZu." Izuku growled at the pet name and just gave her what she wanted, for he knew that he couldn't lie anymore. To her or...himself.

"But even with those qualities, you are smart, beautiful, strong, caring, and independent. So if you want an answer to the question Momo. Yes, I like you." Momo looked him in his emerald eye and was taken by surprise. She didn't expect to hear all that. The annoying and insufferable part, yeah. But what she didn't expect was to hear him actually answer the question and tell her why.

Momo could see that he was honest since his blush was still on his face and he wound't face her, trying to protect his tough guy act. An act that was slowly starting to fade when around her. Momo could see it, Izuku could see it, hell even Minoru could see it. Momo and Izuku just looked each other in the eyes. Their lips were right there, all they had to do was take action and claim them.

Minoru has told Izuku that he needs to enjoy life, enjoy being a teenager, make more friends, hell even get a girlfriend. Izuku wants those things, he is just so obsessed with catching his father that he never paid attention to it. Maybe it's time for him to enjoy it.

The emerald shooter took the action and was about to kiss Momo, but to his surprise she put a finger on his lips. When Izuku felt her soft and smooth finger on his lips he opened his eye and saw her with a smirk on her face.

"Slow down, handsome. Let's get to know each other a little bit more before we start kissing. You and I, on a date tomorrow. You can pick the place and if I'm satisfied with the date I will tell you why Red Hood is my favorite hero." Momo removed her finger from his lips and Izuku looked like a deer in headlights. He was just stuck that he just nodded his head.

Momo was about to leave because she felt her phone ring in her costume, but before Momo left she wanted to leave a present for Izuku. Momo brought her lips to his ear and whispered something to the shooter.

"I showed you mine, I hope you show me yours one day." Momo gave him a kiss on the cheek as she left the room and Izuku was still in shock. He had never been kissed by a girl, no less on the cheek. Izuku turned his head to see Momo shaking her hips as she walked away and he smiled. It was a rare genuine smile that donned the face of Izuku Midoriya.

Ironically when Momo opened the door Izuku saw his mother and the principal at the door. "Ah, you must be Mrs. Midoriya. I just want to say that your son is a great man and even better hero." Momo complimented Izuku while she was talking to his mother. Inko smiled at the black haired girl and saw her son with a blush on his face making her smile even more.

"Well, I'm just glad Izuku as a nice friend like you...Ms-"

"Momo Yaoyorozu." Inko shook the hands of Momo after she greeted her and watched as she left the room. Izuku quickly slipped his vape pen in his pocket before his mother saw him, she didn't need to know about that activity that he does.

"I'll leave you both alone." Nezu said having the two nodded their heads and the strange animal left closing the door. Now the room was occupied by the mother and son. Izuku looked down to hide his injury, he knows how worried she can get and now he nearly lost an eye. Lord knows how she reacted when she heard the news.

"Izuku,"

"I'm fine mom." Izuku now looked up to see that she crossed the distance to be close to him, bringing the teen into a big hug. Izuku hugged her back and rubbed her back since he could hear the sobs coming from her mouth.

Inko broke the hug so she could get a good look at her son's face. She rubbed his right cheek and looked at the bandaged eye. Izuku could already see more of the tears start to produce, it was like his mom had a second quirk that was related to her tears.

"I'm ok, mom. The bandage will come tomorrow and then there will be sacr. Nothing more, alright."

"Ok," Inko spoke in between sobs and Izuku led her to the bed where she could sit. Izuku told her of the battle and how he protected his classmates that Inko mistook for his friends. She was told how he faced Nomu and how one of his father's allies saved him. Inko heard the name Katana for the first time, and she inwardly thanked Hisashi for having her there to protect their son.

"So tell me about your friend Momo." Izuku looked at his mom and saw that she had a smile on her face. Izuku wasn't sure how he should describe her, there were a lot of words for her. So he picked the best one.

"She's unique."

"I'll say, did you see that costume? I wonder how the girl deals with everyone looking at her chest. Even I took a peek at those...assets of hers." Izuku sweat-dropped when he heard that, but let out a small laugh. His mother was like Momo in some way. One of a kind.

"Yeah, and then there's that. So, did you see Shoto and Toya?" Inko nodded her head as though back at how big those two boys had gotten. She could only imagine what Fuyumi and Nastou looked like. If she had to guess Fuyumi has to look more like her mother and her brother like Enji.

"Yeah, they have gotten big. Have you been speaking to them?" Izuku looked comfortable now and Inko knows why. "Not really, huh?" Izuku nodded his head and Inko sighed.

"Izuku, it's ok to talk to them. I know things are different, but they are still family."

"I know, mom. It's just...weird is all." Inko could understand that, it was weird for her when she saw Rei. How does one even speak to the wife of the man that is hunting down her husband and not feel awkward?

"I know, honey. But promise me that you will try to not let that get in the way when you see them." Izuku nodded his head and got up as did Inko. It was time for them to leave for the sky had gotten even darker, but before they left Inko had one question for Izuku.

"Izuku,"

"Yeah, mom."

"When did you start vaping?" Izuku widened his eyes in fear as he saw the disapproving look on his mother. Inko's disapproving look soon turned into a smile.

"You're not mad?" Izuku asked since he didn't get a slap to the head or a lecture.

"No, well I'm still disappointed, but I'm not mad. It could be worse though I suppose."

"What's the worst?" Izuku did not know what his mother was talking about, but he would soon be in for a reality check.

"Smoking cigarettes like your father. The man used to inhale them nonstop. Like father, like son I suppose." Izuku didn't show any reaction, but I guess he could see that.

His father is a smoker, he is a vapor. Indeed like father, like son, but Izuku hopes that the only similarity they share. As the two walked out the building and soon to the bus stop, they did notice a man on the rooftop watching them as they walked.

The man watched Inko and Izuku through binoculars and once he was done he took them off showing black eyes. The man was clothed in black body armor, black pants, black boots, with a brown leather jacket and under there was a red hoodie. This man was none other than Hisashi Midoriya, the infamous Red Hood.

Red Hood watched his family enter the bus and watched as it took them to their home. He wanted so badly to go down there and hug them. But he couldn't, not yet. There will be time for his family, they will have a reunion, but for right now he needs to deal with Stain.

Red Hood crouched up from his kneeling position, his face covered by his red domino mask. He put away the binoculars and reached down to grab a red helmet that was on the railing on the building.

"Cloak," Red Hood called the name of one of his Outlaws and soon the man of darkness appeared right behind. Red Hood didn't need to look behind him to know that he was there, he just knew.

"Is everyone there?"

"Yeah, boss." Red Hood turned around and Cloaked opened his shroud of darkness to allow his leader to get the base of the Outlaws. Once Red Hood stepped in, Cloak teleported them both to the HQ where a meeting would be taking place with all members of the Outlaws.

* * *

**Outlaws HQ**

Katana was sitting at the meeting table with the other members of the Outlaws, there were six seats, three of them were unfilled. Two were not heard yet, and the other belonged to the one who this meeting is for.

Katana sat at the table with arms folded as she looked at the woman next her, a member of the Outlaws and the sister of Cloak. **Dagger**, was her name and she was a trusted member of the team. Dagger was a blonde American woman with white skin and her most distinct feature was the crescent moon tattoo on the right side of her face. Her costume consisted of a white jumpsuit basically which was opened near her chest to show some her cleavage.

Cloak was the darkness and Dagger was the light, in personality and powers. Cloak had the ability to control darkness and use it to teleport, while Dagger had the ability to create light daggers. As for personality Cloak was the silent type, never really talking. Dagger was a different story, she was outgoing and constantly talking. They were opposites, but sometimes opposites make the best team.

The next member of the Outlaw was sitting in front of her, and this one was one of her father's most trusted friends...outside of Endeavor of course. The man seated in front of her is called** Red Arrow**, a former hero that became an anti-hero when his family was killed.

Red Arrow's real name is **Roy Harper**, Hisashi and Roy know each other from the cases they worked together while in America. They hit off and became friends, so when Red Hood went rouge Roy was the next one to do it. Both men had it with the so-called system, all anti-heroes have. Roy has red hair with green eyes and his costume with a red sleeveless shirt with a red arrow going up, black pants, black boots, red shades, and he wore black cap backwards.

The corrupt, the murders, the rapist, the ones they never see justice. They hunt them down like the animals they are and put them down for good. But there are rules. Rules that Red Hood created when this team was founded. Rules that will be explained later for their leader had arrived.

"Everyone," All the members of the outlaws looked at the door that opened by itself and revealed Red Hood without his helmet. The only thing that was on his face was his red domino mask.

Cloak followed behind the leader of the Outlaws and took a seat next to his sister, while Hood sat at the front of the table. Katana was on his left and Red Arrow on his left as he took his seat. Once he sat down Hisashi didn't waste anyone's time, he got right to the point of this meeting.

"As you all know by now Stain killed broke one of my rules. We don't kill heroes unless I sanction it. Biohazard was found dead earlier today and I have alerted my contact in the police. No and I repeat, no one is going to investigate this case except for me. I will find Stain then we will figure out what the hell happened. Understand?" Everyone nodded their head to their leader's words, but Dagger being the outspoken had something to say.

"Listen I know Stain broke code, but we can't say we didn't see this coming. He doesn't like the heroes of today." Everyone could see that point and so could Hood, but he still set the rules. Red Hood held up two fingers and explained the rules that he created.

"No killing children and no killing heroes. Those were the rules I created when I founded the outlaws. Those are the oaths you all swore to when you joined my team. Stain knew what the rules were and disobeyed it. I'm going to find out why, but for now we have other matters. Tatsu, your mission at USJ."

"It was a failure. The leader of the League of Villains, Tomura, escaped. But the monsters he brought with him are dead. Lemillion and Heatblast killed one and I killed the second when it nearly tried to kill Izuku." Dagger and Arrow widened their eyes, they showed their concern.

"Is he alright?" Roy asked, both father and son nodded their heads to the archer.

"Yeah, he will be fine. He's a tough kid." Hisashi stated proudly, he knew how strong his son had become. He always has been watching him and his mother, even when they don't know it.

"So what do we do about the League?" Dagger asked and Hisashi answered her.

"We continue to look for them and when we find them we put them down for good."

"Just like that?" Cloak repeated and Hisashi smiled.

"Just like that."

"Cool."Cloak said as Roy decided to speak next, this time about a possible new recruit.

"I found someone new. He has talent, but I want you to take a look at him. He could be useful for the operation we got coming up." Hisashi took a file from Roy and looked at the name and image in it. He nodded his head to the archer and decided that he would take a look at the possible recruit.

"What about our benefactor? He got any new toys for us?" Hisashi smiled at the blonde girl, his smile showed his teeth as he was happy to answer that.

"Oh, yeah. New batch of weapons just came in, can't wait to try them out." Hisashi told them as he got up, when he did everyone could see this is where the meeting was about to end.

"Everyone, you all have your assignments. Cloak and Dagger, you both reach out to the other anti-heroes and see what you can find of the Nomu's. Roy you do what you best. Tatsu, you take a break and rest up. Good work today." Everyone nodded their heads and began to leave the meeting room in the Outlaw base.

Hisashi himself was not going to bed, he was going to the weapons room to try out his new toys. He does have a job that he wants to handle himself and he could use the new toys in the process.

* * *

**Next Day**

"Izuku," Momo called the name of the boy as she watched him hang a poster up.

"Yeah,"

"This is not what I had in mind for my first date." Momo said plainly as she watched Izuku shoot at target poster with a pistol. Today was the date Momo and Izuku, and most girls expect their date to bring them to a movie, or take them to an expensive dinner, hell even shopping, but not Izuku. No, instead Izuku took Momo to the gun range.

The heir to the family fortune was wearing blue jeans, white adidas superstars, and had on a plain white shirt. It was a simple outfit, nothing special about it. Izuku did tell her to dress casually, for he did the same. The teen had on black pants, a black short sleeve shirt, and black and white hightop vans.

"You said I could pick the spot and I did." Izuku reminded her when they texted each other last night, Momo did tell him that he could choose the location for their date. But she didn't expect him to choose the gun range. Izuku saw her roll her eyes as he reloaded the gun, the teen smiled knowing that he had her beat.

Besides there was another reason why he wanted her hear and that was for training. And what that training is you may wonder. Well...he is going to teach how to shoot a gun.

"I did say that, but normal people would think to take their first date somewhere romantic or nice. Not a gun range."

"I'm not nor will ever be normal. Besides this will be fun if you let it." Izuku told her as he pulled the slide back on the gun. Momo watched him take a standard gun stance when he aimed the weapon at the target. She watched as he pulled the trigger and exactly put six shots in the ten point area of the poster which was red, shells dropping to the floor and clattering on the ground.

Izuku put the gun down and pressed the button to bring the target poster back up to him. As it was moving back up he looked to his date and told her the real reason why they were here.

"Well if this pleases you so much president, the real reason why we are here is for training." Momo raised an eyebrow looking at her date, she saw the new scar on his right eye. It wasn't bad nor was it good, to her he looked hot. The scar was a straight line down his eye, it was a miracle that Izuku didn't lose an eye or some of his vision.

"Training, on a date? Ha...you really are something Izuku." Momo laughed, her hand covering her face. "Ok. Then pray tell what does my teacher have to teach me?" Izuku answered her question without hesitation.

"I'm going to teach you how to shoot a gun. In USJ you relied too much on hand to hand combat. If you just made a weapon then you would've taken the villains out much quicker." Izuku told her, but Momo still had her smile on her face as she looked at Izuku to see his seriousness.

"Hehehe...I'm sorry. That is funny because I can say the same about your hand to hand combat skills. What happens when you don't have your guns...Oh, wait. You'll use your head." Izuku threw a glare at her, but Momo didn't pay it any mind as she continued to laugh.

"If it comes down to it, then yes."

"Ok, how about this then. We make a bet." It was now Izuku's turn to raise an eyebrow as she explained the bet that she was going to make.

"I see that got your attention. Then allow me to continue, the bet is a simple one. I bet you I can empty the rest of your clip at the poster. If I do that then we leave and do some training of my choosing." Izuku smirked and looked at the target poster, he shrugged his shoulders and looked back at her.

"Deal, but they all have to be in the red circle."

"Deal." Momo responded to him with confidence all over her tone, she was going to win this bet and then she couldn't wait to see his reaction.

Izuku put up a new poster and put as far as possible, when it was set far enough he gave his gun. Momo took the gun away from and aimed her eyes forward. Her onyx eyes were on the target with the red circle in the center.

Izuku watched with amused eyes as he saw his date try to grip the gun right away, he was confident that she was not going to hit center, nor was she going to the target. Shooting a gun is not as easy as it looks, people tend to miss their target all the time. It takes time, practice, and patience.

***Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang* **

Momo fired the final nine shots that were in the gun with precision and all of them hit the center of the target, hitting the ten point area. When she was done she put the gun down on the counter and turned to see Izuku's cocky and confident look wiped off his face, and it was replaced by one of shock. Momo smirked knowing that she just got the teen right where she wanted him.

Izuku was in shock, and it wasn't for that fact that she hit all her shots on point, but for that he let himself be played. Izuku didn't see it and now he lost the bet to Momo. The teen covered his mouth to hide his embarrassment and Momo knew that he was pissed.

"You played me." Izuku told her hardly since he was pissed at himself and her, but Momo smiled as she walked by him.

"I believe the correct term is hustled. Now, come on handsome. It's time for **Momo-Sensei** to give you a lesson in hand to hand combat." Izuku growled as she walked out the door leaving the gun range. He lost the bet and he was a man of his word so now she would be giving the lesson.

* * *

**An Hour Later at Momo's House **

"Are you serious?" Izuku exclaimed loudly as he was outside the gate of Momo's very large mansion. Momo saw him look from end to end as the gated fence extends from one end of the block to the next, almost looking like a long mile.

"I won the bet fair and square. Now I make rules, ZuZu." Izuku growled when he heard the pet name from her. The teen just looked up at the brown mansion, hell calling it a mansion wouldn't even be fair. It was more of a castle.

"Let's just get this over with." Izuku told him as he walked into the grounds, but Momo stopped him.

"Wait, walking would take too long. Let's wait for one of the butlers to bring the golf cart so we can ride to the entrance." Izuku just processed what his date just said, only rich people would drive them to the entrance of their homes. Who house can be that big and far that they would have to drive to the front porch?

"Fine, but don't forget when this over you are giving me what you promised."

"Oh, my Izuku. I didn't know that you were so upfront. Asking that on the first date, you're quite bold." Momo spoke playfully as she saw the emerald teen blush from embarrassment. Izuku turned his head away to hide his flustered cheeks and Momo just laughed at his embarrassment, but she also wasn't done.

Momo went to his back since he turned his back on her to hide his face and wrapped her arms around him. "Though, I wouldn't mind going there with you." Izuku's entire face went red when he heard that and he realized that she was slowly breaking his stoic exterior, she was ripping it to shreds. Izuku pushed her off and turned to face her and reminded her what this date was for.

"Enough. Don't forget that this date is just to see why you like my father so much." Momo hasn't forgotten and put a hand on his chest. She also decided to remind Izuku of something.

"I haven't forgotten and we will get to that, but later. Now, come on. Our ride is here and then we can get started on your lesson, my precious student." Izuku growled and just stuck it up, he got on the golf court next to Momo as one of the many butlers to this house drove them to the estate. When they got there Izuku got off and allowed Momo to open the door for him, when he got in he whistled at what he saw.

"Wow," Izuku marveled at the inside of the house, he's never seen anything like it. Marble floors, paintings and vases all around them, a large stairwell leading up to probably just one of the many floors, butlers and maids working, and persians rugs everywhere. It was like he stepped into another world and all of a sudden he felt underdressed.

"Yeah, I hear that often when people come here." Izuku didn't even know what to say, he couldn't say anything. This was beyond him.

'_So, this what the world's money can bring you ,huh? Minoru is not going to believe this.'_ Izuku thought as Momo came next to him, her eyes caught onto the stairwell where she saw a woman with short blue hair and at this woman Izuku noticed Momo's posture change.

"Mother," Izuku widened his eyes as he looked in the direction to see Momo's mother and what he saw was considered a matriarch of a family legacy. Momo's mother has short blue hair in bob style, orange eyes, she was wearing a black suit with no tie which showed some of her cleavage, and on her feet she had black high-heels on.

"Momo, who is your friend?" Momo's mother wasted no time addressing the elephant in the room which was Izuku. Izuku didn't really know how to act with these people, so he just stood up straight and kept his arms at his side.

"This Izuku Midoriya, mother. My class vice president and date." Izuku inwardly groaned, why did Momo have to say his full name to her mother of all people he doesn't know. But the teen did see the blue haired mother narrow her eyes at him, as if she was scanning him. Izuku swallowed, not wanting to piss off the woman, he was praying that he wouldn't piss her off.

"If there's nothing you need mother Izuku and I will be going to the dojo to train." Momo quickly grabbed Izuku's hand catching him off guard and took down a hallway all while the Mrs. Yaoyoruzo watched from behind with close eyes.

"So that was your mom, huh?"

"**Step mother**." Izuku raised an eyebrow, but Momo didn't see it since she was still taking him to the dojo. Izuku caught the tone when she said step mother, it was hard, angry even. It would seem that Momo and her step mother do not get along. He wonders why, but he won't pry. Everyone deserves their privacy.

Momo soon brought Izuku to the dojo where the teen saw many different weights, sandbags, training weapons, and a boxing ring in the center of the dojo. And again Izuku whistled for this was something else. Seriously all he was his is two weights, a gun range, and a pull up bar.

"Get changed," Momo pointed to the changing room. "When you're done I'll meet you in the ring for our lesson." Izuku went to the changing room and grabbed a pair black sweats. They fit perfectly, in fact they were too perfect. It just showed how much Momo was in control because she had this planned for Izuku and he was none the wiser.

'_This is girl is two maybe even three steps ahead of me. Damn.' _Izuku wasn't one to compliment people, but even he had to admit that Momo is a damn genius. But even with her genius intellect, she was not going to beat him. He is going to win this fight.

"Are you already my student?" Izuku heard the call from outside his changing room and went outside where he saw Momo in the ring and wearing black yoga pants along with a red sports bra.

Izuku had to ignore how well the bra made her chest stand out or how tight her pants looked on her. Instead he had to focus on the match at hand for he stepped in the ring and was now facing Momo who had a cocky smile on her face.

"So, what's today's lesson?" Izuku asked her and she put her hands together to crack her fingers.

"Today's lesson is...grappling."

"Grappling?" Izuku asked with an equal cocky smile, but he was in for a big surprise.

"I was going to do striking, but I didn't want to damage that cute face of yours." Izuku glared at her while Momo gave him a knowing smile.

"Also, don't hold back." Izuku nodded his head and got into a stance while Momo just stood still.

"Ready?"

"Oh, I was still waiting on you." Izuku growled at her response and charged at her, the teen with the intent of taking her down.

Momo let him get in close and when she did she moved her body to the side at the last moment to let charge past her. But she was not done as she grabbed his arm and kicked his feet to trip him, thus bringing down. Momo now had Izuku in a successful armbar and the teen was trapped.

"You need to be patient, don't go charging in. Wait for your enemy to make the first move. I know that may sound difficult since you're a shoot first kind of guy." Izuku just growled as she pulled his arm back further making wince in pain as his arm felt like it was about to pop off.

"Want to submit, ZuZu?" Momo asked Izuku with a hint of joy in her tone and the teen just growled.

'_Ok, Zu, think. Obviously she has better skill than you, but that doesn't mean she is more powerful than you. Use your weight against her and then make her pay.' _After concluding a plan Izuku didn't submit, instead he fought to free his arm from Momo's grip.

Momo saw him overpower her and get his arm loose long enough for him to reach his right arm. Momo quickly grabbed his left arm again to bring it back down in the submission move, but Izuku was not going to let that happen. The shooter used his right hand to hold on his left hand, he could let go.

While a tug of war began for Izuku's left arm the teen began to lean up and bring the heiress up with him. When he was up Momo was hanging in the air as she still held onto Izuku's left arm.

"AHH!" Izuku screamed in pain as she tore the muscles, the bone started to stretch further near the point of breaking. He gotta give her credit, she was not holding back. Momo was pushing him and she tried to remove the arm from his grip. Izuku was not going to let that happen as he lifted her up and got ready to break the submission by slamming her on the mat.

Momo saw his plan when he lifted her higher and higher, she knew he had hidden strength and he was putting it on display right now. Momo was not going to let herself be slammed by Izuku...not yet anyway so the moment Izuku started to drop her on the mat the heiress transitioned on his body and wrapped her legs around his neck.

Izuku was caught off guard, but even more so when Momo used his weight and momentum to throw him sideways while still holding onto him. Instead of Momo hitting the mat, it was Izuku and she still had his arm in a submission.

"Do you wish to submit, my student?" Izuku heard the question come out of Momo's mouth like a joke and as much as he wanted to get up and rip off her smile, he couldn't. He was trapped, his arm was trapped, and now she has her legs on his throat cutting off air from his lungs. So, with all that going on he had two options. One, tap out and try again. And two, was to pass out and try again. Izuku chose the former.

Momo saw Izuku tap his free hand on the mat and smiled, she let him go and got up from the ground. The teen himself was gasping for air as he slowly got up, his right arm holding his left in a makeshift sling. When Izuku got up he was heavily breathing for air and glared at his teacher who still had a smile on her face and was barely sweating.

"Bitch," Izuku called her as he struggled to get air in his lungs. Momo laughed, it wasn't the first time she'd been called that and it won't be the last.

"So, I've been called. Now, are you ready for round two?" Momo asked him and Izuku's face grew pale, he didn't know it was from the lack of oxygen or from the fear of another takedown by his date. He figured that it was both. What began as a lesson soon turned into torture for poor Izuku as Momo put him in a variety of submission moves.

Headlock, sleeper, triangle lock, arm-bar, rear naked choke, ankle lock, you name it, Momo gave it to it was all said and done Izuku was leaning on the ropes just to stand up and Momo was next to him laughing with his ass off.

"I haven't had that much fun in years, ZuZu." She told him and Izuku glared at her, he was also trying to fight off the fact that she was near him with light sweat covering her body giving it a glistening glow.

Izuku was taking deep breaths not just to regain his air, but to calm himself down. The last thing he needs is for her to see his boner and then they do a health class. Don't get him wrong he would love to have sex with Momo, but they said they would be taking this slow...well Momo did anyway, but who knows what her definition of slow his.

"Glad you found my ass kicking fun, princess." Momo looked at him when he called her princess, she's been called that before, but she finds it sounding much different from him. Especially since he doesn't mean it.

"It was for your own good, now you when you are in a close combat fight you have new technique you can use. I did my job as a teacher." Izuku got up off the ropes and rolled his eyes, making a tch sound. The teen was heading for the changing room, but before he got their Momo stopped him.

"When you are done we can go to my room." Izuku turned to look at her since he was outside the ring. He wasn't off it, he was standing on the edge with his arms on the ropes and Momo was right in front of him.

"What happened to taking this slow? Inviting a guy to your room on the first date is not slow." Izuku told her knowingly and Momo leaned on the ropes so their lips were meters apart from each other.

"Well, it's the best place to tell why I like your father so much." Izuku lost his smile when he heard that he didn't give Momo the opportunity to enjoy her fun since he jumped down from the ledge and made his way to the changing room.

He was about to find out why his date adores his father so much and he didn't want to waste anytime. Both Momo and Izuku changed back into casual clothes and the sharp shooter followed her to her room. Izuku ignored the fact that this was going to be his first time going in a girl's room...a girl that wasn't his mother, but that didn't count.

He didn't know what to expect, but he knew he had to stay focused on the objective at hand. Momo was going to tell him about her connection to his father, and for some reason he wants to know it. As they were walking up the stairs, they passed meaning paintings that seemed to hold the legacy of the Yaoyorozu. Izuku saw many men and women through time in the paintings, he saw many vases, artifacts, butlers, and maids as he walked, but the one thing that creeped him out was the maids and butlers.

They all looked the same, every last one of them. Izuku figured that it wasn't many, but instead two. Twins that work for the family and have the same quirks. He didn't ask Momo for he knew that he was right when he saw one butler duplicate himself to clean the large window.

"Quite the house keepers you got here." Izuku stated the obvious as they continued to walk past the maids and butlers.

"Yes, they are twins with a quirk to duplicate themselves. My father hired them to take care of the house and for security reasons." Izuku raised an eyebrow, it seems like these butlers and maids were not just cleaners of the house, but bodyguards as well.

"They are for my father and mother, but for me...I think I'm in the search of a new one." Izuku knew that she was talking about him. He knew the moment he saw her eyes look at him, the shine in them. Momo wanted Izuku to protect her and he knew it.

"There are better options than me." Izuku responded back to the non asked offer.

"But I don't trust any of them." Izuku now raised an eyebrow, he was about to ask why she trusted him so much, but before he could do that. They were interrupted when a man called out Momo's name.

"Momo," Momo looked ahead when she heard her name be called and smiled like a kid on Christmas morning when she saw who called her. Izuku saw Momo take off running and torpedo into the man's chest hugging him. The man doing the same as he twirled the girl in the air like a princess.

Izuku figured that this man was the only person he has yet to meet in her family and judging from the shared looks, the hair, this man was Momo's father.

When both father and daughter broke the hug Momo's father turned his attention to Izuku and the teen stood up straight trying to give him his best impression. Momo brought her father over to where Izuku was standing and introduced him to the teen.

"Daddy, this Izuku Midoriya. He is my vice president and is the one that I told you about."

"The one that saved you at USJ." Momo nodded her head and Izuku gave her a questionable look, he did save her, but she also took care of herself. He saved Denki and Jiro more so than her, so he didn't know what game she was playing.

"I...I just did what I was supposed to do as a hero." Izuku saw Momo's father smile and raise his hand for Izuku to shake. Izuku did, and then the CEO of the world's largest company spoke to the teen for the first time.

"You are very humbled to not take credit, but you are our hero son. Don't let anyone tell you different. Aw, where are my manners. My name is Momoru, but my friends are called **Mo**." Izuku shook his hand while ignoring the similarities between his name and his daughter's name.

"It's an honor to meet you sir, it's not everyday one meets a billionaire."

"Trillionaire now. Billionaires are so last year." Izuku laughed at that while Momo looked so embarrassed, lucky for her her father didn't stay long.

"While I'll let you kids be, I have a meeting to attend in my office, the life of a trillionaire is never done. Also a word of advice. If you're going to do it...use protection!"

"Daddy!" Probably for the first time Izuku saw Momo embarrassed, her face was a tomato as Momoru walked away laughing. It seems he got a kick out of embarrassing his child, what parent doesn't. When Momo's father left Izuku turned to her with a smirk on his face and the princess didn't need to see him to know that it was there.

"Not one word. Now, come on." Momo grabbed Izuku's hand and took him to her room where they could finally have their chat. Meanwhile Momuro was in his office for his supposed business meeting.

When he arrived in his office the man went to his desk and sat down in it, he then pressed a button under the mahogany wood. A button then locked down the office to prevent anyone from getting in and hearing this conversation.

* * *

**In Momoru Office**

"Did you get the weapons I sent you?" Momoru asked the man that he was speaking to through a secure communication network.

"I got them and I gotta say...I love them." Hisashi answered the question with happiness in his tone and Momoru smiled, he still had a few more items to assist the Outlaws for he is the benefactor. He gives Red Hood advanced weapons and technology from his company, all of it untraceable so nothing leads back to him or his family.

"I also met your boy today. He is on a date with my daughter." Hisashi was caught off guard, but he chuckled. He was proud of his son and he could see that he was becoming quite the ladies man, just like his old man.

"How is Momo doing after the **incident**?"

"She is fine from what I can see, but she could be hiding it. I've been trying to help her and so has my wife, but she won't open up to her. I fear she just sees **Konan** as a replacement for her real mother." Hisashi listened to the father, he knew what happened to Momo's real mother, he was too late to stop it.

It's that incident that led Momoru to seek out Red Hood and offer his help to him by giving him advanced weapons, technology, bases, vehicles, and armor. He wanted to help and Red Hood promised to keep him out of this, all he was a supplier to the Outlaws.

"Give it time, Mo. Momo needs time, one day she will Konan for what she is and Izuku might be able to help her along the way. Hood, out." Momoru lost the connection the moment Red Hood hung up leaving the man to look at pictures on his desk.

On the left side there were two frames, one containing a wedding photo with Momoru and his first wife. The second was one with his wife and doctor in the background were trees, ironically that was the final he took of his first love and his daughter.

On the right side were another two frames, the first one being another wedding photo, but this time instead of a black haired woman it was a blue haired one with orange eyes. Momoru with a happy smile on his face was the same for his new wife, but his daughter had a forced one.

He could see it, she didn't need to say it, but he could see that that day was difficult for her. Next to the second wedding photo was a lone picture of Momo in a cap gown, in this photo Momo was older and had graduated middle school with perfect honors.

He was so proud of her and he wished that his first wife could be here to see her. Momoru figured that his love...both of them would be disappointed in him for what he is doing, the same for Momo. But he is doing this so they won't ever have to be afraid again.

A dark look appeared on his face as he continued to help Red Hood and his Outlaws, he would make sure that those that prey on the innocent will pay. Just like the men that killed his wife, just like all of the people that have lost ones to the animals that society continues to protect.

* * *

**With Izuku and Momo**

"So, what do you think?" Momo asked her date as they were both now in her room. Momo went to her queen size bed and took a seat while Izuku looked around. The room was quite large, hell this entire room could fit his apartment. It was definitely a girls room, pink, large plushies of cute animals, a makeup stand with a mirror in the shape of a heart.

Izuku also saw signs of Momo as well, a shelf filled with books and a chess set. Izuku took a look at the book shelf and saw a book on formula to create her items, a book on criminal psychology, and to his surprise a gun book. He saw the pictures on the shelf, some of her as a child with her father, some with Shoto, and one of a woman that was definitely not the woman he met earlier.

"You like it?" Izuku turned back around to see Momo sitting on her bed and the teen got right to business on why they were here.

"Talk," Momo heard the stern tone from Izuku's mouth and patted the spot next to her, motioning the teen to come sit next to her. Izuku took her offer and went to the spot, he sat down and felt the soft cushion of the bed. It felt good just sitting down, he couldn't imagine what it would feel like just laying it.

"All right, I did promise to tell you if the date we had was good and it was." Izuku rolled his eyes, he bet it was fun since she was having fun playing him and let's not forget her kicking his ass.

"I bet." Izuku had disinterest in his tone and it made her smile, she leaned her head on his shoulder and they sat in silence. The silence did not last long for Momo began the tale of why she likes Red Hood so much.

"When I was five I was kidnapped by these thugs, my mother was taken as well. I'm sure you noticed in my pictures that my step mother is not in any of them. My first mother, **Momoka Yaoyoruzo** was with me at the park in Japan. We were spending time together while my father was at work. We had a beautiful time together, playing and laughing, but it all came to end when we were going home." Izuku listened, not saying a word as Momo began the tale. He had a feeling that something bad happened to her and mother, and he was right the more she spoke.

"A vehicle hit us, flipped the car that we were in. They killed our body guards and took us to an abandoned hotel. They held us for ransom, they wanted my father to transfer 4 billion dollars to them. Heroes got involved the moment my father told them. They tried to make a strike on the hotel, but couldn't risk it because they held me and mother as hostages, and they had planted bombs in the building. The only thing they could do was buy time till they found a way in. For hours my mother and I were next to each other, ropes around our arms and feet as were tied to the chairs. I cried my eyes out while mother just told me that it was going to be ok, that my father and heroes were going to save us."

Izuku could hear Momo's voice start to break, it started to change into sobs and wrapped his arm around her to comfort her. Izuku didn't need her to finish since he could figure out the details himself, but Momo continued anyway.

"My father tried to get them money, but with so much that they requested he needed time. It was true and it was buying time for the heroes to get in, but the villains didn't care. They decided to give a warning if he takes longer. They took…***sob***...my mother and put her on the line with my father as the heroes listened. I watched as my mother said goodbye to my father and told him that she loved him. She then looked at me and gave me a smile, telling me that everything is going to be alright and that...that's when the gunman pulled the trigger. I watched my mother get shot point blank in the head, blood stained the floor as I just watched. I heard the scream of my father from the phone and me...I...I…"

"It's ok, you don't have to continue anymore." Izuku told her softly as he continued to rub her arm and Momo silently thanked him for that, but she was going to continue because he needed to know about his father.

"They left my mother there in the room while my father continued to get the money for them, the heroes still could not come in for they had me. They didn't want to injure or cause me harm, my father had lost his wife, I guess they figured that he didn't need to lose me."

"They were right." Izuku told her and she just nodded their heads. She doesn't blame the heroes for her mother's death, but she just wished that they had found a way in before they shot her.

"I was broken, cold, scared, and I just lost my mother. I had thought about giving up right then there for when they got their money I heard that they were going to kill me next. My time was going to come to end, but then that's when I saw it. I saw something kind of device be thrown into the room creating a smoke cloud. The men started to panic, one of them grabbed me and held me close. I couldn't see what was happening, but I heard it. I heard the gunfire, the screams, and the bodies hitting the floor."

"My father has arrived." Momo nodded her head, but there was more to the story than Izuku knew. It wasn't just his father arriving and killing criminals.

"Yeah, he had arrived and that's when I saw him. The smoke started to dissipate and I saw his red hood, his face was covered by darkness, and in his hands were two pistols. I felt the man tighten his grip around my neck, but also felt his goosebumps. He was afraid, your father was in his second year of killing criminals and he started to make a name for himself. The man ordered Red Hood to stop or he would kill me. Your father did stop and he said one thing to him. He said that I believe you and shot him in the head."

By this point Momo and Izuku were now lying in her bed, the girl telling the story as she laid on his chest and the teen still had an arm around her. It was quite comfortable for the two and Momo didn't say anything so he figured that she'd enjoy it.

"With the criminals dead Red Hood freed me, but I was unmoving. I was still in catatonic state and the only thing that I wanted was my mother. All I could think about was how I failed her, I mean wanted to be a hero and I couldn't save her. Your father was the one that calmed me down, he grabbed in a hug and whispered to me that it was going to be alright. I didn't believe him and started to cry more, but when he removed his hood and showed me his face under his red helmet I saw a man that made me feel safe. Your father calmed me down by talking about someone precious to him. Someone that was my age and that was going to be a hero."

"Me." Momo stopped telling the story and looked up at Izuku's emerald eyes, she was so close to them, she could see the scar that covered his right eye.

"Yeah, you. That's the first time I heard your name, he told me all about as he carried me to the front entrance. He told me all about his son who is a smart boy, a boy that looks like him, a boy that is going to be a great marksman one day, and a boy that is going to be a hero. I felt like I got to meet you without even getting to meet you. He asked me if I wanted to be a hero and I said yes, then he smiled and looked at me. He said that I was going to be a great hero and 9excellent partner for his son. When we reached the hotel entrance he put me down and gave me his brown jacket to keep me warm. I turned my eyes to the entrance and my father ran towards me, when I turned around I saw that your father was gone. And that's how I met your father."

"Wow. That's...a lot to take in." Izuku said simply as he looked up at the ceiling, he probably should have said something better, but what could he say? Momo herself had no problem with it and just laid on his chest, the two teens just lying in the bed in silence. After a few minutes of the silence, Momo decided to break the silence and get something off her chest.

"Izuku,"

"Yeah, Momo."

"I like you." Izuku closed his eyes as he moved his hand to Momo's head and rubbed his hand through her soft silky hair.

"I like you to, but I need you to know something."

"What is it?"

"Are you ok with being with me? Being with the son of Red Hood, won't your company be mad or something?" Momo smiled as she buried her head in his broad chest, using it as a pillow.

"Last time I checked my company doesn't control me nor does the media. I want to be with you Izuku, through all the bad times and the good. Your father told me that we make a great team and I think he was right."

"You do know that I'm going to still arrest him?"

"Yeah, I know. But we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Momo told him and Izuku nodded his head, he grabbed the girl's chin and brought her head closer to his. Both their eyes were still locked onto each other.

"Can I kiss you?" Izuku asked as their mouths were now meters apart, they were so close that they could feel their breaths.

"Izuku, I would shoot you if you didn't." Izuku with the all clear brought Momo in for his first kiss and unknown to him it was the same for her. The sun had started to set, the sky was now orange, and soon brought up the moon. The kiss was sealed between the princess and her galant knight. A relationship was now born and now a new journey was about to begin for the two teens.

Izuku and Momo were now walking down the halls of her family's mansion, neither of them saying a word as they walked to wherever Momo wanted to take him. After their kiss they in her room Izuku decided that they should keep their relationship a secret. Even though Momo said she didn't care, Izuku was a different story. He did care. Until he fixes his image with the public their relationship will stay between them, not even Minoru will know.

"So much for taking it slow." Izuku said simply as he grabbed the back of his head, scratching it. Boy has this been a first date to remember.

"Let's be honest with each other. I had no real intention of going slow. I was only saying that for your benefit." Izuku smiled and gave her a look as they arrived at a door that would take them to the garage.

"Naughty princess."

"Says the man who looked at my tits." Izuku now blushed, that was unfair and it was not his fault. Plus that he didn't know that she was half naked when he looked at her, he was checking for injuries.

"One, I didn't know your costume ripped and two, you need a new one. That is the exact problem I foresaw when I originally saw it."

"Oh, Izuku. You mean you don't like my costume. Would you like to help me make a new one then. How about we go with someone strong and powerful, maybe Major Kusanagi from Ghost in the Shell. Tell me Izuku, would you prefer that one?" Izuku blushed when he pictured that outfit on Momo, she would be able to pull it off and Major Kusanagi is his favorite female anime character. Why? It's simple, she's sexy and a badass.

"I won't dignify that question with response. Now, why are we here? I thought you were going to take me to the front door?" Momo opened the door and was about to explain to Izuku why they were here, but instead she would let her father do that.

"Well, Mr. Midoriya the reason you are here is because I asked Momo to bring you here after your date." Izuku saw the lights turn on and widened his eyes as he saw many, many, many vehicles lined up in rows. The cars ranged from different colors and styles, there were sports, muscle, motorcycles, exotic, you name it was all there. Izuku being overwhelmed by all the vehicles did the one thing that any sane man could do.

"Damn," Izuku winced as he could only dream on what it would be like to drive those cars. There were so many that the teen liked, it was basically picking your pleasure.

"Yeah, I get that feeling every time I step in here and I own all, but one." Izuku raised an eyebrow as he looked back at Momo's father. He was confused. why would he own all, but one?

"What do you mean?" Now it was both the Yaoyoruzo's turn to smile and Izuku was still confused, but then it hit him, but he couldn't believe it. There was no way that they would...that he would give him one of his vehicles. He didn't do anything to earn this.

"I can't take that offer. I've done nothing to deserve it." Momoru walked up to Izuku, his dress shoes clicking with each step. When he arrived at the teen put a hand on his shoulder and gave some words of advice.

"Yes, you can. You're very humble Izuku, it's an admirable trait a hero should have. You can pick any vehicle you may wish, consider it a gift for saving my daughter's life." Izuku still couldn't comprehend it, but Momoru was not done as he decided to give Izuku something special with the vehicle of his choice.

"When you do pick I will have my company modify it with the best engine and technology available. Your vehicle of choice will be outfitted with advanced weapons, HUD, and gear that not even the top pros have."

"Wow," Izuku moaned as the father of his girlfriend chucked, he likes this boy. Momoru was very protective of Momo especially after the accident, but he still trusted her to pick her friends. Shoto was one of them and now he could see that she made another good choice with Izuku.

"I-I-I-I...Thank you." Izuku stated finally, it was a struggle for he was trying to put words together making Momo laugh. After taking Momoru's hand and aggressively shaking it Izuku started to look around the garage for the vehicle that he wanted.

He didn't even know what he wanted, his dream was to always own a motorcycle, but that was more so for him. Now he has a girlfriend, a best friend, and mother to take care of. A motorcycle will come one day, but not now. So, Izuku settled for a four wheeler, but he would make sure that it was the best one.

Izuku scanned all the girls with keen eyes, the same eyes he uses when he looks at guns. Momo could see those eyes as he looked over the various cars and as he looked his eyes caught onto the one that he wanted.

Izuku saw it and knew that he wanted it, the dark black color, the smooth leather interior for the seats, everything about it was perfect. The car was basically calling to him and he may sound crazy, but he heard it call his name. When he did, he knew that this car was the one.

"I'll take this one." Izuku told Momoru as he pointed a finger at the muscle car. Momoru smiled and told him about the car.

"Dodge Charger, American ingenuity at its best. This one can go up 200 MPH in nearly 3 seconds, and with my new engine. It will double it in half the time. I will make sure that it gets the best work done and I'll have it ready for by the time you both return to school. Now if you excuse me I have some calls to make, I'll leave you both alone." Izuku just nodded his head, not even paying attention to his words as he continued to look at the beauty that was going to be his car.

Izuku marveled at the design of the car, he did have a soft spot for the American muscle. Right now he is dreaming of what he is going to do to the roads when he get inside this...this monster. He just might be staying out late because the street racers are about to meet a new contestant.

"I hope you won't look at no girl with those eyes." Momo said behind him as she wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head on his neck.

"My eyes are only for you, babe."

"Aw, ZuZu. You're such a sweet talker." Momo complimented him as she now looked at the girl, she could also imagine the rides that they would share in the car. There will certainly be times where they ride in the car together and maybe doing other stuff.

Everything will happen in due time, but for right now the two teens wanted to enjoy each other's company before they separate. For new challenges are on the horizons, new threats, and a reunion between father and son is coming.

**To Be Continued**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: **I know I said that last chapter will be the final one for a while. I lied. To you and myself. All my other stories are currently on Hiatus till I lose the fire in this one. Right now I am writing my best with this story and I want to see how far I can take it. So in this chapter will have somewhat of a filler, then next chapter we officially kick off on the sports festival.

Also on another note and I meant to mention this last chapter, Momo's stepmother Konan, looks like Konan from Naruto; Looks, body, everything, the only thing that she does not have is the lip piercing. Alright, that's it. I'll get to the reviews and then you guys can enjoy the new chapter. I'll try to have the next one out second week of September because this week I'm going to be playing 2k21 and Marvel's Avengers. Also if anyone is looking for a squad add me on PS4, rapidTiger124.

Anyway here are the reviews

**Reviews:**

TampaBayMike95: I was going to do Mustang, but then I was like nah. I got charger, why not give Izuku one.

Earl John Diawatan:No she does not have the soul taker sword. Her sowrd is a standard katana and Momo's dad is more like bruce wayne then Meryln.

B1rdsInTh3Trap: Thank you and I think you will enjoy them.

Steelrain66: You will see races with the car, I have plans for high speed chases, and street races with Izuku in them.

DragoFae24: Their relationship may be the best I've ever written. I took elements comic book relationship to build this one. Relationships like Batman/Catwoman, Green Arrow/Black Canary, Spiderman/Black Cat, Scott Summers/Emma Frost, and Luke Cage/Jessica Jones.

tiguylerobot: I decided to go with the siblings relationship, I saw them like that more than I did as lovers.

Anyway that's it for the reviews.

**All Might **

_Thoughts_

Regular

* * *

**Chapter 10: The last day before School**

"Damn," The voice came from none other than Hisashi Midoriya, the Red Hood, and the leader of the anti-hero gang called the Outlaws. The man was in the middle of an alleyway in the den night, a half moon above him and the only source of light he had was the flickering light bulb in the alleyway. The dark skies were cloudy as Hisashi looked at the ground and saw the pool of blood surrounding a body.

Red Hood jumped down from the roof and landed gracefully on the ground. He walked near the body and kneeled down, with his red helmet and began to do a facial recognition on the deceased. Within seconds he had hit, the dead body was a hero named Rockslide.

Hisashi has heard of him on thanks to the net, he was a new upcoming hero, been in the game for about three years, but he had some stains on his record. Rumor is that he was taking bribes from criminals...well, it's not really a rumor for Hisashi had the evidence to proof it. He was going to give it to his contact, then he and his best friend in Endeavor would arrest him. But Stain has messed all that up and Red Hood has another dead hero.

'_Rockslide makes the fourth hero in five days. Stain is working fast, going after all the heroes that I had listed as corrupt. The media only knows of two, the heroes know of three and now they will have four. Damn it, Chizome! What the hell has gotten into you?_' Red Hood concluded his thoughts as he kneeled up. He didn't need to examine the body for he already knew how Rockslide died. It was by a blade and he was damn sure that the blade was Stain's katana.

Hisashi already figured out how Stain killed him, he must've lured him and then when his guard was dropped he killed him silently...just like how he trained him to do. Hisashi and Red Arrow were the oldest of the Outlaws. They were teachers and now one of their students has gone rogue, and is making the leaders' life a complete pain in the ass.

Hisashi looked around the alleyway and narrowed his eyes at the wall, he walked around the body and came to the dead end of the alleyway. Hisashi used his helmet scanning system and saw that there was a message written on the wall...and it was in blood. False Hero. Those two words were written in blood and Hisashi could probably take a good guess whose blood that belongs to.

"Hey!"

'_Great,' _Hisashi complained as he turned around to see three wanna be thugs. They were loose clothing and had tattoos all over their bodies, and don't get him started on their hair cause it looked ridiculous.

"What the hell are you doing in our alleys?" The center thug demanded to know and Hisashi figured that this guy was the leader, if not it didn't matter to him. All he needed to do was scare one and then he would get them talking, and if what he heard was good then he would think about sparing them. The light had gone out so the thugs could not see Hisashi helmet, if they did then they would already be gone.

"Asshole, I asked you a question. What the hell are you doing in our alleys?" The thug put more base in his voice making Hisashi smile behind his helmet. Oh, was this going to be fun for the outlaw.

Hisashi walked to the entrance, stepping over the body of Rockslide and neared the two bit thugs that were trying to scare. The leader got cocky and pulled out a switchblade knife, twirling it around to show off. The light was still out and Hisashi dark clothes didn't help to make the thugs notice him, but he was perfectly fine with that.

When the thug got close to the Red Hood he widened his eyes when he realized just who this man was and by that time it was too late. "Oh shit!" The thug screamed and tried to stab Red Hood, but the vigilante blocked the strike and punched the thug in the face, but it was not over yet for the punk.

After delivering the punch Red Hood brought his fist back for a vicious backhand and then back again forward punch, he then delivered a punch to the gut and finished it off with an uppercut. But even with the punk on the ground, blood pouring from his mouth and his noise.

Red Hood got over to him, grabbing his head and started to deliver blow after blow to the man's head. The other two watched with horrid eyes as their leader was getting the hell beating out of him, a sickening thud was heard with each punch and when Red Hood was done the light came back on illuminating the alleyway.

When the two thugs saw the mask, the armor, the symbol, and lastly the hood, they finally knew who this man was. "Now, let's talk about what happened in these alleys of yours." Red Hood said threateningly as he started to slowly walk to the other two thugs and soon screams could be heard in the alley as Red Hood conducted his **talk** with the thugs.

* * *

**Next Day (Seven Days after USJ and final day of week break for students.) **

***VRRM VRRM* **Izuku's phone vibrated, making the teen groan, he was so tired and he was even bed. Izuku was lying face down in the bed, his face on the pillow with drool covering it.

The teen continued to hear the vibrating, trying to ignore it for he knew it was not his alarm. He knew that sound and that was not it, this sound was something different. Someone was texting him and he knew the identity of the person the moment he saw the first word on the text.

"_ZuZu."_ Izuku loudly groaned as he closed his home screen, deciding that he will deal with it tomorrow. Besides, he will see her tomorrow. Her being Momo Yaoyoruzo, his class president, his new best friend, and his new girlfriend.

Izuku put the phone back down and closed his eyes, whatever his girl needed could wait. Unfortunately for him Momo was not thinking the same since she decided to text his pet name again and not even allowing three seconds to go by before she called him. Izuku didn't even bother opening his eyes, he just decided to answer it and put it to his ear.

"Hel-***Yawn***-lo." Izuku spoke slowly as he was still asleep. Momo who was on the other line smiled hearing her boyfriend's voice. The princess in her queen size bed, her hair fully down, and leaning on her headboard as she held her phone to her ear. Momo could tell when she heard Izuku's voice that he was not interested and that he was tired.

"Hey, Zuzu. What are you up today?"

"Sleeping all day. Today is the final day before we go back to school." Izuku told her tiredly, his eyes still not opening as he tried to end this conversation so he could go back to his zzz's.

"That's all? Don't you want to spend the day with your girlfriend?"

"***Yawn***," A yawn was the response that Momo got, but she didn't pay it any mind. She just continued on with the one sided conversation.

"I mean sleeping is all good, but...wouldn't you rather have some company in the bed." Momo offered as she twirled a piece of her hair in her hand. She waited for Izuku to respond, but after awhile she didn't get anything so she tried again.

"I'm naked right now." When the heir said that she did get a response, but it wasn't a word, instead it was a snore. The girl sighed, she knew how to get him, but Izuku was being hard to get. She will punish him for that later, but for right now she will tell him the real reason why she could him.

"Your car is ready." Izuku instantly snapped his eyes open and rose up from his bed. The phone was in his hand as he was now awake and anxious for more answers on his new car.

"Everything is prepared? Weapons, engine, color, HUD, everything?"

"Yes, ZuZu, everything is prepared just like you wanted. My father kept his word and the car is being delivered here as we speak." Izuku threw his blanket off revealing that he was wearing black shorts with a matching tank top. Izuku got up from the bed and put his girlfriend on speaker as he began his morning workout.

"I really owe your father big time for this." Izuku told her with a smile as he began his push ups. Momo gained a playful smile when she heard how eager he was to repay the debt, she had some ideas on how he could do that. First one will be asked now.

"Well, if you're so eager then how about you take my offer and be my bodyguard." Izuku stopped his pushup and thought about what she said. This is not the first time that they have discussed this, it's been all week, ever since their date.

Izuku and Momo have gone back and forth about the discussion, he is still unsure. Don't get him wrong, he would be honored to be her bodyguard, plus it would probably feel natural to him since their dating.

"I'll think about it." It was the same answer that Momo has gotten over and over, she suspects that the reason he doesn't accept is because he's not ready to announce their relationship. But either way she would wait for him, she will always wait for him. Momo promised Izuku and herself that they would go through their journey together, that means all their demons will be faced together.

"When will you be here?" Izuku continued his push ups, Momo hearing a grunt as he answered the question.

"Noon, most likely. I'll finish my workout, shower, then head over to your place."

"You don't have to shower there, mine is always welcome to you." Izuku ignored Momo's playful/sexual joke. He was starting to get used to it, but there were times when she would get him blushing or flustered. Those were the moments that Momo enjoyed the most, it was so nice to see the great and stoic Izuku armor break beneath her advances.

"We'll see." Izuku replied back as he finished his push ups. He lied on the ground and turned over to his back as he began his next workout which were sit ups.

"Anway, I'll see you later, babe." Izuku said goodbye to his girl and Momo did the same, but not without leaving a message.

"Bye, ZuZu." Momo hung up the phone after that because she was done with the call, but she was not done with Izuku. Momo decided to go to her camera and take a selfie for her to send to Izuku.

When Izuku got done with his crunches, he went to the bathroom to start his shower. The teen had a fresh pair of clothes in hand as he was about to enter the waters. Izuku checked the temperature and felt that it was hot, so he began to strip down.

When he took all his clothes off he felt his phone vibrate, curious to who texted him he checked the phone. When he did he wished that he hadn't because he got a raging boner. Izuku's manhood stood at full attention at what he was looking at and what that image was of his girlfriend.

Momo had taken a selfie with a loose fitting white button shirt. It was loose that the shirt barely covered anything, it was only covering her nipples. Momo's nipples were covered, but not her chest, not her stomach, not her neck, and damn sure not her belly button.

Izuku's jaw dropped as he stared at the picture, forgetting that he had running water going. He was just lost in the image of his half naked girlfriend. His imagination began to lead to places that he didn't know he had. For example he imagines he and Momo back at her place, on her bed specifically. He was on top of her while she was wearing that button shirt and with her beneath him he began to taste her skin.

Leaving kisses on her smooth skin, even going as far as to drag his tongue on her. He would start at the neck first, then slowly and sensually make his way down. He would take his time in between her breasts, teasing her by pretending to taste her nipple, no he wouldn't give her that yet. She would whimper, moan, shiver, and call his name in pleasure as he went lower and lower.

Then he would arrive at her belly button, that cute oblong navel. He would torture her right there by kissing it, sucking it, and licking his tongue all over it. She would squirm, she would moan, she would plead, but only when she begged. When he made her beg him to go lower. That is when he will bring his head down and see her…

"Izuku are you done in there?" Inko's call woke Izuku's up, the teen shaking his head as he looked back down at the picture. Izuku closed his phone, it was password locked so no one was getting in without it.

The teen had been standing who knows how long and the hot water had gone too mild, it didn't matter to him anyway. He just turned the knob all the way to cold because he was going to need it when he went to see this girl.

"I'll be done in sec, Mom." Izuku told his mother as he jumped in the shower, wincing from the cold, but he would have to deal with it since his friend is still standing at full attention.

'_This girl is going to be the death of me.' _Izuku complained as he tried to relax his penis so he could shower and then go get his car. As much as Momo drives him nuts he does like her, he likes her nuts...pause. Better word would be he likes her...other side. He doesn't see this Momo at school, hell I don't think anyone has ever met the real Momo except for him. No, this Momo is only for him and him only, and Izuku had no problem with that at all.

* * *

**With Momo**

After taking the sexy picture and sending it to Izuku, Momo got up from her bed and went to her personal bathroom where she removed the white shirt covering her. It was the only thing so she just shrugged her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. When it did she got into the large bathtub and soaked in the warm waters. Her mind started to drift to her bodyguard, her gunslinger, her vice president, her boyfriend.

She could imagine how he reacted when he saw her present for him. Momo does hope that he will keep locked somewhere safe on his phone, but she shouldn't need to worry. Izuku likes to keep things private which is going to make this relationship of theirs fun...for her.

Momo could picture it as she leaned her back. The sneaking around in the halls, staying late after school to clean the classroom, and that's not even the best part. The best part is that in UA Momo is the class president. She is the boss. So that means her word must be followed by her trustee vice president.

"Oh, the fun we are going to have ZuZu." Momo spoke aloud as she raised her hand from the water letting drip all over the hand. She best starts to wash herself and then get ready, for it won't be long before her boyfriend arrives and sees his new toy.

* * *

Izuku was outside Momo's castle awaiting for her to send one of the house keepers to pick him up. The shooter dressed in all black, it was his favorite color, next to red and green. Izuku had on a black hoodie with the hood down, black pants, and black sneakers. Izuku rang the gate bell to signal the security to let him in and he texted Momo. It wasn't long till Izuku saw the gate open and saw the golf cart be driven by the butler of the mansion.

"Mr. Midoriya, Master and Lady Yaoyorozu request your presence in the mansion." Izuku nodded his head and got on the golf cart and soon the butler began to take him to the front door. While being driven Izuku watched as the duplicates of the butler water the gardens of the mansion.

Izuku studied every single double and they were all moving in sync, he wondered if they were like a hive mind. They must have a source, a master, a king to give the orders. Izuku turned his head back at the butler. The butler had pale skin, red eyes, a standard butler outfit for his clothing, and white gloves covering his hands as he drove the cart to the porch.

"Momo, told me you and your sister were not just for housekeeping, but for security. Is that true?" Izuku asked the butler, but the man kept a straight face as he drove to the house. Izuku got an answer though.

This man was a soldier...or something akin to that. Hell he could be an assassin for all Izuku knows, it's not out of bounds for rich people to hire powerful bodyguards to protect them. There are even some pros who are personal bodyguards and nothing else. But Izuku did know this.

If this man was a soldier of some kind then that means the sister is as well. Both share the same quirks, which isn't totally unheard of. It's rare, but it's been proving a fact. Hell, his aunt Rei's twin sister shares the same ice quirk. So it's possible, but it's not seen everyday.

It didn't take long for Izuku to be dropped off at the front porch and when he got off the cart drove leaving the teen. Izuku didn't waste any time and got moving, walking up to the door and ringing the doorbell. When sound stopped the doors opened thanks to two identical maids bowing to Izuku as he walked in. Izuku was now back in the foyer of the mansion looking around as he waited for his girlfriend.

"Lady Momo will be here shortly. May I get you anything while you wait?" The maid asked the teen off guard and the reason for that was because the first maid spoke the first sentence then the second maid asked the next sentence. It was creepy beyond belief, but Izuku ignored it to answer the question.

"Uh...No thanks. I'm good." The maids obediently nodded their heads and soon left to venture off somewhere else in the mansion. Izuku was now left by himself, he didn't know what to do so he just took a seat on a nearby couch and just waited. The teen waited and waited for his girlfriend to come to him, she wasn't taking long, but she was taking her time.

"Mr. Midoriya," Izuku looked up expecting Momo, but that was wrong when he saw her step-mother on the stairs. Momo's step-mother was wearing a dark black suit with black high heels as her orange eyes stared down at the teen. Konan made her way down the stairs and soon found her way to Izuku where the teen stood at attention.

Both their eyes met and Konan looked him up and down, all while the teen just stood still. "What is your purpose with my daughter?" Izuku swallowed a lump in his throat as the woman's orange eyes pierced through like a knife into flesh. This woman was so...intimidating.

"I will not ask again Mr. Midoriya." Konan spoke threateningly again to Izuku and Izuku said the first thing that came into his head.

"To protect her."

'_What!? What the hell did I just say. Protect her? Well it's not far off since I am her boyfriend, so it's my job to protect her. But did that have to say that.' _While Izuku was panicking on what he said Konan looked at him, studying him.

She did her background check on him the moment she saw Momo bring him into their home. To her Izuku was a wildcard. He had good grades, an expert marksman, a very capable quirk, but he did have issues when it came to his anger. She might have ideas on why Momo and Momoru have taken a liking to him, but that doesn't mean she will flat trust him with her daughter. Momo may not like it, but Konan sees her as her own and will protect her like any good mother would.

"Very well, Mr. Midoriya. You will protect my daughter, but-" Izuku widened his eyes when he felt something on his neck. The teen looked down and saw a piece of paper in the shape of needle on his neck. The paper was pressing down on his neck and if Konan wanted it, she could easily kill him right here.

"If anything happens to my daughter Midoriya, I will kill you. Understand?" Izuku nodded his head obediently and Konan stepped back since she was satisfied with the answer. She made him understand the consequences of what would happen to Momo.

"Konan." Konan and Izuku looked behind them to see the man of the hour, the king of the castle. Momuro was in the foyer greeting his wife and her daughter's boyfriend. The man was wearing a blue suit with a white button shirt, and black dress shoes.

"Konan, dear. You can stop scaring Izuku, besides Momo will make sure he is punished if anything happens." Konan stepped aside as her husband walked to the teen, he kissed her cheek as he passed her and spoke to Izuku.

"Izuku, welcome back to Yaoyorozu manor. I hope my wife didn't scare you so badly that you would want to leave before you got your car."

"No-No, sir. I am fine. Your wife was doing her job and making sure Momo is safe." Konan heard what Izuku said, but didn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that she liked his answer. Momoru on the other hand smiled and placed a hand on the boy.

"Come, the car is waiting and so Momo." Momoru ushered Izuku to follow him while his wife followed behind them. Their destination was the garage that contained the great number of cars this man has bought over years.

As they were walking Izuku saw how the step mother moved, she wasn't moving like a normal person. It was like she was making sure that Momoru was safe and that if he moved on him, he would pay.

'_This is no ordinary wife.' _Izuku thought and he left it at that. He doesn't need to ask about her past because he doesn't need to have a hole in his neck thanks to a piece of paper. Speaking of paper, Izuku noticed that Konan was controlling it. She must have some kind of paper quirk, plus he did notice the origami flower in her hair.

It wasn't long before Izuku and the Yaoyoruzo's arrived at the garage where Izuku stepped in first followed by the husband and wife. Izuku noticed all the cars, it wasn't not hard to.

He just ignored all of the exotic and expensive cars and just walked right to the spot where his car was last. When he got there he noticed that the spot was empty and looked to the husband and wife. He was about to ask what was going on, but he didn't need it when he heard a roar of the engine.

Izuku soon saw the black Charger and just like when he asked Momo earlier in the day, the car was in the color scheme that he wanted. All black, but with some green in there. The green was two solid bars going from one end of the car to the next.

The wheels were all black with black rims, the headlights were a stand white color, windows were visible, but he knew if the car was made right then he had the tinted windows, and the driver who kept revving up the engine making the Charger purr was none other than Momo.

Momo got out of the car wearing a short sleeve black shirt, with blue skinny jeans, and black/white converses, her hair in the natural ponytail style. Izuku didn't even bother her looking at her, instead he was looking at the car. She walked around to him and put Izuku's jaw back in place since it was on the ground thanks to the sheer beauty of the car in front of him now.

"I think we broke him. Daddy, would you like to explain to ZuZu what his new toy can do?" Momo said to her father, making the man laugh. Momoru decided to walk up to Izuku as the teen continued to stare at his brand new muscle car.

"My company upgraded the original Charger with new advanced technology, technology that isn't even on the market yet. The HUD gives you images from my very own satellite, tracking, GPS, and will sync with contacts in your phone. Armor is tougher than a tank, it will take more than rockets to breach the inside. If one tries to run you off the road they will realize that the car will not be easy to move, but even with the heavy armor the car is still light where it will be able to make the hard turns. Tires have armor and are built for all terrain, whether it be rain, snow, mud, sleet, ice, and water. Now the engine, that is something special. The engine was something that my father worked on before he passed, but after so many years with trial and error I had finally completed it. The Y1 is what we're calling it. Its potential is limitless, but I'll spare you the details and just get to the good part. The engine has power to go over 1500 mph."

When Izuku heard that he twitched. He literally twitched. The power to go over 1500 mph is incredible, it's unheard from the muscle car. The only ones that can do it are the Ferrari's, McLaren, Aston Martin. The sport cars that only the very rich can afford, but now he has one that can rival them in the form of his charger.

"Now weapons systems are all online. Guns, missiles, landmines, harpoons, grapples, and turbo are all functioning with the press of button or with your voice command. I think that about covers the rest, if I missed anything I'll let Momo tell you. Enjoy your new car, my boy." Mo turned his back on the teen, he kissed Momo on the cheek and grabbed his wife's hand as they left the garage.

* * *

"Are you sure about him Mo?" Konan asked her husband, they were now out of hearing range from the two teens. Momoru knew of the concern in his wife's voice and was not worried at all. He trusted Izuku for Momo trusted him and that is all that he needed.

"Yes, Konan. I trust Izuku with Momo and I trust that Momo made the right choice." Mo spoke as they came to a stop, the man bringing his wife to the window and putting his hands on her waist, making her blush.

"Now that the kids are going to be out of the house for while how about you and I have some fun of our own." Mo said to her sensually as he put his mouth on her neck making Konan moan. She would certainly have no problem with that at all.

"Yes, I would ***Beep***...I would love to do that, but work is calling." Mo pouted after hearing that, his wife's phone rang and that meant she needed to get to work.

"But once I get back I promise you and I won't be leaving that bed all night." Mo could compromise with that and kissed his wife goodbye, when they broke apart they heard the roar of Izuku's engine as he was speeding out of the gate of the estate.

"They'll be fine." Mo assured himself and Konan. Two teens in the car and driving at very fast speed, everything would be fine. Right?

* * *

**With Izuku and Momo**

**{Play How We Roll Remix by Don Omar}**

***VRRRRMMM!*** That was the sound of Izuku's Y1 engine in his car, the teen behind the wheel with Momo next him on the passengers side. Izuku's foot on the gas pedal as he saw how fast this engine could really go. Loud music was blasting loudly from the stereo system, something Izuku will be taking great advantage of in the future.

Izuku had a crazed smile on his face as he continued to speed through the streets, weaving his way through cars and soon hitting the freeway where he could really do some damage.

Izuku made the right turn to get on and didn't even bother slowing down, he just kept on going. He didn't know where he was going, so he let the road take him wherever. Izuku kept on speeding, going way beyond the speed limit. The HUD in the car told him that he was already at 200mph and he wasn't slowing down yet.

A lone patrol car that was on the freeway was driving the speed limit and sipping some of his coffee, it was almost the end of shift and he had seen very little action, but that was about to end when he heard and saw a car blast past him. The speed and unexpectedness caught the cop off guard and made him drop his coffee. As much as it burned he didn't have time to worry about himself as he had to catch the car...too bad for him he wouldn't be getting anywhere near it.

The cop slammed down the gas pedal and began to chase after the dark black Charger. Izuku and Momo who were still enjoying the speed as they flew by car after car didn't even hear the sirens because of their music. Momo though was the one that looked at the rearview mirror and saw the blue lights, smiling as she was about to tell Izuku about the chase.

"ZuZu, we got someone after us." Izuku looked at the rearview mirror and saw the cop. Normally he and Momo should pull over, show identification and all that other BS.

Plus, he is trying to fix his image with the public...But he was in a very fast car and he doubts that the cop will catch him. Even if he did he's sure that Momo dad's can get them out. So with all that concluded Izuku made the best decision for him and Momo, which was to speed up.

"You ready?" Izuku asked Momo and her smile showed her teeth as she simply nodded. When Izuku saw the nod he turned his eyes back to the road and pressed down on the pedal increasing speed, he wanted this cop to literally eat his dust and he was about to.

Izuku's hands were tightly on the steering wheel as he moved his thumb to a red button. This button was for the turbo and when Izuku pressed it both he and Momo's head whipped back thanks to the speed that was generated.

The cop watched as blue flames came out of the exhaust tubes and simply just shot the car into another level. The lane was clear so the driver didn't hit anyone...thank god, but when the car just...just dusted him the cop, he simply gave up. He didn't speed up, he didn't call for backup, hell he even turned off the sirens. There was no way, no way in hell that he was catching that car.

"HAHAHAHAHA! WOOOOO!" Both teens laughed and screamed as the car literally went into another gear, sending it's speed meter into 400mph. Every car they passed only got a glimpse of something black, it was like blur to them. As the nitrous started to die down Izuku began to slow down. He got off the freeway and got himself back on the main road. His new Charger exceeds all expectations.

**{Stop playing the music}**

"So, what do you want to do now?" Izuku asked his girl and she smiled leaning back on the leather cushion of the passenger seat. Momo formed a thinking pose as Izuku turned down the music, but only a little.

"I know a place. I want you to take it there. Let me put in the coordinates and let the car take us." Izuku nodded his head and let Momo put in the address to wherever she was taking them. When done Izuku put the car in auto pilot and let it drive itself. It was one of the many features that his car had.

When the vehicle went into auto pilot it began to steer itself so Izuku now just leaned back on his seat, bringing his seat all the way back like he was laying down. Momo did the same and looked at him as he recovered from the rush they both shared, one that Momo hopes is one of many.

"I need to talk to you about something." Izuku spoke to Momo and she just looked at him as he kept his eyes forward at the ceiling of the car, the teen looking at the sky thanks to another feature that allowed Izuku to see what is above him without the usage of a sun roof.

"What is it?" Momo asked him to close her eyes, it wouldn't take long for the car to arrive at the destination, but she wanted to relax with Izuku.

"What's the deal between you and Shoto?" Momo opened her black eyes to see Izuku's own emerald ones staring at her. Shoto was...he wasn't Izuku.

"And here I thought we were going to talk about the picture I sent you this morning." Momo turned on her back and stared up at the sky herself now while Izuku still kept her eyes on her.

"We are, but I think that we need to talk about him." Izuku offered to her as he reached for his vape. When he took it out he put it in his mouth and let the substance come into his mouth.

When he was done he passed it to Momo, not even waiting for her to ask for it because he knew that she wanted a shot. Momo did indeed take the pen and put it in her mouth and soon the car would start smelling thanks to shared vaping.

"He's nothing, but my best friend. You don't have to be worried, ZuZu."

"I'm not worried about him stealing you from me. I'm worried how us dating would affect him. I saw the pictures in your home, I know you both are tight."

"Yes, as I said before. He is nothing, but my best friend. I see him as my brother, nothing more." Momo told him hardly, but Izuku was unaffected. Shoto was one of the main reasons he suggested to Momo that they should keep their relationship a secret.

Shoto was his cousin and he still is, even after that has happened to their families. Izuku will try to fix that relationship like his mother suggested, besides he missed hanging out with him.

"All right. Now onto the next topic, your picture." Momo smiled at him as she still had his vape pen in his hands. Izuku wanted it back, but Momo was not going to give it up that easily as she took another hit.

"Did you like it?" Izuku heard the playful tone in her voice and didn't give a response. He wouldn't give that question a response, instead he just reached for his vape, but yet again Momo wouldn't let him get it.

Izuku was starting to get pissed since an angry look appeared on his face and he was about to fully reach over her seat, but she surprised him when she came over to his seat.

Momo was now laying on his lap, right on top of his manhood and Izuku fought desperately to not get a boner. They will not be doing it in his new car, oh hell no. Momo saw the internal battle within the teen for his face was blushing. She decided to up the antsy when she put the pen in her mouth and now her hands were free so she could use put them on Izuku's own hands. Izuku was never a nervous individual, but this time he got nervous as Momo brought his hands to her waist.

The internal battle now got even harder as sweat began to drip down his brow, the images of what he would do to her coming back to his mind. Momo saw the struggle and was about to do something even more crazy, but the car stopped and notified them that they had arrived at their destination.

"Arrived at destination." The vehicle spoke with a young female voice, it was a program that allowed Izuku to give it commands and the car would follow it without hesitation.

"Oh, look at that. We will have to continue our conversation later." Momo got out of the car first, leaving Izuku to get back his breath and calm down. He didn't know if Momo saw it or felt it, but he prayed it was neither. The gunslinger knew that once he got home he would be taking another cold shower.

"Come on, ZuZu." Izuku got up and got out of the car. When he did he saw that Momo had brought them to the woods and he saw her walking into them.

Izuku was confused, but followed her deep into the woods. Izuku had no idea why they were here nor why she brought them here, but with all the questions flowing through his mind Izuku just decided to trust his girlfriend and follow her.

Izuku kept on walking and saw Momo go through these bushes and just sighed. He went through the same bushes and when he came out he widened his eyes when he saw a large tree in the center of an open area that was covered with flowers.

Izuku was captivated, the flowers were beautiful. Momo walked to the center tree and Izuku followed behind her, when he arrived he saw Momo holding hand on the wooden bark, but it was what was on the bark that caught Izuku's eyes.

The tree bark had two things, one was the name Momoru and Momoka. It was Momo's parents' names, her fathers was on top and below was her mother's name encased in a heart. The second was her father's names below the first mark, and below his name was Konan. Izuku figured that the name Konan belonged to Momo's step mother and just like the first mark the second pair of names were encased in a heart.

Momo had her hand on the first pair of names and put her head on the bark as she whispered a prayer for her mother. Izuku let her do that, he was about to turn around and give her privacy, but Momo stopped him before he could even move.

"My parents brought me here when I was younger. This is where my father and mother officially became a couple. They marked their names on this tree." Now Izuku knew why she brought them here, to mark the tree with their names. Izuku gave a small smile and walked up behind her and grabbed her hand.

Momo looked at him and widened her eyes when he planted his lips on her, she was usually the one that took initiative, but either way she welcomed it. Momo grabbed his cheek as they continued to kiss when they were done Izuku spoke.

"Create a knife, cause I didn't bring mine." Momo did do just that and within seconds a knife was in her hand which she handed to Izuku. Izuku with the knife in hand etched their names below Momoru and Konan's. It took Izuku a couple minutes to write the names and when done he made the heart over it. Izuku and Momo backed up and held hands as they looked at their names on the tree, it was perfect for them.

"Today is the last day of our break." Momo started as both teens laid in the flower garden, the flowers acting like a bed for them.

"Yeah,"

"Do you want to have se-"

"No. Well not yet." Izuku said to her, he didn't want to come off strong nor did he want Momo to get the wrong idea. He did want to have sex and with the way Momo has been teasing him he would love to do it now, but he wasn't ready for it. Not yet. He wanted their first moment together to be perfect and he had the perfect idea for it.

"We have a class field trip coming up."

"I know of it. It's to **I-Island**. What does that...Oh. You want to do it there, huh?" Momo smiled at him as she put lips on his neck giving him a kiss. Izuku held his moans when he felt her lips on his neck, boy was she trying him.

"I'm fine with that. I-Island is a nice place with great resorts. It would be beautiful. I can already imagine it now. You and I coming out of a jacuzzi, going back to my room, and then-"

"Momo, please don't spoil it." Izuku told her and she chuckled at her boyfriend. She wouldn't spoil it, but she would dream about it tonight. The two teens just laid there on the flowers and watched as the sky got darker, they saw the stars in the sky and marveled at them.

"When we get back to school you know what we have to do right?" Izuku asked her to confirm that Momo does indeed know the plan going forward. Their interaction with each other would be cut down a bit. They can't risk anyone seeing them kissing, if so then the rumors will be all over the place.

"I know. When we get back to school you go from a boyfriend to a jerk." Izuku made a face, he wasn't a jerk. He just preferred to be alone. Momo saw his face and smiled, she decided to create herself.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Allow me to correct myself. Tomorrow you go back to your brooding self." Momo laughed when she finished her joke and Izuku kept a face, he decided that he should get back at her. Izuku brought her onto his chest and Momo gave him a cheeky smile, but it was soon gone when this sound was heard.

***Smack***

"Ah!" Momo moaned when her ass was smacked by Izuku's hand. Her blue jeans may have softened the impact, but she still felt it. Izuku now had the upper hand since he could see that Momo's face was red. But in Momo fashion she would turn it against him.

"Oh, Izuku. I think I've been a bad girl. I might need another spanking~" Momo whispered to him and Izuku's entire face became red making her laugh out loud again. Izuku shook his head and brought her close to his face.

"Momo Yaoyorozu, whatever am I going to do with you?" Izuku asked in a sarcastic manner and Momo knew it, so she decided to give him an answer.

"How about you kiss me, ZuZu?" Izuku smiled as their lips neared each other, and before they landed on each other. Izuku said this last comment.

"I can do that, princess." Izuku and Momo kissed under the night sky filled with stars for tonight would be their final night together as a couple just until the time is right. When that time comes things will be different, but until then they have another task to focus on.

A very important event is on the horizon for UA and with that event brings new challenges. Challengers who are looking to make a name for themself. Challengers who will come from all over UA, including in their own classroom. An event unlike any other will be taking place and give the couple their first true challenge. How will they handle competing against each other? Stay tuned for new rivalries that are about to be born, scores will be settled, and names will become famous. Let the** Sports Festival** begin.

**To be continued**

* * *

**AN: Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. I want to talk about something. Momo is not a slut in this story. She is not a slut. She just makes fun of Izuku by using her sexuality. Teasing or sending dirty pics. I just want to get that out of the way so no one is confused. She is still Momo, she is still that role model to the other students and the big sister, but when she is with Izuku. It's a different story. **

**Again as I mention earlier this relationship is so much like a Batman/Catwoman. The games, the jokes, the stoic attitude dating a playful fun girl, and best of all they both like black. Momo and Izuku will get costume changes when we get to the license arc. Anyway I'll see you next chapter for we kick off the Race to end of Races. **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** Hey, peeps. Here is a new chapter and it's the official start of season two. This is the start of the sports festival and next chapter we really get into it. Now I changed something for winner of the festival. I decided to take a element of one newest and hottest anime out there right now. I won't tell what it is, but I'm pretty sure that you guys will be able to figure it out. Now onto the reviews.

FouzyFFN: Thanks, and I hope to get back to that very soon so keep a look out.

Earl John Diawatan: Yeah it has and their will be scenarios will Izuku will be in high speed chases with his new car. As for your second comment with the Talia Al Ghul. I have some girls in mind, at the top of list is Toga, but the jury is still out. Another one is that girl that Momo fought in license arc. I do want Momo to have a rival of sorts to Izuku's love. Someone that will want to take him from her and same goes for the opposite as well.

B1rdsInTh3Trap: That is exactly where I got that from. When I saw that in the new trailer, I knew that had to put that in my story.

Yakuza2010: You're are right. He will need more cold showers and he will be taking more till I-Island arrives.

**All Might**

_Thoughts_

Regular

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Sports Festival **

**Somewhere**

"How bad is it?" A voice spoke to Hisashi Midoriya as he was resting in an abandoned warehouse, his search for Stain put on a short pause as he spoke to his second in command in Roy Harper, the Red Arrow.

"Bad, real bad." Hisashi told him, his tone showed how tired he was and how annoyed he was. He should've seen this coming, kept a closer eye on him, made sure that he was straight.

"What are you going to do?" Hisashi thought about the question for a moment, what was he going to do. Stain has killed too many heroes as it is and he doesn't seem like he is slowing down anytime soon.

"I don't know yet. The worst case scenario is that I kill him and I don't want to do that. But-"

"But Stain may not give you any choice." Hisashi was silent while he heard a loud sigh from Roy. "Hisashi, do what you can. Stain did break the rule, so it's your responsibility to do what you want. But remember if you let him live and if he gets to the heroes, there's a chance that he could expose us. He knows how we operate, how we move, and where the bases are."

"I know, Roy. I know. I fear that Stain is going to make do something that **he** is going to regret." Hisashi turned around and looked at all the bodies on the cold concrete floor. The floor was painted red with blood with the bodies of a hero, cops, and criminals. And just like with Biohazard the words False Hero was written on the wall.

"I gotta go. I'll contact you when I get a lead." But before Hisashi could hang up on his talk with Roy, the archer stopped to ask him something important and something that he knew that he was going to have to do.

"Wait, Hisashi. You know that whatever happens with Stain his time with the outlaws is over. We need a replacement for him." Hisashi knew that, but he didn't know who to choose from. They're many anti-heroes with the potential to take Stain's place, but skill is not what he is after. He wants trust.

Hisashi wants someone that he could trust to follow his rules and not go rogue by killing heroes. There were some on his mind that he trusted, those like Snake Eyes, Archangel, and Domino. Three people that he knows very well and that he has worked over the twelve years as an outlaw.

"I'll look into it. Hisashi out." Hisashi hung up after that and looked down at the dead bodies and sighed again.

"The sports festival is coming up, and here I thought I was going to spend time with Inko and watch Zu. Stain just cut those plans to shreds." The man reached into his back pocket and grabbed his grapple gun, he fired it at the broken window. Red Hood soon left the warehouse and continued the hunt for Stain.

* * *

**With Minoru**

Minoru walked to school constantly checking his phone for a reply from Izuku. He hasn't spoken to him since the date. Izuku did not tell him much about it and Minoru was dying for answers. The shot grape haired teen had sent Izuku a message every five minutes since he woke up. They were supposed to meet up and walk to school, but he didn't answer back. Izuku had ghosted him for nearly a week and he was still doing it.

Minoru groaned wondering what the hell his best friend was doing. The teen came to stop at a light and waited for the walk signal to appear so he could continue and while he waited his phone vibrated. Minoru looked down and saw that he had a new message from Izuku.

"Get in." Minoru read the text aloud and after reading it he was confused. '_What the hell does he mean by get in?' _The little pervert thought with a raised eyebrow, but he would soon get his answer when he heard loud VRRM. When he looked up he saw that there was black charger revving its engine while the light was red. All eyes on the muscle car and Minoru had a feeling that he knew who that was, but couldn't believe it.

Minoru phone vibrated again and again it was from Izuku, this time saying "Do you want a ride or not?" When Minoru read that he smiled and hurried over to the car, getting in the front passenger seat. The moment he did he widened his eyes in awe when he saw Izuku driving the vehicle with a smile on his face.

"What the hell?!"

"Yeah," Izuku told the shocked teen as the light became green again and the teen began moving. As Izuku was driving Minoru was taking a look at the vehicle, it was awesome to him and very expensive.

"Where did you get this?"

"My dad came back into my life." Izuku jokes, but the way he said it one would think that he was being serious. Luckily Minoru had known the teen long enough when he's joking and when he's serious. How does Minoru know? Well, the answer is simple. Izuku never jokes.

"I'm serious, where did you get it from?" Izuku looked at the teen, contemplating what he should tell him. Momo and him decided to keep things quiet, but Minoru was also his best friend.

He trusted him the most, probably more than Momo. The pervert has always been behind Izuku and always been by his side, even when he didn't want him to. So Minoru has earned the right to know about Momo and him, but he won't know about their relationship.

"I got it from Momo's dad. It was a gift for saving his daughter." Minoru looked at the teen and Izuku looked at him for a second then back to the road. They soon came to a red light and Minoru still hadn't said anything, he didn't have to. Especially when Izuku saw his large smirk on his face and when he did Izuku turned his eyes back to the road in embarrassment.

"Not one word."

"Oh, ok then. I'll save the words for Momo." Minoru laughed and Izuku whispered a curse, maybe he was better off just driving to school alone. The teen took out his vape pen and put it in his mouth to relax.

"Don't." Izuku said to him plainly as Minoru continued to look at the car making the teen raise an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm just looking for the cum stains." Minoru joked thinking that they did it in his car. Izuku gave him a glare but that didn't remove the teen's smile.

"I would hit you upside the head if I wasn't driving."

"I know, but seriously what's next for you guys." Izuku took another shot of the vape when Minoru asked the question, he did already know what's next. Next was to survive till I-Island because he knows Momo is going to keep torturing him.

"Who knows. Now put your seatbelt on. I can't be getting a ticket because of you." Minoru chuckled and did put his seatbelt on, when he did he felt the belt fasten itself around him. It caught the short teen off guard and made Izuku smile.

"Now that you're safely secured, I don't have to worry about hitting your head on the windshield. And I can show what this monster can on the road." Minoru got fearful right now and his eyes told the story.

"Izuku, I just-AHH!"! Minoru didn't finish as Izuku slammed his foot on the gas pedal and black tires screeched on the asphalt, kicking up the crumbs of dirt. The black muscle car soon took off like a speeding bullet and broke all traffic laws.

* * *

**With the Todororki Family**

The Todoroki were all at the table eating and enjoying their breakfast, all but one. The one was none other than Fuyumi, the oldest of the four children. The siblings and parents wondered what she was doing, but they would soon get their answer when she came in. But not only would they get their answer, they would also get a shock of their all life time.

Fuyumi walked into the kitchen to see her family eating peacefully and they could see that she was not dressed for her teaching job. Fuyumi's hair was a mess, she was in pj's, and her right hand was in the form of a fist.

"Fuyumi, honey. What's wrong? You have to be at work soon." Rei asked her daughter gently and Fuyumi didn't answer her for a moment, but then when she opened her mouth the family stopped moving.

"I'm-I'm **pregnant**."

***Spit*** Toya spit out his juice, hitting his Nastou in the face with the backwash. The eldest brother took all of it as he looked at the older sister. Shoto food fell out his mouth since his jaw dropped, he couldn't believe what he just heard.

Enji and Rei looked like they were in catatonic state, they didn't move. It seemed like they weren't even breathing, but in reality they were still trying to piece together the two words they feared would hear from their daughter one day. It was three when it came to the boys. Name of a girl, then the words "is pregnant".

Pregnant, the one word all parents fear. It was a cursed word, but also a beautiful word. One side you have the nightmare that your child is having a baby and now have to face the reality that you're growing old. On the other side you have the beauty that your child is going to have a baby and that you are going to be grandparents. Enji and Rei know which side they are on right now and it's neither. The one they are on is the third. The third side called...shit.

"Shit." Both parents whispered at the same time and Fuyumi understood the reaction though she did expect something loud and bigger, mostly from her father.

"What?!" Endeavor yelled as his flames came upon his face and there was the reaction the older sister was looking for. Enji got up and started to pace around and curse, thinking of ideas of how he would torture the man that knocked up his only daughter.

"Fuyumi...How...When...Who?" Rei struggled to say, she was still in shock and so were the sons. They hadn't still recovered from the reaction and were just silent as they watched their parents do their job at being parents.

"When...well I was sick a couple weeks ago and then I found out that i was late, and I got tested. It came up positive and I wasn't sure how to tell you guys. Who...that doesn't matter right now and as for how I'm pretty sure you can figure that out mom." Rei just groaned into her hand while Enji continued to pace around the house promising death to the man that knocked his daughter up.

"Fuyumi, who is the father?" Enji asked stern and fatherly tone and Fuyumi just scratched her head in embarrassment.

"Fuyumi," Rei looked at her and the daughter knew that she couldn't escape both her parents stern looks. The truth would have to come out eventually, she just hoped the father of her unborn child is going to be able to see his child without her parents killing him.

"It's...It's Tensei."

"Ingenium!?" The family shouted and Toya looked at his sister in shock, he expected Hawks as did the rest of them. Fuyumi did say that they broke up, but he figured that maybe they'd worked it out.

"Isn't he like 30." Natsou said aloud as Fuyumi tried to hide her embarrassment, but there was no escaping it.

"We met at bar in Hosu and we got to talking...and drinking...and-"

"Fucking." Toya finished making the older sister glare at him, but the red headed teen shrugged his shoulders knowing that it was true. Shoto winced inwardly picturing his sister with older brother of Tenya, they were basically clones.

"Fuyumi, you, I, and your father are going to have a talk. Natsou, Shoto, and Toya, you three are going to school. Enji-Wait, where is your father?" Everyone looked around and saw that Endeavor was gone, but he did leave a trail.

The trail being the fiery footsteps that out the house. When the family noticed that it didn't take a genius to know where Enji was going. Rei clapped her hands together and told the kids the new plan.

"Ok, new plan. The boys go to school, Fuyumi is coming with me and we're going to stop your father from possibly murdering our future son in law. Got it?" Everyone nodded their heads and got their bags. Rei kissed each of her sons on the cheek, then Fuyumi went behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist as Rei activated her powers to create an ice slide.

The sons of fire and ice watched as their mother took their sister away to stop their father from possibly manning Ingenium. "Tensei is so dead." Natsou commented, making all the brothers laugh knowing that he won't be escaping the wrath of fire and ice.

* * *

**At UA A Few Minutes Later**

Izuku had pulled up into the school parking lot, all eyes on his vehicle. From what both teens could see the students were in awe at what they were looking at, even the teachers. They all had the same thought when they wondered who was driving. Minoru looked at Izuku and gave him a pleading look, Izuku knowing what he wanted him to do and for once he was happy to oblige.

Izuku put the car in park and eased his foot down onto the gas pedal, revving up the engine. Slowly the students and staff of UA heard the mighty roar of Izuku's car, it was like a lion's roar getting louder and louder. Izuku and Minoru smiled, and as much as they enjoyed this they had to get to class. So Izuku decided to cut it after the last rev and turn the engine off. Soon everyone widened their eyes when they saw the occupants of the car.

Izuku and Minoru stepped out of the car, Minoru trying to look cool and Izuku looking cool. To everyone watching they were cool, even with Izuku's new scar giving a tough look. It made his bad boy attitude even more bad boy. Both the shooter and the pervert walked through the gates entering the school building, ignoring all the looks of shock they were getting. Once they were in they walked to their class where surprisingly they would meet Momo at the door...almost like she was waiting for him.

Izuku and Momo's eyes met, the shooter having his stoic look and the princess having her smirk, but her eyes told a different story and Izuku could see it. Izuku could see what she was really hiding beneath those eyes. The teen could tell that she wanted to jump him right there and be damn with the consequences. But Momo would hold on, she did promise Izuku after all. Though I-Island couldn't come soon enough...for both of them.

"Izuku, we have to go to the student council room after homeroom. I expect you to be on your best behavior while we are there." Minoru looked at Izuku to see what his best friend's reaction would be and to his surprise Izuku just rolled his eyes, walking into the classroom taking his seat. Momo kept her smile as the grape teen could see, but before she walked in Momo winked at him.

Minoru's mind began to race, wondering what could be going on with those two. His brain was working on big theories and all but one were crazy. The only one that wasn't crazy was that he concluded that they are keeping their relationship of them dating a secret.

That was the best theory for the little pervert and as much as he would call Izuku out on it he would wait. He would wait for him to tell him, Minoru trusted Izuku to do that. So instead of praying and begging, he just went inside and took his seat in front of Izuku in the back of the class.

"Dude where did you get that car from?" Hanta asked the shooter as he had his head leaning on his hand. Izuku looked at him with a blank expression and just gave him a simple answer.

"It was a gift." Izuku told him to make Momo give him a look, but no one noticed it. It wasn't long before all the other students came in all asking questions about Izuku's car.

Questions like horse power, top speed, and can they ride in it. Izuku gave them vague answers on the fist two and for the last one he said he would think about it. But the only two that were allowed to ride in it that weren't his mother were Minoru and Momo.

Izuku ignored the rest and noticed that Shoto came in, he also noticed Shoto looking at Tenya for a moment. Tenya didn't know why the son of Fire and Ice was looking at him and Shoto didn't give him an answer. The icey/hot teen just went to his seat.

"Izuku, nice car."

"Thanks, cousin. How's Toya?" Shoto was surprised by the title of cousin, but welcomed it. He smiled and answered Izuku's question on how his big brother was doing.

"He's doing alright. Hands are better now." Izuku nodded his head, he was about to ask about the rest of the family, but he did not get that chance since a mummified man stepped into the classroom. Everyone looked at that man and realized that it was their sensei, Aizawa.

"Aizawa-sensei!" Most of the students shouted in synch for they were surprised to see their sensei up, no less moving, yet there he was looking like a mummy,

"Yeah, I'm back. Now, let's get to work. You all have now faced villains on the job and know what the future holds for each of every single one of you...that is if you stay." Aizawa looked at each and every single last one of his students, to see if any of them would leave. They didn't and under those bandages the great and stoic Eraserhead had a smile on his face.

"Alright then, if you're all staying then you best get ready for the UA Sports Festival. The Sports Festival is an annual UA event where all the students in the school will be competing to make a name for him or herself. The winner becomes famous, gets a head start in the pro career, and best of all...winner gets the title of the UA strongest student...or also known around this time as **God of UA**." That's when even Izuku's ears perked, the title of being the UA strongest student sounds promising, but he was not the only one that had that idea going through his head. The same could be said for Eijiro, Shoto, and Katsuki.

"There are notable individuals in the hero world who have achieved the title of God of UA. All Might, Endeavor, Frost, Hawks, Lemillion, Heatblast, myself, and Red Hood. Being God of the UA means one thing and one thing only. You are the strongest in UA, period. Now only one question remains now. Which one of you will become God?"

All the students let that sink in. It wasn't just fame that came along with winning the Sports Festival, but the title of strongest student. Being the God of UA just raised the stakes for everyone for they all had the same thought, but not just them.

The entire school was being told this, every class, every student was hearing what Class 1-A has heard. Everyone in the school had one singular thought going through their minds.

'_I will become God.' _Every single student thought as their teachers were about to send them to their next class.

"Now, get too class." The bell rang as soon as Aizawa finished, everyone got and began to go, but Izuku didn't. He decided to wait for his girlfriend who looked at him when she got out of her seat. The shooter got up and grabbed his bag, soon both class and vice president made their way to the student council room where they would face new faces.

"I'm winning that festival, you know that right." Izuku spoke to her as they walked, not looking at her and keeping his eyes forward not giving anyone any hints. Momo knew that, she did, but she didn't care. No, no, no she couldn't allow that. It looks like the couple were about to have their first fight in the coming days because she had plans of winning.

"Oh, Izuku. I'm going to disappoint you because I will become the second Goddess of UA." Momo replied back as they had arrived at the student council room, Izuku and Momo looked at each other before heading in.

"We'll see, madam president." Izuku opened the door and headed in first, taking his seat exactly where he sat last time that they were here. Momo sat down next to Izuku with a posture fit for a queen and Izuku had the posture of someone that didn't want to be here like last time. If you didn't know they were dating then you would definitely not know now. One would think that these two were complete opposites and wouldn't be together in the same room.

Izuku and Momo did notice the four new faces in the council's room. Four faces that they both suspected were from the other courses. Mirio saw that everyone was seated and ready, so he began starting with the introductions with the new presidents.

"Everyone is welcome to the student council meeting today. We have much to talk about, but first allow me to introduce the class president and vice president of the Support Class and General Study Class." Izuku and Momo guesses were right on what classes they represent, but now they would get their answers.

The first person to introduce themself was a purple haired boy with pale skin and eyes so cold, one would think that he was Eraserhead's long lost son. "My name is Hitoshi Shinso. I'm the class president for the General Studies course." That was it as he sat down and the brown haired girl next stood up.

"I am Chikuchi Togeike, the class vice president of General Studies." When the two presidents from General Studies were all done with it was the next two girls and everyone could see that they were the most energetic of the bunch. Well the one pink hair was.

"Hey, name's Mei Hastume. I'm class president of the Support Department. This fox right here is my vice president." Everyone looked to the blonde boy with blue eyes, yellow fox ears, and twin fox tails.

"H-Hi, my name is Miles, but I prefer to be called Tails." After the introduction of Tails Mirio spoke again introducing the rest of the class presidents and then got right to business.

"Glad to have you all abroad. This is Izuku and Momo, vice and class president of Class 1-A. This is Itsuka and Setsuna, class and vice president of Class 1-B. And I'm Mirio and this is Nejire, we are the class and vice president of 3-A. All of us here make the student council of UA and on the first topic will be the UA Sports Festival coming up." Izuku opened his eyes and actually paid attention as his senpai explained what the presidents could expect in the Festival.

"The Festival is the biggest event in UA, I'm sure your homeroom teachers went over this to you, but what they failed to mention is what you can expect in it. The Festival is divided up into three events. The first event being the traditional obstacle course race, the second being a random event which will be chosen by a game wheel, and the third event and most exciting is the Tournament battles which will lead to the next God of UA." Mirio was silent now as he saw that all the presidents looking at him, the cartoon face teen smiled and decided to let Nejire take over.

"Now, which students from the respective courses will be participating in the Festival?" Nejire took out a pen and paper so she could get the names down. Momo was going to say the names of her class, but Izuku beat her to it.

"All members of Hero Class 1-A will be participating in the Festival." Izuku told the blue haired girl with a base in his tone. His class will be in the festival, but no matter what they say he will be the one to win. This got him the looks of the other presidents especially Shinso who just eyeball him.

"The same for Class 1-B. No is chickening out in this one, we will challenge 1-A and the title of God will come to us." Itsuka proclaimed making Momo and Izuku give her glare, but the orange girl was not afraid of the might of Class 1-A.

"All members from the General Studies will be in the Festival." Presidents from both hero classes looked to the pale boy and his vice president to see their stoic look. Izuku narrowed his eyes, he had a bad feeling about this boy.

"Same for the support."

"No! Not the same. I will not be participating in the Festival?" Tails told Nejire and Mirio, they understood and were fine with the decision. The Festival was not for everyone and those who didn't want to compete had every right to bow out if they wish. Nejire got all the names that were competing...not really, but she just wrote that every class that was competing. Once done she looked to Mirio and nodded her head.

"All right, we have everything that we need and now we are going to head to Nezu. If there are any more questions please tell me now." Mei was the one that raised and Mirio nodded his head to her.

"Are support gear allowed?" Mirio nodded his head, making Mei smile, but the questions were not done for Izuku was the next to ask it.

"My guns. Will they be able to be used in the festival?" Izuku asked, he didn't bother raising his hand and just said out aloud. Nejire looked at Mirio and the older teen formed a thinking pose.

"Guns will be allowed, but you might have to use rubber bullets instead of live ammunition." Izuku made a sound that can only be described as agreeing to the rules, but not liking them. Rubber bullets were not his style, but they will have to do for now.

"Alright, is that all for the questions." No one gave another question for Mirio so he nodded his head and grabbed Nejire's arm, soon both third years sunk into the ground leaving the rest of the presidents in the council room.

"See yaaahh." Mirio waved goodbye and everyone just looked down at the couple as the sunk deeper into the ground. When they went Izuku and Momo made their way to leave, they didn't need to stay any longer. They didn't need to stay anything, none of them did.

All of them knew what they were going to do when they arrived back at their respective classes. It was simple. They were going to spread the word, the challenge was offered and accepted. A new god will be crowned and the countdown has begun till the Sports Festival.

* * *

**With Hisashi**

Hisashi was at one of the safe houses, he was watching the news and how they talked about his best friend and older brother in Endeavor attacking Hosu's favorite hero in Ingenium. The man laughed at how the new grandfather attacked the baby father. Which reminds him, he should tell his niece congratulations.

Hisahi, grabbed his phone and dialed a number for his goddaughter. On the other side Fuyumi heard her phone ring as she was in the hospital getting another check up by an embarrassed Tensei next to her.

Her parents were heading back at the house giving the future parents a moment to discuss things. When Fuyumi told Tensei, the pro hero was in shock and still scared for his life thanks to her father, but even with that he told Fuyumi that he would be with her every step of the way. He secretly liked her, but never pursued it because he worried that she wouldn't like a guy like him. I mean he is old.

Fuyumi looked at her phone and saw that the caller was unknown, so she ignored it. It was only a moment later when the daughter of fire and ice got a text that said it was from "Uncle H." Fuyumi knew exactly what Uncle H was and when she did her phone rang again. Fuyumi looked at her baby's father to see him reading a book.

"Tensei, give me a moment to take this call. It's work." Tensei nodded his head and Fuyumi got up and walked a good distance away, but not too far where he would lose sight of her.

"Hello,"

"Hey, kiddo." Fuyumi smiled when she heard the voice of her uncle. It's been 12 years since she heard it and it sounds exactly the same.

"Uncle Hisashi...Oh, god. I always wondered what I would say to you if we ever spoke again and now I got nothing."

"Heh, well I guess I'll start then. Congratulations on the baby, Fuyumi."

"Thanks, but I'm scared as hell. I mean what do I know about raising a kid, I'm scared I might not be what this baby needs." Fuyumi told her worry to her uncle. Her feelings about the baby have been kept secret, even from her parents. She was still getting used to the fact that a human being is inside her stomach.

"You'll be a fine kid. All you need to do is love that kid and be with it through all the bad times." It was kinda...no, it was hypocritical of Hisashi to give advice on being with a child when he hasn't even seen his son since he went rogue. Hisahi knew that, so did Fuyumi and she called him out on it.

"That sounds almost hypocritical coming from you uncle."

"***Sigh***. Yeah, I know. Not a day goes by when I don't think of him or Inko. But I made my choice and there is no going back now. Look Fuyumi I would love to keep talking, but I got go. Congrats though, you and Tensei are going to make wonderful parents." Fuyumi showed a small smile on her face and said goodbye to her uncle. It may be the last time she speaks with him for a while.

"Goodbye, Uncle Hisashi." Hisashi hung up the phone after that and just looked at it. He didn't put it away, not yet. He didn't even know what he was doing right now, he needed to get back out there and look for Stain. But what he said to Fuyumi, on missing Inko and Izuku.

It was all true and words couldn't even begin to describe how much he missed the feel of his wife. The touch of her skin, the smell of her hair, the feel of her lips. It's been a long twelve years for the Red Hood and maybe it's time he ends this terrible long streak.

Red Hood took a deep breath and let out one long sigh, the man had made a decision he was hoping that was right. "Red Arrow, here." Hisashi had dialed a number for his second command, the Red Arrow.

"I need you to take over for me in the coming days." Red Arrow heard the uncertainty in his friend's voice, he could take a guess why. Hisashi wanted Stain, but the Sports Festival was also around the corner and he knew that his boy was going to participate. Knowing the man like he does, he knows that more than anything he would want to see his boy fight and most likely use that time to see his wife again.

"Yeah, I can take over. You go take a break and spend time watching Izuku. You deserve it and if anything major happens I will let you know."

"Thanks, Red." Roy hung up after that and Hisashi was back to the silence of the safe house. The man goes over what he just did and what his wife will do when she sees him again. Will she kiss him? Hug him? Slap him? Yeah, most likely that last one if not worse. Hisashi cracked a smile and grabbed a cigarette from his pack which was in his jacket.

"Inko is going to kill me." Hisashi smiled as he lit the cancer stick and began to smoke it. The reunion between husband and wife was imminent and the battle for the title of god was also near.

* * *

**Training Montage**

The day after the Sports Festival was announced the students from every class began preparing themselves. All of them how different their powers or personality may be, they all had one thing in common right now. They wanted to be the God of UA. Every student began to push themselves further and further, breaking the barriers of their limits. Minoru began lifting more weights and practicing in grapple techniques.

Shoto started to become more proficient in both his quirks, Katsuki went to a gym and blasted everything in sight. Izuku and Momo were working out together, and when he wasn't with her he would spend time with Minoru to work on his combat skills. If he wasn't with both of them the teen was working his shots at the shooting range, which brings us to the final day before the Sports Festival.

Izuku and Momo were both in a boxing ring in her large dojo, the maids putting on boxing gloves for both teens as they were about to spar. Momo decided that Izuku still needed to work on his close combat skills and thought the best way to do that would be a striking lesson. So, Momo supposed a boxing match between them and the winner gets something special. What that special prize is...well, let's find out.

"So...you are cool with this?" Izuku asked the maids to finish putting on the red gloves, they did the same for Momo and the girlfriend of the gunslinger looked at him. Izuku was clad in black shorts, black shirt. His girlfriend is wearing a black sports bra and black tight yoga pants, her hair up in her ponytail.

"Of course, I offered it and I thought it would be fun." Momo said with a smile as the maids left the ring leaving the two teens in the squared circle. Izuku sighed and shook his head, how did he end up with her he will never know.

"What's the wager?" Izuku asked the girl and she formed a thinking pose, it looked cute to Izuku thanks to the gloves. Momo thought about it, but soon came to a conclusion and Izuku saw the knowing look she had on her face.

"How about whoever wins get the lead come I-Island." Izuku raised an eyebrow, he knew exactly what she was talking about. The lead being he who wins gets to be on top come their love making session. Now, Izuku has no problem throwing the fight just to see Momo on top of him, but that wasn't his style. He was a guy who liked to be more in control and to have her below him would be great payback for all the teasing.

"Deal. Also when I win I'm not going to be blamed for domestic violence." Momo laughed and decided to clap back at him with a joke of her own.

"I have the number if **you** need it." Izuku glared at her and threw his fist up in a traditional boxing stance. Momo had done the same and with the ding from the bell by the maids the two began to near each other. When they got close enough to throw their punches Izuku started first by trying to jab her. Momo saw the jab and simply moved her head to the side making her boyfriend miss.

Izuku shifted her feet to the side to move and followed her with his emerald eyes. The teen was a shooter by heart, so he knows how to follow a target. Izuku continued to jab at Momo, putting her on defence. Momo was not panicking though, no, what she was doing was looking for her opportunity to strike.

She learnt that the best boxers are the ones who are always patient and as much as she loved him Izuku is a rabid wolverine who wants to strike first. So she will let him tire himself, let him keep striking, and let him tire himself out.

'_Float like a butterfly. Sting like a bee.' _Momo thought, a quote and lesson she learnt from the greatest female boxer in the world. The great Laila Ali. The daughter of greatest of all time in Muhammad Ali.

When she asked her father to find her a boxing teacher, he went all out and got the best that there is. Momo had learnt all that she could from the former world champion and now was going to give a taste of her skill to her poor boyfriend. Maybe after when she wins the festival and when she has Izuku begging for her she will have him call her goddess.

Izuku was starting to sweat. He kept jabbing at Momo, even throwing haymakers with his right hand, but the kept moving away. She ducked, moved her head, and when pressed into a corner she would slip out like a snake. Izuku could feel his body start to tire, his strikes were starting to slow down and Momo noticed it. She hid her smile well behind her red glove, for the moment to strike had arrived.

Izuku threw another punch and Momo ducked under it, now normally she would move back, but since she sees that her broody gunslinger is tired gave her the perfect moment to hit back. Instead of moving back Momo ready her right hand and moved it up to deliver a vicious uppercut to Izuku's chin.

Izuku's eyes went pure white for a moment when the glove hit his chin. The teen doubled back and Momo went on the attack now. She went at him like a shark in blood infested water as she threw jabs at the teens face. Izuku blocked most, but not all of them.

That uppercut was still affecting him. As Momo threw another jab, but switched it up she went to his body. The heir delivered a literal gut wrenching punch that made him drop his guard and that is when Izuku lost the fight to Momo, for she decided to finish him off with a massive right hand that sent him to the floor of the mat.

Izuku had a glaze look in his eyes as he went to the floor and he didn't know what hurt more. The fact that his girlfriend is a better fighter than him, or the fact this is the second time that he has lost to her, or that he will never hear the end of this. You know all three hurt exactly the same. His pride, his soul, and his jaw.

Momo was smiling while looking down at her boyfriend and Izuku grounded as he turned over. He could already hear the snide comment that was about to come out of her.

"Don't even say it." But Momo ignored the moody teen and just let the comment out.

"Get used to the view from down there, my peasant. You're goddess has big plans for you soon." Momo laughed out loud. Izuku groaned even louder, god he hopes that she doesn't win the Sports Festival. If so then he might think about killing himself.

Momo got on top of Izuku and smiled down at him while Izuku looked stoic. "Slow down princess, I-Island is not far off." Momo brought her head down and gave her cat a smile. He was so cute to her like this, but she wasn't going to do anything...yet.

"I know, but I just like to look at you like this. It's going to be better when I win tomorrow." Izuku rolled his eyes, he will not let her win.

"If we meet against each other in the tournament, know that I will not hold back against you." Izuku told her seriously, just because she was a girl and his girlfriend does not mean that he will put her down when she gets in his way, especially when it comes to becoming God of UA. Momo smiled, thought and brought her lips to her lover and gave some words of her own.

"Oh, ZuZu. I would like to see you try to stop me." Izuku shared a kiss on the mat as this would be their final kiss for a while, for tomorrow the Festival begins and the road to god hood starts.

* * *

**The Next Day: Sports Festival Stadium**

Fireworks were going, roars of the crowd could be heard, food was being eaten, and all eyes were on the group of students that crowded the arena down below. All of them here to show what they can do and achieve the title of being the best in UA.

The stadium was filled with people, journalists, investors, and even pros were there. Pros such as , Frost, and Endeavor. Two former Gods of UA. They were here to see their sons and nephew in action in the Festival.

The Big 4 was also in attendance, they were in their very own booth. All of them are their booth watching on the large monitor, all but Toya. The fiery teen told his friends that he will be a little late. The teachers were all seated together as they talked and even placed bets on which student would surprise them.

Inko was in her home with a smile on her face, she had a table full of snacks as she got ready to watch her son perform in the festival. She hopes that Izuku wins, then he would be just like his father in becoming God of UA.

Inko turned up the television to make sure she didn't miss anything, but as she was turning up the TV she heard the doorbell ring. Inko was curious at who it could be, she wasn't expecting a package of any kind. The mother of Izuku went to the door and when she opened the door she would be in for a shock of a lifetime.

"Hisashi!" Inko screamed as she was looking at her estranged husband, a husband she had not seen since that day twelve years ago.

Hisashi was wearing a black hoodie, much different from his standard red one. Inko had wide eyes and they got even bigger as the man kissed her on the mouth and pushed her in. He kicked the door shut and made sure that no one would disrupt them. But Inko was not having it.

Inko broke the kiss and slapped him hard in the face, hard enough to leave hand print. Hisashi flicked to the side thanks to his wife's slap and he knew that he deserved that. Hisashi turned his eyes back to Inko and saw her emerald ones tearing up.

"No. Y-Y-You don't get to come back. Not-Not after what you did." Inko told him hardly, she was not a violent woman hardly anyone has ever got mad, but now Hisashi was getting it. The man had a sadden look on his face, he deserved all of this.

"H-Hisash...Y-You need-mmff!" Inko was cut from her sentence when Hisashi planted his lips on hers again, and this time he wasn't going to let her go. Inko tried to fight back, but in reality she couldn't, she didn't want to. She had missed him too.

Inko opened her hands and planted them on her husband's chest. It had been so long, so long since she had been kissed, so long since she had tasted that dreadful nicotine that was in his mouth, so long since she had been touched by a man.

Hisashi broke the kiss and looked at his wife's eyes to see the tears. Both husband and wife looked at each other lovingly and before they both knew it they kissed each again this time harder and rougher than before.

The sounds of the Sports Festival blocked out the noise of their moans and the sounds of their clothing being removed as Inko and Hisashi reignited the fire they had both lost over the twelve years.

**To be continued**


End file.
